Living A Lie
by twilightbabe101
Summary: AH What happens when Bella met Jacob before she met Edward and Jacob was the one who left? I'm not good at summaries but just read please i promise you will love it. BXE AXJ RXEM. B & Em are siblings. A & E are siblings. J & R are cousins
1. Prologue

Living A Lie

Prologue:

_I turned around and he was on one knee with a small little box in his huge hand._

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for as long as we both shall live, will you do me the honor in marrying me?" _

_"Awe, Jake! Of course." I couldn't believe it. I, Isabella Marie Swan was going to marry Jacob Black. _

_"Bells?" Jake asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've been thinking. If it's okay with you, do you want to get married on our second anniversary?" _

_"Of course, that would be amazing." How could I say no to him?_

_WEDDING DAY:_

_"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Black to have an to hold, through rich and poor, sickness and health, forever as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." As I said those two words tears spilled through my eyes._

_"Now, do you Jacob Black, take Isabella Marie Swan to have and to hold, through rich and poor, sickness and health, forever as you both shall live?"_

_After what seemed like a long pause Jake looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Bells, I can't do it."_

_Then everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

I woke up screaming. Rose and Alice, my two best friends, rushed over to me trying to calm me down. This was a nightly thing ever since the wedding. No one in Forks or La Push has seen Jake since that day.

"BELLA! BELLA!" they kept chanting my name over and over until I finally stopped screaming.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I choked out in between my sobs.

"Shh, shh, It's all right sweetie, it's fine," Rose said soothingly.

Once I finished crying I got up and decided to go get some coffee before I went to the gym.

When I got to the coffee shop the line was extremely long so I decided to wait until after the gym. I did my usual workout, walked o the treadmill for 30 minutes then went on the bicycle for about 15 minutes.

As I was walking out, being as clumsy as I am, tripped. Although, I didn't feel the ground, but I felt strong arms wrap around me. Once I was standing up straight I turned to see who saved me from what could have been a painful experience. I didn't expect to look into the most breathtaking emerald eyes.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Are you alright?" He sounded like an angel.

"Uh…Yeah…I think so. I-I'm Bella Swan." I sounded like an idiot. I don't know what happened to me, all I know is that I was looking into the eyes and speaking to my personal Greek God.

"Well, Bella, would you like to accompany me to get some coffee?"

"S-sure." I stuttered. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

When we finished with coffee we started to talk about our lives he asked about what I did in the past year.

"I-I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm sorry." A tear of betrayal escaped my eye and he noticed.

"I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry." He said with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's not your fault. When I'm ready I'll tell you but for now…yeah." I said biting my lip.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as he said it.

"Well, here's my place. Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime. What are friends for? Besides, I'm supposed to move into this building sometime in the next couple of days." OH MY GOD! EDWARD IS LIVING IN THE SAME BUILDING AS ME! I don't know why I'm thinking these thoughts about someone who I just met three hours ago.

"So, I'll see ya around?"

"Of course." With one more of his crooked smiles he turned and started to walk away.

When I got into my apartment I had the goofiest grin on my face. I looked at Alice and Rose and they were shocked to see me so happy.

"What guy did you meet?" Rose knew everything!

"His name is Edward Cullen…He's moving into this building in a couple of days." I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Rose opened her mouth to say something when we were interrupted with some knocks on our door.

Rose went to open it as I went to go sit on the couch. No sooner did I sit down that I heard Rose calling my name. I got up only to look into those same emerald eyes that I have seen once before. Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot to ask you, would you like to go out with my Friday night?"

"I would love to." I said with a smile.

"So I'll be here around 7:30? Wear something formal. Just as a heads up." He gave me another one of his crooked smiles and with a wink left.

I couldn't believe it…I have a date with Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

Friday. I am going on a date with Edward Cullen today! Of course now Alice and Rose feel that they can use me as their personal Bella doll. After two hours of sitting in a chair with them pulling and tugging at my hair and them playing with my face all I needed was to get into my dress. My dress was dark blue and came down to my thighs. **(On Profile)**. My hair was in curls down my back.

When Edward got here I just finished getting ready. He walked into my apartment and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." He said giving me his famous crooked smile.

"Thanks." I said looking down and blushing.

"Let's go."

"Don't keep her out too late!" Alice chirped behind us.

We rode in Edward's silver Volvo to a yacht. I was confused when we arrived. I didn't know what we were doing here.

"Just wait and see. You'll love it. This is a formal that I was invited to and I was told to bring a date and because your so beautiful and sweet I decided to bring you."

"Wow, Edward, you didn't have to bring me here." I said astounded.

"I wanted to though. Now come on, lets go have some fun."

As we got on the boat we were seated at a table. We had Spaghetti served to us for dinner.

When we finished Edward held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," I said while taking his hand.

Edward held me close to his body while we swayed to the music. After a couple songs I heard the one song that I never wanted to hear again. It was Jacob's and my song. It's Our Song by Taylor Swift. Edward saw the panicked look on my face and immediately asked me if I was all right. With a nod we kept dancing.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I looked around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talking real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talking real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song.

By the time the song was over I was in tears.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I-I've gotta go." I sobbed into his chest.

"Alright. Let's go." He picked me up bridal style and walked me to his car.

On the ride home I told him my story.

"Last year, I was engaged to this guy, Jacob Black. We were getting married on our second anniversary. At the alter when he was asked if he wanted to marry me he looked at me and said 'I'm sorry Bells, I can't do it.' Then he turned and he walked out of the church leaving me there heartbroken. We haven't seen him since." I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks with the hand that Edward wasn't holding. "The reason I broke down back there was because that song was Jacob's and my song. To this day I still can't listen to it."

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I would have known I would have done something."

"Please, don't blame this on yourself. It isn't your fault in the least bit."

We listened to music the rest of the car ride home. I fell asleep on the way. Edward carried me up to my room and laid me down.

"Please stay." I mumbled half asleep.

"Alright" he said while climbing in next to me.

Sorry the chapters are so short guys! I'll update as soon as I can! But read and review please! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella point of view:

"BELLA!" my roommate Alice called at the top of her lungs.

I groaned and realized that the call had come from my room. I shot straight up to see both my roommates standing in the doorway. Naturally, I blushed a rosy pink.

"I take it you and Edward had a fun night." Rose said smiling.

"Shut up. And get out. Haven't you heard of knocking?" I said icily.

"Aww, Bella is pissed 'cause we woke her up when she was with Edward." Rose laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Can I please go back to bed now?" I asked.

"Fine. C'mon Rose. We'll call you guys down when breakfast is ready." Alice said while dragging Rose out the door.

I lay back down and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I realized that for once since the wedding I went through a whole night without having a nightmare.

"Edward, wake up." I said while lightly shoving his shoulder.

He slowly opened his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Good morning" I said sweetly.

"Morning." He replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

I looked over at my clock. "9:45"

"Crap! Sorry Bells I gotta go." He said worried.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm working today." Edward worked for Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. He didn't really like working there but the money was good.

"Alright. Call me later?" I asked hoping he would.

"Of course." He said smiling his crooked smile.

"Bye." He leaned in to give me a kiss but I leaned away. He looked at me puzzled.

"Sorry. I'm not ready yet." I frowned. I hated doing that to Edward.

"It's alright, Bells. I understand.

EPOV

I got home just before Emmett got there. Emmett Swan is Bella's brother. I've known Bella and Emmett since we were kids. Bella doesn't remember me though. After the wedding she couldn't remember who most of her friends were so she moved away and I moved too not knowing that I would meet up with them.

Just then, I heard a knocking on my door. I went to answer it and I saw Emmett.

"Hey dude." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, Rose told me that you spent the night at Bella's apartment." He said. Rose is Emmett's girlfriend. They've been going out since 7th grade.

"Yeah I did." I was worried he'd get pissed at me for doing that.

"Man, you know she doesn't remember you right?"

"That's why I'm doing this. To make her remember. Emmett, I'm still in love with Bella. You don't know how much effort it took to not hunt down that Jake last night. I –" But I was cut off.

"What do you mean by hunt him down _last night_?" he looked concerned. "I know you guys went on a date but what exactly happened?"

"Well, Bella and I were dancing and then Our Song by Taylor Swift came on and Bella broke down."

"Shit! Edward, do you understand why she broke down? Did she tell you?"

"Well, no she didn't." I said confused.

"Man that was her and Jake's song."

I was speechless. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed my keys to the Volvo and took off out the door. I had to go find Jacob and take care of him myself.

"What are you doing?!" Emmett called as he chased after me.

"Going to find Jacob." I replied angrily.

"That won't do any good!" he called back. "C'mon let's just go to work."

"Fine. But once I find him, I will break his neck." I fumed.

"After work me and Jasper are going to the mall. You wanna come?" normally I wouldn't go to the mall but Jazz is trying to find a present for Alice. Jasper and Alice have been going out since they were in 10th grade and they fell madly in love almost immediately after.

BPOV

After breakfast Alice and Rose dragged me to the mall. According to them I needed some new clothes because I was now dating again. I guess I'll just let them have their fun while it lasts.

Before we left for the mall I was forced into having them dress me. They put me in a blue silky knit bubble dress with spaghetti straps and an empire waist with a rhinestone buckle **(on profile).**

Rose wore a black denim mini skirt and a reddish pink tube top **(on profile).** Alice simply wore a white turtleneck shirt under a black vest and skinny jeans.

Once we were all done and ready we headed out for the mall. After being dragged to every store twice and being forced to try on outfit after outfit and dress after dress we decided to go to the food court. Everywhere we went we got whistles from every guy.

"Guys can be such pigs." Rose said, disgusted.

"Tell me about it." Alice said.

"Hey! Look over there!" Rose muttered under her breath while pointing with her head in the direction of one of the restaurants. Standing there was my brother Emmett and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, with Edward Cullen.

"What are they doing here?" Alice asked. "Jazzy never comes to the mall!"

"Alice! Your birthday is next week. Jasper is at the mall. Put two and two together! He's buying you a gift." I stated.

"Oh. Yeah I guess that's true. Let's go say hello." Her and Rose went off towards them.

As we walked over they all looked up and Emmett's mouth dropped and Jasper's eyes went wide. When Edward saw me he looked shocked.

"Hey guys!" we all called.

Emmett walked up to Rose and embraced her in his arms. "Hey baby." He said sweetly.

Jasper went up to Alice and she practically jumped into his arms. Jasper started whispering in her ear.

Edward came up to me and he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. You look beautiful." He said giving me his crooked smile.

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

"You wanna get some lunch and get away from them?" he motioned over to Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Sure." I said. "Hey Al! Rose! Edward and I are going to get lunch! Catch up with you guys later!"

"Bye Bella!" they said in unison.

We went to a small restaurant in the mall. I ordered a Caesar Salad and a Coke and Edward got a cheeseburger and a Coke. We talked while we ate.

"How do you know Emmett?"

"Uhm…through…work…yeah. Through work." He said hesitantly.

"Don't lie to me." I stated.

"I'm not lying I work with Emmett." I said. "How do you know him?"

"He hasn't told you? I'm his sister. Also, he's dating my best friend Rose."

"Oh. I didn't know that." I lied.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I still know you're lying to me though."

"But –" I cut him off.

"I know that you know him through work but that's not how you met him. Really, how did you meet my brother?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I can't tell it here. Would you like to go to your apartment and talk? Then I can tell you about it."

"Alright. Let's go." I said after a long pause. "I'm going to text Rose and Alice first though."

My text read: Rose, went home w/ Edward. Cya when u get home. Luv ya Bella.

"Ready to go." I said when I finished with my test.

"'Kay." Was all he replied with.

When we got back to my apartment Edward seemed to get nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"You might want to sit down. I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to say."

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been so busy and I've had a writer's block. But I'm updating as we speak and writing the next chapter! Hope you all like this!

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

EPOV

"O-okay. What are you talking about?" She said sounding scared.

"Well, you wanted to know how I met your brother so here it is…" I hesitated and let out a sigh before I continued. "I knew you and your brother before your…wedding." She shivered when I said that. "I used to be best friends with you and your brother. I was _your_ best man in your wedding." I chuckled remembering the exact words she said to me when she asked me to be _her _best man. "I can't even explain what I felt on your wedding day, such anger, and jealousy. I knew it was for only one reason though I loved you. When he said no to marrying you though, I felt so much more anger that he had hurt you. Then you fell, passed out. Everyone was worried but I was afraid that I was losing you. Bella, I picked you up and carried you to your room and I stayed there just lying with you. I left for a few moments and when I got back you were awake and you didn't know whom I was. Your brother thought that it would be better if he got you out of Forks, so, you moved. I saw you again for the first time just a couple of weeks ago. Bella, you can't _imagine_ how it felt to see your face again. And now here we are, starting fresh. With a clean slate." I noticed that Bella had started to cry. "Bells! Don't cry! I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"N-n-no. I w-wanted to k-know." She sobbed into my chest. "I just need a minute."

"It's alright." I said while rocking her in my arms.

"I-I remember it now. I remember the whole wedding up until I blacked out. I remember waking up. Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright sweetie. You didn't choose to make yourself forget."

"I loved you too. But, I also loved Jake." She looked pained. "Edward, I knew there was a piece missing to me ever since the wedding and I thought that it was just Jake, but what it really was is that I was missing _you._" She said while calming down little by little.

"Bella, if I tell you something do you promise not to kick me out?" I said smiling the crooked smile that I used only around her.

"I promise." She said smiling back.

"I still love you, after all these years I am still in love with you."

"Well…" She hesitated. "That's good. Because I think I'm in love with you too."

Without thinking I crashed my lips onto hers and they moved together in a perfect rhythm. There was so much love in our kiss. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue and she allowed me entrance. Our tongues then danced together until we both pulled away for breath.

"Wow," Bella said, dazed.

"Yeah, wow." Was all I could say in response.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go catch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Whatever movie you would like to see."

"Dirty Dancing?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that we took off for the theater.

BPOV:

We ordered our movie tickets and Edward headed to the bathroom before the movie started leaving me in the lobby to wait for him.

"Bella?" I heard a deep voice call my name. Definitely not Edward's but it was familiar. I turned around to see exactly whom I didn't want to. Jacob Black. "Is that you?"

"J-Jake?" I stuttered.

"Bella! Hey baby!" he called.

"I'm not your baby Jake." I spat.  
"Aw, c'mon don't be like that!" he said pleading.

I started walking away in the different direction. I would have made it away from him if he didn't grab my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No! Not until we get this thing straightened out." He demanded.

"Alright. You left me at the alter…I forgot who my best friend was because of it…I am now _see_ing someone…and I think I've fallen in love. Goodbye Jacob." I started stomping off in the other direction but he grabbed me again.

"What do you _mean_ by 'seeing someone'? And 'fallen in love'? Bella, please. I know you. You wouldn't have fallen in love. Hah!" he snorted.

"Jake. I. Am. Over. You." I annunciated each word slowly.

This seemed hilarious to Jacob. "You know that's not true Bella. Now c'mon we're leaving to tell everyone the good news. You and me are back together." He said seriously.

"What!? NO! Let go of me! Jacob!" I fought against his grip but he was too strong.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Thank God for Edward!

"Why should I? We're _dating._" Jake said harshly

"Really? Then why is she dating _me?_" Edward spat back.

Jake turned to face me. "You're dating _him_?"

"Yeah…?" I said, a little confused.

He turned back to Edward. "Dude trust me, she's a pain. You don't want her. That's why I left her. She's so weak and useless and –" he didn't get to finish because Edward cut him off.

"Jacob! Stop. There is one thing that I've always wanted to do." He said. I watched as he tightened his hand into a fist and pulled back then his hand launched straight at Jake's face.

"AH! GOD! YOU BETTER WATCH IT CULLEN!"

"C'mon Bella. C'mon!" he said as he grabbed my hand and made a run for it.

"Edward! Why are we running? You just punched him in the face! He's too much of a coward to fight back!" I said while losing breath. Finally we got the silver Volvo and we climbed in quickly.

"What was that about?" I tried getting an answer again.

"He nearly took you from me, Bella. If I didn't get there quicker I-I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you." He confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere" I reassured him

"Let's just get home before he decides to come get you and drag you from my car." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I said while giggling.

"Bella, Mike and Eric are hosting a party tonight for work members and their friends. Would you like to come as my date? Em is bringing Rose and Jazz is bring Alice."

"I would love to." I said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 7:00" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Other than those few words it was a silent ride home. I had a lot on my mind from just a few minutes earlier and the torture I would endure when Al and Rose figured out I was going. It was be Barbie Bella all over again.

Hey guys! Well here is my update! Please review and tell me how you like it! Sorry to all the Jake-lovers out there but Jake is pretty bad in this chapter.

**Lots of love!**

**Nikki**

**p.s. I will update asap!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I got back to the apartment Edward walked me to the door.

"I'll pick you up around seven okay, love?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I replied. He leaned down and met him for a sweet kiss. Our lips moved together like they were meant to fit in each other's. Far too soon for my liking Edward broke away and kissed my forehead then turned and walked the other way.

"Al! Rose! I'm home!" I called when I got inside.

"Hey! We meant to tell you! Rose and I are going to a party tonight with Em and Jazzy." Alice said excitedly.

"Well, I'm going too. Edward invited me." I said.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!" Alice was nearly jumping up and down with happiness. I sighed.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

"C'mon Bella! Quit being such a downer!" Rose said. "This'll be fun!"

Edward texted me right as I was about to figure out what my outfit was. His text read:

_Bells, party is a beach party. Idk if the girls told u yet._

Oh, no! I had to wear a bathing suit! I let out a sigh. Just then, Alice and Rose walked in with my swimsuit. It was a baby blue bikini with rings connecting the front of the top and the sides of the bottoms. (**On profile)**. I wore my hair straightened down my back

Alice's swimsuit is pale green bikini with white polka dots all over it. She wore her hair more spiky than usual **(on profile)**.

Rose wore a red halter bikini with white polka dots all over **(on profile)**. She also wore her hair straight down her back.

By 6:45 we were all ready to go and waiting for the guys to arrive. At 7:00 the guys arrived like Edward had said. When they walked in all three of their mouths dropped. Edward walked over to me and embraced me in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. "I'm afraid that I can't let you leave the house looking like this though."

"Why not?" I whispered back.

"Because someone might try to take you again." He smirked.

"I'll stay by your side the whole time. Promise. Besides Alice wouldn't like me changing. She picked it out you know." I said smiling.

"I guess that's fine then," he said smiling. He gave me a peck on the lips and with that all six of us headed for Emmett's jeep. Edward helped me climb in the back because it was so tall.

When we got there everyone pilled out of the car.

"Bell! Al! Let's go swimming!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sure!" Al and I said in unison. All three of us took of running towards the water with the guys chasing after us.

"Rose! Get back here!" Emmett yelled jokingly angry.

"You'll have to catch me, baby." She giggled.

When we made it into the water Rose dived off the dock with Al and I about to follow her. Just then, Al and I had arms wrap around us and pull us back.

"Hey!" we both yelled. But Edward and Jasper just laughed. They gave each other a sly look then picked us up and threw us into the water.

"Edward! What was that for?" I asked faking my anger and swimming away. Edward jumped in after me and locked me in his iron arms. "Let me go!"

"I don't think I will. You made me a promise; remember?"

"I'm starting to regret that." I giggled. Then I looked at him with an evil look then yelled at the top of my lungs, "ALICE HELP! HELP!" It wouldn't have been so bad for Edward if I didn't have an ear-piercing scream.

Edward let go of me immediately and said, "God Bella! I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding!"

I went over to him and gave him an innocent look and said, "Sorry," and then I reached up and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back forgetting about his throbbing ears. Then I felt something pull me under.

"AHH!" I screamed as I got pulled under. Then I was lifted over someone's shoulder and above water. I figured out it was Emmett of all people. "Put me down! Edward! Help! Please!"

"Not this time, love." He said with a smirk. "I don't think Em would like it if I did that."

"Emmett Swan! Put me down this instant!" I yelled at him.

"Not a chance, Squirt." He laughed.

"I will scream if I have to! Five, four, three, two –" I started counting backwards.

"Alright, alright. I'll put you down." He muttered.

Everyone just laughed.

"Edward?" A voice came from behind us.

We all turned around to see a skinny strawberry blonde in a swimsuit that made mine look like I got mine from a garage sale.

"Oh my God! Edward!" she said as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Edward, who's this?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm Tanya, Edward and I were engaged when you had your wedding. Speaking of which, where is that Jacob person?"

"We didn't get married." I said.

"Oh. What a shame." She turned back to Edward. "Eddie, I've missed you baby. I don't like doing this, but I'll talk to you later baby. I'm not leaving so we can catch up later." She leaned in to kiss Edward on the cheek but he leaned away. Her face fell into a pout and she turned around and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, Bells. A little bit of ancient history resurfaced." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Alice yelled.

"uhm…I'm going to sit out of –" I was cut off by Edward going under water and putting me on his shoulders. "EDWARD! Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Bells." He said with a smile.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Alice yelled.

We were playing against Em and Rose. As I expected, we lost. After about the fifth time I had to say something.

"I'm out! I can't take anymore losses." I said giggling.

"Alright." Alice said upset.

Instead of playing chicken, we started dancing to the music.

My favorite song came on, Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

"Edward! C'mon!" I yelled. We started dancing. I was grinding into him and he was grinding back. We were moving with the beat until Edward stopped. I turned around to see him turned in the other direction.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Tanya. She's coming this way." I turned to see if the bitch really was coming. Unfortunately, as Edward had said, she was heading this way.

"Eddie!" she called. Her father was coming with her. "Eddie! My father wanted to come talk to you!" she said trying to sound sweet.

Edward unwillingly turned around to see Tanya's father reach his arm out. Edward returned the gesture and they shook hands.

"Edward." He said with a nod.

"Mr. McCarty." Edward replied. (Sorry bout the last name. I didn't know Tanya's last name)

"Eddie, do you want to dance with me?" Tanya asked. This got the blood pumping through my veins.

"I-I don't think I can." Edward stuttered.

"Edward, son, you can't say no to a lady." Mr. McCarty said with a wink. By now I was pissed off beyond belief.

"Yes, sir." Edward said. Edward turned and whispered in my ear, "It's just one song, love. I promise after this song I'll be back. Miss you already." He kissed below my ear.

"M-miss you too." I stuttered. I don't think Edward knows what affect he has on me.

As Edward and Tanya walked away, I saw Tanya turn her head to look and mouth "bitch" to me. Then she gave me a wicked smile.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose called.

"Bella! Stop shaking! Calm down!" Rose was saying to me. I realized that I was shaking with anger. Then trader tears escaped my eyes and I ran off towards the jeep with Rose and Alice right behind me.

"Bella! Sweetie, where's Edward?" Rose asked concerned.

"He's w-with Tanya." I sobbed.

"Why?" Rose nearly yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, it's not his fault, it's Tanya's. If anyone needs to be killed it's that bitch." I managed to get out.

I could hear the song coming to an end. A few seconds later I heard footsteps getting closer. I looked up to see Edward with a worried expression on his face.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Tanya is what's wrong." I said.

Edward turned to Rose and Alice, " Can I talk to Bella alone, please?" he asked.

They both looked at me to see if I was okay with it. I just nodded, and they turned and walked away without a word.

"I didn't want to Bella, I swear. You're the only person I _ever_ want to be with."

"That's not it, Edward. She looked at you like a piece of meat and when you guys went to dance she looked at me and called me a bitch." I said.

"Don't listen to her. She's the bitch." He said. "Would you like to hear why we aren't married right now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"After Jacob left, I picked you up and took you to your room. Tanya got jealous and when I got home the day that you woke up, she lashed out at me and was yelling and screaming. I told her that I couldn't deal with her and having this happen to you and that I didn't love her. Well, I said it less rude like I just did. But, I realized that I loved you and that's why I called off our engagement."

"Edward, I didn't even know who you were. Why did you do that? You could be married to her and have children and be happy. She's gorgeous and I'm just plain."

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again." He said sternly. "Bells, no words can describe how beautiful you are!" I would have disagreed with him but his eyes were so sincere that I could tell that he was telling me the truth. "Let's go back to the party, love." He said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

Once Bella and I got back to the party everything went smoothly. It turns out that Alice and Rose went and found Tanya and they yelled at her for about ten minutes that made Tanya leave in embarrassment. Bella and I started dancing to the music and went swimming more. We were still on the beach after the sun had set and Bella and I were watching the stars.

"Look!" my love called, "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish, love." I replied.

She closed her eyes and wished on that star.

"What did you wish for." I asked.

"I can't tell you." She giggled.

I started humming a song that Bella wrote before her wedding. It was about our friendship. To my surprise she started singing it.

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."

"You still remember the words?" I was amazed.

"Yeah. I never forget my songs!" This was true. Bella is an amazing songwriter and has a great voice. Her talent at the guitar is amazing.

"I've been working on a new song, called Love Story." She said simply.

"That's great, Bells." I said. I couldn't wait to hear it.

"EDWARD! BELLS! LET'S GO!" Emmett yelled at us.

"Coming!" Bella yelled back. She grabbed my hand and helped me get up. I went to kiss her but she ran away.

"Bella! Get back here!" I yelled laughing.

"You have to catch me!" she ran over to Emmett. "Hide me Em!" she giggled.

Emmett picked her up. "Here you go dude." He said handing her over.

"EM! NOO!" she laughed. She struggled against his strong arms. "Don't!" but it was too late. I already had her thrown over my shoulder. "Edward! Put me down NOW!"

"What is that? I can't hear you." I chuckled.

"C'mon please?" She asked in my sweetest voice.

"How can I say no to that?" I asked, defeated. I put her down.

We got in the jeep and drove home. It was a two-hour drive back to Forks. About a half hour into the ride home Bella leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. When we got back to the girls' apartment I carried Bella up to her room. I laid her down on her bed. I didn't want to leave her so I decided to stay the night.

* * *

BPOV

"I love you Bells," Jacob softly whispered in my ear. Our Song was playing in the background.

_"I love you too Jake," I replied. Then everything passed in a blur and I was standing at the doors ready to get married to my fiancé, Jake._

_"You nervous?" Edward asked me._

_"Just a little."_

_"Don't be, you look beautiful." I just blushed and looked down._

_"Thanks Edward, for everything you've helped me with while getting ready for the wedding." I said._

_"You don't have to thank me, that's what best friends are for." He smiled my favorite smile._

_The next thing I knew I was at the alter._

_"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and health, through rich and poor?"_

_"I do," I said softly._

_"Do you, Jacob Black, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, through rich and poor?"_

_After a couple of long seconds past Jacob finally answered._

_"Bells, I'm sorry but I can't do it." Then he walked off. _

_The room started spinning. I felt like I was dying._

_"Bella!" I heard Edward calling. I wanted to respond but my mouth wasn't working. Now I felt some shaking._

_"Bella, c'mon, Bella wake up!" Edward yelled. "Bella!"_

I shot up into a sitting position, shaking and tears coming down my face.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Bella, you were having a nightmare." Edward said he looked worried.

"I-I'm fine, j-just give me a minute." I said taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. Edward just held me in his arms and waited for me to stop crying. After a couple of minutes I calmed down.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" Edward said with a smile.

"If you want to," I replied smiling a goofy grin.

Edward started humming a tune that I didn't recognize. Lying in Edward's arms I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a sleeping Edward. I carefully climbed out of his arms and went to grab my guitar. I went in the bathroom so I wouldn't disturb Edward and closed the door. I started singing a song that I had recently written.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

* * *

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and realized that Bella was in bed with me. Instead I heard a lovely sound that I haven't heard in about two years. Bella was playing the guitar and singing.

I opened the bathroom door to see Bella on the counter singing her heart out. When she saw me she stopped and blushed.

"Don't stop. That was beautiful." I told her. "I really missed the way you would play your guitar."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was my favorite thing to listen to you play." I said truthfully.

"I've written a few songs but I haven't played them on the guitar yet."

"I would love to hear them when they're done." I said smiling.

"Alright." She smiled. "What are your plans for today?"

"I have nothing planned."

"Great. You can spend all day with me." She smiled deviously.

Alice and Rose came in then, "No he can't!"

"Why?" Bella whined.

"Because we're going to the mall!" Alice nearly shouted.

"We just went though!" Bella said back.

"You're still going. And that's final. Sorry Edward." Alice said to me.

"It's alright. I gotta go anyways, Bells," He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then left. I looked out my window and watched as Edward left. I stomped down the stairs too pissed to talk to Alice or Rose.

"Bella! Talk to us!" Rose yelled.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Bella, we need to get some stuff and we thought that we'd take you with us so we could get you some clothes to wear around Edward."

"I have clothes." I shot at them.

"Yeah, you do. But, you need more clothes! Edward has seen you in every outfit you own!"

"Fine! I'll go! Just don't do that again! I was so close to spending the day with him." I yelled.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Rose asked.

"More than you know." I sighed. "How could you tell? The way I screamed at you for making him leave?"

"No. Bella, you played your guitar this morning."

"Yeah, so?"

"Bella! You haven't played the guitar in over a year! You stopped after the wedding."

"Stop. Please, just please, don't mention the wedding." I said dryly. I let a tear escape and felt more coming.

"Bella! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Rose said worriedly. Her and Alice embraced me in a hug.

"It's fine. I just had another dream, but, I saw more than I ever had in this one." I confessed, "If Edward wasn't there then, then, I don't know. He helped comfort me and I didn't want him to leave just yet."

"You should have said something!" Rose scolded.

"Sorry! I couldn't put it in words!" I said apologetically.

"Girls! Let's go shopping!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**thanks for reading my story! i hope it's good so far. so yeah, i'll update as soon as possible but for now just read and review please! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
BPOV

On the way to the mall I was in the back seat texting Edward.

_Bella: Save me!_

_Edward: I think Alice and Rose will rip my head off if I do. Sorry._

_Bella: they wont if you "run into us" in the mall_

_Edward: I'll be there in 20._

_Bella: don't leave yet! We just pulled out of the parking garage! Lol_

_Edward: I'll leave in a couple of minutes. Love you_

_Bella: love you more.  cya in a few._

"Bella! I've been calling your name for the last twenty minutes!" Rose yelled as she snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I've been calling your name for a while now! We're here."

"Oh okay. Sorry. I'm a little out of it right now."

"Alright, girl. Let's go."

We went to basically every store that sold clothes, twice. We passed a tattoo parlor and I stopped. I saw a tattoo of wings with writing in the middle.

"Bella? What are you looking at?" Alice asked.

"I want a tattoo!" I said, "They have a special. Buy a tattoo and get a free body piercing with it!"

"Alright let's go inside." Alice said.

"Good day ladies." The man behind the counter greeted us.

"Hello," we said in unison.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I would like this tattoo," I pointed to the wings with the writing, "and I would like a belly button piercing."

"That will be $75 please." I handed him the money and he showed me to the chair I need to sit at. He left and came back a couple of minutes later with a table full of tools.

"This may hurt a little. I'll do the tattoo first to get that pain over with. The shading will hurt more than the outlining. What would you like the name to be?"

"Bella, please," I would have done Edward but I didn't want to put something permanent in my body then have him leave me.

"Where would you like it?"

"Lower back, please."

"Ooh! Bella is getting a tramp stamp!" Alice laughed. "Do you want to hold our hands?"

"Yeah." I took in a few deep breaths. The man started the outlining, which only felt like pokes, but when he started the shading it felt like someone was stabbing me over and over with a steak knife. Once he was done he told me how to take care of it and gave me some cream to put on it for the first few weeks.

Now it was time for the piercing.

"You'll feel a slight stinging and then it might burn for a minute or two," the man said. He stuck the needle through my belly button then put the ring in. It was my birthstone color.

"Wow, Bella! You didn't even flinch!" Rose said amazed. Her and Alice both had their belly buttons pierced and they said it slightly hurt.

"To be honest, I didn't feel anything." I said.

"Wow. Let's go shop more ladies!" Alice almost yelled.

"Have a nice day!" we said as we left.

Alice leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Edward at ten o'clock."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Look! Edward is here!" Alice said a little louder as she pointed in the direction of Edward.

"EDWARD! OVER HE—" I started to yell but Alice and Rose threw their hands across my mouth.

Luckily he still turned around and came over.

"Hey girls." He greeted us.

"Hey, Edward." We all said.

"Guy's that really hurt." I said to Al and Rose.

"You deserved it big mouth." Rose snapped.

"I missed you, Bells," Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"Ow," I whimpered.

"Bella? What did I do?" he asked concerned.

"Uh…uh…nothing. You did nothing." I said not fooling anyone.

"Seriously, Bells. Did I grab you too hard?" He asked.

"No, my back's just a little sore." I admitted.

"Girls, would you excuse me and Bella for a moment?" uh-oh. Edward was going to find out sooner or later. He wouldn't stop until he figured out why I was acting weird.

"Sure, Bella we'll meet you in the food court."

"Thanks, guys." I said a little annoyed.

"Bella. Seriously, tell me how I hurt you."

"I told you, my back is sore."

"Why is that?"

"I-I don't know," I avoided eye contact knowing that I would tell the truth if I didn't.

He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it so I was looking him in the eye, "Tell me the truth, Bella. You do know why it's sore."

"I-I can't tell you," I said.

"Why is that?"

"You'll get mad."

"Trust me, Bella. Please. Humor me."

"I-I—don't get mad!"

"I wont, I promise." He said, honestly.

"Alright. I went into the tattoo parlor…and I got a tattoo…and I got a belly button piercing." I looked up into his eyes. They didn't look angry, but with Edward you never know.

"You did what?" he asked. Definitely mad.

"You promised!" I accused.

"I thought you did something reasonable, Bella!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Edward! It's not like I told you I killed someone!" Edward lifted my shirt to see my piercing then turned me around to see my tattoo.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"It's fine, just have a little trust next time please." I said.

"Yeah I will." He promised.

He took my hand in his and led me to the food court.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice yelled.

"I kind of want to go home," I whispered to Edward.

"Alright. Go tell them. I'll be here." Edward said as he let go of my hand.

"Be right back." I walked over to Al and Rose.

"Did you tell him? Was he mad?" Alice asked me.

"Yes. Kind of. I'm not feeling too well guys; I'm having Edward take me home so I don't ruin the shopping spree for you guys."

"Alright, feel better sweetie." Alice said hugging me. Rose turned and hugged me too.

"Feel better Bella," Rose said.

"I walked back over to Edward. I actually did tell Rose and Al the truth. I felt kind of dizzy and my head was pounding. I started to fall but Edward caught me.

"Bella? Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"I'm a little dizzy." I admitted. The next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style out of the mall. "I can walk, I'm fine." I said.

"Bella your face is green. I'm carrying you, you're dizzy too."

"I'm fine really." I said seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine.

He put me down on my feet and I started to walk. I was fine until everything went black and I collapsed.

"Bella? Bella! C'mon Bells! Get up!" I heard Edward's voice but it was distant. Edward picked me up and ran out to his car. I didn't even notice that the car started or that we were driving until I was picked up again and Edward ran into a building.

* * *

EPOV

"Edward? Edward what happened?" a man's voice came.

"Carlisle, it's Bella, she passed out in the mall, and she hasn't waken up since."

"Alright, you just wait here. I'll take her."

"Can't I come? I don't want to leave her."

"I'm afraid you can't, son."

I laid Bella down on the gurney and Carlisle took Bella into the back, leaving me to wait.

I had nothing to do. It seemed like I was pacing back and forth for hours and hours on end.

Finally, Carlisle came out into the lobby. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. When we got behind the double doors that Carlisle took Bella through earlier he stopped and turned to me.

"Edward, son, she was very lucky that you were with her. A couple of more minutes of being passed out she would have died. Do you know how she was feeling before this happened?"

"She was walking like she was dizzy and then she fell but I caught her. I didn't know if she could walk so I just carried her but she insisted on walking. So I put her down and she started to walk and she fell and wouldn't get up. I-I don't know what happened."

"Alright, she said she was feeling dizzy, but I wanted to know if she told you anything different." Carlisle said. He still looked concerned.

"I-is she going to be alright?" I asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, but as I said, it was a close call. I want her to stay here over night."

"Would you mind if I stayed too?"

"Not at all, son. She's in room B-7. She's sleeping right now though."

"Alright, thanks Carlisle."

"Any time."

I walked down to the room that Carlisle told me about to see my angel sleeping. I went over and held her hand. After about an hour Bella woke up.

"Hey, love," I whispered.

"Hey," she said and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car."

"Carlisle said you have to stay over night," I stated.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" Bella nearly shouted.

"Shh, shh. It's fine, Bella, I'll stay here with you." I told her.

"I just want to go home. I hate hospitals." She tried to get up but didn't have the strength.

"Bella, stay put. Would you like anything to eat? You haven't eaten anything since before I saw you."

"Yes, please. I'm starved."

"I'll be right back, love."

* * *

BPOV

Edward left to go get me some dinner. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten since before Alice Rose and I went shopping.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose came into my room.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I should be fine. I just have to stay overnight" I said with a frown.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine. Edward is staying with me. Thanks though." I smiled.

"All right." Alice said. "Oh shoot! I have to go meet Jazzy. I totally forgot about it!"

"You can leave, it's fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you here alone." Alice said frowning.

"Excuse me? I'm still here." Rose said.

"Oh yeah. Haha. Sorry Rose. Bye, Bella, Rose."

"Bye," we said in unison.

"So, how are you hun?" Rose asked.

"I've been better." I said honestly.

"How's your back and stomach."

"My backs a little sore but my stomach is fine."

"Alright, how's your head? You hit it pretty hard in the mall."

"It feels like a got hit by a car." I laughed.

"Bella, this isn't funny. You could have been seriously hurt."

"But I'm not, I'm fine."

"Whatever, Bella. When you wake up and figure out that your not going to always be as lucky as you were today, call me. Until then don't talk to me." Rose is really touchy with these things. She was raped and beaten then left to die by her fiancé. She knows how lucky she was and if that were to happen again she probably wouldn't be as lucky. Rose grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the room.

"Rose wait!" I called. She just kept walking without turning around or even slowing. I let a few tears fall from my eyes.

When Edward walked in he saw the tears and set my food down then came over to me.

"What's wrong, Bells," he said while wiping away my tears.

"I messed up, Edward." I sobbed.

"What did you mess up? Why are you crying?" he sounded worried.

"Rose and Alice were here. Then Alice left and I got in a fight with Rose." I started sobbing harder.

"Shh, baby, everything will work out, you guys are best friends. C'mon calm down. Shh," Edward soothingly said.

"I didn't realize how lucky I was and then, then, I blew it with Rose."

"She'll forgive you, trust me, she will." Edward sat on the bed with me and I was crying into his chest. After a couple of minutes I calmed down.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Here, I got you a turkey sub from the café."

"Yum!" I said. I started eating and Edward was watching my every move. After I finished half of my sub I was full.

"I couldn't eat anymore if I tried."

"It's fine. I get food for free here."

"Oh." Was all I said. Then I let out a huge yawn by mistake.

"Looks like someone's tired." Edward chuckled.

"Just a little."

"Why don't you try getting some rest." Edward suggested.

"I might just try that." I slowly drifted to sleep in Edward's arms. That night was the first night I didn't dream about Jacob.

* * *

**hey everyone!**

**i hope you liked this chapter. please read and review! i'll update asd soon as possible! thanks!**

**lots of love,**

**nikki  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

I got up early to go talk to Carlisle about why Bella passed out in the mall. When I went into his office he was looking at Bella's file and he looked concerned.

"Carlisle? Is this a bad time? I can come back."

"Don't be silly. Please, take a seat." Carlisle said with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Bella. Bella's on my mind. I was hoping you knew why she passed out at the mall and got dizzy all of a sudden. I-I just need to know if she's okay."

"Well, Edward. When Bella passed out and went through her depression, her body just quit. It was like she wasn't in her body. I've only seen it happen a few times, Edward. Her depression was so deep that it caused physical damage to her body. You noticed how she just recently gained back the weight that she lost in the depression haven't you? She started eating more when Alice and Rosalie started to help her. That caused damage to the part of your brain that controls the senses. She felt extreme dizziness because of the damage in her brain. She'll be fine but she needs to tell someone when one of her senses goes wild like extreme dizziness or even nausea."

"Wow. I-I didn't even know that could happen." How could I be so stupid? I thought she was as healthy as is possible. I should have known Jacob would cause more damage than expected. When I see him, he's going to pay for what he did to my angel. He's not going to get away with making Bella this way.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as I walked out.

When I got back to the room Bella had her notebook that she wrote all of her songs in out and she was writing.

"Knock, knock." I said as I entered.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"You're looking better. You ready to go home?" I asked.

"I think that is the dumbest question you've ever asked me," she giggled.

"What are you writing?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business. I'll tell you when I get the lyrics finished and the music for it figured out." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," I said going over to kiss her. "I love you"

"I love you too," she said before leaning in to kiss me again.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," I said seriously. It was hard to sound serious when I'm with Bella; she has a huge affect on me.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she scooted over and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Alright. This is going to be hard to hear." I told Bella everything that Carlisle told me about the damage Jacob's leaving inflicted on her brain.

"A-am I going to be all right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle said as long as you tell someone when one of your senses goes into wild, you'll be fine."

"I didn't know that could happen," she said.

"Neither did I, love. No one saw it coming." I said. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Miss Swan, your free to leave anytime you would like." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Bella dismissed her.

"C'mon Bella, let's get you home."

"Alright. Let me just change first." I left the room so Bella could change. When she finished she opened the door and walked out.

"'Ready?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah. That's just a lot to take in over such a short period of time."

"I know, I'm sorry I had to tell you, Bella."

"I wouldn't have wanted to hear it from anyone else."

I entwined Bella's tiny hand with mine as we walked out of the hospital. I helped Bella get into the Volvo and then got in on the driver's side then started to pull away.

Bella fell asleep on the car ride home. When we got to her place, I carried Bella up to her apartment and lightly kicked the door because I couldn't carry Bella and unlock the door at the same time. Alice and Rosalie flew to the door quicker than humanly possible and saw that I had brought Bella home. They let me us in and I took Bella to her room. I laid her down and she wouldn't let go of my neck until I lay there with her.

"Please, I don't want you to leave." She mumbled half asleep.

"I won't leave until you want me to, I promise."

"All right, how about never?" she asked smiling. Her eyes still closed.

"I would love that," I said.

She let out a huge yawn.

"Why don't you go back to bed, love."

"Sounds good to me." She said.

I started singing a song that I wrote for Bella before her wedding.

After a while I fell asleep too.

When I woke up Bella was still sleeping. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Bella. Bella wake up, love."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Bella, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten in a while."

"A little, I guess." She mumbled. "I'm still tired though."

"I guess you can sleep a little longer." I yawned.

"Good." She smiled.

We both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and realized that I had to work today.

"Bella, I have to leave. I have work." I whispered in her ear.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. "Go back to sleep."

"I should get up," she mumbled. "I'm hungry anyways."

I picked Bella up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed when I did this.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

"I don't want to though." I said.

I carried Bella into the other room and threw her on the couch then bombarded her with kisses.

"I thought you had to go to work," she giggled.

"Work can wait." I replied. I gave her a few more kisses and then I got off her. The second I did though she started to pout.

"Sorry, love. I'll make it up to you," I said giving her one more quick kiss then turning to leave. "Bye, love."

"Bye, Edward!" She called after me.

* * *

**Hey y'all!**

**How did you like the latest chapter? i know it wasnt the BEST chapter but was it at least good? or maybe even okay.**

**well, i'm going on vacation in the morning and will be without a computor for SEVEN DAYS! so no updating for a while. i'm sorry to my loyal readers. i will be thinking of ideas for this story while i'm away but to all those that read, have a merry christmas! i think im doing a christmas chapter next time though. but who knows?**

**lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

BPOV

Once Edward left I got out the Christmas ornaments and started decorating our apartment. I saw that most of them were from Emmett and Jasper as Christmas presents to Rose and Al. After a few hours of hanging garland, decorating the tree and putting up lights I was finished with nothing to do while Edward was at work.

Finally, Alice and Rose got home from God knows where.

"Woah, how long did this take, Bella?" Alice asked as she stopped suddenly in the doorway.

"I don't know, three hours?" I wasn't too sure how long it took.

"Goodness, Bells!" Rose exclaimed.

"When did my brother leave?" Alice asked. (Sorry forgot to put in that Alice and Edward are siblings. Oops!)

"Just before I started decorating."

"Oh." Alice paused, thinking. After a few seconds of silence, excitement lit up her face, "I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" she shrieked.

"Calm down," I giggled, "What is this great idea of yours?"

"Alright, I think that we should have a Christmas party!"

"When?"

"Tonight, when else?" she said matter-of-factly.

"How are we going to get ready in time?" I said in that same tone.

"Excuse me, your talking to Alice the party girl. I can get a party ready at the snap of my fingers."

"What about guests?"

"I've got that taken care of," she said with a wicked grin. "Alright, ladies! Let's get started!"

After another hour of putting the finishing touches to our apartment we moved onto our attire. Alice pulled out three little red outfits for us to wear.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This, Bella, is your outfit."

"I can't fit in that!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Now go put it on."

"Fine," I mumbled. I went in the bathroom and to my surprise the outfit actually fit me. It was a red dress that came just below the butt and had red tights with a white fur "coat". **(On profile).**

"Someone's looking sexy! Wait until Edward sees you tonight!"

"Can I put something else on? I feel so exposed!" I complained.

"No!" Alice scolded. "You look hot!"

Alice and Rose left to go put their outfits on. When they came back they started pulling at my hair and putting makeup on me. By the time I was done I looked in the mirror and, I have to admit, I did look really good.

"We look amazing!" I exclaimed.

Alice, Rose and I headed down stairs. No sooner did we get down stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rose yelled.

Rose opened the door and about ten people came in. Alice started the music and turned on the party lights and turned off the normal ones and we started partying. After about forty more people came Alice, Rose and I finally opened the door to see our men.

"Hey guys! C'mon in!" we yelled.

Once Edward was inside I pulled him into the middle of the living room so we could dance.

"Bella! What the hell are you wearing!?" He was obviously angry.

"Don't you like it?" I asked giving him an innocent look.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone but me seeing you like this."

"Don't worry. I don't want to be with anyone but you," I said simply.

"I love you, Bells."

"Love you too. Now come on! Let's dance!"

We started dancing to All-American Rejects' song Gives You Hell.

We danced for hours and hours. When there were only a few people left we stopped realizing that we were both sweating really bad.

"Finally you guys stopped dancing. Hey, Edward! Give my best friend back!" Alice yelled over the music.

"You can have her later. Right now she's my girlfriend." Edward shot back.

"Hey! I'm right here! I can be both!" I laughed. I'm going to get a beer. You guys want anything?"

"No." they both said.

I walked into the kitchen to get my beer and turned around and was met with a hard chest. I stumbled backwards, startled.

"Christ!" I mumbled.

"Christ, I don't remember that word being in your vocabulary." That voice only came from one person, Jacob.

The music was turned off by now and I dropped my beer and it shattered spraying glass and the liquid all over.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. He started walking into the kitchen. "Bella are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just ran into the past."

"What do you—" but he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Jacob standing in front of me.

"ALICE!" he roared.

"What's wrong?" she peeked into the kitchen and her eyes went big when she saw Jacob.

"Did you invite Jacob here?"

"No, why would you even think that?"

"Guys, I'm right here." Jacob pointed out.

Edward turned to him. "Leave. Now!"

"What if I don't want to? I told you that I wanted to get my fiancé back."

"Jacob Black! I am not your fiancé!" I spat.

"Bells, shut up."

"Jake," I said trying to stay calm. "Get out of my apartment. And get out of my life and stay out."

"Sorry, baby, I can't do that," he said calmly. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. His hands had a strong grasp on my face holding me perfectly still. Finally he pulled away.

"What the hell was that!?" Edward and I said in unison.

"Showing you how much you missed me and how much you love me," Jacob said to me, completely oblivious to Edward.

"Get the hell out! Now!" Edward shouted.

"What if I don't?" Jacob asked as he reached into his pocket.

"Edward! He has his gun with him!" I said. I forgot that he worked for Charlie and carried his gun with him everywhere.

"Shut up, baby," Jacob said pulling his gun completely out.

"Jake, put the gun away," I said calmly.

Quickly Jacob grabbed me by the arm and held the gun to my temple.

"Let me past, Cullen, or I shoot," Jacob said angrily to Edward.

Edward looked at me to see if I knew if he was serious or not. I nodded, shaking heavily. Hesitantly, Edward stepped to the side. Jacob walked away pulling me behind him.

"Call the police," I mouthed to Edward. He nodded.

"Jake, let go! I'm not going anywhere." I pleaded.

"Not a chance, baby," he said. "I'm going to show you how much you really love me when we get back to the reservation."

If I was worried before, I was terrified now.

Once we were in Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit, we pulled out fast. I felt like I was in the car with Edward because Jacob was going so fast.

"Jesus, Bella! How did you get yourself into this mess?" he asked.

"What mess Jake? I was happy before you came into my life again."

"You're so different now. What happened to you?"

"You happened, Jake. You don't know what you did to me when you left."

"I left for your own good and you know it."

"Dammit! Jake! You left to go off with that Leah Clearwater! And _you_ know it!"

"You don't know why I left!"

"Why Jake? Why did you leave?"

"I left, well, because…Bells I don't know why I left. I guess jealousy got the best of me. You and Cullen were best friends and I thought that you were seeing him behind my back. I didn't want to marry someone who was cheating on me."

"I would never do that and you know it! I'm seeing him _now_! When you left I forgot who he was! I just realized about two months ago that I knew him!"

"We're here," he stated, changing the subject.

"I'm not getting out," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I will drag you out if I have to, now get out of the car!" he spat.

"Fine, just don't grab me again."

"Deal."

I got out of the car in full pout mode. I was terrified to think of what Jacob had in mind to make me "realize how much I really love him".

"Get inside. I'll be there in a minute."

I went inside to be greeted by Jacob's dad, Billy.

"Well, hello Bella," he said. "What a surprise! I didn't think I'd ever see you around here again."

"Believe me, Billy. I love you like my own father but I was forced by Jake into coming here."

"Why?"

"He's jealous that I'm over him and in love with someone else."

"Bella?" Jacob called.

I gulped and Billy obviously heard because he was looking at me questionably.

I walked into the kitchen where Jacob's voice came from and Jacob had some rope in his hand.

"J-Jacob. W-what are you d-doing with that?" I stuttered.

"Time for you to pay for what you put me through." He grabbed me by the arm roughly, and nearly dragged me up the stairs. He threw me onto his bed and tied me hands behind my back.

"Jacob! Why are you doing this?"  
"You broke my heart, Bella. I just need one more thing before I kill you and Edward both."

"What?!" I asked shocked by his words.

Jacob then took my tights off, my panties following immediately.

"Jacob! Don't do this!"

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled.

Jacob ripped my dress off and cut the straps to my bra then took it off, leaving me fully exposed on his bed. He then started to take his clothes off.

"I wouldn't want to get you pregnant and then kill you, it wouldn't be fair to the baby," he said forcing my mouth open and nearly shoving two tablets of birth control down my throat.

Following the pills he put his cock into my mouth, moving in and out at a steady pace. I let out a few shrieks as he was doing this.

"Come on, baby. I know you like this. I promised I'd be the one to take your virginity and now I'm making that promise come true." He said pulling himself out of my mouth.

"You never said that, and I never said I wanted you to take my virginity! Get away from me! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" I screamed.

"Nobody can hear you," he said positioning himself at my entrance. All of a sudden I felt him get pushed off of me.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"Edward!" I cried in relief. I didn't notice that tears were streaming down my face. Edward quickly untied me and wrapped the blanket around my body. He cradled me into his chest and rocked back and forth.

In the background I heard Charlie's voice.

"Jacob, I am stripping you of your badge, and your going to jail," he turned to Edward and started talking to him. "Edward, take Bella back home."

"Yes, sir," Edward said. He picked me up in the sheet and picked up my clothes then took me in the bathroom to dress me. Once I was dressed he picked me up again and carried me out to his Volvo. I was still sobbing heavily when he put me in the car. He quickly went over to the other side and got in.

"It's all right love, no one is going to hurt you anymore. I'm here. You're safe." He soothed.

I leaned on Edward's shoulder the whole drive home. When we got back to the apartment, Rose and Alice were waiting for us. As soon as they heard the door open they jumped up and ran over to us.

"Bella!" they both called.

"Shh, she's had a rough night. I'm going to take her upstairs and then I'll come back out and talk to you guys." Edward said.

Edward carried me into my room and laid me down.

"I'll be right back, love. Five minutes. I promise."

Those five minutes went past slowly and finally Edward came back. He lay down next to me, embracing me in his arms and started singing my song that he wrote before my wedding, our lullaby. In Edward's arms, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey y'all!**

**So what did you think of the latest chapter? please review. i wanted to get jacob over and done with and out of the picture. sorry if i'm rushing into things and disappointing you guys! i'll try to update as soon as possible! sorry it took so long for the update! Merry Christmas!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up and my eyes were finally dry after my long, pain-filled night. Edward was lying next to me, still asleep. I felt really guilty having him stay here all night while I sobbed. I squirmed out of the grasp his arms had around me and sat up stetching. I let out a huge yawn and got up to take a shower.

The steamy, hot water loosened all the knots in my muscled and let me relax. After shampooing and conditioning my hair with my favorite strawberry smelling products, washing my body and letting the warm water flow down my body I got out of the shower and dried off.

I went out into the bedroom in my towel to get clothes. When I was in my room Edward was sitting on my bed stretching. When he saw me, he looked concerned and worried.

"I'm fine. Trust me. That won't happen again," I said calmly. I wasn't planning on seeing Jacob anytime soon.

"Let's just forget last night. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I agreed smiling.

"Alright, then. Good morning, beautiful," he said smiling with lust in his eyes.

"Morning, handsome," I replied. "I'm going to go change. Stay there. I'll be right out."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied simply.

I went into the bathroom to change. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, my Ugg boots, and a royal blue blouse. Alice bought the blouse for me when we went shopping last summer in Seattle while visiting our parents.

When I came out Edward stood up and came over to me, embracing me in his arms. He gently kissed me.

"I love you," he said, smiling when we broke apart.

"I know," I joked. He looked at me with the "aren't you going to say it back?" expression. I just laughed.

"You know I love you too," I giggled.

"It's just nice to hear it, though," he chuckled.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"What would you like?" I asked when we made it into the kitchen.

"Hmm. Let's see. Whatever you have is fine, but I basically know where everything is by now."

"Fine, fend for yourself then," I laughed.

"Alright, I know that your Fruity Pebbles are in this cabinet, and your bowls are over here. The spoons are in this drawer. Now where is the milk?" He joked being confused.

"That's a tough one, even I don't know the answer," I giggled.

"I'm guessing that it's in here," he said, looking in the fridge. "Found it," he said, proud of himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you," Edward said. With all of the things that have been going on I forgot that today was Christmas.

"I didn't want you to get me anything," I whined.

"But I wanted to," he said. "I'll be right back, it's in my car."

"Miss you already," I said.

"Miss you too," he walked over and kissed me on the forehead and then headed out to his car.

While Edward was gone I went up to brush my teeth, feeling like I would puke if I ate anything at the moment.

When I got back from the bathroom it was perfect timing to Edward coming in to the apartment.

"Delivery for Miss Swan," Edward said with a smile. He pulled out a velvet box and handed it to me. I opened it and sitting there in the box was a heart-shaped locket with Bella engraved on the front.

"Edward! It's beautiful!" I was in shock that something could look so amazing. "This probably cost a fortune!"

"Money isn't a problem with me, Bella. You know that. I mean, just look at Alice's closet. My parents have a lot of money," he laughed.

"I know exactly whose picture I'm putting in this," he smiled when I said this. So I thought that I would play a game with his mind because he was so confident it was his. "Where is Jasper's picture? It's around here somewhere." I giggled.

"That's not funny," he said faking his hurt.

"It was and you know it," I smiled.

"I think you should pay for what you did," he said wickedly, inching his way closer to me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"You're going to pay for doing that to me."

I turned around and ran as fast as I could to my room. When I got into my room I tried to shut the door but Edward held it open, obviously stronger than me. He came into my room and I was trapped. He came over to me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Edward!" I managed to say in between laughs.

"Fine," he threw me down on my bed. Edward got on the bed too and started kissing me. I willingly kissed him back. Our lips melted together and we fell deeper into the kiss. I had to break away so I could get a breath, but Edward's mouth only moved down to my neck. He sucked and bit and licked. I let out a few soft moans. He moved his lips back to mine and traced my bottom lip with his tongue, which I granted him access. Our tongues fought for dominance. When we broke apart we were out of breath.

"That was my punishment?" I giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"I like that punishment," I smiled.

"Let's go get you some breakfast," before I could object he threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen.

"Put me down!" I laughed. Edward gently put me down in one of our kitchen chairs.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked me.

"I'm not hungry," I said. Which I wasn't even though I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Edward asked.

"Lunch yesterday, but seriously, I'm not hungry."

"Alright," Edward said giving up.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well, I have to work the afternoon shift today but other than that I can spend my time with you," he smiled.

"Alice and Rose want to take me shopping, and I need more cleaner for my tattoo," I pointed out.

"What time is it?" Edward asked.

"Almost twelve thirty," I replied.

"I've got to go home and get ready for work. Bye, love," Edward said leaning in to give me a soft peck on the lips.

"Bye. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," and with that, he left.

Alice was downstairs within the next ten minutes.

"Good morning," I chirped.

"Morning," Alice wasn't a morning person, probably because she stayed up half the night talking to Jasper.

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"She stayed the night at Emmett's house," Alice responded.

"She better get home soon or we're going shopping without her," I joked.

"Wow, Bells. You actually want to go shopping?"

"Why not, I have to get some more cleaner for my tattoo anyways."

Just then, Rose came in with tears streaming down her face.

"Rose, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Emmett and I broke up," she sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, why?" Rose and Emmett have been going out for almost three years now. If my idiot of a big brother did anything to hurt Rose, I swear he will wake up in pain tomorrow.

"We got in a huge fight, I don't even remember what it was about," she sobbed.

"Do you still want to go shopping? We don't have to if you don't want," Alice said.

"No, we should go shopping. It'll take my mind off of the situation."

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you ready," I said.

While Rose and Alice were getting ready, I called Emmett.

"Hey, squirt," Emmett said, picking up after a few rings.

"Hey. What happened between you and Rose?" I said getting to the point.

"Bells, I don't think that's any of your business."

"Emmett, she came home in tears. When my best friend is hurt then it is my business."

"She's crying? Shit. We just got in a fight about nothing, but I didn't think that she's cry. I'm coming over."

"Emmett, no. Don't come over, let her just have some time to think. We're going shopping."

"Just keep me updated, please?" How could I say no?

"Alright, but I have to go get ready."

"Bye, squirt."

"Bye, bro." after that I hung up and went back to Alice and Rose.

Rose and Alice dressed me in a sky blue tube top with light blue skinny jeans. I wore my favorite converse and my pink rimmed sun glasses.

"Alright, ladies! Let's go shopping!" Alice said.

All three of us piled into Rose's BMW and drove to the mall. We went to almost every store in there. Unfortunately, it didn't cheer Rose up. Wherever we went, it would remind her of Emmett.

"Guy's, I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright," they both said in unison.

I went into the bathroom and called Emmett.

"How is she?" so much for a 'hey! How's it goin'?"

"She's miserable without you, Em," I said.

"What should I do?" He asked. "Obviously you don't want me to come and see her."

"I want you to go and buy her like eleven real roses and one fake. Tell her that you will love her until the last one dies. Set something up that would be perfect," I suggested.

"Alright, I love you sis," He said.

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." He hung up after that. I hoped that he and Rose would get back together and soon. I can't stand to see her like this. By the way Emmett sounded he wasn't handling too well either.

I went to meet up with Rose and Alice at the food court. When I saw them I snuck up behind them and put my arms around their waists.

"Hey baby dolls," I said in a deep voice.

"Hey Bells," they said without looking at me.

"What? How did you know?" I asked amazed.

"We're your best friends. We know things," Alice giggled.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes…

I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I took it out to see who it was. Emmett was texting me.

_I'm in the parking lot; take Rose by the big fountain in the mall. I'll be there in five._

"Hey, Rose. Let's go by the fountain. I want to sit there for a couple minutes."

"Alright, come on girls."

Alice looked at me with one of those "what are you doing" expressions. I just winked at her. She nodded her head in understanding. When we got to the fountain I saw Emmett coming towards us with flowers but Rose and Alice were facing the other way. Then I heard a song come on. It was Time of My Life from the movie Dirty Dancing. That was their song.

I saw Rose's face and there were a few tears streaming down it.

Emmett went up behind her. "Excuse me miss," he said.

She turned to see Emmett hold out a dozen roses. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I will love you till the last rose dies." You could tell he really meant it too.

"But, one's fake," she pointed out.

"Exactly," Emmett said before taking Rose in his arms and kissing her.

"Em, baby, I' m sorry about earlier," she confessed.

"Don't be, it's like it never happened."

"Hey, Bella and I are going to go to the food court. I'm hungry, you guys have your fun," Alice said and winked at Rose.

Alice and I went to the food court and Alice got her lunch. "Bella, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," I said. It was weird that I wasn't hungry because I didn't eat breakfast.

"You haven't eaten in a while, Bella, you need to eat something."

"I'm fine, really." I honestly wasn't hungry.

"When do Jazzy and Edward get off work?"

"I don't know, Edward said something about working the afternoon shift."

"Stella?" a female voice called from behind me. It sounded familiar. I turned to see my worst nightmare. Tanya.

"Tanya," I said coldly. "And, for the record, it's Bella."

"Bella, Stella, same diff. So what have you been up to?" she asked. Obviously trying to get on my good side.

"Hanging out with Edward, unlike you," I said with a smirk.

"Now that, my dear, is wrong. Edward left your house this morning to come see _me_. We were in bed all afternoon but then he said that he had to work the night shift so he had to leave. And now I'm here." What a liar.

"Wow, Tanya. I would believe you but Edward doesn't like you," I replied.

"Really? Then why did he moan my name today instead of yours?"

Even though I knew it wasn't true, her words still stung.

"Back off, Tanya. Edward's my brother and he would never do that. He loves Bella," Alice said defending me.

"I'm guessing you're still with that Casper guy?" Tanya asked.

"Jasper, and yes I am," Alice snapped.

"Get out of here Tanya. Nobody likes you," I spat at her.

"Jeez, Stella, cool your jets. If you don't believe me, fine," she said and then walked away.

"It's Bella!" I shouted. Even though I knew that all the stuff that she said about her and Edward it still hurt to hear her say that, knowing that her and Edward were together before.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I feel a little sick," I lied. Alice nodded. I walked into the bathroom and started crying. _You know it's not true. Don't believe her._ I tried to tell myself. After about five minutes Alice came in and checked on me. She saw me on the floor crying.

"Bella! Don't cry!" she soothed. "Edward is my brother; I know he wouldn't do that to you. When I see him look at you, I can't even describe how much love fills his eyes. Don't believe that bitch for a second."

"I know it's a lie though, I just can't stop myself from crying because she made me think of it. I'll be fine, just give me a minute," I said. After a few deep breaths I got up and went over to the mirror.

"My make-up is ruined. Do you have eye liner and mascara?" I asked Alice. I started wiping off the make-up that had run down my face with my tears.

"Here," she said giving me the make-up. I applied it and then finished making it look like I didn't cry, then I turned to Alice.

"Edward does not here about this, okay?" I asked her. I had trust in her that she wouldn't tell him anyways but it doesn't hurt to make sure.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go back and start shopping again." Alice always had shopping on her mind.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. With that, luckily, we left the bathroom to continue our shopping spree.

After a couple of hours of more shopping I looked at my cell phone. Three missed calls. I don't remember hearing my phone ring.

"Alice? Did you hear my phone ring?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Edward called three times and I didn't hear it." I said. "I have to call him."

I dialed Edward's phone number. Edward picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Bella! Thank God! I've been trying to talk to you all day but you didn't pick up your phone."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't hear it ring. Alice and I are finishing up anyways."

"Alright, love. Tell me when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." After that I hung up the phone.

"Oh, Edward I love you! Bella, I love you too!" Alice mocked.

"Shut up, you're no different with Jasper."

"I know," she chuckled.

We started heading out to the car, assuming that Rose was going to be with Emmett for a while. We got into Rose's BMW and left to go back to the apartment.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**I just want to give a thank you to my loyal reader naley19 who without this story probably wouldnt be continuing. please review! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**lots of love**

**nikki  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

When we got back to the apartment I went up to my bedroom to lay down for a while and text Edward.

_Bella: hey baby_

_Edward: hey. What are you up to, love?_

_Bella: Lying down. I'm really tired._

_Edward: that's basically what I'm doing too. _

_Bella: it would so much better if you came over ___

_Edward: I'll be there in fifteen. Love you._

_Bella: love you too._

I decided that I'd stay in bed while I waited for Edward. I started thinking of all the things that Edward and I did together. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Edward's arms.

"Hey, love." Edward said.

"Hey. What time is it?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Almost seven." Wow I was asleep for a while.

"What time did you get here?" I asked. I turned so I was facing him and nuzzled my face into the nape of his neck.

"Around six," he replied.

"I'm sorry; you could have woken me up."

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't going to wake you up, Bella."

I yawned and rolled over so I could stretch. I rolled back over and was greeted with Edward's arms.

"I have some…news…that I need to discuss with you." Edward said all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" the way Edward said this concerned me.

"I think I might have to move," he said hesitantly.

"What? Why?" I was fully awake by now.

"Eric and Mike are relocating me," Edward said.

"Y-you should leave," I said. I couldn't deal with this, not now.

"Bella, if I had another choice I would take it, but I don't. I have to take this job."

"So what? You're just going to leave me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I can't take you with me, Bella. You would hate it. Your friends are _here._ Your family is _here._"

"Get out."

"Bella, don't be like this,"

"I said get out!" I said now crying and going into the bathroom, slamming the door and sliding down the wall until I was on the floor. I pulled me knees up to my chest and put my head resting on the top of my knees and sobbed.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away."

"Bella, it's me," Alice called.

"The door's open."

Alice opened the door and came in.

"Come here," she held her arms open and gave me a hug. Alice asked me what happened and I told her the whole story of what happened.

* * *

EPOV

When I got home, I decided to call Emmett and Jasper. They both came over to hang out.

"Dude, what's going on? You're not yourself." Jasper said. Jasper was really good at knowing when you're not yourself and upset even if you don't show it.

"I think Bella and I broke up," I admitted.

"Dude, I swear, if this break-up was your fault and you hurt my little sis, I will kill you," Emmett said getting worked up.

"Just hang on, okay Em? Yeah it was my fault but just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"Mike and Eric want to relocate me. I told Bella and she got upset. I don't have another option though, I have to take it. And I can't just take Bella with me. When I told her about my leaving, she didn't handle it well. She told me to get out and I don't think she ever wants to see me again." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Edward, don't even begin to think that this relocating thing is your fault. Mike and Eric are to blame here." Jasper said.

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you left Bella there crying."

"Shit. I hate this. I've got some things to work out."

"Alright dude, see you later." Jasper said.

"You better work this out Edward." Emmett warned.

"I'm going to try my best." I replied.

Once Emmett and Jasper left, I got on the phone and dialed Eric's number.

"This is Eric," he answered.

"Hello, sir. This is Edward Cullen."

"How are you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not so good. I need to speak with you about my relocation."

"Yes, what about?"

"I was wondering if I had another choice. If I didn't have to get relocated."

"That seems pretty impossible at the moment, Cullen."

"I can't go to Phoenix, though. I need to stay here."

"Cullen, it's either you go to Phoenix, or you lose your job."

"I'm going to have to lose my job. I'm not going to Phoenix."

"If that is what you want. It was nice to have you working for us, Mr. Cullen."

After I was finished talking to Eric I went straight to Bella's apartment. I knocked on the door a few times hoping that Bella would be the one to answer.

My hopes came true when I saw my angels face appear from behind the door. Once she saw me, she tried shutting the door but I wasn't having any of that. I stopped the door with my hand.

"Go away!" she said, still trying to shut the door.

"I need to talk to you, Bella."

"But I don't want to talk to you, or see you."

"I have some good news," I said, trying to get her to open the door farther.

"I don't care."

"I'm not being relocated." I used all of my strength to open the door and go inside.

"You're lying. You said earlier that you didn't have a choice." She said, cautious about her movements.

"I quit, Bella."

"No. No, you can't quit. Not because of me. I won't let you," she said getting angry.

"Bella, please. I don't want to argue. I miss you; I just want everything to be okay between us."

"I don't know. I don't want to be the reason you quit your job, Edward."

"You made me realize that I would be leaving behind so much if I were to go to Phoenix. Bella, I don't want to move. I want to stay here, with you."

"Edward--," but she didn't finish her sentence. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Bella, please, don't refuse anymore. It's already done and over with."

"I love you, Edward," she said, making sure that I still knew that. I walked closer and hugged her.

"I love you too, don't ever forget that." I said. I held Bella in my arms for a few moments.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Alice asked, she sounded pretty pissed.

"I'm here to see Bella," I replied.

"After what you did to her?"

"Alice, chill, it's all right." Bella said.

"He's my brother, if you need me to I can kick his ass," she winked.

"That won't be needed," Bella laughed.

"I'll catch you kids later; I'm going to the store. Ciao!" Alice said as she was headed out of the apartment.

"I hate it when she calls me a kid, I'm older." I laughed.

"Me too," Bella giggled.

"So, we're all alone now. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" she asked.

"This." I threw Bella over my shoulder and carried her over to the couch, with her protesting the whole time. I set her down on the couch and immediately started showering her soft skin in kisses. We kissed each other passionately until we were out of breath.

"I liked that," Bella said. I smiled and then went to kissing her neck. I nibbled at her neck earning a soft moan. In turn I moaned.

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, love?"

"Have you ever seen P.S. I Love You?"

"Uhm, no, I can't say that I have."

"I can't believe you, we're watching it." She laughed.

During the movie at the part where the husband dies Bella started crying.

"You're making me regret watching this movie with you. I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm fine, really," she laughed.

By the time the movie was over Rose and Emmett were here.

"Hey, do you guys want to go on a double date?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked at me, "sure," we both said.

"Rose, Bella, go get ready. This place is formal," Emmett said.

"See you later Edward," Bella said then gave me a peck on the lips. "Thanks for inviting us Em," Bella said to Emmett. Then the girls left to go get ready.

* * *

BPOV

Rose and I went upstairs to go get ready for our double date. Rose wore a red strapless evening dress that is floor length** (On Profile)**. She wore her hair in curls. I wore a light blue strapless evening gown that is also floor length. It has broidery around the chest** (On Profile)**. I wore my hair in loose curls down my back.

When we went downstairs, the guys were in suits. When Emmett saw Rose you would think that he was about to die. I could tell that he loved how she looked.

I went over to Edward and he welcomed me into his arms.

"You look beautiful," Edward said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

All four of us piled into Rose's BMW and Emmett drove us to a fancy restaurant called La Bella. We walked in and were greeted by the Hostess.

"Reservation?" she asked. She was only looking at Edward.

"Swan," Emmett said. She looked over to Emmett and then looked back at Edward.

"Right this way," then she led us to our table exaggerating the movement of her hips. The jealousy raged in me. Finally we got to our table and we sat down. After staring at Edward for a couple long seconds she left.

"Finally, she left," I said.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"Didn't you see the hostess looking at you?" I asked shocked.

"No. I wasn't paying attention to her."

My jaw dropped. "I feel like an idiot. I was jealous for nothing."

"You don't have to be jealous of any other girl. Ever."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm Jason. I will be your waiter today. What would you like to eat?"

"We're all going to have the chicken parmesan with pasta." Emmett ordered. We all looked at him and he winked as if to say "trust me".

When our food came we all loved the chicken.

"Oh my God, Em! This is amazing!" I told him.

"Exactly. For dessert we're getting Tiramisu."

I realized that Emmett was ordering things that Rosalie liked and going to a restaurant that she liked too.

While we were eating dessert Emmett got up and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Rosie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she turned and saw him on one knee and her breath caught.

"I love you more than words can explain. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he opened up the little velvet box and the prettiest ring I have ever seen lay in the box.

"Yes," Rose said, tears starting to come down her face. Emmett's face lit up at the answer that left Rose's lips.

"Rose! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed. I hugged her.

"The reason I wanted you and Edward to come is because Edward is going to be my best man and Bella is my sister so I thought she should be here when I asked Rose.

After dinner Rose and Emmett dropped Edward and Me off at the apartment and then went to Emmett's place.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's cold out here." Edward said.

We went up to my apartment and decided to watch a movie.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go change." I said.

"I'm going to my apartment to change real quick too; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

By the time Edward was back I was in the kitchen making hot cocoa. Edward came up behind me, put his hands on my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Are you trying to make me burn my hand?" I giggled.

"No not at all, I just missed you."

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"What movie are we watching?"

"You get to pick this time."

"How about Hancock?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Please," he replied.

I poured two glasses of hot water and added the cocoa and some whipped cream.

We started the movie. Edward and I laughed whenever Hancock would get called an asshole. I was half asleep when Edward got a call.

"Hello?"

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up his phone. "Bella I'm so sorry but I have to leave. Just keep watching the movie I'll be back before it's over promise." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Miss you already," I mumbled.

"Miss you too." Edward nearly ran out of my apartment.

The next thing I knew I was being carried up to my room by two strong arms. The only thing was is that they weren't Edward's. I opened my eyes to see Jasper carrying me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked still half asleep.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Let's just get to your room first." I felt Jasper put me down. I sat up and crossed my legs then patted the bed to have Jasper sit down.

"You still want to know why Edward isn't here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Edward and Alice just had their grandmother pass away. She was ninety four and they barely spoke to her. She was Esme's mother. Esme is a mess right now because of the death. So it's just you and me here kiddo until Alice and Edward get back."

"How are they taking the news?"

"Edward is handling it pretty good, he barely knew her but Alice is almost as bad as Esme. Alice and her grandmother were very close at one point."

"Oh. You can lie down if you'd like. Or you're welcome to use Alice's room. I think I'm going to stay up and wait for Edward."

"I'm going to stay up and wait for Alice. I need to be here for her."

"Alright. What would you like to do then?"

"I don't really know actually. I think I might just go watch so television in Alice's room."

"Television will put me to sleep. I'm going to stay in here and read."

"Okay. Just yell if you need anything." It was funny. Jasper was saying that when he was in my apartment. I knew what he meant though. Jasper would do anything to protect me, just like Emmett. Jasper was like my second brother. He once told me that he would willingly go to jail to protect me. I feel safe around him.

I started reading Wuthering Heights but I didn't get too far into it because I ended up falling asleep again.

I awoke the next morning and Edward wasn't there. I sat up really fast only to fall back down again from a head rush. The next time I slowly got up and went to see if Jasper was the only one in Alice's bedroom. Sure enough, only Jasper was in there, the television still running.

I went to check my phone and saw that I had two new text messages.

_Edward: good morning love. Sorry I didn't come home last night. Things are pretty busy. _

_Edward: did Jasper tell you what happened?_

_Bella: good morning to you too. Its fine, I understand. Yes he did tell me. I'm so sorry Edward._

_Edward: finally you text back. I've been waiting for you to wake up. _

_Bella: sorry my sleeping is inconvenient to you :P_

_Edward: I have to go for now but I love you and I will call you as soon as I can._

_Bella: k. bye 3._

I went into the kitchen to see what we had to eat. Nothing, as usual. I should probably go to the store when Jasper wakes up. I decided to make a pot of coffee. As the coffee cooked the aroma filled the house.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned to see half-asleep Jasper coming down the hall.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Morning," he replied yawning and stretching.

"Alice and Edward didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, have you talked to either one of them yet?"

"Yes. Edward said that they were pretty busy and that he'd call me as soon as he could."

Jasper grabbed himself a coffee cup out of the cupboard and poured himself a coffee.

"I need to go to the store. You're more than welcome to stay here."

"I've got to get home soon and work on a major project that we're doing at work."

"Sounds like fun," I joked.

"Loads," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to get changed then head out," I said washing my coffee mug and drying it.

"Okay. If I'm not here when you come back then I went home already."

"Bye," I said giving him a hug. He squeezed me tight but nothing compared to Emmett.

"Bye."

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, did my hair and make-up then got changed. When I was finished I went downstairs and sure enough, Jasper was gone.

I put my coat on and started my way to the grocery store.

I went through every aisle getting at least one item out of every single one. We didn't go to the grocery store often so when we did we ended up paying a lot of money. I was checking out when I heard my phone go off.

I just called to say I love you,

I just called to say how much I care,

I just called to say I love you,

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Edward answered.

"I am at the grocery store."

"Oh, well Alice and I are at the apartment. Jasper is on his way over to see Alice."

"Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes, I'm checking out now."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too."

We both hung up after that. I took my bags and started to make my way to see Edward and Alice.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading yet another chapter of Living A Lie. I cant believe i've written this much so fast. thank you to all the readers that read this. please review!**

**lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

When I got home I opened the door and went into the kitchen. Edward, Alice and Jasper were sitting there eating pancakes.

"Hey," I said to everyone as I went over to stand by Edward.

"Good morning," Alice and Edward said, Jasper just nodded. Alice seemed better than Jasper said she was.

"Where is Em and Rose?" I asked. Rose was usually here by now and Emmett would most likely be tailing on behind her.

"They went to Rose's mom's house to tell them the good news," Jasper informed. "They'll be over soon enough. They're kind of scared to tell Charlie. He doesn't think Emmett is responsible enough to have a family," He paused to laugh. Everyone was laughing.

"He's not the one that would need to be scared when Charlie is informed. When I have to tell Charlie, now that is when someone should be scared. Charlie still thinks of me as his baby. I'm 22 for goodness sake."

"You are his youngest though," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, that doesn't help," I laughed. "Charlie flipped when I told him about Jacob and me getting married." Edward stiffened by my side but I ignored him. I started rubbing Edward's shoulders in hope that he would relax. After a few seconds he did.

"I have to go to work; my shift starts in about fifteen minutes." Edward stood up. "Bye love." He said then kissed me.

"Bye." I replied. When he left my face fell.

"What's wrong honey?" Alice asked me.

"Edward works in half an hour. He left because I mentioned Jacob. Didn't you see him tense when I mentioned his name?"

"Yeah I did. Don't worry; he'll be back after work. He just hates Jacob for what he did to you," Alice explained.

"Thanks for shopping this morning, Bella." Alice said changing the subject.

"You're welcome. I got you a few things that I thought you'd like."

"Oooh! Really! What did you get me?"

"It's in the hair salon bag; I stopped there on the way home."

"Ahh! You got me a new curling iron and hair accessories!" she shrieked.

Jasper threw a glance at me, probably thinking where did this Bella come from? I just smiled and rolled my eyes. He laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said.

Alice looked like she was going to argue about it but she decided to let it go.

Have I told you lately, that I love you?

Have I told you there is no one else above you?

Fill my heart with gladness,

Take away all the sadness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

"Sorry, forgot to turn my ringer off. I need to turn it on when I go out shopping," I explained.

"Just answer Edward's text," Jasper said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, when he calls it's I just called to say I love you, and I'm assuming you don't love anyone else so it must be a text." He laughed. I just stuck my tongue out and him like I was a child. "Seriously, Bella. You did that when you were ten."

"So?" I said.

"Just answer the text." He laughed.

_Edward: I'm sorry I rushed out so quickly, I'm trying to get my job back._

_Bella: it's fine. I love you._

_Edward: love you too._

I turned the volume off on my phone and put it away.

"Done talking to Edward already?" Jasper teased.

"I'm tempted to stick my tongue out at you again."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

"Alright you children break it up," Alice cut in.

Rose walked in with Emmett right behind her.

"ALL GUYS! OUT!" Alice shrieked. "Sorry Jazzy."

"Alice! Why does Emmett have to leave?"

"Because we're having a girls night out."

"Sorry Em, love you." She said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too," Emmett replied. Then Emmett and Jasper left.

"Alright, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"We're going to a club!" she squealed.

"And the guys had to leave, why?" Rose asked.

"They can't know! No guys allowed! We're going to Twilight tonight." Alice said.

"I don't have anything to wear though," I said, trying to get out of going.

"I guess it's good that we're the same size."

I was basically dragged to Alice's room by her and Rose.

While Alice was finding something for me to wear, Rose went into her room to get changed. When she came back she was in a short red halter dress that barely covered anything **(On Profile)**. I had to admit, she looked hot. I wolf-whistled and laughed.

"Wow, Rose! You look hot!" Alice said.

"Thanks. Alright, do you have Bella's dress?" She asked.

"Yeah right here. Go put it on, Bells," Alice instructed.

I came out in this blue strapless dress with loose fabric running down the front. In the back there were three straps **(On Profile)**.

"You are so hot!" Rose complimented.

"Thanks. Alright Alice, your turn."

Alice came out in a purple halter dress that barely covers her butt. Just like Rose, she looked hot **(On Profile)**.

"Sexy, Alice." I laughed.

"Jazzy has never seen this dress before, that's why I'm wearing it."

After doing our hair and make-up we looked sexy.

"Hang on guys. I need to call Edward to tell him that I can't hang out with him later,"

"Alright, we're finishing up, so hurry," Alice said.

I snuck out of the apartment so I could go across the hall to Edward's room. I knocked three times. Edward opened the doors and his eyes went wide.

"What are you wearing?" he asked in shock.

"I'm going out with Alice and Rose tonight, I came over to tell you that I won't be here."

"Bella, you are not going anywhere wearing _that_," he said.

"You can't control what I wear and where I go in it."

"Bella, please. You don't look at yourself close enough. No guy will be able to resist you."

"Do you seriously think that I would pick up some random guy off the street and just leave you?" Edward had no trust in me. Doesn't he know how much I love him?

"No, Bella but--," He started but I interrupted him.

"Have some trust in me," then I walked away.

"Bella!" he called after me, I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I shut my apartment door before he could finish.

"Alright girls! I'm ready," I called when I got in the apartment.

"Alright! Let's head out," Alice said.

We put our heels on and then left the apartment. I hope that Edward isn't waiting out there. To my liking he wasn't there.

We got to Twilight in about ten minutes. We started dancing with each other. We were having a great time.

"Let's go get a drink," I yelled over the music. We all went to the bar and ordered cocktails.

I looked over at the door and saw someone I knew. Emmett. Not just Emmett though, a pissed off Emmett. Jasper and Edward came in right after.

"Dance floor. NOW!" I yelled. Alice and Rose followed my gaze and started darting to the dance floor with me right behind them. "Don't look their way!" I shouted.

We started dancing like nothing was wrong. We starting grinding into each other.

Just then I felt someone grab my waist. I turned and it wasn't Edward.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"Aw c'mon baby," he said.

"Hey, she said get off her," Edward said from behind me. I was relieved, but scared about what was going to happen.

"And who are you?" the man demanded.

"Her boyfriend," he said sternly.

"Well, your girlfriend was dancing with me," he replied. Before I even realized what was happening Edward pulled is arm back and launched a punch straight at the guy's face. He fell to the ground stunned.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "You can't just go around punching people!"

"He wouldn't leave you alone!" he shouted back.

"I could have taken care of it!"

"That's just it Bella! You think you can but you can't!"

"How would you know!?"

"Because I do! Bella you don't see yourself clearly."

"Just leave me alone." I said starting to walk away.

"Bella, hold on," he said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and slapped him. He let go and I started walking away. Alice and Rose looked at Edward and went after me.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose shouted. I sat down at the bar and ordered a cocktail.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked.

"Edward and I got in a fight." I said.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie." Rose said.

Emmett came over to us and saw that I was upset.

"Hey squirt, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"Edward and I got in a fight, I don't want to talk about it." Before I could even finish my sentence Emmett was walking over to the dance floor where Emmett is.

"Emmett! Don't!" I shouted and started running after him.

"What did you do to my sister?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Stop it now!" I shouted. "It's my fault!" I tried to hold him back, but I was too weak.

"Em, baby, stop before you do anything you'll regret," Rose tried to coax him.

"He hurt my sister, why shouldn't I hurt him?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett McCarty Swan! Stop it NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, he hurt you!" he shouted.

"Didn't you hear me? It was my fault!" I yelled back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to talk to him either," I said motioning to Edward.

Everyone but Edward and Emmett. Emmett wanted to apologize to Edward.

I finished my cocktail and all three of us headed to the dance floor. We looked up at the D.J. because he was making an announcement.

"Pair up with a partner ladies because this upcoming song is a slower one." He announced. We looked at each other and Emmett and Jasper came up to take Alice away. I saw Edward come up on stage and I looked at Emmett. He saw me and winked at me. Just then the music to Have I Told You Lately came on.

"This song is for the girl that I am madly in love with. I'm sorry, love."

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun and all its glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's defined  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

I was balling my eyes out at this point.

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's defined  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

By the time the song was over my knees were weak and I was making my way somewhere to sit down. Edward came running to find me.

"Bella!" he called when he found me. "Don't cry, please."

"I love you too. I'm so sorry. I was such a bitch to you earlier." I sobbed.

"Shh, shh. It's fine. Don't worry about it. It was just as much my fault as it was yours." Edward said, letting me sob into his chest. "You never did tell me why you're crying," he chuckled.

"Shut up." I laughed. "I don't think there was one girl out there that wasn't touched by what you did. Edward that was the nicest thing that anyone has done for me."

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said suddenly.

"I would love to." I said.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He grabbed me by the waist and we started swaying to the music. The song playing is Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police.

"I swear this song was made for you." Edward said in my ear.

"I wasn't even born when they wrote this." I laughed.

"I know, but still, it describes you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"May I cut in?" I heard Jasper say behind Edward.

"Only if you give her back when you're done." Edward laughed.

"Sounds good to me. Alice would kill me if I didn't give her back," Jasper laughed.

I started dancing with Jasper.

"I thought that I might have to kill Edward because of what happened between you two. What _did_ happen between you two?"

I sighed. "Edward and I just got in a fight. I started it. He said that I couldn't take care of myself if I needed to. He was only trying to protect me from a guy that wouldn't let me go. I flipped because Edward punched him."

"I see, jealousy got the best of Edward." Jasper stated.

"No, not jealousy. His protecting-self got the best of him. He was trying to protect me. He didn't want to see me get hurt again."

"Oh. Bella, I don't think any of us wants to see you get hurt again. Especially Edward." Jasper said.

"Thanks," I said. The song ended and Jasper kissed me on my forehead then I went back with Edward.

"I missed you," Edward said.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen! We have a request for a couple to come up and perform for us. A lady named Alice told me to have Bella and Edward to come up," the D.J. said.

"ALICE!" we both yelled. Everyone laughed because it was dead silent in the whole place.

"C'mon up you two!" the D.J. announced. We went up and we were each handed a microphone.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry i didnt include the duet in this chapter. i thought that i would make this one a little bit shorter. but as i promised now i have more to write about so my chapters are now getting longer. so, iif you would, please review. i need to know how i am doing with this story and if i need to makke improvments. suggestions are always welcome with me and i will try to ffit them in as best as i can. Thanks!!**

**lots of love,**

**nikki  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

Edward and I were standing on stage waiting for the song that we were going to be singing to come on. I spotted Alice in the crowd and gave her a look that said "I will kill you when I get the chance". In response she smiled an apologetic smile.

Then my favorite song came on by Jordin Sparks No Air.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Edward grabbed my hand and brought me closer.

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

At this point I was singing my heart out to him. He held me close to him the whole time we were singing.

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

By the time the song was done I had forgotten that the crowd was there until they all started clapping. I looked up at him and he gave me a small peck on my lips.

We got off stage and went over to the others.

"You guys were great!" Alice shrieked.

"I officially hate you," I laughed. She faked pouting. She jutted her bottom lip out as far as it would go. I laughed even harder.

"Do you all want to start heading back? We can crash at our place," Alice announced. "On the way back we could rent a movie or something."

"Sure," everyone agreed.

"Can we rent Gone in Sixty Seconds?" Rose asked. She was so into cars.

"Yeah!" all the guys agreed. Alice and I didn't really like that movie but we were overruled.

"Let's go."

We left and went to the movie store. Alice and I tried, unsuccessfully, to get everyone to want to rent anything but Gone in Sixty Seconds. We suggested basically everything in the movie store, even Care Bears.

We went home to watch the movies. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of it while resting my feet on Jasper and my head in Edward's lap. Alice was on the floor by Jasper's feet and holding his hand. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap in the chair.

"I better take her to her room. Good night everyone," Edward said.

"Good night."

Edward carried me up to my room where he laid me down and joined me. I curled up next to him and drifted back to sleep.

In the morning I woke up and Edward wasn't beside me. I sat up and looked around but he was nowhere to be found. I walked into the kitchen to find everyone but Rose and Jasper sitting drinking coffee.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning," everyone said.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a job," Edward said.

"I'm taking Rose to so we can tell dad the good news about our engagement." Emmett said.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet," Alice chirped.

"You and Bella can go and rent all those movies you tried to get us to watch last night," Edward laughed. Emmett joined in.

"Yeah, you should watch that Care Bear one you told us about," Emmett roared with laughter.

"More fun than telling dad that you're getting married." I replied.

Emmett gulped.

"Don't worry. Dad will be thrilled. The only reason you're scared is because of dad's response to my marriage. He won't care because you're older than I was. Dad loves Rose. She's like his second daughter. My situation was a little different."

"Thanks, squirt." Emmett said.

"One more thing; I'm not a squirt." I laughed.

"To me you are," Emmett laughed and then stood up next to me to look down at me.

"Alright, alright, just don't make me feel any smaller than I already am," I laughed.

"Fine," Emmett picked me up and gave me a big bear hug.

"Can't. Breath!" I managed to get out. Emmett didn't know his own strength.

"Oh, sorry," he laughed. Emmett put me down and I went and sat in Edward's lap. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I whispered back.

"Bella, you guys haven't been going out very long, you can't love him," Emmett interrupted. I swear he had like super hearing or something.

"It'll be a year this Friday," Edward said. A year! It seems like just yesterday Edward and I met for the second time. And I still remember our first date. The first time he told me he loves me.

"It seems like just yesterday we went on our first date." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I remember because that was when I bought you that amazing dress. You looked so pretty in it." Alice said.

"Bella, does your dad know that we're dating?" Edward asked. I realized that I had never told him about Edward and me.

"Uh, no. It kind of never came up in any of our conversations. My dad doesn't dare ask me about dating and I didn't think to tell him." I said.

"How are we going to tell him now?"

"Maybe just, 'hey dad, Edward and I have been dating for a year this Friday. Sorry I didn't tell you'?" I didn't really know how to tell him that we were dating.

"Bella, dad will kill you if you say that," Emmett said, joining the conversation.

"How do I tell him then?"

"Just don't tell him how long you've been dating."

"That could work," I said. "Should we go today?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, we probably should. Better now than wait for another day."

"True. Let me go get ready and we can go to his house."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, be out in a few minutes." I went into my room and put on some sweats and a blue sweater with my Ugg boots. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and brushed my teeth and did my make-up.

About fifteen minutes later I walked into the kitchen.

"Ready," I said.

"Alright, I'm driving." Edward stated.

"No, you're not," I argued.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because you drive like a maniac!" I informed him.

"Why is that?" he asked. "I've never gotten in an accident or gotten a ticket."

"GUYS!" Emmett yelled. "No fighting. I'll drive. We'll leave when Rosie wakes up."

"Fine," we both said. I didn't want to fight with Edward but his driving scared me. Emmett noticed that we still weren't talking to each other.

"You can't go to Charlie's house like that you guys," he told us.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The way you guys are acting is childish. Say you're sorry to one another. Talk to each other. Don't be idiots and just throw your relationship away over a little fight!" wow, I had to admit, that was a good speech. Usually Emmett isn't serious with anything.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too." He said holding his arms out for me to come join him. I went over and sat in his lap. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"There. Better?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, thank you the all-and-mighty Emmett," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me so I did the same.

"You two are such children," Alice said rolling her eyes.

Jasper walked into the kitchen. He looked like he was just hit by a car. I had to use a lot of effort to stop myself from laughing. Although, Emmett obviously tried not to laugh too, even though he was unsuccessful.

"Shut up," Jasper snapped.

"Good morning, sunshine," Edward said.

"If Bella wasn't sitting in your lap you would be dead right now," Jasper glared. I tried to get up but Edward had a death hold on me. I started laughing at how much Jasper scared him with that sentence.

"He was kidding," I whispered.

"I don't want to take any chances," Edward whispered back.

Jasper sat down in a chair and starting sipping coffee that Alice had poured for him.

Rosalie came out next. She must have been up for a while because she was dressed in a skirt and sweater, her hair was perfectly straight and she had make-up on.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"About an hour." She replied.

"Why didn't you come out here then?"

"I wanted to look perfect when Em and I went to go tell your dad the good news."

"Rosie, would it be okay if Edward and Bella came too?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, why though?"

"Well, they never told my dad that they were dating and it will be a year on Friday. They don't want to like get engaged, if that ever happens, and not tell Charlie that they have been dating for quite a while."

"Oh, I see."

"Well let's get going everyone." Emmett announced. Edward didn't wait for me to get up. He got up with me in his arms and started carrying me.

"Put me down! Edward! I'm serious!" I yelled. He was going to argue until he was stopped by a knocking at the door. Edward put me down and I went to answer it.

I opened the door to see my dad standing there.

"Hey, Bells," he said. A smile was playing on his lips.

"Daddy!" I squealed as I gave him a big hug.

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too dad." We broke apart so I could let him in. I noticed that Edward wasn't behind me. He must have gone into the kitchen.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Dad, Rose and I have some news." The look on my dad's face was priceless. "Dad, we're getting married." My dad looked like he was going to pass out.

"Congratulations!" he went over and gave Rosalie a hug and then Emmett. I wished he was this cool about my marriage.

"Dad, I have something to tell you too." I said getting kind of nervous. I walked over to Edward.

"You two aren't, are you?" he asked.

"We're not getting married if that's what you're thinking, but we are together, yes."

"Bella, I don't think that you should be dating anyone right now." He scolded.

"You don't have that decision, dad. Besides since I started dating Edward, I have been one hundred and ten percent happier."

"Does he really make you happy?" my dad asked, sounding stressed.

"Yes, he does. Ask everyone here. They've witnessed how my behavior changed since the wedding. I haven't had nightmares in a while. I've had the most fun I have in the longest time," I explained.

"Then I'm happy for you." He smiled and winked. "So how long have you been going out?" Oh no. we didn't plan for this. I gulped.

"A year on Friday," I blurted out without thinking.

"And you're just telling me now?" he said looking shocked.

"The time went by in a blink of the eye, dad. I would have told you I swear." I said.

My dad just sighed. He looked stressed out.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I said.

"Mr. Swan, it wasn't Bella's fault. She's been busy almost every day." Edward explained.

"Alright. Well, if I don't talk to you on Friday, happy anniversary you two. I have to leave now to go to the station. Emmett, Rose, remember to call Renee." Charlie said before he left.

Once I heard the door shut, I collapsed onto the floor in relief.

"I'm glad that's over." I sighed.

* * *

**Hey y'all!**

**Sorry i havent written in a while! it's been pretty busy around here. The next chapter is New Years! Happy New Year's Day everyone. I'll update as soon as i can. thank you for reading. please review!!**

**lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

"You can say that again," Everyone said. I guess I wasn't the only one that was glad that Charlie had left. It's not fair how Charlie treats me like some child when I'm not. I do agree that I had my heart broken once but who says that Edward would do that to me?

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked. He can always tell when I'm thinking really hard on something.

"Just about how it's unfair that Charlie still treats me like a child. I'm not a child." I complained.

"Bella, you're dad's baby. He just thinks that you're growing up too fast." Emmett explained.

"He doesn't have to treat me like that though." I said. I went over to Edward and sat down in his lap. I laid my head against his neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Oh! I just realized! Today is New Year's Eve!" Alice pointed out.

"It is, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"What are we doing tonight for it?" I asked.

"Everyone can come over and crash here again. The guys have to go home and clean up first. Besides, we girls need to get ready also." I groaned thinking about what kind of torture Alice was going to put me through.

"Alright guys, it's time for you to leave! It's going to take us a while to get ready." Alice stated.

"I can't move," Edward chuckled.

"Neither can I," Emmett said.

"I don't think Rose and I are going to get up." I said.

"Do they seriously need to leave, Alice?" Rose asked.

"Yes, they do." Alice said sternly.

"Three, two, one," Emmett said. Suddenly I was in the air along with Rose. The guys lifted us up and set us on our feet.

"I hate you!" Rose and I shouted at the same time.

"Rosie, you don't hate me, and you know it," Emmett said. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, I didn't want to know.

"I'll be back, Bella," Edward said. "I love you," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Edward and Emmett left after we finished our short conversation.

I looked at Alice waiting to be dragged to her room so she can pick out an outfit for me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Are you going to drag me to your room to pick out an outfit our not?" I asked smirking.

"You sure do know me," Alice laughed. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her room.

She picked out something that wasn't even revealing; a change for her. She picked out a pair of faded jeans with a navy blue sweater that was v-neck. I put the locket that Edward had given me for Christmas on and a few bangles and then Alice and Rose did my hair and make-up. Within an hour I was done and, if I say so myself, looked hot.

Alice wore a green sweater with dark jeans and a heart necklace with a few bangles. She straightened her hair and did her make-up and she looked amazing!

Rose wore a red sweater with dark jeans and her mother's wedding ring on a chain around her neck. She wore her engagement ring and a thick red bracelet on each wrist. She looked hot as well.

Finally we were ready for the guys to come back. I'm guessing that they just went across the hall to Edward's apartment.

"I'll text Edward and tell him that they can come back now." I announced.

"Sounds good to me," Alice said.

_Bella: hey baby. You guys can come back over now._

_Edward: alright, we'll be over in a few minutes. Love you_

_Bella: love you too 3_

"They will be over in a few minutes," I called while grabbing myself a beer.

"Bella, don't drink that!" Rose yelled.

"Why?" I complained.

"No drinking till the guys get here."

I put the beer back.

About five minutes later I heard a few knocks on our door. I went to answer the door. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing there with their hands behind their back.

"That is the worst way of hiding stuff you know," I said.

"We know." Emmett said. "Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Suddenly, silly string went everywhere. I screamed, getting covered in it. Rose and Alice came over and screamed too. Finally the cans were empty leaving silly string everywhere.

Alice, Rose and I stood there with our arms crossed looking as pissed as we could. The guys realized that we were serious and started to get apologetic looks on their faces.

"We're sorry we didn't mean it," they pleaded. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other and then started to laugh. The guys looked confused.

The three of us turned around and walked over to the living room where Alice and Rose put out drinks and snacks.

We managed to get the silly string out of our hair and off our clothes.

The guys were sitting on the couch. I went over and laid down so my back was on Emmett, my feet were on Jasper and my head was in Edward's lap.

"Get off my fiancé, Bella," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend too," Alice added.

"I'm too comfy to move," I yawned then stretched. The next thing I realized I was on the floor. "Christ, Em! What did you do that for?" I yelled.

"I thought you needed help," he smiled apologetically.

"Ow," I complained getting up. I pulled my shirt up so I could see my side. A bruise was beginning to form. I pointed at it and looked at Em.

"Oops, sorry Bells," he apologized.

"It's fine, I guess," I said. Edward held his arms open for me to come sit in his lap. I couldn't refuse. I went over and cuddled into his lap. He held me tightly.

We sat around talking for a while. I had a beer that I was sharing with Edward.

"Woah, can you guys believe it? It's 11:45 already." Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said only fifteen minutes until the New Year.

"You look amazing," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked down and blushed. He chuckled lightly.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" he whispered. I just shook my head. He kissed my cheek.

"Five minutes!" Emmett yelled. Man, where was the time going?

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

My dad was texting me.

_Charlie: Bells, I have some bad news._

My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was going to pass out. What was the bad news? Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I replied.

_Bella: What is it? What's wrong?_

_Charlie: Your mom and Phil got into a car accident on the way down. They were going to surprise you. They don't know if Phil is going to make it. Your mother is in serious condition._

I dropped my phone. Everyone looked at me confused. All of a sudden, tears were flowing down my cheeks and I was hyperventilating.

"Bella! Bella, baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"M-my phone," I pointed for someone to get it.

Alice handed me my phone. I pulled up the text messages and once Edward read them he held me tighter and looked at Emmett with a sad expression.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked.

Edward handed him the phone. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"I-I have to go s-see them." I said trying to get up.

"Let me drive you," Edward demanded.

"I need to go by myself. Or take Emmett with me."

"Please, Bella," he pleaded.

"Fine," I sobbed. I needed him to help me calm down before I saw her.

Edward picked me up, cradling me in his arms, and started walking out.

"Are you coming Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Rose is coming too. Alice, Jasper, if you want to come you can, or you can stay here."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other. "We'll come," Jasper said.

Everyone piled into Emmett's jeep and we took off to the hospital.

"Bella, listen to me, you have to calm down," Edward soothed. I tried my best to calm down. After a few deep breaths I was under control.

"Okay, better." I said. Edward grabbed a tissue and wiped the make-up that smeared off my eye. "Thanks," I said weakly.

When we arrived to the hospital we all piled out and nearly ran into the lobby. As we entered Carlisle walked out and saw us.

"Carlisle! Where are Renee and Phil?" Edward asked.

"Straight through the doors and the last room on the right. You can't see Phil right now, though," He said. "Bella, Emmett, I'm so very sorry."

Emmett and I smiled and nodded. After that we were off to see my mom.

"Mom?" I said when we went into her room. She looked terrible. A few tears escaped my eyes. She was unconscious and had scrapes all over her face. I sat down by her bed and held her hand. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "I love you mom," I whispered.

I looked at the time. It was 12:15. All around the world, people were celebrating the New Year and I'm here, the last place I would ever want to be. Edward came over and put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered.

"She's going to make it. There is no reason to be sorry, she'll be fine. She's strong." I stated.

"Yes, she is," he agreed.

Carlisle came in.

"Kids, I'm afraid that Renee has to go into surgery now, I am going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby." Carlisle said. I started crying. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't know when or if I would ever see her again.

"I love you mom," I said before kissing her forehead. I went over to Edward and started crying harder. He picked me up and we walked out.

"Bella, we're going home, we're going to come back in the morning to see her." Emmett said. I didn't want to leave but I knew that it would be better if I left and got some sleep.

"Okay," I said faintly. "I can walk," I said trying to get down. Edward let me down. I tried walking but my legs were wobbly. Edward noticed and picked me back up. We went back out to Emmett's jeep and went back to the apartment.

I never really got to know Phil like I thought I would. He means everything to my mom though.

"Guys, I'll take Bella upstairs, no need to wake her." Edward said.

"I'm awake," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"C'mon, love," Edward whispered as he picked me up.

"I'm better now, I can walk," I pointed out a little louder.

He put me down and held onto my waist. I put my arm around his waist and we began walking.

Jasper was carrying Alice who had fallen asleep. I smiled at how cute the looked together.

We went to our apartment and settled down inside. I turned on the television and saw the accident on the news.

"We now have reports that two adults were driving this Ford Focus when it hit a sheet of black ice and swerved into a ditch." The report woman said. They showed Phil's car and I saw how wrecked it was. I clapped my hand over my mouth. Their car made it look like you would get killed instantly from how much damage was on it.

Edward grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I put a hand on his cheek. I got up and went to my room. Edward tried to follow me but Emmett put a hand on his shoulder and told him to give me some privacy. Emmett knew me better than anyone I know.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed a notebook and pencil. I started writing lyrics down. I sat there for maybe two hours thinking of lyrics. Finally, I was finished. I titled my piece Angel.

I already had a tune so I picked up my guitar and started playing.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

"That was beautiful," Jasper said.

"Thanks," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"You have had a long night," he pointed out.

I just nodded. I got up and started heading to the door but Jasper did not move. I tried pushing past him but he was not having that. He threw me over his shoulder and took me to Edward, me protesting the whole way.

"Jazz, put me down!" I screamed.

"Edward, I found some trash. I thought you might want it." Jasper said with a smile.

"Nah, just throw it out," Edward laughed.

"If you say so," Jasper said heading towards the door.

"EDWARD! I swear if you don't make him put me down you'll regret it!" I shouted.

"Jazz, I think she's had enough," Edward laughed.

Jasper still didn't put me down. He took me over to Edward first and dumped me on his lap.

"Ouch! A little easier next time, please."

"Yeah, sure," he bent down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going home tonight. I have to get something for Alice. When she wakes up tell her I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." We said. Jasper left after that.

"I'm heading to bed," I said.

"I'll be up in a little while, love," Edward said, kissing my cheek and letting me up.

"Alright," I said before walking off.

"Rose is asleep too, I'm going to take her to her room and I'll be back." I heard Emmett say in the background.

I decided to play my song one more time before I called it a night.

Once I was finished Edward was standing at the doorway.

"That was amazing, Bella," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I smirked.

He came over and took my guitar. He then started kissing me passionately. He held my held my head between his hands softly. I broke away to catch my breath. His mouth moved to my neck and started nibbling and sucking. I moaned. Edward didn't know what he did to me. He moved back to my lips. We broke apart and I looked in his eyes and they were filled with love and lust.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back sincerely.

I went back to kissing him but he softly pushed me away. I looked at him confused.

"We've done enough tonight. You've had a stressful day. Don't do something you'll regret."

"How do you know if I'll regret it?"

"You told me many times that you were going to wait until you were married."

"What if I changed my mind?"

"Bella, you know that you didn't."

"Whatever. Maybe you should have started that," I got up and started to leave.

"Bella, wait," he called after me. Rejection was washing through my veins. I knew I was being silly but I couldn't help but to feel unwanted.

I lay down on the couch and tried to fall asleep.

"Bella," Edward said softly.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I said.

"Bella, you know that I want you too, don't you?"

"It doesn't seem like it," I pointed out.

"It may not to you, but Bella, you don't know how hard it was to say no in there," he said sweetly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. Don't you know that I love you?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

"Then just believe me, please," he said picking me up bridal style. "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

"Sounds good to me," I said kissing his cheek.

We went to my room and laid down.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too," I said kissing him and then burying my head in his neck and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey fellow readers! **

**Thank you for your patience while i was writing. i started school again because break is over now so i will be loaded with school work. Just please be patient. being a student and writing a story at the same time can be pretty stressful. Thanks for reading and please review!!**

**lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

_Beep…Beep…Beep_.

I heard my cell phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Why are you calling me at—," I looked at the clock, "3:30 in the morning?"

"I was letting you know that Phil and Renee are out of surgery. Bella can come visit them whenever she wants. They will be in here for a while."

Bella looked up at me through tired eyes.

"Okay, thanks. Good night," I said shutting my phone.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Just go back to bed, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Mhmm." She sighed.

I held her tightly in my arms. I was scared that at any moment she would disappear. When she lost her memory, it was like she disappeared. Sure, I would occasionally see her in the stores, but that day when she was walking out of the gym, I couldn't help but introduce myself.

I drifted to sleep with my angel in my arms.

In the morning Bella wasn't in my arms. I looked around and couldn't find her. I looked at her pillow to find a note.

Edward,

I'm in the kitchen with everyone else.

I love you,

Bells

I sat up and stretched, yawning. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked besides Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the table.

Bella got up and walked over to me.

"So who called you this morning?" Bella asked.

"Come here," I said pulling her by the hand. I sat down on the chair and pulled her down onto my lap. "Carlisle is who called this morning." Bella's eyes went wide.

"I-is my mom all right?" she asked, scared.

"Yes. And so is Phil. They have to stay there for a couple days but they will be fine." I said as she relaxed. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank God," she sighed.

"Well, Bella, Carlisle gave me a job there. I can take you down there if you want when I go for my shift," I offered.

"I didn't know that you had a doctor's degree," she pointed out.

"Before we met again I went to medical school." She mouthed "oh".

"So do you want me to take you?" I asked again.

"Yes, please," she grinned

"Alright. Bells, I'm going back to my apartment to change and then I'll be back over, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said.

BPOV

Edward left my apartment to go change.

"He's madly in love with you, squirt." Emmett said. I looked at him like he was crazy. I knew that he loved me, he told me all the time. Did it really take Emmett this long to figure out that we were madly in love?

"Em, if it took you that long to notice how did you know that I was in love with you?" Rose laughed.

"You told me you loved me, they never told me they loved each other." He stated.

"He tells me he loves me all the time though. In front of you too," I giggled.

"Oh."

I laughed. Just then Edward walked in.

"What's so funny?"

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you too," he replied. I looked at Emmett and he just looked like he was thinking.

"You ready to leave?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

Edward and I got up and said goodbye to everyone and then headed for the hospital.

When we arrived we went straight for Renee's room. I went inside to see my mom laying there reading a book.

"Mom?" I called.

"Bella!" my mom exclaimed.

I rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright mom." I whispered.

"I missed you baby girl," she whispered back.

"Bella, I'll be back later, alright?" Edward asked. I walked over and kissed him.

"That's fine. Thanks," I replied.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I walked back over to my mom. We caught up and I told her about my belly button ring and tattoo. She wasn't too happy with me for that.

…..

EPOV

A couple of hours later I went in to check on Renee.

"Hello Mrs.—," I started but I was interrupted.

"Shh, Bella's asleep," I looked at Bella to see her asleep in a chair. "You can just call me Renee," she said sweetly.

"Alright, Renee. You and your husband are free to leave whenever you would like."

"Thanks. Would you mind if Bella slept on that bed? That chair does not look comfy," she asked.

"Of course not," I said walking over and picking Bella up and setting her on the bed. I turned back to Renee. She was looking at me questionably.

"You love my daughter don't you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uhm…yes ma'am I do," I replied cautiously.

"Does she know that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into with her?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that."

"She's emotionally unstable, Edward. She can't handle a relationship. Why do you think Phil paid Jacob to leave?"

"He _paid_ Jacob?" I was shocked.

"Of course. You see, Phil is in this…business…where if you don't do what they say, they find you. So you better leave my daughter alone or Phil will find you."

"Bella and I are in love, you can't just ask me to leave. I'm not a coward like Jacob." I stated.

"Fine, just say that I warned you." I walked out after that. I didn't want to hear another word.

I tried to do my work without thinking about my life without Bella. I couldn't picture it. Bella _was_ my life. I couldn't leave her. It's unimaginable.

I went in a couple hours later to check on Bella. But she wasn't there.

"Hello Edward." Renee said sweetly.

"Renee." I replied.

"I will give you one more try. Leave Bella alone."

"I cannot do that."

"Edward, it's simple. Just move away or stay away from Bella. Make up a lie. Say that you have to go away for a job."

"Bella knows that I would never leave her. I quit my last job because they asked me to move away and I knew that if I moved I wouldn't be able to take her with me."

"Just say your family is moving away."

"I'd have to take Alice with me. She's in love. I can't just take her from Jasper."

"You have to figure something out. You can't stay with her."

"I'm not talking to you about this. I've lost her once; I'm not going to lose her again."

"Phil knows about this. Oh, here Bella comes. Do it know or Phil will come to find you."

"Hey mom. Hey Edward," Bella said coming over and kissing me.

"Bella, I have to go away for a little while. I can't take you with me." I lied.

"What?" she asked anger rising in her voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I said about in tears. "I'll come back to get you once Renee leaves, I promise. I'll text you later so you know why I'm doing this." I whispered. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"But, I love you. Don't leave me. Please," she said her voice growing faint.

"Your mom and Phil can leave when they want. I love you," I said kissing her one last time.

I walked out with her close behind.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" she cried.

"I just need some time to think. I'll be back in a week or two."

"Edward! Please!" she shrieked. I couldn't hear her plead like this. I whirled around.

"Bella, I need to get away for a few days." I said trying to hold the tears back. "I told you, I'll text you later to tell you what is going on. But for now just stay here with your mom." Tears started to escape so I turned and walked quickly through the main entrance and nearly ran out to the Volvo.

……

BPOV

He's really gone. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Bella!" Alice yelled when she walked through the entrance. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. Alice pulled out her phone. She started calling someone.

"Hey, could you come down to the hospital? I need some help."

"Okay, thanks. Bring Rose and Jazzy too." She was talking to Emmett.

When they all got to the hospital they saw me and Alice and ran over to us.

"What happened to her?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. I think it has something to do with Edward. I saw him walking to his car. He looked upset."

I felt two strong arms pick me up but they weren't the arms that I longed for. Emmett carried me over to the chair and sat me down on his lap.

"Bells, what's wrong," he asked soothingly.

"He left." I said simply. A few tears running down my cheek.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He did the same thing Jacob did. He just sort of left."

I got up off his lap and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Home."

"You don't have a car with you though."

"I'm walking. I need some time to think."

I got out to the parking lot to find that Edward didn't get very far.

Unfortunately he saw me and got out of his car. I started walking in the opposite direction.

"Bella, please, wait." He called.

"Leave me alone."

"Bella, I can't do that."

"Why not? I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"That was a lie. Just let me explain!" he pleaded.

"You have five minutes."

"Phil and your mom paid Jacob to leave you. Do you know what business Phil is in?"

"No, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Your mom told me that I had to leave you or Phil would come find me." He told me the conversation that went on between him and my mom.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I asked.

EPOV

"I have never lied to you Bella. Scratch that. I have only lied to you once. I hated it. I hated myself for doing that to you." I stated. "Bella Swan, I love you too much to be apart from you for more than a minute without feeling like I'm not whole."

"I love you too," she came over to me and held onto me tightly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Bella," I said honestly.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again. You can't leave me. Not after everything we've been through," I pushed her back a little then bent down and kissed her. My hands cradled her face and her fingers tangled in my hair. We broke apart and she put rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I didn't want to leave you, believe me. I swear, I don't want to do anything to hurt you." I confided. I suddenly had an idea. "Get in the car, I'll be right out." She did as I said and waited in the Volvo.

I walked into the hospital and was welcomed with anger on my friends' faces.

Emmett got up and walked over to me. "Whatever you did to her, I swear, I'm going to kill you!"

"Emmett, let me explain."

"I heard enough from Bella."

"Really? Did she tell you that your step-dad was going to kill me if I didn't leave her!?"

"How should I believe you?"

"Why the hell do you think Jacob left? Who would want to willingly leave someone so perfect? Now if you excuse me, I need to go talk to your mother."

I pushed past Emmett and he was about to say something but Rosalie stopped him. I walked into Renee's room and she looked pleased.

"So you left her?"

"Yeah, then I got back with her. I can't leave her. You can't make me either. Go ahead and send Phil to find me. Bella and I will just leave and go somewhere for a little while. I don't give a damn what you do with your life, just don't interfere with mine and Bella's."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I think I just did."

"Here comes Phil with his things. We're leaving as soon as I pack my belongings as well. Let's see what he thinks about this." Phil entered the room and saw me. He gave me a confused look. "Phil darling, this is Edward, Bella's _boy_friend. I asked him to leave Bella alone but he won't listen to me. Could you take care of him?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah, come with me," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him. He pulled me out through the lobby and dragged me into the parking lot. Emmett and the rest of them saw Phil do this and followed close behind. "I'll teach you what happens when you don't do what you're told."

"Phil! Stop!" Bella screamed as she ran from the Volvo over to where we were. She stood in front of me. "What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

"Get out of the way Bella."

"No."

"Bella, get out of the way. Now!" he started raising his voice.

"You can't hurt him! I heard what you did with Jacob! You're not doing the same to Edward! I love him."

"You don't know a thing about love."

"You don't know a thing about baseball!" Before anyone could stop him, he slapped Bella across the face and she fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Anger coursed through my veins. Once I helped Bella up, I moved her so she stood behind me. "You really pissed me off now." I said then punched him with all my strength. He looked at me and moved his jaw around a little. Then Emmett turned him around so that he could punch him. This time he hit the ground.

"You guys get out of here; he's pissed the most at Bella. Take her where he can't get to her." Emmett yelled. Bella and I ran for the Volvo. Once we were both in I sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"My apartment. I know it's not the safest place but it's safer than yours."

"I've heard my mom talk to Phil about his job. She said that what he was doing is dangerous but useful for them. I should have known. Edward, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. None of this is your fault. Don't blame this on yourself."

The rest of the ride to my apartment was silent. When we got there we went straight to my apartment and locked the door.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"I guess just wait until Emmett says it's okay for you to leave," I replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Could I call Emmett?"

"Sure. The phone is on the kitchen counter."

Bella walked over and picked up the phone. She put it on speaker and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?" Rosalie picked up.

"Rose, where's Emmett?"

"He's talking to Carlisle. I think that Phil needs to stay longer than expected. Edward and Emmett did some damage." I laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Edward's apartment. I'm going to be staying here until Phil and Renee leave. Phil is pretty pissed at Edward and me."

"Yeah, he is. That isn't the best place for you guys to stay though." She pointed out.

"It's better than our apartment."

"Well, I have to go talk to Emmett. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." After that Bella hung up.

"I thought I was the only one that you loved." I teased.

"Oh no, I love Jasper too." She smiled.

"I don't think that would work out considering you're dating me."

She leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her with all the passion that I had. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. I went into my bedroom and laid her down and started kissing her cheeks and neck. I lightly bit her neck earning a soft moan. Her hands went to my shirt and started unbuttoning. I grabbed her hands and put them back behind my neck. She broke away and looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"We're not doing this tonight." I replied.

"So, what? You're just going to let me be a virgin forever?"

"No. I just said not tonight."

"Fine," she said and went back to kissing me. I chuckled.

At the worst time possible my phone rang. I groaned.

"Ignore it." Bella said.

I went back to kissing her and soon the ringing stopped. As soon as it stopped my cell phone began to ring. I ignored that as well. After that stopped ringing I felt Bella's pants vibrate. We broke away.

"I think it's important." She said. She pulled out her phone and looked to see who was calling. "It's Alice." She flipped her phone open. "Hello?" she said putting it on speaker.

"Bella? Why didn't you guys answer?"

Bella looked up at me. "Uhm, we had the music on really loud."

"Sure you did. Anyways, your mom just tried paying off Rosalie so that she wouldn't marry Emmett. Phil's nose is broken too, thanks to Edward. Carlisle just fixed it and your parents are going home. It is safe for you to leave Edward's apartment."

"Thanks Alice."

"See you guys when we get home."

"Bye. Love you," she said looking at me with a smile.

"Love you too." Alice said then hung up the phone.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"I think we were about here." She said kissing me and tugging at my hair to try to get me closer.

When we finished kissing I rolled over and Bella snuggled up against me. We laid there and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to see that I was alone in Edward's bed. The smell of pancakes filled my nose. I went into the bathroom and washed my face making sure that I looked awake. I went out into the kitchen and found Edward making pancakes.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning."

"Bella, come over here please," he said looking concerned.

"Yeah?" I said walking over to him.

He turned my head so that he could see my cheek.

"Phil hit you pretty hard yesterday, there is a huge bruise on your cheek." He touched the bruise and I winced.

"I'll get you some ice." He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a few ice cubes and put them in a small towel. He came back over to me and lightly pressed it on my cheek.

"Happy anniversary, love," Edward said. From everything that has happened in the last few days I totally forgot that it was our anniversary.

"Happy anniversary. Uhm, I didn't get you anything. Sorry," I said feeling guilty for not getting him anything.

"Bella, you don't need to get me anything. Having you is enough for me. I almost forgot, I'll be right back." He handed me the ice pack and started flipping the pancakes. When he was done he went into his bedroom and when he came out he had a small velvet box. My heart beat picked up. Was he really proposing?

"Happy anniversary," he said.

"Edward. You didn't have to get me anything! I hate gifts." I whined.

"Just open it," he demanded.

I opened the small box to see a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings. I looked up at Edward with my mouth wide open.

"They're beautiful! I love it. Thank you!" I said in a rush.

"I'm taking you out tonight. You can wear them then." He said casually.

"I'm going back to my place to freshen up. You could come if you want."

"I'll be over after I take a shower and change my clothes."

"Miss you already," I pouted. He moaned and came over to me and kissed me.

"You make it so hard for me to leave you," he whispered. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Bye, baby," I said.

"Bye, love."

I walked across the hall to where my room was. I walked in to find Rose and Alice sitting at the table. This is one of the only times that I have seen Alice and Rose apart from Jasper and Emmett.

"Good morning," I said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Rose asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself," I said handing her the little box.

"He didn't? Did he?" Rose asked astonished. She opened the box and her face fell a little when she saw the earrings. "Bella these are beautiful! When you showed me the box I thought that he proposed."

"I thought so too," I admitted feeling disappointed. "I actually kind of wanted him to propose too." I paused. "I'm going to take a shower. Edward will be over in a little while.

"Bella wait," Alice ordered. She came over to me and turned my face. She saw the bruise.

"Did Phil do this to you?" she asked. I nodded.

"We can sue him Bella. Let me get a picture of it." Alice said going to get her camera.

"I don't want to sue him." Alice stopped and looked at me confused. "He makes my mom happy. I can't take him away from her."

"Bella, he hurt you, he threatened Edward and he threatened Rose," Alice pointed out.

"I'm not hurt." I tried to convince her. She came over and lightly touched my bruise and I winced.

"So much for not being hurt." She said taking a picture of the bruise.

"I'm going now," I said. I went to my bathroom and started the water. I got in the warm shower and let the water work all the kinks out in my back. I washed my hair with my favorite two in one strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with strawberry scented soap and got out to dry off.

I looked at my bruise for the first time in the mirror. It looked really bad. I saw four distinct finger marks on it. I put a cold wash cloth up to my cheek and winced.

I heard three light knocks on my bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Edward."

I quickly wrapped a towel around me.

"It's unlocked." Edward came in and saw the wash cloth.

"Let me see," he said. I took the wash cloth off. "This may hurt a bit but I need to see something" he said before he put his hand so the bruises matched up with his fingers. "You guys can't press charges."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"My hand matches up with the bruises. There is no proof that this is from Phil."

"Besides the witnesses!" I nearly shouted, upset by this.

"I don't think that will work. I mean, Phil is your step father that you never see; he's a good liar too. I'm your boyfriend, they'll think I'm abusive to you and take you away from me; I can't let them do that."

"Edward, no one can take me away from you. We need to press charges though."

"Does your dad know about this?" he whispered.

"No," I looked him in the eyes and there was pain in them. He hated thinking about leaving me.

"I'll let you get changed." He said before walking out.

"Are we still going tonight?" I asked before he could shut the door.

"Bella, I'm not going to let this get in the way of our anniversary. Of course we're still going out tonight."

I smiled and he shut the door. I put on some pajamas and walked out. Edward looked at my outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice," he teased.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to go change my clothes and I'll be back in an hour and a half to pick you up okay?" he asked.

"That's too long," I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me.

"I'll see you later. Alice will probably kill me if I'm in here any longer." He chuckled.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said walking out.

Alice came in not even two minutes later with a formal dress and her make-up and her hair supplies. I let out a sigh and headed for the bathroom.

Alice followed me and threw the dress at me.

"Put this on then I'll do your hair and make-up."

I came out about five minutes later with a strapless horizon blue dress that went down to my knees. I could tell that Alice had gotten this from a bridal store.

"Bella! That fits you perfectly!" Alice squealed. Rose walked in and her jaw dropped open.

"Where are you going dressed so nice?" She asked giving me the once over.

"Edward's taking me out for our anniversary." I explained.

Alice went over to Rose and whispered something in her ear. Rose's face lit up.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"That her zipper was down." Rose glanced down and pretended to pull up her zipper. I didn't know what they were up to but it was something big.

"I call doing Bella's hair!" Rose yelled.

"Fine, make-up is my specialty." Alice informed Rose.

They spent about an hour trying to perfect my hair and make-up. Finally, I was done being their Bella-Barbie. They told me to stay in my room until Edward got here. About ten minutes later Alice started yelling for me. I went out and started into the living room. Edward saw me and his face lit up. **(On Profile)**.

"No words can describe how beautiful you look," he whispered in my ear. I blushed automatically.

"You bring her back at a decent time," Alice joked. I shot her a glare.

"Yes, mom," Edward laughed.

"You kids have fun," Rose yelled as we left.

"That was a little awkward," I sighed a laugh.

"Just a little." Edward chuckled.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling," he said stubbornly.

We arrived about twenty minutes later to a small park. I looked at Edward curiously.

"You'll see in a minute." He answered my unspoken question. About ten seconds later I saw a blanket with a picnic basket on it. Edward parked, got out of the car and came over to help me. We walked over to the blanket and we sat down.

Edward pulled out some bread and meat for sandwiches. He poured us each a glass of champagne.

"Edward, this is perfect." I said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled. We spent about an hour eating and looking up at the clouds talking about random topics.

"Stand up for a second," Edward demanded.

"Why am I standing?" I asked.

"You see over there?" he pointed. I didn't know what I was looking for. "What am I –?" I turned and stopped my sentence. Edward was down on one knee holding a tiny velvet box in his hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than I have ever felt before. You make me complete and I promise never to hurt you, will you marry me?" Edward asked, opening the small box. There lied a beautiful the stoned diamond ring. **(On Profile)**.

I was speechless. Tears of joy were streaming down my cheeks. My hand was over my mouth trying to hold back the sobs. I nodded my head yes. He stood up and slid the ring on my fourth finger of my left hand. He held me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I love you," I choked out.

"I love you too."

Not too long later it got too dark to see so we went back to the Volvo and drove back to the apartment. I sat there the whole time just staring at the ring that was on my finger.

"Do you like it? Is it too much?" he asked getting worried that I hated this wonderful ring that is on my finger.

"It's perfect." I whispered. I let a few last tears fall before we got to our building.

"You go in and give the girls their time to celebrate your engagement. I'll be in my apartment. Text me when they're done swooning over your ring," Edward said before kissing me and walking away.

I walked into the apartment and saw Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett on the couch. I walked back out before they noticed me. I nearly ran over to Edward's door and when he answered I pulled him out and brought him over with me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"You're coming with me because the guys are here too."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, you guys are home early." Emmett joked.

I ignored him. Alice and Rose got up, each one grabbing one of my arms and dragging me to my room. I looked at Edward for help but he just mouthed sorry. I gave him the dirtiest look I could dig up, but I couldn't make a good one.

"Spill," Alice said when we were in my room.

"About?" I asked.

"What did he do that made you cry? I'll kill him if he hurt you, I swear –," but I cut her off.

"He didn't hurt me. He did exactly the opposite of that." Rose gasped. She picked up my hand and showed Alice. Alice squealed.

"He didn't!" she hissed.

I just nodded.

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed.

"Which one of us is your maid of honor?" Alice asked. I already made up my mind.

"Because I'm Rose's maid of honor then Alice, you're going to be my maid of honor." I smiled. "Rose will be a bridesmaid."

We heard three knocks on the door.

"Can I have my fiancé back?" Emmett called.

"Come on in, baby," Rose called back.

Emmett came in and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Congrats baby sis," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said blushing. I got up and hugged him.

"Don't let anyone take this away from you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not planning on it." This was the most serious I've seen Emmett in, well, ever.

He let me go and went over to Rose. Jasper and Edward came in then.

"Hey, love," Edward said to me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Edward, we're going out tonight. Clubbing," Alice told Edward.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Alright! Guys! Shoo!" Alice yelled.

"But Alice!" Edward whined.

"You'll see Bella later. Now, don't make me say it again!" she warned.

Edward walked over to me and kissed me. "Bye, love," He whispered.

"Bye."

Once all the guys were gone Alice turned to Rose and me.

"Alright, let's get started."

We went to our closets to find our outfits.

I found mine first. My dress was light blue and strapless. It cut off at the thighs ending in a bubble style. There is a charm in the middle of the chest **(On Profile)**.

Rose found her dress next. Her dress was a deep red with spaghetti straps. There is a gem in the middle of the chest. It cuts off just above the knees with elastic **(On Profile)**.

Next came Alice. Her dress is one that I have never seen her wear or even buy. Her dress was leather with the chest and straps being leopard print **(On Profile)**.

After our hair and make-up was done we were ready to go. I decided to text Edward.

_Bella: I miss you 3_

_Edward: I miss you too. Are you guys ready?_

_Bella: yeah, we just finished._

_Edward: I'll tell the guys. We'll be over in a few._

_Bella: I love you_

_Edward: love you too._

Just as Edward said, two minutes later the guys were at our door in dress shirts and slacks.

All three of the guys had their mouths wide open.

Rose and I held up our left ring fingers to show that we were letting people know we were taken. Alice just sort of stood there looking nervous. Emmett and Edward relaxed a little but Jasper was still upset by her outfit. I would be too if I were Jasper. She looked sexy.

"Jazzy, don't make me change," she pleaded.

"Fine. You aren't leaving my sight for the whole night though." Jasper sighed.

"Deal," she smiled.

We all left after that. Edward was walking with his arm around my shoulder. He leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You are not leaving my sight in that."

"I've got my ring on."

"But you look far too attractive for your own good."

"I'll be good. Promise." I said.

Finally we got to the club Breaking Dawn. When we got inside we all headed to the dance floor.

After dancing with Edward to a couple songs he left to go get us drinks.

"Hey pretty lady," I heard a man's voice from behind me.

"I'm engaged. Go away," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Bella."

"How did you know my –," he cupped his hand over my mouth. I looked around frantically to see where Edward and the rest were. I couldn't find them. I started panicking.

"I don't have to hurt you. Just tell me where your fiancé is." He let go of my mouth and held onto my arm.

"I'm not telling you." I said stubbornly.

"Alright. Have it your way." He held something to the back of my neck. In that second I realized that I have never really thought about how I wanted to die. I would want to die in place of someone that I love than to have them die for me.

"Get away from her!" I heard Edward yell.

"Is this your fiancé?" the man asked.

"No." I said giving Edward a glance telling him to leave.

"Are you Bella's fiancé?" he asked Edward.

"No! He's not!" I yelled. "He's just a friend. Get out of here Edward!"

"Bella, stop!" Edward yelled at me. "Just tell him the truth!"

The man pressed the object harder to the back of my neck. I realized that it was a gun.

"Bella, I will ask you one more time. Is he your fiancé?" he asked getting angry.

"Yes! He is my fiancé! Just don't hurt him, please!" I pleaded.

"I have strict orders to follow." He said walking over to Edward.

"Bella, get out of here. Go somewhere that this guy can't find you," Edward ordered.

"I'm not going to hurt her. She told me what I wanted; now you're my priority."

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. Everyone was coming over.

"Guys, get out of here." I said.

They looked at the man that was now talking to Edward with Edward getting madder and madder as the seconds passed.

"Dude what are you doing?" Emmett yelled and turned the guy around by the shoulder.

"Who may I ask are you?" the man asked.

"I'm this guy's best friend," Emmett said. This guy was about as big as Emmett is.

"I don't have time for this." The man turned around and grabbed Edward by the arm and twisted it behind his back. Edward cried out in pain.

"Edward! Don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" I said about to chase after him but Emmett stopped me. "Emmett let go! He's getting away!" I yelled.

"Bella, stay here with the girls. Jasper already started after him. I'm about to go too."

Alice and Rose each held one of my arms as I saw my brother go off after Edward and that strange man.

"Come outside with me so you can make sure I don't go hunt that man down myself." They both walked outside with me so I could use my cell phone.

I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

"What is that man going to do to Edward?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" she said too innocently.

"Don't play dumb. Tell me who that man was and what he wants with Edward."

"Bella, don't get into this. This isn't something you need to know about."

"Mom, he is my fiancé. Of course I need to know about this! Tell me, now."

"What do you mean fiancé?"

"He proposed today. Now tell me."

"This has gone too far. Felix will have to speed up the process."

"Felix? From Phil's office? Phil's buddy Felix?"

"Yes, that's who."

"If anything happens to him, I swear I will kill you!" Alice yelled.

"Is that Alice? That little brat."

"Renee, she can hear you," I said.

"Don't call me Renee. You call me mom."

"Not anymore." I snapped my phone shut.

I knelt down and put my head in my hands.

"This is all my fault."

"Bella, don't say that," Alice scolded.

"It is my fault though!" I yelled.

"No, it's not. It's your mom and step-dad's fault. Don't blame this on yourself."

"I have to find him. I can't just wait around."

"Bella, this is too dangerous."

"I need to go home."

"TAXI!" Alice yelled and waved her hands in the air.

We got in the taxi and started home to wait for someone to call.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since i have updated. This chapter took me quite a while though. I had to find the perfect way to do a couple of things in this chapter. I hope the next chapter does not take as long as this one did. Thank you guys for reading!! Please review!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long to update!! I have been so busy lately! Well, I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

EPOV

I left the club with this man who says his name is Felix. He basically threw me into the back seat of a black van and started to drive off. I saw Emmett looking at me with a panicked look. Emmett got into his jeep and started to drive after us.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Away," he said. What kind of answer is that?

"Why are you taking me…away?" I asked trying to get some information.

"Strict business with the boss," he answered.

I looked behind me and Emmett's jeep was right behind us. Emmett and Jasper looked pissed. We took a sharp turn nearly throwing me off the seat.

"Could you drive a little more sane?" I asked trying to piss him off enough to stop the car.

"Look kid, don't tell me what to do." He said getting angry.

I looked behind me and Emmett was still behind us.

"Look fatty, don't tell me what to do," I mocked.

This got him pissed. He stopped the car abruptly and I went flying forward.

"Dude, a little easier next time," I said rubbing my head.

"Look, don't tell me what to do. And don't mock me."

That bought me enough time for Emmett and Jasper to block him in.

"What the?" he said confused.

I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Shit," I muttered.

"You're comin' with me," he said as he got out and came around to my door. He pulled me out. And I fell to me knees.

"You got anything else to say?" he asked.

"Can I go now?" I asked about to get up. He kicked me in the side, hard. I fell back down.

"What else?" He encouraged.

"What was that for?" I choked out. He kicked me harder. Why weren't Emmett and Jasper helping me? I coughed a couple times blood coming out with each cough. I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Get away from him!" I heard Jasper yell. I was kicked. I heard Felix hit the ground but I didn't know why.

"Dude, Edward. You still with me?" Jasper asked as he laid down next to me.

"Barely," I choked out. I coughed a little more.

"Emmett, call 9-1-1! He's coughing up blood," Jasper instructed.

"No, don't I'm fine," I tried convincing him. Emmett stopped dialing.

"Dude, you're not fine. You may have some broken ribs." Jasper said.

"I just need to see Bella." I said trying to get up. The pain in my sides was too bad for me to even move. "She's not safe here. She needs to leave, now."

"What do you mean? She's at the club, surrounded by people." Emmett said.

"Felix found her though, what makes you think that some other guy can't?" it was getting harder for me to speak. I coughed some more.

"Emmett, call an ambulance. Edward's injuries are serious." Can't he understand that Bella is more important? "Edward, just stay still. Whatever damage you have could be worse."

"Jasper, call Bella. Make sure she's alright. Tell her to meet us at the hospital. Make sure she knows that everything is all right." I choked out.

"Hello? We need an ambulance, quickly. My friend is coughing up blood and he might have a few broken ribs." Emmett said. He proceeded to tell them our location.

"Bells? It's Jasper. Are you girls all right? Your home? Okay. He's fine. We just need to go to the hospital to give him a few stitches. Could you meet us there? Yeah, he says he's fine. Bye, Bells," Jasper said as he hung up. "She's on her way to the hospital."

"Thanks." I whispered.

A couple of minutes later we heard sirens. They got closer and closer and soon arrived to where we were. The men put me on a gurney and lifted me into the ambulance.

"We'll be right behind you. We'll be at the hospital as soon as we can." Jasper assured me.

"Thanks."

After the men got in and shut the doors we were off. Within a matter of minutes we were at the hospital. I was rushed in through the doors and I caught a glimpse of Bella's terrified face as she realized that it was me.

I mouthed "I'm fine" to her as they rushed me into the closest room. They strapped a mask on me and I slowly drifted into a heavy sleep.

BPOV

The image of Edward being rushed into the back of the hospital kept playing through my head. I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Bella!" Emmett and Jasper called. I felt my body being shaken. I snapped out of my reverie and looked at them.

"Bella, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Emmett asked.

"No. I'm not all right. Edward is not okay like Jasper said. Why did you lie to me? Especially about this!" I demanded.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, really I did. Edward wouldn't let me though. He didn't want to worry you."

"Just please tell me he's going to be all right." I whimpered.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He'll be fine." Jasper took me in his arms and started rocking back and forth.

"Just try to get some sleep." Jasper instructed. He picked me up and took me over to a couch. He laid me down and put my feet in his lap. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I felt a light shake on my shoulder. I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. Then I heard it; his voice.

"Bella, wake up, love." My eyes opened to see Edward sitting on the floor next to me.

"Edward!" I shot up. I didn't hesitate to hold him in my arms. He responded by taking me in his arms too.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am now."

"What I meant is, are you hurt?"

"No. Why?"

"Bella. It isn't safe for you here. You need to leave for a little while."

"What are you saying? You don't want me?"

"Bella, no that's not what I'm saying; it's just not safe for you to stay here."

"So, what? You just want me to leave you here? Go away?" I asked.

"Just for a few days. Let things settle down here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Bella, I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make it safe for you again."

"You can't make me leave. I won't go."

"Bella, please. For me, I want you to be safe, no matter the cost, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"You know that I will love you no matter what happens, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you do this?"

"Because I love you too much, I can't leave you, even for a day. I need to stay with you." I said, tears started to spill over. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I didn't say that it would be easy. It's going to hurt but it's not forever. I promise."

"I…can't" I forced out.

"You're not leaving my sight for a while. And you have to carry something to protect yourself with at all times."

"Deal, just don't make me leave." I pleaded.

"I promise I won't make you leave." He vowed.

"C'mon. Let's go home." I said. I got up and helped Edward get up. We started out the door and making our way back to our apartments.

"So what actually happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he smiled.

"When Felix took you, what happened after that?"

"Well, he started driving to who knows where. He figured out that Emmett and Jasper were following us. I was trying to get him pissed enough to stop the car. He did stop the car, as expected; but what I didn't expect was for him to pull me out and start kicking me. Emmett and Jasper got there as quickly as they could and now Felix is in custody and I have three broken ribs." His story shocked me.

"You could have been hurt so much worse than that! What were you thinking when you pissed him off?"

"I was thinking, that all I wanted was to be with you and to keep you safe from people like Felix." He confessed.

I was speechless. I just sort of let that thought run through my mind for a couple minutes. Edward took my hand.

"I already know who my maid of honor is in our wedding," I said casually.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

"Alice."

"What a coincidence. My best man is Jasper." Edward chuckled.

"Well it works doesn't it?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He agreed.

We walked in silence the rest of the way home.

We barely even walked into the apartment when we were bombarded with our worried friends.

"Edward! Are you all right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. Alice hugged him as hard as she could. He winced.

"Just a little too tight, Alice." Edward said. She lifted up his shirt to see the bruises and bandages.

"Edward, this doesn't look like you're all right."

"I'm fine. Really I am. You just can't hug me so tight." He tried to convince her.

She let it drop knowing that Edward wouldn't give up.

"Go lay down. I'll get you some ice." I said.

"Bella, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to wait on me."

"Go lay down. If I'm going to marry you, you have to let me help you."

"Fine." He said pouting and jutting his lip out as far as he could.

"Now you're just acting like your sister." I laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out in return.

I put some ice in a towel and walked over to Edward. I gently picked his head up and sat down. I set his head in my lap. I gave him the ice and he laid it on his side. I started running my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. Alice came over and sat down on the floor facing us.

"I'm guessing you weren't only wondering if I was okay?" Edward asked turning his head to look at his younger sister.

"Yeah," she hesitated. "What was that whole thing about?" she asked nervously.

"Phil sent Felix after me because I didn't leave Bella like I was supposed to. Well, I did, but not permanently. Bella got involved with Felix because he wanted to get information out of her, but being the stubborn girl she is, he didn't get it very easily." Edward chuckled.

Alice just stared off into space trying to think over the information that she was given.

Edward sighed then winced.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." I wished he would let me help him. I don't want to see him in pain.

"I'm tired. I'll be in my room sleeping." I announced.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Edward joked.

"I never said you couldn't come." I giggled as I walked away. Edward got up slowly and started walking after me.

Surprisingly, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No. I don't want to." He said simply.

"Seriously! You're going to hurt yourself!" I yelled at him.

"You have to stop that, Bells. It is starting to piss me off." He said, still not putting me down.

"I'm sorry. Now could you possibly put me down?" I asked.

"No." he said before tossing me on my bed. He came and laid down next to me.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," I replied turning so I was facing him.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, forget how much you mean to me."

"I won't. As long as you do the same." I closed my eyes and buried my head into the nape of his neck.

"I won't." he promised.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I drifted to sleep in his arms.

In the morning I woke up and carefully untangled myself from Edward's arms.

I went into my bathroom and sat on the counter with a pad of paper and a pen.

Over the next hour or so I sat there writing.

Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Along) along (along) along (along) along (along)

[Softly:]  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along

[Loudly:]  
Just to make through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x2]

Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

I heard a slight knock on the door that pulled me out of my concentration. I finished writing in the little details that were needed.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Me," Edward said.

"I don't know anyone named Me," I joked.

Edward opened the door and walked in.

"Writing again?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied. "Alice, Rose and I are going shopping today."

"Bridal shopping?" he asked.

"Possibly," I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked. Alice had scheduled Rose and I at the bridal shop for a twelve thirty appointment.

"Eleven thirty." Edward replied looking at the time on his phone.

"Shoot!" I said getting up in a hurry. I accidently left my notepad in the bathroom.

I came back into the bathroom once I got changed. I walked in to find Edward reading my newly written song. He looked up and saw me standing there.

"I'm sorry. I was curious. It's amazing though."

"Thanks." I blushed. "I have to leave. Alice and Rose are kind of pissed that I slept in this morning." I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss. He held onto me and deepened our kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues crashed against each other. I pulled away and giggled.

"I really have to go."

"I don't want you to though," he said holding on to me.

"Don't make me call in your sister," I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"ALICE! ALICE!" I yelled and laughed.

Edward let go of me immediately.

"What? Afraid of Alice?" I laughed. "Never mind!" I called to Alice.

"You're evil, you know that?" he joked.

"Yeah I know." I said walking out into my room. I turned around to face Edward who was close behind. "You need to rest." I instructed.

"Come on, Bells." He whined. "Why would I have to do that?"

"Edward, you were just beat up by some guy that my step-father sent out for you! You have some broken ribs!" I scolded.

"I'm fine though! I grew up with a doctor as a father, I know what I can and can't do." He informed me.

"Fine," I gave up. "I just don't like seeing you hurt." I said going up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward bent down and kissed me. As we deepened the kiss he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. He laid me down and deepened our kiss even more. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip lightly and I allowed entrance. Our tongues twisted and played with each others. I moaned lightly which caused Edward to moan. I broke away for air and Edward moved to my neck and started nipping and sucking. I moaned louder. He moved back to my lips and our lips melted into each other's.

Alice and Rose came in at the worst time possible.

"Bella! Don't even think about kissing my brother while I'm in the room!" Alice shrieked. Edward groaned and rolled off me.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. "You know, you could have picked a better time to barge into my room. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Knocking? What is that?" Alice joked. "We have to go, like, now."

I groaned and slowly got up. Edward grabbed me and pulled me back down. Alice gave him the death stare. He let go of me immediately. I got up again. I looked at them with the "let's get this over with" stare.

Both Alice and Rose came over and pulled me out the door.

"Wait, guys, I have to get my shoes." I said braking away from them.

I went into my room and grabbed my shoes. I went over to Edward and kissed him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised.

"I'm counting on that," he smiled.

"Bella! Don't make me come in and get you!" Alice threatened.

"Gotta go." I said kissing him one more time.

Alice, Rose and I headed out from there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Russell's Bridal," Rose informed. "You and I are trying on wedding dresses and Alice is trying on a maid of honor and bridesmaid dress."

"Oh, okay." Russell's Bridal was the biggest bridal store in all of Washington.

When we got to the bridal store we arrived only a matter of minutes before our appointment.

"Hello, are you Rosalie and Isabella?" the lady asked.

"Yes. I'm Bella." I held out my hand for her to shake it.

"And I'm Rose." She, too, held out her hand for the lady to shake it.

"I am Carmen and I will be helping you today." Carmen led us to the dresses and told us that we could pick a maximum of three at a time.

After going through about ten dresses each, Rose and I finally found our perfect dresses.

I came out in a plain white dress that had parts that were blue. It had a train on it too. **(On Profile).**

"Bella you look gorgeous!" Alice shrieked. She came over with a necklace the she picked out. "Bella, is that a hickey?" Alice nearly screamed.

"Alice, shut up! I think everyone in the store heard you!" I hissed.

"But it is one! Isn't it?" she asked.

"I haven't noticed it."

"It's right here though," Alice said pointing to just below my right ear.

"Oh." I don't know why she was making such a big deal over a hickey.

"That is so gross," Alice said.

"How is it gross?" I laughed.

"It's my _brother_ who gave you that." She said making a scrunched up face at me.

"Alice, could we be mature for five minutes please?" I asked.

"Fine." She said.

Rose came out in a beautiful white dress that splits at the stomach to show a pinkish strip of fabric. The same fabric is used as a sash just below the chest. It was a halter strapped dress. **(On Profile)**.

"You two look so beautiful!" Alice said, pretending to tear up.

"I'm going to take this off and then we can find dresses for Alice." I informed them.

"Okay," they both said. Rosalie followed me so she could go to her dressing room and change also.

I came out to Rose and Alice whispering. When they saw me they stopped and smiled.

"What?" I asked, regretting it immediately.

"So, Bella. I heard you have a hickey." Rose smiled.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I asked.

"Bella, you never got this intimate with Jake, this is your first hickey."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" they said following close behind.

"To find the ugliest dresses in the store for you two."

"Bella! We're sorry!" they said.

"Well I still have to find your dresses," I laughed.

"What colors are you having us wear?" Rose asked.

"Alice is wearing baby blue and you are wearing a dark blue, like my dress.

"Okay, let's get looking."

After two more hours of looking through dress after dress we finally found a dress for Alice for both of our weddings. The dress that we found for Rose's wedding is dark red and strapless. The dress for my wedding that we found is baby blue and halter strapped. **(Both on profile).**

We put our dresses on lay away and got into Alice's yellow Porsche. While we were driving home I was texting Edward.

_Bella: we're on our way home._

_Edward: did you get a dress?_

_Bella: maybe…_

_Edward: did you guys even look for dresses._

_Bella: maybe we didn't even go dress shopping._

_Edward: okay. Dropping it. I know I won't get an answer from you._

_Bella: I love you. Be home in a few._

_Edward: I love you too. _

When we got home I went over to Edward's door and knocked. A few seconds later Edward answered the door in a towel.

"Is this how you normally answer the door?" I laughed.

"Hey, yourself." He replied with a smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He closed the door behind us and broke away. I pouted.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Edward started heading over to his room. I went and sat on the couch waiting for him to get back.

I started thinking about the dress I got and our wedding day. I fantasized about how that day would happen. I imagined everyone's faces and my dad being there, and Alice and Rose, Emmet and Jasper.

A pair of lips kissing my neck snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward standing behind me in his sweat pants with no shirt.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, a little sore but nothing too bad." He smiled and came over the back of the couch.

"That's probably why!" I laughed.

"Anyways, how are you?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm good. Alice and Rose made fun of me today," I laughed

"Why is this?" he asked.

"You gave me a hickey," I stated.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

I pulled my hair away from my ear and showed him.

"Oops." He said.

"It's fine. I enjoyed getting it." I said.

"Good. I enjoyed giving it to you," he whispered and kissed me. He stood up, without breaking the kiss, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he took us into his room. He laid me down on the bed and he laid down right after. I finally had to break away for air. Edward only moved to my neck, nipping and sucking a trail. Every time he moved to a different spot on my neck it seemed like an electric current took the place of his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. He kissed me again until there was a knock on his door.

"Be right back," he said motioning for me to stay. Edward came running back in the room.

"Under the bed. Now," he demanded in a hushed tone.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"An old friend from high school is here."

"Why is that bad?"

"Bella, he's a criminal. I just need to see what he wants. I don't want you to get hurt either. Now get under the bed." He said nearly pushing me. "Stay quiet." Edward turned and walked out of the room, "Coming!" he yelled.

I heard the door open and then two sets of footsteps enter Edward's living room.

"What do you want, James?" Edward asked.

"I did something, Edward. Something bad," The man who I am guessing to be James said.

"What did you do?"

"I killed someone, Edward. And you don't know how badly I want to kill you right now." I had to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Who did you kill, James?" Edward asked trying to stay calm.

"Victoria."

"Why? You guys were in love. Why did you kill her?"

"She left me, Edward."

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Edward walked into his room, shut the door, and locked it. I crawled out from under the bed, fear written all over my expression.

"Go through that window. It's a fire escape. Go to your apartment and lock the doors. Now. I can't have you here when James is in the other room. He's not any criminal, Bella. He knows when someone is hiding something or someone. He's smart. Now go." He whispered.

"Be careful," I instructed.

"Always, now go, quietly." Edward helped me get through the window and on the fire escape. I went to my apartment to warn the girls, leaving Edward behind with James.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**So...what did you think of this chapter? A lot to take in right? I am so sorry that it took me so long. But as you can see, I have written a lot. Well, review as soon as possible please! Thank you for reading!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

I went through the window in my bedroom and surprisingly didn't hurt myself getting down. I ran as fast as I could to the front door. I locked it and ran into Alice's room. Luckily both of them were in there.

"Guys, major problem," I said.

"What? What's wrong?" They said standing up.

"There is a killer in Edward's apartment. Edward said to come back here and lock the doors. Make sure your windows are locked too." We went around the house locking every door and window. We shut the blinds and pulled over the drapes.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I guess just wait." Then we heard three knocks on our door. We all jumped and stared at the door.

"Who's going to check?" Alice whispered.

"I will," I said tip-toeing over to the door. I looked through the peek hole and saw that it was Edward. I pulled the door open and basically threw myself at him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why would I be?" he asked laughing.

"What about James?" I asked.

"He turned himself in. He killed his wife, Bella. He couldn't live with himself for doing that so he called the cops on himself and they met him downstairs," he explained.

I slapped him. "Do you know how dangerous it was for you to even let him into your apartment!?" I scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry." Edward said. I noticed that he was bleeding.

"Edward, did James hurt you?" I asked.

"No, why?" he looked at his body. He saw the blood. "Oh. I must have pulled some stitches. It's all right. They were coming out tomorrow anyways." He said going into the kitchen to get paper towel. I went over and waited for him to finish.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I run into someone who has killed his wife every day," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, seriously," he turned to face me.

"I'm fine. Promise. Just a little shaken up." Edward came over after he stopped bleeding and embraced me in his arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He put his arm around my waist and we went into the living room.

"Edward!" Alice squealed. She jumped up and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" she scolded. I laughed because she sounded like Esme.

"Thank you. That is the second time that I was slapped in five minutes." He said sarcastically.

Edward sat down and I sat on his lap. We turned the television on and flipped through the channels for a little while.

The next thing that I realized I was being carried to my bedroom.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Around three in the morning." Edward whispered. "We fell asleep on the couch."

I just groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him putting me down on the bed. I heard him taking his jeans and shirt off and then get in bed next to me. I took my shirt off and my jeans, leaving me in a sports bra and my panties.

"Good night," Edward whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Good night," I mumbled. Edward held onto my waist and I held onto his neck and we fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning Edward was still holding onto me. I started planting quick, soft kisses on his chest and neck. He moaned lightly.

"You can't even begin to imagine how good that feels," he whispered.

I laughed.

"What are your plans for the day?" Edward asked.

"I need to start going to the gym again. What better time to start than today?" I informed him.

"Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically. "I have to work at the hospital today. You can stop by and visit when you're done at the gym, if you'd like." He smiled.

"I'll stop by. But not after the gym, though. I'm going to take a shower before I come see you."

"Are you going by yourself?"

"No. Alice and Rose are coming too. They agree with me about starting to go to the gym again."

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Alright. Sorry, Bells, I have to go. I'm running late." He said getting up and putting his shirt and jeans on.

"Do you really have to go?" I pouted.

"You are making this so hard but yes, I do." He smiled. Once he was done buttoning his pants he came over and gave me a kiss. My hands went to his hair trying to keep him close.

"Bella," he laughed. My lips were still glued to his. "Bella, I have to go."

"You don't _have_ to," I countered.

"I do if I don't want to be fired."

"Why do you need a job anyways? Your family is loaded." I pointed out breaking away.

"Bella, that's not the point. I don't want to live off of my parent's money for the rest of my life. I want to make money to support myself. To support _us_." I felt really stupid after he informed me of this. I was speechless.

"Bella, say something. Did I offend you?" he asked worry written all over his face.

"I don't know what to say. No, you didn't offend me. You would know if I was offended so stop worrying."

"Sorry. Why are you speechless, though?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. I just didn't know that's how you felt." I said sincerely.

"Baby, I really have to go." He whispered.

"Fine. I'll stop by later." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, love." Edward said walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him. I sat there thinking about our conversation.

I heard a few light taps on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"You ready to leave yet?" Alice asked. I totally forgot about the gym while thinking about our conversation.

"No, I totally forgot." I admitted.

"Bells, is there something you want to talk about?" Alice asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I asked Edward why he was working because your parents are rich and he told me that it was because he wanted to support _us_ with his own money." I explained.

"And this is upsetting you because…?" Alice asked wanting more information.

"I don't know. I think because he talked about supporting both of us, not just himself."

"Bella, you're getting married. He feels he needs to support you guys."

"I'm helping…I just need a job first." I said.

"C'mon, let's get you ready."

I dressed in a light blue sweat suit and put on my favorite tennis shoes. I put my hair up in a high pony tail. Alice and I went into the kitchen and waited for Rose. She came in about five minutes later. We each grabbed a piece of fruit and a water bottle and headed to the gym.

After working out for two hours straight we decided to head home. We got to the door and I froze remembering the first time I met Edward.

_As I was walking out, being as clumsy as I am, tripped. Although, I didn't feel the ground, but I felt strong arms wrap around me. Once I was standing up straight I turned to see who saved me from what could have been a painful experience. I didn't expect to look into the most breathtaking emerald eyes._

"_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Are you alright?" He sounded like an angel._

"_Uh…Yeah…I think so. I-I'm Bella Swan." I sounded like an idiot. I don't know what happened to me, all I know is that I was looking into the eyes and speaking to my personal Greek God._

"_Well, Bella, would you like to accompany me to get some coffee?"_

"_S-sure." I stuttered. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile._

"Bella!" Rose and Alice screamed my name, snapping me out of that sweet memory.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not hear us calling your name?" Rose asked.

"No, I didn't."

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

"The day I met Edward. Well, met him again."

"This is the gym, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and that is the coffee shop that we had we went to." I said pointing to the small shop across the street.

"Awe." Rose cooed.

"Alright, let's go. I have to go shower and meet Edward."

"Alright."

"So, Alice, has Jasper popped the question yet?" Rose asked.

"No. I honestly don't think he wants to get married."

"Alice! Jasper is like my brother! I've known him since like I was two. He and Emmett would hang out every freaking day. He wants to marry you. Trust me on this," I told Alice.

"How do you know?"

"I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at you."

After I finished talking Alice was beaming.

When we got home I went straight to my bedroom and turned the shower on. While I waited for the water to get warm I shed my clothes. I got into the shower and let the warm water wash away all the kinks in my back. I took my time washing my hair and body.

Once I was all clean I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out into my bedroom and jumped about ten feet. Jasper was sitting on my bed. It didn't bug me but I wasn't expecting to see anyone in my room.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry," Jasper said, holding back laughter.

"I'm fine. Just let my heart restart."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Will Alice like this?" Jasper asked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. I gasped.

"Jasper! It's beautiful. She'll love it! When are you asking her?"

"Sometime this week."

"Awe. Congrats!" I said giving him a hug. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please get out of my room?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Bye, Bells." Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"Bye."

"Oh. And two more things. One, don't go see Edward in that towel; it would kill him." He laughed. "And, two, don't say anything to Alice please."

"I would never say anything to Alice!"

"Thanks." After that he left and I went to get changed.

I put on a blue sweater and some sweat pants. I dried my hair and put it up in a bun.

I went into the living room to get my purse. Alice and Rose were on the couch.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to the hospital for a little while."

"Alright. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. About two to three hours? I'll call you if it's longer."

"Have fun!"

"Bye!" I headed out the door and started walking to the hospital. After a fifteen minute walk I finally got to the hospital. I went to the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, is Edward Cullen in?" I asked.

"Yes, hold on just a moment." She got up but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Bella. How nice to see you!" He smiled.

"Hey Carlisle!" I said.

"C'mon back." He said.

"Alright, thanks."

I walked back and was greeted by Carlisle with a hug.

"So how are you, Bells?" he asked.

"I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"Fantastic. Edward is in the break room straight back and the first door on the right."

"Thank you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and then was off to see Edward.

I walked into the room and saw Edward. He heard me come in and greeted me by embracing me in his arms and kissing me.

"How was your workout?" he asked when we broke apart.

"Tiring." I said.

"Do you need me to carry you home?" He joked.

"That would be amazing." I joked back.

He picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"Edward! Put me down!" I laughed. He did knowing that I get pissed when he doesn't.

"Edward," Carlisle called. "There is a family in room two. Their son is here because they think he has strep."

"Okay. Thanks." Edward said. Edward turned to me. "I'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes. Stay here, please."

"Alright." I kissed Edward one more time before he left.

I sat down and waited for Edward to get back.

Edward came back with an upset expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up and putting my hands on his cheeks.

"I just took some tests of the kid's blood and he has leukemia." Edward sat down and put his face in his hands. I sat on the floor between his legs and rested my head on his leg.

"Did you tell them?" I whispered.

"Yes. Bella, I nearly broke down in there. Their faces are indescribable."

"I'm sorry baby." I started rubbing his arm.

"The boy's name is Eric. He's nine. According to my dad, he won't make it to see ten."

"Edward, sweetie I'm sorry. Would Carlisle let you go home?" I asked.

"I don't know."

Carlisle walked in.

"Edward." Edward looked up. "What you did in there, it took me _years_ to get enough courage to do that."

"I feel like I've just ruined someone's life."

"Don't feel like that. It is unpredictable and totally unplanned for someone to get cancer."

"I just don't want to see that kid go through all of that torture. I saw Tanya's mom die because of breast cancer. And now this kid and leukemia? No, I can't; I won't." Edward said breaking into tears. I leaned up and wiped the tears away.

"You don't have to. You can give this case to someone else. I'll do it instead of you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Carlisle." Edward helped me up and then got up himself. I grabbed his coat and gave it to him.

"Bye Carlisle." I said walking up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye honey." Carlisle replied.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we headed home in silence.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

"If anything like what happened to the boy happens to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love you too much to see you go through the torture of chemotherapy or radiation."

"But it would help me get better."

"I know." He said huskily.

"Edward, if something like that ever does happen to me, I would like you to be there for me every step of the way."

"I would be there, no matter what."

"Could we maybe change the subject?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I have nothing planned."

"Neither do I."

"Let's see what everyone else has planned."

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. We walked up to our apartment and went inside to be greeted by Rose and Alice watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

"Ooh, good movie!" I squealed as I towed Edward over to the couch.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Bailey just found out she has cancer." Edward basically pushed me off of him to get up.

"I have to go take care of that thing...with…the…thing," he said nervously.

"Edward! Please don't go!" I begged.

"Bella, I need to go lay down for a little while."

"Okay," I said getting up and going over to him. I hugged him and met his lips for a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Edward turned and left. Once he was safely out of hearing range Alice and Rose started asking the totally expected questions.

"Why did he act like that?" Alice asked.

"He had to tell a family that their nine year old son has leukemia today." Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"Yeah."

"Is he all right?" Rose asked.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Sorry to change the subject but, Bells, your wedding is in less than a month and we have a lot to do," Rose informed me.

"Alright. But shouldn't Edward be here?"

"Bells, you can't tell Edward what you're doing for your wedding!" Alice said.

"It's our wedding, not just mine."

"Fine, just hurry up. We have a lot to do."

"Be back soon." I started out into the hallway and over to Edward's apartment.

I knocked on Edward's door lightly. He came about a minute later and opened the door. He looked terrible.

"Baby, you look terrible." I said putting my hands on his face.

"Thanks," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment? Alice is making me talk about the wedding and I thought that you would want to be part of the decisions."

"Come on in for a second, then I'll come over." I walked inside and he immediately attacked me with his lips.

Edward picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. My hands went into his hair. Edward held me up by holding my butt. Edward carried me into his room and he laid us down on the bed. What I didn't expect was for him to start taking off my clothes. I started pushing him away. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, Edward, we can't do this right now." I said quietly.

"Bella, if you want to do this then let's do it."

"Edward, I know that _you_ don't want to do it. You're upset, I can see that. I know that you want me to be happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy. Right now, I'm not happy because you're upset."

Edward sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I just want to give you whatever you want. Today I learned that life is short, and that it could end at the blink of an eye." I put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. C'mon, let's go." I got up slowly.

"Alright." He got up with me and started walking over to the door. He looked back and waited for me. I went over to him and I grabbed his hand and walked over to the door.

We walked over to my apartment to face our doom.

After hours and hours on end of planning the wedding we were almost ready for the wedding. Alice and Rose needed to plan our bachelorette party and Emmett and Jasper want to plan a bachelor party.

We sat down and started watching television.

The next thing I realized it was morning and Edward and I were still on the couch. I groaned and snuggled into Edward.

"Wakey, wakey, Bella." Jasper whispered.

I just groaned. I felt the couch leave my reach. I just held onto Jasper's neck.

"Put me down," I mumbled.

"No, I don't want to." He laughed.

"Don't make me scream." I threatened.

Jasper clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit him.

"Ouch! Bella! God damn it!" he said putting me down.

"I told you to put me down." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. He walked into Alice's room.

I went back over to the couch to find Edward stretching, just waking up.

"Morning," I said going over and kissing him.

"Morning. Why did Jasper yell?" Edward laughed.

"He wouldn't put me down so I bit him." I shrugged.

"I'm the only one that you should be biting." He laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"We're getting married in three weeks!"

"Wow, this came up fast." He said smiling.

"I know." I said bewildered.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled.

"Hide me!" I whispered.

"Lie down. Pretend you're asleep."

Edward and I lay down and pretended to be sleeping. I exaggerated the movements, trying to make it look as real as I could. Unfortunately I was on the outside and Alice pulled me by the legs and pulled me off the couch. For being so tiny, she was strong.

"Ow! Alice!" I screamed.

"You are such a bad actress!" she laughed.

"Let go of my leg!" I shrieked.

"We have to get ready for tonight! Edward and the guys have to leave!"

"Let go of her so she can stop screaming!" Edward groaned. He got up and threw his sister over his shoulder. She finally let go of my leg. He walked Alice into her room and dropped her on her bed. He walked back out and looked at me.

"If you _ever_ scream like that again, I might just have to hurt you." He laughed.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, using Jasper's exact words.

"Yes, it is." He said confidently.

I shrieked again. He started coming after me. I ran and went into Alice's room.

"Help!" I laughed. I ran behind Jasper but, what I'm guessing was for revenge, he turned around and held me for Edward.

"Edward, don't." I scolded. He came closer. "Seriously!" he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like he did with Alice. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Put me down!"

"Why should I?" he laughed.

"Edward! C'mon! Please!" I pleaded.

"Nope." Edward carried me out into the hall.

"Emmett help!" I yelled.

Emmett came out of Rose's room and looked at me.

"No, I don't feel like helping you." He laughed.

"Thanks, Em," Edward laughed.

Edward carried me into my room and plopped me down on my bed. He started kissing me all over. He stopped right above my breasts and started sucking and nipping. I let out a moan. He moved up to my mouth. Our lips melted into each other's.

"Edward, gross. No kissing my sister when I'm in the room." Emmett whined.

"Then leave." Edward mumbled. Edward went back to kissing me.

"Alice sent me in here to get you. Bella, Rose and her need to get ready for the bachelorette party." Emmett walked over and grabbed Edward by his shirt collar.

"You're choking me!" Edward choked.

"Emmett, let go of him! Now!" I yelled.

Emmett let go of Edward and Edward caught his breath.

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean to choke you," Emmett said sincerely.

"It's fine. Now if you could leave that would be great."

"The only way that I am leaving is if you are with me." Emmett said.

"Fine. Call me when you're home, okay?"

"Okay." I leaned up and kissed Edward one more time.

Edward and Emmett left and Alice came in about three seconds later.

"Alright! Time to get ready for you bachelorette party!"

"I really don't want to go," I whined.

"You're going, end of discussion."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"No need. Rose and I already picked out our outfits."

Alice left and came back with three dresses. (sorry no pictures for this. =(Couldn't find dresses )

Once we had them on we went to getting our makeup done and our hair styled.

Against my will I went with them to the strip club.

When the bouncer let us in we went straight to the bar to get drinks. When we got them we went to the front to the strippers. I was pulled by the arms to the front, not wanting to go.

"WE HAVE A BRIDE!" Alice yelled above the music.

One of the strippers pointed to me and motioned for me with one finger to get up on stage with him. I shook my head so Alice and Rose dragged me up. They started dancing with the other strippers leaving me with the one that told me to come up.

"So, you're a bride?" he yelled.

"Yes." I yelled back.

"C'mon, dance." He said grinding up against me. I pushed him away and walked off stage. Alice and Rose followed.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"I need a drink." I was on about my fifth beer.

"Bella, no. No more drinking." Rose said trying to grab my beer.

"I kn-know how to handle my drinks," I slurred.

"Bella, stop. You haven't drunk this much since the night Jacob left."

"Don't t-tell me what to do."

"C'mon, we're leaving." Alice left some money on the counter and they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me out of the club.

In a couple of minutes we were at our front door. Alice kicked the door instead of trying to open it. Emmett answered.

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"She's drunk," Alice said. "Take her to her room, we dragged her from the club, it's your turn."

Emmett picked me up and took me into my room. He laid me on my back and turned my head to the side. He put a bucket by my bed, sighed, muttered something to himself, and left.

I passed out shortly after.

The next morning I woke up to a bright light. I groaned and rolled over. I bumped into someone's body. I opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes looking down on me. His emotions were mixed with anger, disappointment, and worry.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked. It sounded like he was yelling.

"Could you please lower your voice?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm very upset that you did that." He lectured.

"Please, don't." I said rolling over.

"Bella, I'm serious. That was very irresponsible of you. You haven't drunk that much since –"

"Since when, Edward? Since Jacob left? Yeah, I know." I said. I said it loud enough to leave my ears ringing.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this. Bells, please, try to be reasonable."

"Edward, please. I've heard this lecture from my dad, from Alice. From Rose, and Emmett, Jasper too. I don't need it from you too." I groaned.

"Fine, Bella. Fine." Edward got up. "I'm going to leave and let you be for a little while. I'll talk to you in a few days. I can't deal with you when you're like this." He walked towards the door.

"Edward wait!" I called. I ignored the ringing in my ears. He can't leave. I can't screw this up with him.

"No, Bella. No waiting." He walked out of my room.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long for an update but things have been pretty busy around here. How did you like this chapter? I will update as soon as I am able to. I have great plans for the upcoming chapters. I think that the wedding is going to be coming up pretty quickly. I will tell you that the wedding is NOT the next chapter, just so you guys do not get your hopes up. Sorry. Well, please review!! Thanks again for reading!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

I laid there in shock. Slowly the tears started coming. I screwed it up with Edward. I started crying harder and harder as the moments passed. Alice knocked on my door.

"Go away," I cried.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?" she asked sweetly.

"I screwed it up with Edward." I sobbed.

"Could you tell me what happened please?"

"My hang over got to me and he started giving me the lecture that I have heard so many times before and I just snapped. I was a total bitch to him. If I could take it back I would." I repeated the whole conversation to Alice, relieved that she understood me because I was sobbing so hard.

"Sweetie, don't feel bad about it. That's just Edward. He needs to learn how to deal when he doesn't get his way." She soothed.

"Thanks. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone." I whispered.

"Alright." Alice got up and walked out of my room. She closed the door behind her.

I laid in bed for two days crying.

On the second day I heard Alice and Edward outside my door.

"She's been crying this whole time. She hasn't slept or eaten or drunk anything."

"Shit. I didn't know that I would cause that. I just flipped." Edward lightly tapped on my door and came in.

"Bella?" he called seeing if I was awake.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Bella, please. Just hear me out. I came to apologize."

"Why would you have to apologize?"

"Because, what I did was rude and disrespectful and it hurt you." Edward came over and laid down next to me. "Bella, I'm truly and deeply sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I turned so that I was facing him. "I'm sorry too. I was a total bitch the other day."

"Don't call yourself that. It was the hang over getting to you," he laughed. "Bella, I'm sorry. If I could, I would take that whole incident back and redo it in a way that would make up both happy."

"We're still getting married, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to let a little obstacle stand in the way of our happiness, Bella. You of all people should know that."

I snuggled next to him and he put his arms around me.

"You must be tired." He whispered.

"Yeah, kind of," I said. I laid my head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep.

I woke up and there was a dim light coming in from the window. I groaned and snuggled closer to Edward.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Almost five. You've slept for about sixteen hours." He whispered.

"Sixteen hours?" I was shocked. That was the longest that I have ever slept.

"Mhm. Are you still tired?" he asked.

"No. I'm fully awake now."

"Good. You're mom called a little while ago. I didn't pick up because I'm not her favorite person." He laughed.

"I guess I should call to see what she wanted." I reached for my phone. I flipped it open and I had a missed call from my mom.

I dialed her number and pressed send. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Bella?" my mom answered.

"Hey mom," I replied.

"Bella! I miss you so much! I'm so sorry for the whole Phil incident. Tell Edward I'm sorry too!"

I covered the speaker. "My mom says she's sorry." he smiled.

"So, did you call me just for that?" I asked.

"Well, no. Phil and I are getting a divorce. You must be on the lookout for Phil. I don't know what he'll do but he's pretty pissed about our split. I don't want him hurting you or your friends. Onto something different now, is it too late to come to R.S.V.P. for my baby's wedding?"

"No, it's not too late. You're always welcome to come." I said.

"Thanks baby. I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye sweetie."

"Bye, mom." I hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"She's coming to the wedding."

"Bella, she hates me!" Edward whined.

"No she doesn't. She only hated you because Phil did. My mom and Phil are getting a divorce."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah. I think it's hurting my mom though. I just feel like it's my fault that they separated. He made my mom happy."

"Bella, don't blame this on yourself. Please, I don't want to see you upset." He lifted my chin up with his index finger and bent down to kiss me. With one simple kiss, there was so much emotion, stress, sorrow, happiness, and about a dozen more. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine.

"I'm kind of hungry," I said. Right on cue, my stomach growled.

"Apparently," he laughed.

We both got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally you guys made up!" Rose said.

"Yeah, we made up like sixteen hours ago." I laughed.

Rose laughed.

I grabbed a bowl and some milk and cereal.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said going to sit on Edward's lap.

"Oh! Emmett, I need to tell you something." I said before shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Mom is coming to the wedding." I said. I wasn't expecting his response.

"You invited her? What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy?" he shouted. My eyes went wide.

"Emmett! Calm down! Just listen, please." I said and I waited for him to calm down.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Mom left Phil. She says she's sorry. She sounded so upset on the phone. I felt bad so I told her that she could come. She'll be here in a couple weeks. A few days before the wedding. I don't know how long she is staying."

"Okay." Emmett turned to Rose. "I want you to avoid talking to my mom as much as you can, okay?"

"Em, sweetie, if she says she's sorry then I'm going to give her a chance." Rose said. Emmett sighed.

"Fine, just don't let her convince you to leave me, please."

"Emmett Cullen! I am disappointed that you would even think for an instant that I would leave you two months before our wedding!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but she has her way with words."

"I promise, Em."

"Thanks, baby," Emmett said calming down.

"I'm not leaving your sight when she's here." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Can't wait." I whispered back. He snickered.

"Neither can I," he said. "Girls?" he said a little louder so that he could get their attention. "I'm taking Bella out today. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure. Have fun." Rose said.

"Cool. Go get ready Bella. Be over at my apartment in an hour. Okay?"

"Yeah. See you then," I said kissing him.

"I love you." He said as we pulled apart.

"I love you too." We heard everyone say awe. I blushed and hid my head in Edward's neck.

Soon after there was a flash. Alice had taken a picture.

"Alice!" I yelled. I got up and tried to get the camera from her. She started running and I chased after her. "Give me the camera if you want to live!"

"Never! This is for the wedding!"

"I don't care what it's for, just give it to me!"

"No!" She ran behind Jasper.

"Give it to me!" I yelled.

"No!"

"Girls! Stop it!" Jasper said grabbing us both. "Edward! Come get your fiancé!"

Edward got up and came over to me. He pulled me by the waist over to the chair.

"Calm down, love. It's just a picture. You can rip it up later." He soothed.

"I have it on digital!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's enough, Alice." Jasper hushed her.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's get you ready for later." Rose said coming over to me.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bells." After that, Rose and I went into my bedroom and started getting ready. Rose looked like she was hiding something.

"You know where Edward is taking me, don't you?" I asked.

"I can't say anything. I needed to know so I knew what to have you wear."

"Where is he taking me?" I asked.

"I promised Edward that I wouldn't tell you. Sorry."

"Fine." I pouted.

There were a few knocks on the door. Alice came in with a chocolate bar and a soda.

"Sorry. I should have asked you before taking your picture."

"It's fine." I laughed.

"I brought you these," she said holding up the chocolate and soda.

"Thanks, but you just got them from the food pantry," I laughed.

"It's the thought that counts!"

"I know. Thank you." I said.

"Can I do your hair?" Alice asked basically jumping up and down.

"Of course you can, just stop bouncing." She squealed after I said that.

"Alright, let's get started."

After about forty five minutes of being Rose and Alice's Bella-Barbie, I was finally finished. I was dressed in something simple. I had a blue tank top over a green one and a pair of skinny jeans. I wore flats and a few bangles. I wore the locket that Edward had gotten me. My hair was in loose curls down my back.

"Alright, you are ready to go!" Rose said.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked hot!

"Wow! Thanks guys!" I squealed.

"It's what we do." Alice said.

"Have fun tonight. Be home at a decent time." Rose mothered.

"Yes, mom." I laughed.

"Bye guys." I said. I walked out my door and then out the front door.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Edward's door. He opened up and his eyes went wide.

"You look amazing," he complimented, trying to compose a calm expression.

"You look good too," I smiled. Edward was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Edward took my hand and we went down to his Volvo. Edward helped me into the passenger side and then got in his own side.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah ah ah, that is a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I sighed.

"I know, but you'll love this one. Trust me."

"Fine." I said simply.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at a club. I remembered this club instantly.

"Is this the first club that we went to?" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward smiled. I also remembered this club for a couple different reasons. This is the club that I always went to. This is the club where Edward punched a guy. This is the club where Felix found us.

"I-I don't think we should go to this club." I stuttered. My mom's words that I had not registered from before echoed in my mind. _You must be on the lookout for Phil. I don't know what he'll do but he's pretty pissed about our split. I don't want him hurting you or your friends._

"Why, Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked looking worried.

"My mom told me to be on the lookout for Phil. This is where his goons found us. I don't think it's safe to be here right now."

"We'll be fine. I promise."

"O-okay." We both got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside Edward led us to the bar. I got a martini and he got a beer.

"Come here, Bella." Edward said grabbing the drink from my hand and setting it on the counter. We went right up to the stage. "Wait here," Edward instructed.

I did as I was told. I watched Edward walk up onto the stage and grab the microphone. Edward turned and looked at the d.j. and nodded.

"This is dedicated to the love of my life." Edward said. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. The music to Chasing Cars by SnowPatrol came on. Edward knew that was my favorite song, and he knew that I would love it more if he sang it.  
We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Bella!" I heard an all-too familiar voice call. I whirled around to see Phil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get you. You see, when your mother and I were in the hospital I promised her that I would separate you and Edward. So far, I have not fulfilled my promise. Now, I don't break promises, especially to the woman I love."

"She doesn't love you anymore Phil." I spat.

"I know that, but, if I separate you guys, maybe she will." Phil started reaching for my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"C'mere you brat!" he reached for me one more time and I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed onto my arm and squeezed. I yelped in pain.

"EDWARD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He looked down and found me being dragged by Phil.

"Bella!" he shouted jumping off stage. He ran after us.

"Let go of me!" I said struggling. He only gripped harder.

Edward finally caught up with us as we were exiting the club.

"Let go of her!" He yelled as he grabbed onto Phil's shirt.

"Fine, it's you that I want anyways." Phil let go and pushed me onto the ground.

"Bella!" Edward said. He came over and helped me up. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine. Don't worry; let's just get out of here."

"Not so fast," Phil interrupted. He came over and threw a punch at Edward. Edward quickly dodged his fist. In return Edward punched Phil. Phil fell to the ground.

"Run! Now!" Edward and I took off running. My clumsiness got the better of me and I fell. Edward stopped quickly and helped me up.

"Ow! My ankle!" I complained. Edward looked behind us. There was no sign of Phil.

"Here, let me take a look." He gently examined my ankle. "You just rolled it, it'll be fine. Can you walk?"

"I think so, but I don't know if I can run."

"Bella! Get back here!" I heard Phil call.

"There's no time to get a taxi," Edward said.

"Yes there is, we can't see him yet. Taxi!" I yelled holding up my hand. A taxi quickly pulled up and we got in. Edward gave them our address and the man started driving.

"Give me your ankle," Edward demanded. I put my leg on Edward's lap. He took my shoe off and started massaging my ankle. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window.

"Here we are," the taxi driver said. Edward put my shoe back on and we got out. Edward paid the man and we headed up to my apartment. I was limping slightly so Edward held onto my waist.

"Go inside. I'll be over later." Edward instructed.

"Why aren't you coming now?" I asked.

"I need to take care of something first."

"Don't go after him, Edward. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go and you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I promise that I will be okay."

"You promised that Phil wouldn't be at the club."

"Bella, please. I need to do just one thing before I'm satisfied."

"Fine. Be careful." I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I will. Put some ice on your ankle."

"I will." I mimicked. I went inside and shut the door. I limped over to the freezer and grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a towel. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch and putting the ice on my ankle. I closed my eyes and started thinking about random subjects to get my mind off of Phil.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper call.

"Yes?" I answered, opening my eyes.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"I twisted it running."

"Why were you running?" Jasper said holding back a laugh.

"We ran into Phil at the club. He was coming after us. So we ran. When I fell we got a taxi to drive us the rest of the way back here."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well, where is Edward?"

"Probably on his way back to the club. He wanted to go find Phil."

"You shouldn't have let him go, Bella."

"Why?" I asked sitting up.

"He won't stop until Phil is in the hospital or in jail."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before I let him go? We have to stop him!"

"No, Bella, calm down. We can't stop him now."

Alice skipped down the hall and stopped when she saw me.

"Nice." She laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed.

I got up and stumbled over to the sink to dump the ice into it.

"I'm going to bed. When Edward comes back tell him to just come in." I said.

"Alright."

I went up and closed the door behind me. I took off my shirt and jeans and crawled into bed.

What felt like a couple minutes later I felt someone crawl into bed with me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About three in the morning," Edward whispered.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Just some complications. Phil's in jail though."

I turned and looked at him. "What do you mean complications?"

"Don't worry about it Bella."

I reached over and turned on my lamp.

"You didn't take your shirt off." I tried lifting up his shirt. His hands locked onto my arms to stop me.

"Bella, don't. Please don't," he pleaded.

"Edward, let go of me. Let me look." After a couple minutes of staring at each other he gave up with a sigh. He made me let go of his shirt and he pulled it off himself. I saw many bruises all over his chest and stomach. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to show you."

"How did this happen?" I demanded.

"Phil and his goon Demetri."

"Edward, you shouldn't have gone out looking for Phil. You knew that he would probably have one of his guards with him!"

"Bella, I'm fine. Seriously, it's nothing."

I sighed. I was too tired to think. Edward put his hand on my cheek and softly started rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. He leaned in and softly kissed me. My hands went to his hair. He laid us down and put his hands by my neck. When I broke away he pulled back and looked at me. I obviously looked worried because his expression fell.

"I'm fine, why don't you believe me?" he whispered.

"You broke two promises tonight, you told me to trust you twice tonight and it turned out bad. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Bella if I was in pain you would notice. Do I look like I'm in pain?"

"No, you don't."

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"Get some sleep, its late," Edward instructed.

"Good night, love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I nestled my head into his neck and fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Edward's phone. Edward was still asleep.

"Edward, sweetie, your phone is ringing." I whispered shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Five more minutes." He smiled.

"No, now. Your phone is going off." He opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. He reached over me and grabbed his cell phone.

"I have to go. I have to get ready for work."

"Do you have to go?" I pouted.

"I wish I didn't, but yes. I don't want my dad to fire me. Besides, that boy with leukemia, Eric, is coming in."

"Oh. I thought he wasn't your patient."

"I requested for him to be my patient."

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Okay. Have fun at work." I said. I kissed him quickly and softly.

"Get some sleep." He instructed.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

I woke up about three hours later. I went downstairs to find Emmett and Rose passed out on the couch. I giggled at the sight. Emmett was holding Rose in his arms and Rose had one hand around Jasper and another hanging off the edge of the couch. Emmett was too tall to fit on the couch so his feet were hanging off the other edge.

I grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar and went up to my bedroom. I shut the door and started to brainstorm for a new song.

I was in the middle of a thought when I heard the yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" I recognized the voice as Alice's.

"ALICE, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! JUST CALM DOWN AND LISTEN! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Obviously Jasper. I wonder what those two are fighting about.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO ME? GET OUT!" whatever it was, Alice was sure pissed.

"ALICE! I DID NOTHING WRONG AND IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE MINUTES YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT YOU WERE SEEING JESSICA AGAIN! IS THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU!?"

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! DON'T YOU EFFING UNDERSTAND THAT?! YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST!"

"NO I DON'T ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST! I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU! G-GET OUT!" she started sobbing.

I could faintly hear the words 'I am sorry' from Jasper. He obviously calmed down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" it sounded like Jasper tried to give her a hug. I heard the door open then slam. After about thirty seconds I went into Alice's room. I knocked lightly before entering.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I think Jasper and I just broke up." She said starting to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Why, though? You guys love each other."

"I know, but we just had a huge fight. I just told the love of my life that I hated him. I am such an idiot." She sobbed.

"You're not an idiot. Jasper knows that you still love him." I comforted.

"Bella, I screwed up! I'm never going to be able to fix this!"

"Alice, don't talk like that! Everything will work out. Trust me on this."

"How would you know?"

"I can tell that you guys love each other. You are the best thing that has happened to Jasper in his life. Hey, you never answered why you guys got into a fight, though."

"He has been talking to his ex-girlfriend on the phone."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. I just assumed the worst."

"Alice, you should have figured out why he was talking to her before you jump to conclusions."

"Can I be alone for a little while please?"

"Of course." I got up and left.

I decided to go into the living room to see if Rose and Emmett were awake. Rose, to my surprise, was awake. Emmett, though, was still sleeping.

"Morning," I sighed.

"Good morning. What were Alice and Jasper screaming about?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh. Jasper seemed pretty pissed when he stormed out of here."

"Alice is upset. She just wants to be alone right now though."

"Oh. I know something that will cheer her up!"

"What?" I asked.

"Shopping!"

"I'll go get her." I groaned. I did not want to go shopping. I walked into her room. "We're going shopping."

"Okay, have fun." She said silently.

"No, no, no. You are going with us."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Alice, come on." I said grabbing her by the arm. I pulled her into Rose's room where Rose was.

Rose was waiting for us with outfits. For Alice there was a black tank top that said pixie on it and a pair of flats and skinny jeans. For me there was a blue tank top that said baby on it, I too wore skinny jeans but I had sandals that matched my shirt. Rose wore a red tank top that had a rose on it. She wore regular jeans and tennis shoes. Rose and I wore our hair in light curls down our back while Alice wore her hair normally

After we were ready we left. We took Alice's Porsche. It didn't take us long to get to the mall because Alice drives like a maniac. When we got there we immediately went for some food because we didn't eat breakfast. After we ate we hit every clothing store. Alice bought at least twenty outfits and ten pairs of shoes and a bunch of jewelry. Instead of having chocolate to cure Alice's depression she had shopping.

When we finished we went back to the car and went home. When we got there we all sat down and watched television. Alice got a text from Jasper. She texted back. Soon after she got another. She started texting Jasper for about an hour. Once she was done she showed Rose and me the texts.

_Jasper: Allie, I'm sorry about earlier. Can you please forgive me and let me explain?_

_Alice: Why could you possibly be talking to your ex, Jessica?_

_Jasper: Because she was helping me pick something out for you._

_Alice: Why would she help?_

_Jasper: Alice. Please, just don't ask questions. Trust me, you'll love it._

_Alice: Jasper, just tell me!!! pleeeaseee!!!!!!_

_Jasper: No. I will not tell you._

_Alice: Jazzyy!!_

_Jasper: Change of subject…What are you up to tonight?_

_Alice: Nothing._

_Jasper: Good. I'll be to your apartment around seven. Be ready._

_Alice: Where are we going?_

_Jasper: just wear something nice. Not formal, but nice._

_Alice: Okay._

_Jasper: I love you_

_Alice: I love you too /3_

"Awe! Alice! That is so sweet!" I cooed.

"I still don't understand what Jessica was helping him pick out."

"Alice, she used to be your best friend. She was probably helping him pick out some jewelry or some clothes."

"Yeah, but the key words in that sentence was "used to be"," Alice said.

"What did she do that was so bad?"

"Bella! She stole Jasper from me! She knew that I liked him! Then she went behind my back and went out with him! She knew that I was going to ask him out and she went after him!"

"Wow. She's a jerk."

"Yeah. It wouldn't make me mad that he was talking to her but she rubbed it in my face and they went out for over two years. Then when she broke up with him he was devastated. I tried helping him but he only pushed me away. Then Rose came along. She helped cheer Jasper up and he became his old self again. A couple days later he asked me out. We've been going out ever since. Well, we've had bumps along the way, but, what can you do?"

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"I have to go get ready," Alice announced as she got up and walked away.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 6:45. Edward should be home soon. I watched the television for about another two hours with Rose. Emmett came in around 9:00.

"Emmett and I are going to my room for the night."

"Okay, I'm going to watch some more t.v. until Edward gets home," I said. I was watching Saturday Night Live.

I followed Rose and Emmett until I turned into my room. I changed into a sports bra and some of Emmett's old basketball shorts. I went back to the living room when I finished changing.

What seemed like two minutes later I was woken up by the door shutting. I sat up and l saw Edward coming over to me.

"Sorry, did I wake you."

"No. What time is it?" I smoothly lied.

"Around midnight." He said coming and lying on the couch with me.

"Your dad kept you working late," I pointed out.

"Yeah, Eric was going through tests. We found a bone marrow transplant for him."

"Is he going to survive?" I asked softly.

"No. There is no cure for this case of leukemia."

"Then why make him suffer?" I started getting louder.

"Bella, shh. Everyone is sleeping. Keep your voice down."

"Tell me why you are making him suffer."

"Bella, we aren't just going to kill the boy."

"If it was you in his position, would you want to suffer?" Edward looked at me with a pained look.

"Yes. Every second I don't see your face it is like I am dying. Bella, if that was me I would want to live as long as possible and for you to be there with me every step of the way."

I was speechless. Only a few thoughts went through my mind. The picture of Edward lying in a bed, helpless. A picture of me being there with him, crying and not able to stop.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He wiped a tear that I didn't even know came out of my eye.

"Just the thought of you dying. Don't ever get deathly sick, Edward. Please, I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Bella, I don't want to get sick and die. It wouldn't be a choice I would be able to make either. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time, honey."

"Thank you."

"Now get some sleep." He instructed.

"Good night."

"Night. I love you, and I will always love you."

"I love you too."

Before we were even asleep we heard the door open and shut again. Then we heard a very happy Alice scream and then some jumping.

"Alice, why are you so happy?" I mumbled.

"Come look and see for yourself." She turned on the lights. She took one look at me and Edward and laughed. "Nice. Oh and Bella, I like your outfit."

"Shut up," I mumbled as I got up and walked over to her. When I was about a foot away from her she held her left hand out. I saw the huge ring that I saw in its box about three weeks ago.

"He didn't!" I squealed.

"He did, he did!" she screamed.

"ROSE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Rose came trudging down the stairs and when she saw us jumping up and down he eyes went wide.

"He proposed!" She screamed.

"Yeah! Do you want to be my maid of honor?" she asked Rose.

"Of course!" Rose squealed.

"Well where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He went home so he didn't have to hear our screaming."

"Oh, well that was smart of him." I started laughing. "What was his ex helping him pick out though?"

"This necklace," Alice said pointing to her neck.

"Al! That is gorgeous!" I squealed.

"Congrats little sis," Edward said, coming over. "Jasper is one smart man for going home tonight." Edward laughed.

"Could we maybe continue this later? Emmett is going to get pissed if I am not up there in like thirty seconds."

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Alice said as she skipped up to her room.

"C'mon, let's go back to the couch." Edward said starting to walk over to the couch. I followed him.

He lay down and I joined him. We fell asleep. In the morning I woke up to a flash. Alice was taking pictures again.

"Alice, not now, please." I pleaded.

"I need to get pictures!"

"Whatever." I said cuddling closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms tighter around my body. He lightly kissed my lips. Our lips melted into each other's. More flashes started taking place. I groaned telling her to stop but the flashes kept coming.

I tried getting up but Edward held me tight and kept kissing me.

"Edward, let go of me so I can kill your sister." I laughed.

"Not a chance." He snickered.

"Edward, you have to let her go. All of us are going to the beach today so you have to go to your place and get ready." Edward groaned and, against his will, let go of me. I got up and then pulled him up.

Edward kissed me goodbye and then went to his apartment. Alice and I went our rooms and put on our swim suits. (same suits as last time). We put on some shorts and tank tops. We also put our hair up in pony tails.

All three of us headed into the kitchen to get some water before we left. As we were heading towards the door someone knocked on it. I opened it and saw my mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I was shocked.

"Bella, your wedding is in a week and a half. I told you I would come about a week or two before the wedding." She said, in a tone that made it seem like it should have been obvious.

"Oh. Uh, okay." I said.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"NO! I mean no. It's not. We were just heading to the beach. Would you like to follow us there?" I looked at the girls and they nodded telling me that it was okay.

"Well sure!" she said, sounding delighted.

"That would be awesome!" Alice squealed. "Would you mind taking pictures for a scrapbook I'm making Bella?"

"I would love to!" my mom said, starting to get excited.

"Alright, we really have to go." I said. I needed to go get Edward. He would get pissed if I let my mom occupy any more of my time. He still doesn't trust her for some reason. I went across the hall and knocked on Edward's door. He answered not even a minute after that. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too," I whispered. In a louder voice I announced, "My mom is here." Edward's eyes went wide.

"Hello Edward," my mom said.

"Hello Renee," Edward replied with a nod. "Are you coming to the beach with us?"

"Yes. The girls invited me." She smiled. "I will be following behind you and Bella."

"Sounds good to me." Edward shrugged.

"Rose and I will meet you at the beach; we have to go get the guys." Alice said.

"Okay, well then, let's get going." I wanted to leave so that this awkward moment would stop.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walked to his car.

"We'll see you guys at the beach!" I said. Edward and I climbed into his car and we waited for my mom to be ready and then we left.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was here?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"We were just about to walk out when she knocked."

"Why is she here so early, though?"

"Edward, it's a week and a half before our wedding. She's here because she said she would be here around this time."

"Oh. This is going to be a long week and a half."

"You're not the one that has to live with her!" I laughed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we could send her to Emmett's place." He laughed.

"Emmett would kill me if I sent her to his place."

"Hotel?"

"I am not making my mother stay in a hotel when we have a perfectly nice apartment for her!" I was shocked that Edward wanted to get rid of his future mother-in-law so bad. "Why do you want to get rid of her anyway?"

"She's not the same Renee that I used to know."

"She's going back to her old self. She just left Phil. Phil made her different. Now that she is alone again, she'll go back to her old self."

"I hope you're right. Renee used to be like a second mom to me."

"I remember that. Now she's going to be your mother-in-law. So stop trying to get rid of her." I laughed.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

I just laughed and shook my head.

About two minutes later we pulled into the parking lot by the beach. We got out and grabbed some towels from Edward's trunk.

We met at my mom's car and then went to lay our stuff down on the beach.

"Did Rosie and Ali tell you when they are supposed to be here?" my mom asked. I haven't heard her call the girls Rosie and Ali in a long time.

"No, but they should be here anytime now." I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on.

"When are Em and Rosie getting married?" she asked.

"I think about a month after our wedding." I informed her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" I heard Alice yell.

"Over here!" I waved my hands above my head. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came down the beach towards us. Emmett walked up to my mom and hugged her.

"Hey mom," he said calmly. He shot me a glare saying the unspoken question that I knew was coming soon. I just shrugged.

"Hi, honey. I missed you," she cooed.

"I missed you too." He said. He broke apart from her and went over to Rose and held her in his arms.

"Let's go to the water," I requested.

"Okay!" Alice squealed. "Renee, make sure you take lots of pictures."

"I will, honey. Now you kids go have fun." I saw a smile approach my mom's face. I have seen her smile but this smile was different. It made her face full of joy and happiness.

The guys looked at each other and then started coming after us. We screamed and ran. Alice was the first to get caught. Then Edward got me. Rose was the last one to be caught. They threw us over their shoulders and started walking towards the water.

"Edward! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Hang on," he chuckled. I saw the water rising on his body.

"You wouldn't!" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown off Edward's shoulder into the freezing water. I came up and screamed. Jasper and Emmett both threw Alice and Rose in the water. I looked back at my mom and she was laughing and smiling at all of us.

I went over to Edward and pretended to be angry. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him.

"Bella, honey, why are you mad?" he asked shocked.

"As if it isn't obvious." I said. I was surprised that he hasn't figured out that I was faking it yet.

"Uhm," Edward said, thinking.

"You haven't kissed me yet." I pointed out. Then I laughed. He looked at me with a shocked face and then pulled me into his arms. He lifted my chin up with one finger and gently kissed me. I pulled him closer to me and he deepened our kiss.

"Bella! Quit sucking my brother's face!" Alice said disgusted.

"Alice, you suck Rose's cousin's face." I shot back.

"Chicken!" Emmett yelled. The next thing I knew I was on Edward's shoulders.

"Edward, I seriously can't play chicken. I suck at it." I said.

"You'll do fine." Edward said. He directed us towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"You're going down, Rose," I said.

"Not a chance, Bells." Rose replied. Once Alice gave us the okay to go we started fighting. Rose almost fell but caught herself. I kept pushing her and pushing her but she wouldn't go down. Then Rose got a shot at me. She pushed once and, being someone who has no balance, fell backward off Edward's shoulders.

I came above water and heard Rose and Emmett cheering. Edward came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"And you said you couldn't play." He started laughing.

"We just lost!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were doing great! So what if you couldn't stay up, you are good at the game." He laughed. I started laughing too.

Now it was Alice and Jasper's turn to battle Rose and Emmett. Even though Alice is so tiny, she is strong. After about two minutes Rose fell into the water. Alice and Jasper started cheering and Alice got off of Jasper's shoulders.

I looked back at my mom and she was still laughing.

"Edward, look at my mom. I haven't seen her so happy since before she met Phil."

"You were right. She is turning into the old Renee again." Edward smiled.

"I'm so happy to see my old mom again." I said. I went over and kissed Edward. He pulled me into his arms and deepened out kiss. Our lips melted into each other's. We broke apart too soon.

"I love you," he whispered breathless.

"Love you too."

"C'mon you guys!" Alice called. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones in the water. "We're going home! It's going to rain!" She yelled to us.

We started walking towards the shore when the thunder started.

"Rose! Put the top up on your BMW!" I yelled to her. She ran to her car.

The thunder started coming quicker and quicker. The storm was coming quick. A few flashes of lightning lit up the sky.

"Here Bella," Edward said as he threw me a towel. "C'mon we have to get to the car, quickly."

We all basically ran to our cars. Right before I got into the car it started raining.

We all drove back to our place and sat down and watched a movie. Alice, Rose, my mom and I looked through the pictures and were laughing. They guys were watching a football game.

"I'm going to be heading home," Emmett announced. "Would you like to come Rosie?" He asked turning to her.

"Sure." Rose turned to Renee. "Nice seeing you again! I'll see you tomorrow." Rose walked over and gave my mom a hug.

"Jazzy and I are going back to his place," Alice said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all left. And then there were three. It seems like we were set up.

"So," my mom said.

"Yeah, so." I agreed.

"Where are you guys living once you get married?" she asked. Uh-oh. We haven't discussed this. I looked at Edward.

"I think we're staying in Edward's apartment?" I said, it sounded more like a question though.

"Oh. I take it you two have not thought about this very hard have you?" she asked.

"No, not really. We've been busy and it never came up," I said grabbing at any excuse I could.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to order pizza, or make something?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, I'm fine. I ate before I got here."

"Okay."

"So, Edward, how have your parents been? I haven't talked to them in the longest time."

"They are doing well. I am working for my father at the hospital and my mother is currently in a business of home designing."

"That's interesting." My mom said. She really did sound interested.

"Would you guys like to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

"Sure," my mom and I both said. Edward got up and put in a random DVD. It ended up being Hancock.

I remember watching up to the part where Hancock is at the party.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard a faint voice that sounded somewhat like my mom.

"No, I'll take her to her room. Goodnight Renee." I heard Edward's voice. I felt Edward pick me up and then I saw a flash of light.

"Whoever just took the picture is so lucky I am too tired to take the camera," I mumbled.

My mom and Edward laughed. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and laid my head on his shoulder. When we got into my room Edward laid me down and then took his shirt off and joined me. I leaned over so that I was facing Edward. I leaned up and Edward met me half way to go into a kiss.

Edward pulled me in closer and kissed me harder. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly and he entered quickly. Our tongues played with each other's. My hands went to my shirt and I pulled it up and over my head. Then my hands went for Edward's pants. His hands stopped me and he pulled my hands up and put them around his neck. His hands slid down my arms to my waist, leaving a line of cool electric shocks everywhere he touched. I broke apart for air. Edward only moved to my neck and started nipping and sucking all over my neck. He kissed his way down to my breasts and made his way back up. He made his way back to my lips and placed one last kiss there. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said. I molded myself into Edward's form and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So? How did I do? Sorry, it has been a couple days. What do you think about the new Renee? I could not go on any longer with Renee being a bad person. And I thought that it would be perfect for Renee to be forgiven before the wedding. I have plans for the next few chapters. I do not know, so do not get your hopes up just in case it does not happen, but I think that I am making the next chapter either short or about the wedding. Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can.  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BPOV

"_Bella, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked._

_"I do," I said confidently._

_"And do you, Edward, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked turning to Edward. Edward looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. My heart started to race._

_"I'm sorry, Bells, I love you, truly I do. I just don't want to get married." Edward said shattering my heart._

_Everything went black._

I woke up screaming and to Edward shaking me.

"Bella! Sweetie! What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried. I looked at Edward and hugged him. He held me in his arms, confused.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I had the worst dream ever." I said into his chest.

"Would you like to tell me about it? I might be able to help," he soothed.

"I dreamt that you left me the same way Jacob did." He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"I would never even think about leaving you, Bella. Especially not the way that Jacob did. Bella, I love you. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you."

"I know that you would never leave me. You have told me that many times. I don't know why I dreamt that." Edward started rubbing circles on my back.

"Where is my mom? My screaming would have woken her up."

"She is staying at my place. I told her that I didn't know if Alice or Rose wanted her to stay in their room so I told her that she could sleep on the couch and I would get her some blankets and pillows or she could stay in my bed at my place. And she chose my place." He laughed.

"She wouldn't mind staying here. She probably wanted to give us our privacy. She probably thought the same thing I did when all four of our friends left. At the same time. She probably thought that they planned that."

"Oh." He said. I looked at the clock and it was six thirty. I decided to get up and start getting ready for the day.

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my stomach while standing behind me.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my neck and shoulder. I tilted my head to the side so he had better access to my neck. He kissed up my neck and stopped at my ear. "You are making it very difficult to wait until after the wedding. Your mom will hear us. She's just across the hall." He whispered and laughed.

"Then don't try so hard to wait. No she won't. she's at Charlie's house. She texted me earlier." I said seductively.

"I would love that," he laughed. I turned around and kissed him hungrily. He picked me up and held onto my butt. He walked us over to the bed and laid us down. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I unbuttoned his jeans and he used his legs to take them off. Next came my jeans. Edward unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms. Then he took off my panties. I ripped off his boxers. Edward pulled the blanket over us.

I took Edward's hand and put it on my breast. He gently rubbed and massaged. I moaned. He kissed me hungrily. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready? This may hurt a little." He whispered.

"I'm ready." I said confidently.

"Tell me when the pain goes away." he gently placed himself inside me. There was a slight stabbing pain. I nodded when it went away. He started rocking his hips. Each rock gave me more pleasure. I moaned a little louder.

I reached my climax and moaned Edward's name. Edward came soon after that. He collapsed and kissed me. We were both breathing heavily. We laid there for a little while. I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was seven at night. I sat up and realized that I was in pajamas. I got up and had some cramps starting. I forgot that I was on my period during all of the things that went on earlier. I went in the bathroom and took some Tylonel. I went to the bathroom and realized that there was no blood. That's weird, I was only on my third day of my period. I shrugged it off and went downstairs.

I went into the kitchen to find Edward in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"That looks delicious." I breathed in the fresh scent of the coffee.

"Would you like me to pour you a cup?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please." I said. Edward poured me a mug of coffee and came back to sit down next to me.

"Bella, I have to discuss something with you." He said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked beginning to get concerned.

"I think we may have to move our wedding."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"My parents have to go to New York for a couple of days on Saturday, as you know, that's the day that we scheduled our wedding. We tried rescheduling but we can't. Bella, I was on the phone for two hours trying to change the date. It wasn't possible."

"It's fine. We can move it a couple of days."

"Thanks sweetie. How is the first of June?" he asked. It was only a week longer.

"Sure. How long will you be gone?" Edward relaxed when he heard my answer.

"About four days. They'll be home in time for the wedding."

"Okay, good." I smiled.

The next couple of days went by really fast. Edward and I had sex a couple more times and Alice, took Rose and me shopping. The next thing I knew it was Saturday and Edward was leaving my apartment at four in the morning to take his parents to the airport. (sorry, I did not know what else to write about for a few days.)

"I'll be back around two. I love you," Edward whispered before he left.

"Love you too," I mumbled. He kissed my forehead and got dressed. He left without another word.

I fell back asleep and woke up around 1:30 p.m. and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and puked my guts out. Alice came in because she heard me coughing loudly.

"Bella! Are you okay?" she asked. She grabbed my hair and put it into a bun.

"No, I think I might have the flu." I threw up a couple more times and I felt much better.

"Bella, you're not running a temp. And you don't look sick."

"I feel fine now," I shrugged.

"How long have you been throwing up in the morning?" she asked.

"Not long. I've felt queasy but never thrown up."

"Bella, this is a little personal but two things. When was your last period? And, how many times have you and Edward had sex?"

"Uh, I don't know, my period should have come," I paused counting in my head. My eyes went wide. "Eighteen days ago. And we've had sex about four or five times."

Alice pulled out her phone and called Rose. "Bring two pregnancy tests over here now. And don't tell Emmett."

Alice hung up and looked at me. I was staring at her but not really looking at her. I couldn't think. The only thought that ran through my head was _I can't be pregnant. What will I tell Edward?_

About twenty minutes later all three of us were in the bathroom. We were waiting for the results. I looked at the clock. Edward would be home any minute and the test isn't even a fourth of the way done. I sat on the counter and pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my knees.

"Bella?" I heard him call. Alice, Rose and I looked at each other. We didn't even notice that the bathroom door was open.

"Quick! Hide the stuff!" I hissed. Rose put the test under a towel and Alice quickly got three bottles of her clear nail polish out. We all started blowing on our fingers. Edward walked in and looked at us.

"Painting your nails? It doesn't smell like nail polish." He smiled.

"Y-yeah, it's s-scentless. A-and c-clear."

"Bella, why are you stuttering? What are you lying about?" Damn. Edward knew me too well.

"I-I'm not l-lying. Hon-honest." I raised my right hand.

"Girls, can I have a few minutes alone with Bella?" Alice and Rose got up and left.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why you're acting like you're hiding something from me."

"I-I'm not hiding anything." I shook my head.

"Bella, you're lying. What's under the towel?" he asked reaching for it. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "Why are you hiding that from me?"

"It's not m-mine. I-it's Roses and it is personal."

"Stop lying to me, Bella. Is it something that involves me?"

"N-no."

"Then that's a yes. So, please, Bella, can I just see what's under the towel?" I gulped. I looked away afraid that I would break down if I watched him. I motioned for him to look under the towel. I heard his gasp and I started crying.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head. "What is the result?"

"I-I don't know y-yet. It's n-n-not finished."

"When do we know?" I looked at the clock.

"Five minutes." I started crying harder, sobbing.

"Bella, don't cry sweetie." Edward picked me up off the counter and sat us down on the floor. I sat between his legs and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. Those next five minutes were the slowest five minutes of my life. Once they were up I got the test and sat back down with Edward. I took a deep breath and looked at the test. A blue minus sign was displayed on the screen.

"Is that the answer that you wanted?" he whispered.

"I don't know what I wanted. I guess it was but it wasn't." I said silently.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't know how to tell you." A few tears fell from my eyes. Edward wiped them away and then ran his hand through my hair. He kissed my forehead. "I need to get out of here. I need to get out of this bathroom. I can't think about this right now." I got up and walked out. Alice and Rose saw me. I shook my head and walked out the door. Edward was close behind me.

Once I got outside I started running as fast as I could. Edward was jogging behind me keeping a distance so that people wouldn't think the worst. When I couldn't run anymore and I fell to my knees sobbing Edward quickly picked me up. I held onto him and sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright, Bella. It'll be alright." He soothed. "I know you wanted it, sweetie. I did too. We can always try again."

Edward carried me up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Alice opened and let us in. Edward took me up to my room and lay down with me and let me ruin his shirt with my salty tears. I sobbed myself to sleep.

When I woke up I looked into Edward's emerald eyes. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. That won't happen again." I assured him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said.

"Edward, stop. It's not your fault." I said putting my hand on his lips. He held it there and kissed it. He let go of my hand and held me tightly. After a while I spoke quietly.

"Edward Emmett Cullen." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"That is what I would want to name the baby if I was pregnant and if it was a boy."

"And if it was a girl?" he asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Like Renee and Esme mixed and Carlisle and Charlie mixed?"

"Yeah."

"I like the names you picked out. But why Emmett?" he laughed.

"Because Emmett would kill me if his nephew wasn't named after him in some way." I laughed.

Edward laughed some more and kissed my forehead. I heard three light knocks on the door. Alice was the only person that knocked like that.

"Come in Alice," I called. She peaked her head through the door.

"Hey, sweetie," she called as she came in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How are you doing?" she asked. She came and sat by me.

"I'm fine. Honest." I said, trying to be honest. I want it to be the truth. But I don't know if it is fully true. She looked at me with a concerned expression. Then she shrugged it off.

"Do you guys need anything?" she asked.

"No, we're fine," I said. I really wanted Alice to leave so that I didn't have to lie to her. Alice got the hint and got up and walked out the door.

"Why did you lie to her?" Edward whispered.

"I'm trying to convince myself that it's the truth." I whispered back.

"Why lie to yourself, Bella? You're not okay and you know it."

"I want to be okay though."

"I know you do love, I know." He held me tighter and started rubbing my arm.

"How much longer until we're married?"

"Seven days," he said kissing under my ear.

"Edward, please, don't," I said pushing him away lightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said. He tried hiding the hurt on his face.

"It's not your fault. I'm just not sure if I can do that right now."

"Just take your time, Bells. No one's rushing you."

"Thanks." I said. I kissed him on the lips lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He hesitantly moved his lips closer to mine. I met him half way so he knew that it was okay to kiss me. One of his hands went to my cheek while the other stayed at the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. At the worst possible time, my phone rang. I groaned and broke away from Edward and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bells," I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Seth?" it was Seth Clearwater.

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you doing?"

"I've been good. Hey, I was wondering, would you and Edward like to join us for dinner? Your mom and dad are coming too."

"Uh, hang on a sec 'kay?"

"Okay." I covered the speaker with my hand and looked at Edward.

"Do you want to go to the Clearwater's tonight for dinner? My parents will be there too."

"Sure. Sounds good to me." he smiled. I uncovered the phone.

"Seth?"

"Still here, Bells."

"That would be great if we could come."

"Awesome. See you around five thirty then?"

"See you then."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Seth." I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 in the morning.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, noticing my distraction.

"Oh, nothing, I just haven't done anything except lay in bed for the past two days." I laughed. Suddenly, I got a major cramp in my stomach. My hand flew to my side and my breathing starting coming quicker. I always get cramps but not until after I start my period and they are never this bad.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Major…cramp." It went away about thirty seconds later. My breathing regulated.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a cramp. It's just never been that bad."

"Are you on your period?"

"No." I got another cramp. My breathing picked up again. After about forty-five seconds the pain eased.

"Bella, you shouldn't be getting cramps like that."

"I don't know what's wrong. I'm not on my period and they're never this bad. I don't get cramps until like the third or fourth day into my period though." I suddenly felt nauseas. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Edward came in right behind me and held my hair and rubbed my back. When I was done I got up, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

Edward came over and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're not running a fever, so you're not sick. Bella, what is going on with you this morning?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. When I finished brushing my teeth I turned and jumped up to sit on the counter.

"I feel fine, except for the occasional cramps."

"Do you think that the test was possibly wrong?" Edward asked silently.

"I don't know."

"I think we should go to Carlisle and have him test you to see if you really are pregnant."

"Edward I can't go through that pain again," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, if you're not pregnant then it could be something serious." I stared at him for a couple minutes contemplating whether or not I really wanted to go to Carlisle.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said giving up. I hopped down from the counter and went into my room to get my jacket and shoes. Edward was waiting for me by my door. I took his hand and we went to the hospital.

"Don't we need an appointment?" I asked.

"No, family doesn't need an appointment."

"I'm not family though. Well, not yet anyways."

"Bells, you are like a daughter to him. He loves you like one."

"I know, but I'm not actually family yet." I pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't matter."

When we arrived at the hospital we walked through the double doors leading us into a hallway. We walked in to the employee only room. Luckily, Carlisle was in there.

"Well, hello guys," he said surprised. He came over and hugged us both.

"Hey, Carlisle," we both said in unison.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Uh, well, we kind of think Bella might be pregnant," Edward said hesitantly.

"How long have you two…?" he asked.

"We've only done it like four times." Edward informed him. It felt weird to let Carlisle in on out personal life.

"Carlisle, you can't tell anyone that would tell my parents. They would kill me." I pleaded.

"I have patient-doctor confidentiality. I would never do that to you either, Bells. C'mon, let's go get you into a room." He led us into one of the rooms. He told me to put on a gown and take my panties off. "Alright, I'll be right back with the stuff I need."

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Nervous?" Edward asked.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I groaned. "This is so embarrassing."

"It'll be over soon." He rubbed my arm. I looked at my phone. I had two texts from Alice. One said _where are you?_ And the other said_ BELLA SWAN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN YOU WOULD ANSWER ME!!!!!_ I decided that I didn't want to face Alice's wrath when I got home so I texted her.

_Bella: I'm with Edward._

_Alice: where are you guys?_

_Bella: it's a secret._

_Alice: seriously girl where are you guys?_

_Bella: I can't tell you now. I'll explain later when Edward isn't around._

_Alice: fine. Love ya girlieee._

_Bella: I know =) luv you 2._

I put my phone away just as Carlisle came in.

"Alright. Are you ready?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

Edward held my hand throughout the whole test. When Carlisle was finished he walked out and informed us that he would be back in about fifteen minutes with the result. Those fifteen minutes seemed to drag on in silence. The air was filled with nervousness. Finally, Carlisle came back in. He had some papers in his hands.

"Well, the results are back. Congratulations, Bells, you're pregnant." I covered my mouth to keep me from squealing with joy.

"Thanks, Carlisle," Edward said.

"Before you start getting excited, I need have a serious talk with you two." Carlisle said sternly. "Were you guys using protection? Like being on the pill or using a condom." We shook our head. "I'm not mad; it's just that this was one of the dumbest things that you guys have ever done. You aren't even married yet."

"We're getting married in a week, though." Edward pointed out.

"I know, but you guys should have waited. Having a child is a big responsibility, and you two don't even know if your marriage will work out yet."

"Dad, our marriage will work out, we're certain of it. I can't leave Bella. She feels the same way." I nodded in agreement.

"That may be true, but having a child is huge. Just know what you guys are getting into. Bella, when you get home you need to rest. You have to take it easy for the next nine months"

"Okay, thanks Carlisle. How much do I owe you?"

"Bella, you're family, you don't owe anything. Congrats, sweetie. Oh, and your due November 14th. You are eight days into the pregnancy." He came over and hugged me and then kissed my forehead. We bid him farewell and left the hospital. I was ecstatic. We got home and went straight to my room. When Edward shut my door he picked me up and started kissing me. He carried me over to my bed. He laid us down and started deepening our kiss. A knock interrupted us. Edward groaned and rolled off of me.

"Come in," I called. Rose came in with Emmett on her tail.

"Hey you guys. We're ordering a pizza. What do you want on top?"

"Doesn't matter, anything."

"Alright, it should be here in like forty five minutes."

"Alright. We'll be down in a little while." After that they walked out to go order it. I looked at the clock. It was 11:15 in the morning.

"I can't stay for pizza, sweetie. I have to go home and clean, I know, boring. I'll see you around four forty-five, okay?" he asked. I was upset that he had to leave but if he wanted to spend his day being boring that was his choice.

"All right. I'll miss you though," I chuckled.

"I'll miss you too," he smiled. He kissed my lips and then lifted my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Kissing your stomach. I will be doing that whenever I leave you now," he smiled and then kissed right above my belly button. I laughed and he laughed along with me. "Bye sweetie."

"I'll walk you out." I followed Edward downstairs. He stopped in front of the door and kissed me. Then he went to lift my shirt up but I slapped his hand away and nodded my head towards Rose and Emmett. He nodded. He walked out and went into his apartment. I shut the door and went into the kitchen.

"Is Alice home?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room with Jasper." Rose informed me.

"Hey Em? Could you go into Alice's room and send her down here, I need to talk to Rose and Alice alone for a minute."

"Sure squirt," he said. He went up to Alice's room and sent her down.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Alright, this is pretty big, brace yourselves and don't make judgments until you hear me out okay?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, it's the opposite. I'm pregnant." The stared at me wide eyed and with their mouths wide open. I started getting nervous, then Alice screamed and started jumping up and down, then Rose joined.

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"Girls! What is with the screaming?" Emmett asked as him and Jasper came out with their hands over their ears.

"Uh, no reason." I lied.

"Bella, why are you lying?"

"I'm not," I was surprised that I didn't stutter.

"Bella, seriously," he said getting annoyed.

"Emmett, s-seriously," I silently cursed myself for stuttering.

"You know that you don't want to piss me off, Bella."

"I'm not telling you," I said walking off. Emmett began running after me and I ran into my room and tried shutting the door, but Emmett wasn't having any of that. He pushed the door open and picked me up. "Emmett, seriously, put me down! I'm not kidding!" I said seriously. He carried me into the kitchen. "Damn it Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled at him. He finally put me down. "Emmett! Don't do that!"

"Then tell me what you guys were screaming about," he said coming at me again.

"Fine! Just don't do that again! You have to promise not to tell anyone. All of you. Especially not mom or dad. I'm…pregnant." I said hesitantly.

"I am going to kill him!" Emmett yelled. He started stomping for the door. I ran and blocked it.

"You are not leaving until you calm down!" I yelled.

"Bella! You're too young to even think about being pregnant!"

"I am twenty two! Rose! A little help with your fiancé!"

"Emmett, sweetheart, calm down." Rose said coming up behind him.

"Rose, he got my baby sister pregnant! Of course I'm upset!" he growled.

"Emmett, she's getting married in seven days, honey, please."

"Jasper, aren't you pissed too?" Emmett asked.

"No. You shouldn't be mad either, it's her life. She was most likely going to be a mother anyways. Getting started a few days before the wedding isn't bad."

"How can you be okay with this?" he asked.

"Emmett, dude, calm down, Bella is an adult; she can make decisions for herself. Even if you don't approve."

Emmett gave up with a sigh and he looked at me. "Bells, really? I thought you were smarter than this," he whispered.

"Em, I want this baby. I want to be a mom."

"Okay. I'm here for you all the way then." He smiled. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks." I said. "I have to go talk to Edward, though." I walked out and shut the door behind me. I knocked a couple of times and waited for Edward to answer. About thirty seconds later he opened the door.

"Hey, I thought I was coming to your place to get you when I was ready."

"Yeah, about that. That's not such a good idea anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, Emmett sort of knows about the baby." I informed him.

"Why did you tell him? I thought the plan was to wait until after the wedding."

"Well, I have a good explanation!" I defended.

"C'mon lets go lay on the couch and you can tell me all about it." He led me over to the couch and we laid down. "Alright, please explain."

"Alright, so, I told Alice and Rose because I couldn't just keep it from them! So they started screaming and Emmett and Jasper came down with their ears covered to find their fiancés screaming and jumping up and down. So, Emmett asked why they were screaming and I said no reason. He didn't believe me so we went on debating and I was doing really well with not stuttering! Well, until I stuttered. So I walked off and Emmett ran after me. I ran into my bedroom and tried shutting the door but he blocked it. And he threw me over his shoulder and I yelled at him telling him that I couldn't be picked up like that. He asked why and I said that it hurt me. He didn't buy it. So I had to tell him. Then he flipped. He wanted to come over here and kill you but I wouldn't let him. Then he asked Jasper if he was mad and Jasper said that it was our decision and that I was an adult and he sided with us. Then Emmett warmed up to being an uncle. There is my explanation."

"Wow that was a long story."

"But it was a good one," I grinned.

"Alright, I'll give you that," he laughed. He looked at the clock on his phone. "Well, its only noon, so we have some time to ourselves."

We laid there for a while, in silence, and waited for the time to pass. I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**thanks for reading the latest chapter of Living a Lie! I know it has been a while since i have updated but I have been super busy! Thanks again for reading and i will update as soon as I can. It is getting closer to the wedding! Bella's pregnant! Please review! Thanks.**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up to Edward shaking my arm lightly.

"Bells, c'mon sweetie, time to get up. We have to leave in a couple minutes."

"Do I have to?" I mumbled.

"Yes, it's 4:45."

"C'mon we have to go, sweetie."

"I have to brush my hair first." I heard Edward walk out of his room. He came over and picked me up. I wrapped my hands around his head and we started heading out to m truck. It was a rare occasion that we were taking my truck. Probably to show my parents that I still use my truck though. Edward set me down in my seat and I slowly buckled the seatbelt. He got in the other side. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and started brushing my hair.

"When did I leave my brush at your house?" I asked recognizing my brush that I had lost.

"Oh, that's yours? I thought it was Alice's. If you want you can have it back."

"No, that's fine, you can keep it. Alice always buys me brushes so I have like ten."

"Alright." For the rest of the ride we had little conversations about random topics. Other than that it was quiet. When we got there Edward got out of the car and helped me out of my side. It was raining so we ran to the porch. We knocked on the door three times. Seth answered.

"Bella!" he said giving me a hug.

"Seth! The last time I saw you was when you were this big!" I said holding my hand up to my chest.

"Yeah, well, two years can be a long time." he laughed. He greeted Edward and led us into the kitchen. We were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, but Leah was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She's trying to make a point. She says that she won't be coming out of her room until Jacob is let out of jail. She'll come down tomorrow when Jake gets back to the Reservation though," Seth filled me in. I nodded my head. I didn't know that Jake was getting out of jail this soon.

"Dinner's ready everyone. Seth, take this plate up to your sister." Mrs. Clearwater said giving a plate of food to Seth. The rest of us sat at the dinner table. Mrs. Clearwater set the food down in front of us and we all dug in. Seth came back moments later. He sat down and dug in himself.

After sitting at the table chatting and eating we decided to go watch a movie. We put on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Bella, Edward, would you like a beer?" Seth asked.

"None for me, I'm practicing for after the marriage when we decide to have children. But thanks," I smiled.

"Sure, I'll take one," Edward said. Seth brought over two beers. He handed one to Edward and kept one for himself.

"Seth, you're only seventeen. What are you doing with a beer?" I asked.

"I'm not driving anywhere. I'm allowed to unless I am driving." He laughed. He remembered that Charlie was there and looked at Charlie he just winked and smiled.

After Edward had a few beers we laid down on the Clearwater's couch and enjoyed the movie. I fell asleep about halfway through the movie.

"Bella, c'mon Bells, get up." I felt someone shaking my arm. Seth was waking me up. I turned my head to see him standing over me. I looked at Edward and noticed he was sleeping. I shook his shoulder.

"Edward, get up. We have to go home. Do you want me to drive?" I asked

"No, I'll drive," he mumbled. He let go of me and sat up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. We got up, said our goodbyes and left.

Edward got in the driver's side and I got in the passenger side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked.

"Bells, I'm fine. I only had two beers." He said. I fell asleep on the car ride home. We turned sharply and I woke up. I looked over at Edward and he was falling asleep.

"Edward, Edward stay awake!" I looked out the windshield and saw a pair of headlights coming our way. I took the wheel and turned it sharply. We spun out of control.

The next thing I knew I was hooked up to wires. I slowly fluttered my eyes open.

"Bella!" my mom called as she walked over. She rubbed my cheek with her ward hands. "Sweetie, are you alright? Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said sitting up. "Where's Edward?" I asked, getting worried.

"Carlisle is examining him, he's fine sweetie." She soothed.

"I-I should have taken the keys. This is all my fault." I shook my head.

"Bella Swan! This is not your fault! Nor is it Edward's. It was a freak thing, Bells."

"If I would have just taken the keys, we wouldn't be here right now. We would be home sleeping."

"Don't blame this on yourself, please. Someone is here to see you," she said. "Come in!" She called.

The door opened. In came Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, disgusted.

"Bells, please. I'm sorry. I came for forgiveness."

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Bell's please. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to leave you, I swear." He came over and took my hand. I pulled my hand away and rolled over.

"Bella, please. Don't be like that."

"Just leave me alone. I know you didn't want to leave. But you did. Because Phil paid you off, am I right? He did that to Edward too. Edward didn't accept it though."

"Bella, don't put a guilt trip on me. Yeah, I didn't have to leave, but I chose to. For your safety and mine."

"Whatever," I sighed. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

Edward walked in.

"Is she awake?" he asked my mom. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "Bella!" he walked over and drew me into his arms. "Bella, sweetie, I am so sorry. I should have let you drive." He said pain in his voice.

"Edward, stop. This is no more your fault than it is mine. Don't blame this on yourself. It was an accident." I said recalling on my mom's words.

"I'm so sorry about your truck though Bells."

"You totaled the truck that I gave to Bella?" Jacob asked getting angry.

"Technically, I totaled the truck, Jake," I said in a rude tone.

"Bella, be nice." My mom scolded.

Jacob got up and stormed out of the room.

"The same as his old self." I sighed.

"Bella, stop that. You were extremely rude to Jacob. He came for forgiveness. He is really sorry about what happened between you guys." My mom said. At the perfect time, Carlisle knocked on the door and came in.

"Good evening everyone. Can I talk to Bella and Edward alone please?"

"Sure," my mom said getting up and walking out.

"Before you ask the question that I know is coming, we need to talk."

"A-alright," I said. I had a confused look on my face.

"Who was sleeping?" he asked.

"We both were." Edward said.

"And who was drinking?" He asked.

"I was." Edward said quietly.

"Now. Why were you driving, Edward?"

"I thought I was okay to drive." He sounded ashamed.

"Edward, you used to come to this hospital all the time when you were young. You have seen things that you shouldn't have seen at such a young age. Most of those things were from drunk drivers. Why would you even think about getting behind the wheel after drinking?"

"I wasn't drunk though! I have only gotten drunk like twice!" Edward said, clearly upset by Carlisle's words.

"I don't care Edward. You were still under the influence of alcohol."

"Carlisle. Please, if I were to have driven the same thing would have happened. I fell asleep on the car ride."

"That is true, but why let Edward drive? You knew he had consumed alcohol."

"Dad, fine. I know I shouldn't have been driving. Just please don't blame Bella for this."

"The last thing I am going to say on this subject is that you should have been thinking. Alright, now to the question that I know you guys are dying to ask. The baby. It will be alright. I took some tests before I brought you in here Bella, the baby is still alive. You need to come back for an ultrasound in about ten weeks."

"Okay." I nodded. I have never heard Carlisle speak so harshly to either of us. He's never spoken harshly to anyone. When he spoke like that it scared me a little.

"You guys can leave whenever you would like."Carlisle nodded and walked out. My mom walked back in.

"What did Carlisle say?" she asked.

"Nothing. We can leave," I said quietly. I got up and put my shoes on and brushed my hair. "Edward, I thought that Carlisle was away until Thursday. Today is Tuesday."

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle came back when they heard about our accident."

"Oh, he didn't need to."

"I am driving you guys home," my mom said.

"Okay." We said in unison. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist and we started walking out to my mom's car. It was a silent car ride back to my house. I could tell that my mom wasn't too happy with me. When we got back to the apartment we walked up the stairs in silence.

"I'm going to go to my place for a little while. Would you like to join me?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm going to go home," I said. "And face my mother's wrath," I added in a whisper. Edward kissed my cheek and then went into his apartment.

I went into mine and immediately was yelled at by my mom.

"Isabella! What were you thinking! You knew that Edward had consumed alcohol! But you still got in a car with him!" she yelled.

"Mom! This is none of your business! Why do you have to stick your nose into everyone's lives!" I yelled back.

"Because I care about you! Do you think that I want my daughter dying in a car accident because her fiancé was drunk?!"

"He wasn't drunk! He had two, maybe three beers. But that's it!" I started walking away. she grabbed my arm.

"I'm not finished here!"

"Mom! You are trying to control my life! I don't need you to tell me what is right and what is wrong anymore! Just let me go, Renee!"

"Don't you ever call me by my first name! I am your mother!"

"Really? I didn't notice! You act like my dictator!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'm not a child anymore! Why can't you see that?"

"Really, Bella? I didn't notice, you sure are acting like one!"

"Let go of my arm!"

"Not until I get to say what I want!"

"Say whatever you want! I don't want to hear it though!"

"I feel like you don't want me back in your life! I think that you were being irresponsible, and just plain stupid!" I felt a lump forming in my throat. "Jake wanted your forgiveness and you act like a total jerk! What has gotten into you?"

"I-I can't tell you what's wrong, you'll hate me." I said in a quiet voice.

"Bella, just tell me. I will love you no matter what happens."

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"I knew you'd get mad! Now do you see why I didn't tell you?"

"How stupid can you be? Is this why you guys are getting married?"

"Mom, no. I just found out yesterday."

"This is insane! Bella! You guys aren't even married yet!"

"Mom, shut up! This is not your life! This is my life!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wish I didn't have to deal with your life."

"What are you saying?"

"Right now I wish you weren't my daughter!" She yelled.

I ran to my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and started crying.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call.

"Go away."

"Bella, open the door." She demanded.

"Just leave me alone, please."

"Bella, sweetie, please just open the door." Rose piped up. I got up from the ground and went to my bed. Alice and Rose opened my door and came in.

"Your mom left. She said she's staying with your dad."

"Good, he can put up with her." I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"Shh, Bells, it's going to be alright," Rose cooed.

"Nothing is going the way I planned it. I thought my mom trying to make things up would work, but she's making it so hard!"

"Bella, you're trying to find things wrong in the relationship between you and your mom."

"I just need some time." I said. I got up and started walking out the door. I took each step two at a time. When I got outside I started walking. I did not know where I was going and I did not have a destination. After walking for about a half an hour I decided that I was calm enough to head back.

When I got back to the apartment I went straight to the kitchen for some water. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 p.m. I decided that I would start making dinner. I got down a cook book, and then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," Emmett said back.

"I'll get Rose for you." I said. I help my hand over the speaker, "Rose! Emmett's on the phone!"

"Okay," she said. She came running into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Thanks, Bells."

"I'm making dinner, what do you want?" I asked.

"Enchiladas!" she squealed. I laughed. I went to the fridge and got out the ingredients.

"I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to Edward's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered about thirty seconds later.

"Hey, baby," he said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Hey. Do you want to come over for dinner? We're having enchiladas."

"Sure, what time should I be over?"

"Now is fine." He came into the hall and shut the door. We walked across the hall to my apartment.

"What happened between you and your mom? I could hear you guys yelling."

"Well, she called me stupid, a jerk, and she knows." Edward stopped in his tracks.

"She knows?" a worried expression came to his face.

"Don't worry, she doesn't hate you. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Bella."

"She told me she wished I wasn't her daughter."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." he pulled me into his arms.

"Its fine, she'll get over it. I hope."

"She will sweetie," he soothed.

"I know." Edward and I went into my bedroom and laid on my bed. I leaned on my elbow and he did the same. I leaned in and softly kissed him. He rolled over so that I was on my back and his arms were holding his weight. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella," Alice said, walking in. "Bella! Your mom's here! Stop that!" Edward quickly rolled off of my but not quick enough.

"Bella." My mom said in a sour tone.

"Uh, hey." I gulped. My mom turned and walked out. I jumped off the bed and ran after her.

"Mom! Wait, please!"

"Bella, I don't want to talk to you. I came over to apologize and I see you and Edward all over each other!"

"Mom, could you just tell me something? Please."

"Fine, what would you like to know?"

"Why are you so against me and Edward doing things like that?"

"Because, I don't want you to end up like me." she said silently.

"What do you mean?"

"I got pregnant with you before your father and I got married. It ruined our marriage, Bells."

"Mom, that won't happen to us."

"I just want you to be aware of that. I'm sorry about earlier sweetie."

"I'm sorry mom." She hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek.

We walked back into my room and Alice and Edward was standing. I went over to Edward and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my hair.

"How much longer until our wedding?" I whispered.

"Three days," he answered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm still going to stay at Charlie's house for the next few nights." My mom informed us.

"Alright." We said. My mom came up to me and kissed my cheek and then hugged Edward. Edward kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye everyone," she said. We all waved goodbye.

"I'm going to bed," Alice said.

"Okay, goodnight." We said. When she left, Edward and I got in bed and slept.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! **

**Oh my goodness have I been busy! So, i pla to update as soon as I can but I do not know when that will be. I am going to Florida again in a few days with one of my classes. I cannot bring my laptop with me so the story will have to wait until I get back. I will start writing as soon as possible for me. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Living a Lie

EPOV

The next few days went by quickly. We finished preparing for the wedding and I was only allowed to see Bella at night due to her putting final touches to her look for the wedding.

Before I realized it was the night before the wedding. Bella and I were lying in bed. She turned and looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I have so much going through my mind that nothing makes sense." I turned my head. I smiled the crooked smile that I always save for her. She leaned in and sweetly kissed my lips. I placed my hands softly against her neck and cheek. She tangled her fingers in my hair. Our lips molded into each others'. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She willingly allowed me entrance. My tongue played with hers. She moaned lightly. I rolled so she was on her back. I held my weight with my arms.

I heard someone open the door, and the shut it. I thought they left.

"Ew, dude, get off my sister," Emmett said, disgusted. I rolled off of Bella and we sat up.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked.

"Jasper and I came to pick you up for your bachelor party!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't want a bachelor party though." I said.

"Too bad." Emmett said. He opened the door and leaned out. I heard him say something to who I am assuming Jasper. Emmett turned around and Jasper came through the doorway. They came over to the bed and Emmett grabbed my feet while Jasper grabbed my arms.

"Guys! Seriously, put me down!" I yelled, struggling to break free.

"Give me my fiancé back!" Bella yelled.

"He'll meet you at the altar." Jasper assured her. They shut the door behind them and took me to face my doom.

BPOV

I laid back down on my bed. I was super tired. I looked at my clock. 3:00 in the morning. I rolled on my side and fell asleep.

"Bella! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice squealed. She was jumping on my bed trying to wake me up.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No, now! You're going to be my sister-in-law today!" she said. She pulled me up and off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Get up!" she yelled back.

"I'm up." I groaned. I sat up on the floor and leaned my head against my bed.

"Bella, that's not up! You have to get up!"

"Is Edward home yet?"

"He can't see you! It's bad luck! Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"Could I borrow something from you? My dress has blue in it. I'm wearing my mom's wedding necklace. My shoes are new."

"I don't have anything that would go with your outfit. Ask Rose."

"Alright. ROSE!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" she asked when she came in a couple seconds later.

"Do you have anything that I could borrow? I have everything except something borrowed."

"Yeah, sure. Hang on." Rose left and I heard her going through her drawers. She came back with a little hair piece that had a few pieces of sapphire in it. I recognized it from somewhere.

"Rose! I can't borrow that!" I realized that it was given to her from Emmett as a two year anniversary present.

"Of course you can, here. Bells, just take it." She insisted.

"But Em got it for you for your anniversary. I can't use it. I might lose it. He saved for so long to get it."

"You won't lose it. I think Emmett would love it if you wore it. He might not even notice."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. We'll put it in your hair when we're done styling it."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled and hugged her.

"No problem, babe."

"Alright, your mom should be over any time but we are going to start getting you ready."

Alice and Rose pulled me into the bathroom. They sat me down and immediately got out the hair supplies. A few minutes later, my mom came in.

"I can't believe you guys started without me!" she said, fake anger crossing her face.

"We just started heating up the hair stuff," Alice said innocently.

"Alright, girls, let's make my daughter the prettiest bride ever!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

About three hours later my hair looked amazing. Alice, my mom and Rose must have used half a can of hairspray.

Before I was allowed to see myself they had to do my makeup. They used a light blue eye shadow to bring out my brown eyes. They lightly used eyeliner and mascara. When they were done, I have to admit that I looked amazing. Just looking at my reflection gave me butterflies. I took a few deep breaths.

"Nervous?" my mom asked from behind me.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Yes. I was so nervous when I was marrying your father. But, I don't regret it." She smiled.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Not too much now. Its 2:27 and you go through the doors at 3:00. We should get you dressed and start leaving. Let's make sure Edward is there first though."

"Can I call him?" I asked.

"I'll watch the door." My mom winked.

I dialed Edward's number and he picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, love."

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong? You sound upset?"

"Just nervous. Are you at the church yet?" I asked.

"We're just arriving." He informed me. I heard Emmett yelling in the background.

"Bella! Get off the phone with Edward!" I laughed when I heard that.

"Alice is coming!" my mom said.

"Gotta go, your sister is going to kill me! love you," I said.

"Love you too," he chuckled. I hung up the phone and threw it to my mom who put it in her pocket.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." We said in unison. Alice gave us a look that meant that she was going to watch us closely.

"C'mon, Bells, put your dress on." Alice said. She pulled me into the bathroom with my dress. "I know you called him!" she scolded.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I unhooked my bra and pulled off my pants.

"You called Edward." she accused.

"Did not!" I said while putting my dress on.

"Bella, don't lie to me!" she said.

"I needed to hear his voice, I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have waited another half an hour?"

"No." I turned so that Alice could zip my dress.

"Let's go, we have to get to the church." She walked out without another word.

"Alice! You can't seriously be mad at me!"

"Yes I can, I can be mad at Edward too."

"Seriously, please, don't be mad at me! I don't want my maid of honor mad at me!"

"Bella, you called Edward after I told you that it was bad luck. I don't want you guys to have a bad marriage!"

"Alice, we won't! I promise. Just, please, come to your senses and forgive me already." I smiled. I held my arms out for a hug.

"Fine, but I still get to be mad at Edward." she laughed hugging me.

"Fine with me."

"Alright, let's get you to the church."

We got into Rose's BMW and drove to the church. We got there at 2:45.

"You ready sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Honestly? No. I feel sick." I clutched my stomach.

"Bella, you can't throw up now. You only think that you are sick! Your mind is playing games on you. Deep breaths." I took a few deep breaths. My mom rubbed my back. I heard a few knocks on the room that we were in so that Edward didn't see me. Alice went over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Charlie, can I see my baby please?" he called back. Alice opened the door and let Charlie in. "Hi, darling."

"Hey, daddy." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks."

"Bella! We have to put in your hairpiece; you are going in like two minutes!" Alice came over quickly and put it in my hair. Once the hairpiece was in, we grabbed our bouquets and went by the big double doors that enter the chapel. The doors opened and Rose went in next to Jasper, then followed Rose and Emmett, and then, it was my turn. When I entered the chapel, the music started to play on an organ. My dad and I made our way down the path. When we got to the end he turned to me and kissed me.

"You can let go now, daddy. I love you," I whispered as he let go. He walked over to his seat while I walked up to where Edward was. He gave me his special crooked smile. We waited for the pastor to talk. After the pastor talking for about ten minutes, he said the words that I have waited forever to hear again.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, rich and poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward said confidently.

"And do you, Isabella take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, rich and poor, for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked me.

"I do," I smiled.

"In the power rested in me, I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned in and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Everyone started clapping. We broke apart. I looked at my mom and she was crying. I looked back at Edward and he smiled his crooked smile and took my hand and we walked down the aisle.

Alice followed behind me.

"Bella!" she called. I turned to see her running.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"C'mon, we have to go back to your house before we go to Charlie's for the reception. I picked out a dress for the after party."

"Fine." I turned to Edward. "See you there," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"See you there Mrs. Cullen," he smiled. He kissed my forehead and left with Emmett and Jasper.

Rose, Alice and I hurried back to our apartment. I quickly changed into a shorter version of my wedding dress. We fixed my hair and then hurried out back to Rose's BMW. We drove to Charlie's house and went into the backyard. I was greeted and congratulated by all of my relatives. I finally found Edward talking to the Clearwater's. I went over to him and held his hand. I was greeted by everyone and I said a simple 'hello' back. They congratulated us and then went to talk to Renee and Charlie.

"This one is for the bride and groom," the d.j. said over the speaker. I just looked at Edward with a worried look. He smiled and shook his head. He came up to me and put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. He lifted me gently so that I was standing on his feet. The song I'll Be by Edwin McCain came on.

"Do you remember prom night in high school?" Edward asked. I tried to remember. I closed my eyes and saw flashing lights and me twirling and laughing. Next, I saw Edward, he was saying something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. It looked like he said 'I love you'. I opened my eyes. Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I remember. Well, not totally but I do remember some things."

"You stood on my feet like you're doing now, and that was a few days before I moved to Alaska for a year. We decided to end our relationship. I'll tell you the rest later. It's a long story." He said, leaving me hanging.

"Fine." I laughed. The song came to an end shortly after. I stepped off of Edward's feet. I was grabbed by the waist. I turned to see Emmett. "Emmett you scared me!" I scolded. He lifted me and set me on his feet. I laughed. "Why do you guys insist on putting me on your feet?"

"You would fall if I didn't put you on my feet." He mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature Bells."

By now mostly everyone had gone home or to a hotel. It was just a few people here and there. basically just Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, my mom and dad, and the Clearwaters.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" I heard Jasper's voice from behind me. I stepped off of Emmett's feet and walked over to Jasper. He went to lift me but I stepped back. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"I am not standing on your feet too."

"Fine. Just c'mon, dance with me." he smiled. I stepped forward and he put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. As the song came to an end I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. This should be you and me. Not you and Cullen," he answered.

"We're in love Jake. We're happy. I'm pregnant." I said the last sentence quietly.

"You're what?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant, Jake." I said a little louder.

"W-what?"

"I'm…!" I felt Edward clamp his hand over my mouth. I looked up and he was staring angrily at Jake.

"Bella, is this baby mine?" Jake asked. I pulled Edward's hand from my mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you don't remember about two and a half weeks ago. I came over while Edward was gone. You told me you were on birth control." My eyes went wide.

"Bella, is this true?" Edward asked. I turned to him, shocked. I wasn't able to talk. "I'm pretty sure that gives me my answer." He turned and started walking away.

"Edward! Edward, please! I can explain!" I yelled as I chased after him. He turned on his heels and I stopped right before I bumped into him.

"Explain what Bella? That you've been sleeping with him? If that's it then I don't want to hear it." He turned and walked away again. Tears were streaming down my face. I went over to Jacob.

"I HATE YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled.

"I can't stand to see you two together. I want to be the only man that you are with."

"JACOB! YOU RUINED THAT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT RUINED OUR MARRIAGE! AND NOW YOU JUST RUINED MY MARRIAGE WITH EDWARD!"

"Bella calm down. Come here sweetie." He said opening his arms and trying to hug me. I pushed away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt someone's strong arms. They weren't Edward's though, even though my body longed for his arms to be wrapped around it. I soon realized that it was Jasper because I heard his voice.

"Bella, shh. It'll be fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took me out to his car. He drove me back to the apartment and carried me up the stairs. I had cried myself to sleep by this time and Jasper used his key to open the door. He carried me in and took me to my bedroom. He laid me on my bed and then sat in a chair.

Soon everyone started coming into the apartment. Emmett came into my room.

EMPOV

I walked into Bella's room to find Jasper in there watching her intently.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked.

"She cried herself to sleep. That was one of the hardest things I've ever seen. She's like my sister. Emmett, what happened to your eye?" Jasper asked noticing that I had a black eye.

"I got in a fight with Jacob. He smiled as you carried her away, like he accomplished something. I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned, and I punched. Then we started fighting. I won though. No one, and I mean no one, hurts my baby sister."

"Do you think we should call Edward?"

"I'll do it." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he asked, he sounded like he was angry and upset.

"Dude, how could you not believe your wife?" I scolded.

"I thought she was lying. She couldn't answer when I asked if what Jacob said was true. Where is she?"

"She's asleep, in her room. She cried herself to sleep dude."

"Awe, man." I heard Bella move in her bed. Then she started mumbling the word 'no' and 'don't'.

"Jasper! She's having a nightmare! Wake her up. Quick!" I yelled. Jasper went over to Bella and tried waking her up.

"I'm coming over," Edward said. Then the phone went dead.

BPOV

_"Explain what? That you've been sleeping with him? If that's it then I don't want to hear it." Everything was going in slow motion. I was watching what happened earlier. I saw myself run over to Jacob and scream at him. I fell to my knees._

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I heard Jasper call as he shook my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I sat up straight. I felt Jasper's arms embrace me. I then realized that I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Its fine Bells, it's going to be all right." He started stroking my hair and I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. I slowly fell back asleep.

"Hey," I heard someone say. It sounded distant. I knew I was sleeping but I could hear what was going on around me. I recognized the voice to be Edwards. "Can I be with her please?" he asked. I didn't hear anything else except footsteps and the door closing. I felt someone lie down next to me. The same dream reappeared in my mind.

"Bella, sweetie! Bella, wake up!" I heard Edward's worried cry. His rough hands gently cupped around my face. His thumb started caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes. It shocked me that he was here so I flinched back. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked at him for a few seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his neck. He kissed my hair. He started humming the tune to Have I Told You Lately.

"How could you not believe me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, baby, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I don't know what I was thinking. Jealousy took over. Could I please be forgiven?"

"You were forgiven when you walked through my door." I said. he lifted my chin with his index finger and kissed me gently.

"You should probably get changed." He said softly.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to get up.

"Because our luggage is in my car waiting for us to leave."

"Our honeymoon?" I asked getting excited.

"Yeah." He smiled as I got up quickly to change. I put on a pair of sweat pants and two camis.

"Ready?" he asked after about ten minutes.

"Almost," I said as I grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote:

_Alice and Rose,_

_Edward and I went on our honeymoon. I'll call you when we get there. He still won't tell me where we are going. I love you guys._

_Love, _

_Bella. Oh yeah and Edward too._

Edward took my hand and we went down to his car. I got into the passenger seat and Edward got in the driver's seat. We started driving towards the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Bella, don't ask. I am not going to tell you. You will figure out when we get there." he said. He took my hand in his. "Just try and sleep, it's going to be a while." I gave up with a sigh and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining and I was laying on a bed.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily.

"Arizona."

"No way! Oh my gosh! Edward!" I looked at him, and he was smiling. He came over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I pulled away quickly, though, and ran to the bathroom. I flipped the toilet seat open and started throwing up. Edward came in right behind me. He held my hair back and started rubbing my back.

"Bella, sweetie, is this from being pregnant?" he asked sweetly. I nodded my head. I leaned up and coughed a little.

"I'll go get you some water," he said as he walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water. He brought it back over and gave it to me. I drank it slowly. Edward helped me up off the ground after ten minutes. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, much. Thanks. Look at this, it's so unusual," I said lifting my shirt so Edward could see my stomach. There was a small bump where the baby was forming.

"Bella, you shouldn't be showing yet. You're only four weeks along."

"I know! That's why it's so weird. Should we call Carlisle?" I asked.

"Maybe, hang on, I'll do it." Edward pulled out his phone, put the speaker on and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Dad, it's me."

"Why hello son, shouldn't you be enjoying your marriage?"

"Yeah, well, I have a question."

"What is it son?"

"How far along with the pregnancy should Bella be before she starts getting…bigger?"

"About eight weeks, why?"

"Dad, she's starting to show and she is only four weeks along."

"Really? Maybe she is farther along than I thought. Whenever you get a chance bring her in."

"Dad, that is not possible though."

"Well, Edward, I don't know what to tell you, bring her in when you get a chance."

"Edward!" I cried cupping my mouth and running for the bathroom.

"Dad, I have to call you back, Bella is getting sick. The morning sickness is getting worse."

"Edward, bring her home as soon as possible."

"Alright, bye." I heard Edward close his phone and he came in to help me.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update my story. I hope you like the newest chapter though. I will update as soon as possible for me. I am off on spring break this week so I am hoping that I can get some time to work on my story. Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	25. Chapter 24

Living a Lie

Chapter 24

BPOV

Edward kneeled down next to me and held my hair back. I threw up a few times and coughed.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked when I was finished.

"Nothing's wrong with you sweetie. You're pregnant; the baby is just developing faster than normal. We're going to take you to see Carlisle as soon as we get home. We're going to leave today."

"I don't want to be the reason we leave though, we just got here."

"Bella, we can always go on another honeymoon. You and this baby are all that matters."

"Let's go get our stuff," I said, feeling bad that I was the reason for us leaving. Edward helped me up. He went over to our stuff and we conveniently weren't unpacked.

Edward and I gathered our luggage and headed out to the Volvo. He helped me into the car and then got in his side and started driving.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." I didn't know if that was completely true or not. To be honest I was terrified that something was wrong with me or the baby.

"You migt want to call your mom," Edward said handing me his phone. I opened it and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi mom, I replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon, Bella?"

"We're coming home early because we need to see Carlisle."

"Bella, what is wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"We don't know. I am already showing and I'm only about four weeks along. Also my morning sickness is getting really bad."

"Bella, how close are you to Forks?"

"About two hours away."

"Go straight to the hospital. Don't come home first. I will meet you there."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby." I hung up after that. I handed Edward his phone.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She wants us to go straight to the hospital and she will meet us there."

"Alright." Edward looked like he had a lot going through his mind. I didn't ask him about it so he didn't get stressed.

I put my iPod in and put the playlist on shuffle. I listened to about half the songs before we got to the hospital.

Edward got out and helped me out of my side.

We walked into the hospital and were met by my mom and Carlisle talking. They saw us and came over to greet us. After a short greeting, Carlisle took us to a room.

"Alright, Bells, let's see what's going on." Carlisle started an ultra sound. He squirted some gel on my stomach. He put the machine on my little bump and looked at the screen.

"See there," Carlisle said and pointed at a section on the screen. "That is your baby. I had talked to your mother and she said that the same thing happened to her when she was pregnant with you. So this is perfectly normal. I could tell you the gender if you would like."

"Sure," I said.

"Alright then, you are having a baby girl. Congrats." Carlisle said handing me a towel to wipe my stomach off. "I want to see you back here in about six weeks. You're due date is going to change now. You are twice as far as you should be so I am going to say that your due date should be October thirty first."

"That soon?" I asked shocked. It was already almost July.

"Bells, you have to remember that you are nearly twice as far into the pregnancy than you really should be."

I didn't say anything after that. I had too much on my mind.

Edward and I thanked Carlisle and left for our apartment.

When we got to the apartment complex Edward and I went to my old apartment to get my things to move into Edward's. When we walked in we saw that there were boxes everywhere.

"Is this all mine?" I asked.

"No, some of it is Jasper's and Emmett's," Rose said as she came to see me. She gave me a hug and pulled away. She looked at my stomach and then looked me in the eyes.

"I am not as far along as I look," I assured her.

"How far along are you really?"

"About four weeks."

"Wow, Bells, you shouldn't be showing that much yet."

"I know. This happened to my mom when she was pregnant with me too."

"Let me help you get your things," Rose offered.

"Thanks." All three of us grabbed a box. Edward made sure I didn't carry a heavy one. Once we got all of my boxes into Edward's apartment we rested.

"When Alice gets home would you like to go shopping for the baby?" Rose asked getting excited.

"Sure," I said not wanting to disappoint her.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Do you know the gender?"

"Yes, it's a girl." I said with a smile. I had always wanted a little girl.

"Awe, she is going to be so spoiled! And I don't mean by Alice or me. I can tell that Edward is going to spoil her like no other. Whatever the baby wants, she will probably get with Edward around," Rose laughed.

After another half hour of aimless conversation Alice got home with Emmett and Jasper. They were each carrying two boxes. We went over and helped. Emmett gave me the job of keeping the door open because he didn't want me to lift anything.

"Emmett, why won't you let me help?" I asked getting angry.

"Bella, I don't want anything to happen to my nephew," Emmett said guessing the gender of the baby.

"What makes you so certain that the baby is a boy?" I asked.

"Because that is what I want it to be," he said sounding extremely confident.

"Em, I am not having a boy. We figured out today that I am having a girl."

"You're not far enough along to know the gender yet," Emmett said confused.

"I am twice as far along as I'm supposed to be. Mom said that the same thing happened to her when she was pregnant with me."

"So I am going to have a niece?"

"Yeah," I said and Emmett's smile grew.

"Alright, Bella, Alice, let's go shopping for our niece," Rose said with a smile. The three of us left for the mall. We took Alice's Porsche.

"So, Bella, all four of us were thinking that we could all move into a bigger house so we could help with the baby." Alice said after being in the car for about two minutes.

"Alice, you know that is not necessary. Edward nad I are only across the hall."

"I know but I still want you to live with us. I will miss staying up late with you and all the fun we had."

"I'll talk to Edward about it." I said giving up. It would be nice to have some help with the baby.

"Thank you Bells!" Alice said excitedly.

The rest of the car ride I learned that Emmett and Jasper were moving in with Rose and Alice. When we got to the mall we got out and headed straight to the baby store. Immediately they started to everything pink and purple. After about an hour they had filled that cart with clothes.

Alice wouldn't let me convince her to putting some of the clothes back. I think that Alice picked out enough clothes to last the baby for a year.

"Alice put some of the clothes back," I said for the tenth time.

"Bella, she is my niece and I want to spoil her."

"Fine, but you have to five all of this to me for my baby shower present. No earlier." I wasn't giving up too easy.

"Fine," Alice said. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Alice had actually given into my demand.

We checked out and Alice had about five huge bags filled with clothes and accessories.

We drove home and took the bags up to mine and Edward's apartment. We opened the door and walked in. when Edward saw Alice's bags his eyes went wide. I held my hands up to let him know that it wasn't my fault.

"Alice, this baby isn't due for another four months and you are already spoiling it?" he asked astonished.

"Don't tell me I can't spoil my niece," she scolded. Edward just shook his head and laughed.

I went over and to the couch and laid down. Edward picked upmy legs and sat under them.

"Your feet are swollen, baby," Edward pointed out. I looked at my feet and wiggled my toes.

"They feel fine, though."

Soon after talking for a while Alice and Rose left.

"Alice wants us to get a huge house so all six of us can live together," I stated after a few moments of silence.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"They want to help with the baby and Alice and Rose don't want m to move you and live with you," I laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea. We could use all the help we can get with the baby. And I think it would be good to live with our babysitters," Edward laughed at his last statement. I picked up my phone and texted Alice.

_Bella: when are we looking for a house?"_

_Alice: asap_

_Bella. Okay. Ilu_

_Alice: ilu2_

"Alright, so Alice is probably super excited now," I laughed.

"I think so too," he chuckled.

Edward turned on the television and there was a program about adopting children in Africa playing. Edward started rubbing my feet. Knots that I didn't even know were there started undoing and my feet felt like there was less pressure on them.

Edward got up after a little while and went into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything?" he called.

"A glass of water please," I called back.

Edward came back with a glass of water and an apple. He handed me the water and sat under my legs again. I rested my hand on my stomach. I felt a little kick and gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby is kicking," I said as I grabbed his hand and rested it on my stomach. He felt her kicking.

"She is kicking already?" he asked.

"She just started today; she kicks more when you talk. I think she likes your voice." Edward smiled at my comment. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30 p.m.

"I'm going to bed," I announced.

"I'll join you," Edward said.

We went and lay in bed. Edward held me in his arms and I lay my on his neck. Edward hummed the melody to Have I Told You Lately. I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning Edward still had me in his arms. He was still asleep. I wiggled my way out of his grasp and got out of bed. I changed my clothes and checked my phone. I had two missed calls and five texts. All of these were from Alice. In every single text, she was telling me to wake up so we could go shopping for apartments. I texted Alice back, finally.

_Bella: hey, sorry I just woke up._

_Alice: it's about time! all six of us need to head out._

_Bella: Edward is still sleeping. I don't want to wake him up._

_Alice: I'm coming over. I'll wake him up._

_Bella: no, I'll do it. See you in about an hour._

_Alice: okay._

I went into our room and sat on the bed. I leaned over and kissed Edward.

"Edward," I called sweetly. "C'mon, time to wake up." He rolled over, grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. "Edward!" I laughed.

"I love you," he laughed.

"I love you too but you have to get up. All six of us are going house shopping."

"Can't they go without us?"

"No, they found one we might get. Alice says that there are five bedrooms, five bathrooms, and a kitchen, dining room and living room."

"I'm up, I'm up," Edward said as he let me get of him and he slowly got up.

I went over to a box, pulled out an outfit and started changing. As I took my shirt off I looked at my stomach in a mirror. I turned to the side. You could see faint stretch marks. I groaned.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Edward asked coming into the room with his coffee.

"I am huge! And stretch marks are forming," I complained.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful and perfect." He set his coffee down and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek then picked up his coffee again. He went over to his closet and picked out a shirt and pants. I went out into the kitchen and poured myself some orange juice and got some cereal. I jumped up to sit on the counter while I drank my juice and ate my cereal. Edward came in seconds later with his shirt unbuttoned and his boxers showing.

"Nice," I commented on his outfit.

"Same goes for you," he laughed. He was looking straight at my chest and saw that I had milk on my shirt. I grabbed a napkin but Edward came over and grabbed the hand that held the napkin.

"Allow me," he said as he took the napkin and wiped my chest. I leaned my head and shoulders back, exposing my chest to him. He put the napkin down and kissed my neck and placed his hands on my chest. I moaned slightly. Edward pulled away.

"We have to stop." He stepped back a little.

"No, don't stop, it feels good," I moaned.

"Bella, I'm serious, we need to stop." Rejection washed over me.

"Why?" I asked, hurt hidden in my voice.

"Because, we can't do this Bella, you're pregnant."

"So, we can't even make out? Would you like it better if I had an abortion so it wouldn't be so hard on you?" I asked. I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked at the last statement.

"Do you think that I regret getting you pregnant?" he asked shocked, and getting angry.

"You don't kiss me the way you did before I was pregnant. I didn't mean for the abortion thing to come out though." I said ashamed.

"Bella, I kiss you the same way every time."

"No, you don't, there isn't the amount of love as before. Now it's just a kiss instead of the kiss from the man I love."

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just need to know, is the fact that I'm pregnant affecting the way you act around me?"

"Bella, I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"We aren't made of glass for goodness sakes!" I exclaimed.

"I know you're not made of glass! I just have a feeling that I could hurt you if I touch you the wrong way, or kiss you too hard."

"Edward, I may look fragile, but I'm not. You could hit me, I won't break though."

"Bella, I know that."

"I just need to know one thing though. Do you think that because of me being pregnant you can't touch me the same way?"

"Bella, I'm not trying to touch you any differently. It just happens."

"Edward, you can kiss me like you used to. You can hold me as tight as you used to. I don't want to you to feel like you need to be careful with me." Edward looked like he was going to say something but he was cut off by Alice walking into the apartment. I got off the counter and went over to hug her. She squeezed me as hard as she could.

"Alice, be careful!" Edward hissed. I pulled away and looked at him. I can't believe he is still overprotective even after we had just had a discussion that he doesn't need to be. I walked into our room and into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Alice ask.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let me take care of this." He sighed. I heard Edward come over to the door. "Bella, please come out."

"Why? Alice might hurt me," I mocked.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he apologized. I opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Edward, you have to stop being so protective. Save that for our baby, when she needs it. I don't need your supervision and security for everything that I do."

"I know. Bella, I am so sorry, I just can't see anything happen to you." I walked over to Edward. I cupped his face in my hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." I said seriously. His hands grabbed mine and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Ahem," Alice said, breaking us up. "Are you guys all set?" she asked.

"No, give us a few hours." I laughed. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso and arms around his neck. He kissed me again, this time with more love.

"Hey, being pregnant and having sex is not good for the baby, and I don't want to see you all over my brother," Alice informed me. Edward broke away and put me down.

"Better?" he asking, mockingly.

"Much," Alice said, an accomplished smile grew on her face. She came over and pulled me by the hand so I would follow her. Edward was close behind as she kept pulling me behind her.

"Alice, let go!" I laughed.

"Not until we get to my apartment!" she laughed. I was trying to dig my heels into the floor. I ended up falling and pulling Alice down with me. Edward nearly tripped over us. Alice and I laid on the floor laughing.

Eventually we got up and went into Alice's apartment. The other four were there waiting for us in the living room.

"Finally!" Emmett said with a sigh. "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to get ready, jeez, sorry," I said holding up my hands.

"Alright, alright, let's just go." We all headed out the door. We headed down to Emmett's jeep. We piled in, one by one and drove off. We got to the house within five minutes. On the outside it looked huge, and like something that would be rated five stars. We went up and knocked on the door.

"Hello, you must be the people that are interested in buying this house."

"Yes, we are," Alice answered. We got a tour of the house. By the end of the tour we had claimed rooms, mine and Edward's being connected with another room to make the nursery, and we told them that we would be buying the house. Carlisle and Esme were paying for the house as a gift for us. Alice quickly turned to look at the lady again.

"When would you like us to move in?" she asked.

"As soon as is possible for you. As you just saw I am all packed and ready to go. So, you can move in whenever."

"Is two days from now fine?" Alice asked. We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll see you then." We all said our goodbyes and piled back into the jeep.

"Alice, are you crazy?" Edward asked when we pulled away. "We can't be packed in two days!"

"Edward, calm down. Jasper, Bella, and Emmett are already packed. Jasper will help me, Emmett will help Rose and Bella will help you. We will be packed."

Emmett turned the radio up. We all started singing along to the songs. When we got back to the apartment we headed up to our apartments and started packing.

Edward and I went to his room with boxes that we got from his closet. He still had the boxes from when he moved into the apartment. I started in his bedside table. I found random items in his drawer like pain killers prescribed when he broke his ribs, a few candles, and a few pictures; some of which caught my eye. They were of me and him. I was on his back and holding the camera in front of us. This must have been at the beach because I had my bikini on. Another one was the one that Alice took of Edward and me making out on the couch. I looked through the rest of them, remembering all of the fun memories we had.

"You found those, did you?" Edward asked from behind me. I jumped, being broken from my memories so suddenly. I put my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to scare you," he said kissing my cheek. His face was all scratchy from not shaving. I laughed at the feeling of it.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. It just felt weird when you kissed me because you didn't shave this morning." I laughed.

"Oh," he laughed. He rubbed his chin and cheeks all over my face. I playfully slapped his shoulder. He leaned over and started kissing me hungrily. I broke away and laughed.

"We need to finish packing. We only have a day to get packed," I smiled and kissed him one more time. He cupped his hands around my face. We were kissing the same way as Peter and M.J. did in Spiderman. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

We pulled apart and he kissed me softly one last time. He walked back over to his box and I finished cleaning out his bedside table. I then moved into his bathroom.

I cleaned out his drawers and laid the things that he needed for the next few days on the counter. I figured out that Edward wore contacts.

"Hey Edward!" I called. He walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Since when do you wear contacts?" I asked.

"I've worn contacts every day of my life from the age of ten."

"Why didn't I know that?" I asked. I found a pair of glasses. "You never wear these either."

"Would you like to see me in them?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. I handed him his glasses and put them on. Edward looked really cute with glasses.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Sexy. But that's nothing new." I laughed. "Why don't you wear these?"

"I don't like them. I like contacts better."

"Oh," I said. I returned to my packing. Edward stood with his arms still around my waist, watching me. I found a letter. I scrunched my eyebrows together. The letter was addressed to Eddie.

"Who called you Eddie?" I asked.

"You did," he whispered. I looked up at him.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did." I opened the letter. It read

_Bella: I am so scared about tomorrow. This seems like a nightmare where I will wake up and he will be gone and I will be standing at the altar alone._

_Edward: Bells, he isn't going to leave you. And if he does, I am here for you and I love you._

_Bella: half of me wants him to leave, but half doesn't. If he leaves, then I can be with you, but I am in love with him and want to marry him. I am going to be Isabella Marie Black tomorrow._

_Edward: I can't believe you talked me into being YOUR best man._

_Bella: you didn't even put up a fight like I thought you were going to._

_Edward: would you mind if I did something, just because it is the last time I will see you before the wedding?_

_Bella: yes._

The note ended there.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"This," Edward said. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled away he laughed.

"You did that too." I smiled.

"Why didn't I just tell you instead of writing a note?"

"You were crying because of a dream that you had. It was easier for you to write the not. I was your best friend, and the man you loved. But so was Jacob. We were in love before you forgot who I was."

I closed my eyes and tried to think. Before I realized what was happening it was like a video playing in my brain.

_"Eddie, open up, please," I sobbed. I was banging on Edward's window. It was 2:35 a.m. and I had just woken up from a terrible dream. I turned around and sat on his roof. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my knees._

_"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked coming out and grabbing my hand. He pulled me to his window and helped me through. He pulled me into his arms and held me there and let me cry and ruin his shirt. He was humming an unfamiliar song to help calm me. When the crying slowed he asked me what was wrong again. I motioned toward his notepad that he wrote his songs in. he handed it to me and a pen. _

"Bella, Bella!" I felt Edward shaking me. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"What happened, sweetie?" he asked.

"I think I just had a flashback to the night before my wedding."

"Oh," he said, understanding in his voice.

After a few more hours of packing we were finally most of the way finished. All we had left were the necessities that we needed for the next few days. I laid down on the couch and Edward came over and sat under my head. He started playing with my hair and I closed my eyes.

"Who's ready to party?!" I heard Emmett yell. It sounded super close. I opened my eyes and he was right above me. I screamed and fell off the couch. "Jeez, Bells, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"I can't help but be scared with your ugly face," I grinned.

"Alright, you asked for it," Emmett said coming over to me. I tried to get up and get away from Emmett but he was too quick. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward, hold her down." Emmett gave me to Edward.

"Edward! No! Don't do it, Edward!" I scolded. Edward grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Sorry, love," he whispered into my ear. Emmett came at me and tickled my side. I immediately started squirming and laughing.

"Stop! Please!" I pleaded. I then got an idea. I lightly kicked Edward where the sun don't shine. He let go of me and fell to the floor in agony.

"Bella!" Emmett said, looking at his best friend who was lying on the floor. I sat down next to Edward.

"I didn't kick him hard," I defended myself. I then felt myself lying on the floor with Edward kneeling over me. He was grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him. When I put my tongue back in my mouth he leaned down and softly kissed me.

"Dude, get off my sister. We're going clubbing," Emmett said. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Emmett, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant and can't go clubbing," I stated.

"Bella, you don't have to drink, you just have to come. Alice and Rose won't take no for an answer."

"I am not going. Not when I'm pregnant."

"Yes you are, Bella!" Alice said coming up to Edward's couch. "We are celebrating that you are pregnant."

"By going to a club?" I asked astonished.

"Why, yes. Why wouldn't we?" She asked.

"Two words, I'm pregnant."

"You don't have to drink, Bella. Being pregnant doesn't stop you from going out and having fun though!"

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I sighed. She squealed and started heading out of the room saying that she would be back in a minute and to stay put. I walked out into the living room where Edward was. I saw that he was already changed.

"Wow, you change fast," I laughed. He was wearing jeans and a green dress shirt with the top few buttons left undone.

"Let's just say that these are the same jeans and this dress shirt, Alice bought."

"I can't believe she is making us go to a club," I laughed.

"Yeah, but you know that when Alice has something in her head, she never lets it go."

"Bella! I thought that I told you to stay put!" Alice yelled.

"Oops, I have to go." I leaned up and kissed him and ran into our room.

Alice shut the door behind her. She then proceeded to take a short blue sparkly dress out of a garment bag.

"You expect me to wear _that_?"

"Yes, and I will make you wear it no matter what."

After a couple minutes of trying to stall, Alice nearly forced the dress onto me. After it was finally on I looked into the mirror. The dress was halter strapped and had a v-neck that came down to just under my breasts and tied all the way down. The dress length stopped right after my thighs and about two inches above my knees.

"Alice, how did you get this in my size?" I asked astonished.

"The maternity section," she shrugged. I did not even imagine that anyone would ever think of making something this revealing for the maternity section.

Rose came in not even a minute later with a hair straightener, a hair curler, and a couple pins, and two garment bags. Rose and Alice changed into dresses that were the same as mine except that Rose's was red, and Alice's was yellow. Obviously, Alice and Rose got the dresses at a special store because their dresses definitely weren't from the maternity section.

"Alright, ladies! Let's do our hair and make-up!" Rose announced.

"We went into the bathroom and Rose started on my hair and Alice started on my make-up. Alice took forty five minutes to finish and perfect my makeup while Rose took an hour to do the same to my hair. When I was done they began working on their own hair and make-up.

I looked into the mirror and my hair was in loose curls with a few strands pinned back. I wore silver eye shadow with light blue eyeliner. I had a clear lip gloss on to make my lips look plumper. I had to admit, Rose and Alice did an awesome job.

When Alice and Rose finished with their hair and make-up we went out and were greeted by wide eyes and dropped jaws. We smiled and went over to the men that we loved.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to Edward.

"How did you fit into one of your old dresses?" he asked.

"I didn't, Alice got this for me."

"Where?"

"The maternity section at some store."

"Wow."

"Your reaction was the same as mine." I smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice squealed.

We all headed outside. We walked to the club, called Twilight, because it was about three blocks from out apartment. When we got to the club, we headed inside and went straight to the dance floor.

The first song that we danced to was Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. We dance for what seemed like hours.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Would you like a non-alcoholic beverage?" Edward asked over the music.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said and kissed my cheek. I started dancing alone for a minute. Then I felt someone's hand on my waist.

"Hey, I saw you dancing, I was waiting for that man to leave so I could get a chance," an unfamiliar voice said.

"He is my husband, creep. And I'm pregnant." I tried pulling away but the man grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you dance with me."

"Let go of me!" I slapped him in the face. This made him mad. He held onto my arm tighter until I screamed.

"I said you aren't going anywhere until you dance with me!"

"And I told you I have a husband." I tried slapping him again but he grabbed my hand. He brought my arm down and grabbed my hand with the same hand that was holding my arm. He slapped me as soon as he had a grip of my hand. I fell to my knees.

"You pathetic, bitch," he spat.

"Hey!" I heard Edward yell.

"And who are you?" the man asked.

"Her husband," he said. I then heard the sound of Edward's fist connecting with the man's face. The man yelled some words that not even I would repeat and walked off.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, helping me up. "Bella, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I tried standing on my own, but that slap made me dizzy so I had to lean on Edward for support.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. It's two in the morning anyways. Alice and them already headed home." Edward picked me up and began pushing through the crowd. I fell asleep on the walk home.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter! I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I think that the only reason that I got it done TODAY was because I was at home in bed sick with nothing else to do. Otherwise, it would not be finished yet. But, anyway, please review because that inspires me to write faster. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	26. Chapter 25

Living a Lie

Chapter 25

BPOV

I awoke the next morning alone in our bed. I sat up and looked around. I got out of bed and I was still in my dress. I went into the living room to find Edward in a pair of sweats with no shirt eating cereal.

"Good morning," I greeted him as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked. The memories of last night rushed into my mind. I then looked at my arm; I had a bruise where he grabbed me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. I looked at my face and I slightly had a black eye. I groaned in disgust.

"I'm fine, I look worse than I feel."

"Bella, he hit you pretty hard. You fell to the floor not even a second after he hit you. And from the look of your arm, he was holding onto you tight."

"I'm fine, really, I am." I went over to the food pantry and looked at what was left of it. We had granola bars, fruit, spray cheese, beef jerky, and crackers. I took what I had to work with. I made a brunch out of granola bars, spray cheese and jerky. Edward looked at me with disgust on his face.

"What are you _eating_?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it's good. I have been craving things that I used to think was disgusting. I think it's delicious though. You want some?" I asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass," he said holding up a hand.

"Suit yourself," I said smiling. I dug into my creation. When I was done I took care of my dishes.

"What is planned for today?" I asked.

"Nothing, I need to pack a few more things today, but that's all I have planned. What would you like to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I left a few things at Alice's place that I need to pack."

"Alright," he said standing up. He put his bowl in the sink and came up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. Just to mess with him I started trying to walk away.

"Don't leave," he said holding onto my waist. I laughed and tried to get away. "I can't let you leave," he said with a smile. I laughed. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He slid over the back of the couch with me still in his arms.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"What?" he asked, a smile playing in his voice.

"Let me go, I need to get out of this dress," I laughed. I tried squirming out of his arms.

"One thing first," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I get a kiss," he smiled. I turned over so that we were lying with our stomachs touching. I leaned down and stopped right before his lips. He leaned up and I leaned away. He leaned up farther and I leaned farther away. Next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was on top of me. A smile played on Edward's lips. He held my arms above my head so that I couldn't push him away. He leaned in and kissed me. He let go of my hands and they tangled in his hair. One of his hands held up his weight on the arm rest and the other was cupped around my cheek. I sat up in an attempt to get closer to him. He moved his arms so they would wrap around my waist. I felt the baby suddenly kick in my stomach. I pulled away and looked down.

"I felt that one," Edward said. I chuckled.

"I am going to change," I said. Edward got up with me. I went over to a box and picked out some clothes. I quickly changed into them and then headed out into the living room again.

"I am going over to Alice's apartment for a little while," I announced.

"Alright," Edward said, heading into the kitchen.

I walked out of our apartment and walked over to Alice and Rose's. I knocked a few times and waited. I heard a crash and some screaming.

"EMMETT! GIVE THAT BACK!" Rose yelled. I tried turning the knob on the door and fortunately it was unlocked.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS ROSALIE?!" Emmett yelled back.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FIANCE, I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS!"

"EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN! GIVE ME THE DAMN TEST!" I walked up to Rose's door and stood there, about to break up the fight.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN GO BEHIND MY BACK AND TAKE IT LIKE BELLA DID?" I stared at Emmett, hurt running through my brain. When he looked over to the door and saw me he muttered, "Shit," under his breath. I walked away, quickly.

"Bella! Bella, wait, please. Bella! Will you listen for one second?" Emmett called after me. I walked out into the hallway and sank to the floor crying. Emmett walked out not even ten seconds later and sat down in front of me.

"Go away," I sniffled.

"No, you need to listen. I'm sorry I said that, I was angry. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He apologized.

"Why would you be mad at Rose for having a pregnancy test?" I asked.

"I guess I wasn't really mad, just surprised," he said hesitantly. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be a father, or if I will be a good one."

"Emmett, any kid would be lucky to have a dad like you." I wiped away a few stray tears and got up. Emmett got up quicker than me and helped me up.

"Bells, I truly am sorry," he said.

"I know. And it's fine, just don't worry about it." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I went back into the apartment with him and went back into their room. Rose was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "Let me take care of this," I whispered to Emmett. He nodded and walked off. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She leaned onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the way Emmett acted," I said. She sighed.

"He found the test, and I got defensive. I don't even need to use it. I had it from a couple years ago when I had a pregnancy scare, but I never used it. Here, take it, I don't want it."

"What about Edward? What do you think he will think when he sees me with this?"

"He won't care, you already are pregnant. Just explain it to him."

"Rose, Emmett _is_ sorry, he has too big of an ego to admit it, but he is probably out in the living room beating himself up. I know my brother, and he loves you," I explained.

"Thanks," she said. I hugged her and got up. I walked out into the living room. Emmett was pacing, a nervous habit he picked up from his many years of being best friends with Edward.

"Em," I called.

"Bells! How is she?" he asked.

"She's better now, but she won't be fine until you talk to her. Next time, don't flip out you ass." I hit him. He pushed me, slightly. I walked out and went back to my apartment.

"Edward, I'm home," I called.

"I'm in here," Edward called from the bedroom. I went in to find him looking at some pictures. He looked up when I came in. He saw the box in my hand and looked at my weird.

"Rose, gave it to me. It's a long story," I explained.

"Alright," he said dropping the subject.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nothing. Just some pictures," he replied simply. He showed me the pictures. They were of him and me when we were kids. There were pictures of us when we were eight and then none until we were around fourteen.

"Why is it that a few years were skipped?" I asked.

"That was when your mom took you away from Forks. You were gone for about four years. Four, dreadfully long, years," he sighed.

"Oh, I remember that."

"Yeah." He put the pictures in a box and got up. He helped me up off the bed.

"So did you get everything that you needed from Rose's apartment?" he asked.

"It turns out that I didn't leave anything over there after all. Well, except the test, which actually isn't mine," I said.

"I know, Bella," he laughed. He came over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you into the living room. We're going to watch a movie."

"What movie is that?"

"I don't know, you choose," he said. he dropped me onto the couch. He went to the DVDs and turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you that you get to pick the movie."

"Oh, hmmm, I don't know, Baby Mama," I suggested.

"Okay, baby mama it is then," he laughed. He put the DVD in and then joined me on the couch. He laid behind me and held me in his arms.

For one of the first times, I actually stayed awake throughout the whole movie. When it was finished, I turned and looked at Edward. He was sleeping. I wiggled out of his arms and left him sleeping.

I made a sandwich and sat down and started eating. Alice came up to our door and started pounding. I sprinted to the door and opened it.

"Alice! Edward is sleeping!" I hissed.

"Oh, oops, sorry," she laughed.

"What do you want," I laughed,

"I wanted to hang out," she said.

"Alright, well, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, that was the point of coming over here." I sighed, near regret of what I am about to say.

"Would you like to go shopping?" Yep, regret washed through my mind.

"YES!" She nearly yelled.

"Alice! There is a sleeping Edward on the couch, remember?" I hissed.

"Oops," she giggled. I walked into our room and grabbed my purse. I walked out and wrote Edward a note.

_Edward,_

_I went shopping with Alice, text me if you need to contact me. You could call me if you wanted instead._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

We headed down to Alice's Porsche. Alice sped off to the mall. Within a matter of minutes we were in the parking lot and pulling into a parking spot.

When we got inside Alice headed straight for the baby store.

"Alice, hold up." I said, wobbling along next to her.

"Why?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No more buying for the baby, Edward and I haven't even gone out to look for stuff for her yet. We want a chance to buy stuff together without worrying about you buying out the whole store," I laughed.

"Fine," she huffed. "Ooh, let's get you another tattoo!" Alice squealed as she pulled me by the arm into the tattoo parlor.

"Alice! I can't get a tattoo! I'm pregnant! I have limitations on what I can do or get permanently put into my skin. I do need more belly button rings though," I sighed. We looked at belly button rings for about half an hour until I finally decided on a few. We went up to the checkout counter and was greeted by the guy that gave me my tattoo and pierced my belly button.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"Hey, I remember you! I gave you a tattoo of angel wings and your name and then you got a free belly button piercing with it," he said.

"Yeah, I remember," I laughed.

"These are on the house," he said handing me my belly button rings.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you barely flinched while I gave you that tattoo, you deserve it. Hey, let me see it, make sure you're doing a good job taking care of it." I turned around and lifted my shirt. He checked it out for about a minute and gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"You're doing a good job. And I hope you don't mind my asking but, are you expecting?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I said with a proud tone.

"How far along are you?"

"Uhm, well, I'm due October 31, but I'm not actually that far along. My pregnancy is quicker than the normal one."

"Oh, well when you have it send some pictures in," he smiled.

"Will do, thank you again!" I said.

We walked around for about fifteen minutes. My phone started ringing. I looked at who was calling. It was Edward.

"How did you sleep?" I greeted him.

"Pleasantly, but when I woke up you weren't there," he laughed.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "But Alice came over and begged me to hang out with her," I looked at Alice and her mouth was wide.

"I DID NOT!" She laughed. Edward heard it and laughed into the phone.

"Could you tell me when you are coming home?" he asked.

"Hang on," I said to him. I turned to Alice. "When do you think we'll be going home?" I asked.

"I'm done whenever you are," she said.

"I'm done too." I started talking to Edward again. "I think we're going to be coming home in the next few minutes."

"Alright, see you when you get home, baby."

"Okay, bye."I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. We walked around for a couple more minutes then made our way back to the Porsche. It took us a matter of minutes to get home.

"Don't forget, we're leaving early tomorrow to move into our house, so you have to be awake and ready at ten," Alice lectured as we walked up to our hallway.

"We'll see how that works out," I laughed. We walked into our separate apartments.

"Edward! I'm home!" I called.

"In the kitchen," I heard him call.

I walked in to see him drinking beer and eating a granola bar.

"Nice," I commented.

"We don't have anything else to drink or eat. We can't get water. There is something wrong with the pipes I guess," he explained.

"Oh, well luckily we're moving tomorrow, because, I can't drink beer." I laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, I want to show you something," he said getting up and grabbing my hand. He went over to his window and climbed out onto the fire escape. He then proceeded to help me out with him. There was a blanket and a bowl of ice cream with two spoons and whipped cream. We sat down and the blanket.

"Look up," Edward instructed. I did as I was told. What I saw, was a clear moonlit sky with millions of stars. The sight was breathtaking. I could see the big and little dipper and many other constellations.

"Oh my goodness! Edward! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I know. This is the perfect way to spend our last night in our apartment, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I love it." Edward picked up the bowl of ice cream and handed me a spoon. We ate the ice cream and watched for shooting stars. When we finished our ice cream he took the bowl inside. He came back out with his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said. The last part of the night I remembered was us lying down on the blanket and looked at the stars.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I am so sorry for taking about a month to write this chapter. I had a minor writer's block, but now I know what I will be writing about in the next chapter, I just need to think of some information to fill in some spots. So...what did you think? Please review!! I will update as soon as possible! Thanks again for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	27. Chapter 26

Living a Lie

Chapter 26

BPOV

"BELLA! EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Rose and Alice call. I was still half asleep and didn't want to get up. I heard footsteps coming over to the window that we climbed out of. Apparently it was left open all night. I then heard them "awe-ing" over us. I groaned and rolled over. They laughed.

"Go away," Edward mumbled to Alice and Rose.

"No, it is 10:15. We have to leave!" Alice yelled.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"No! And don't make me come out there and drag you in here by your feet! I will do it too!" Alice threatened. I sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I realized that I had Edward's jacket on. I thought it was only draped over my shoulders. I put that in the back of my mind.

"Can't we wait a little while longer? Leave later today?" I whined.

"No, now get your husband up," Alice demanded.

"I'm up, now you have to shut up," Edward grumbled as he slowly sat up next to me.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children!" Rose yelled holding her hands up. "Stop the fighting!" Edward laughed.

"Alright, now, Bella, Edward, get ready. We have to leave in about thirty minutes." Rose said.

"Okay," I replied. Rose and Alice went back to their own apartment probably to get their boxes.

Edward got up and helped me up. I felt some pain in my back. I place my hands on my hip bones to ease the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting my unusual hand placement.

"Yeah, just some pain in my back."

"Oh. Here let me help you," he said as I started going through the window. He helped me down and then came through the window himself. Edward started picking up boxes and carrying them to the door. I started picking one up.

"Bella, put that box down," he demanded.

"Why?"

"You just told me your back hurts. Just sit down and relax."

"This is going to get really old, really fast," I sighed as I walked over to the couch. The baby started kicking, and hard. I placed my hand on top of my stomach. I watched as Edward walked back and forth from the bedroom to the door and from the living room to the door.

"How are we going to get everything to the new house?" I asked.

"We are renting a trailer."

"Oh." After about another ten minutes Edward was done bringing the boxes out. I got up from the couch and walked over to Edward. He opened his arms for me. When I went over to him he wrapped his arms around my stomach. He obviously felt the baby kicking.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"No, but she's been kicking harder than ever today."

"It feels like she's trying to kick her way out," he laughed. I laughed with him.

Someone knocked on our door. I went over and answered it. It was Emmett.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett greeted.

"Hey Sasquatch," I answered. I started walking back over to Edward.

"Hey, Bells, why are you walking like that?" Emmett asked.

"Like what?" I asked. Emmett started mimicking my walking. He put his hand on his hips and slightly leaned backwards and started walking.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Never mind," he said waving it off. He turned to Edward. "You two want some help with your boxes? We have everything in the trailer from Rose's apartment."

"Sure, I won't allow Bella to lift any boxes because her back is hurting, so some help would be awesome."

"Alright. Bella can come down and talk with the girls while we get the boxes into the trailer." Emmett said. We all headed downstairs, except I was the only one going down empty-handed. We walked out into the parking lot and there was a trailer hooked up to Emmett's Jeep waiting for us. I walked over to where Rose and Alice were standing.

"Hey, you guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Bells," they said in unison.

"I take it Edward won't let you help?" Alice asked.

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" I laughed. They laughed too.

"Why won't he though? As long as the box is not too heavy you should be fine," Rose said.

"He won't let me because my back is sore. I don't care though," I smiled.

Rose looked at my stomach.

"You look a little bigger than you were yesterday," she noted.

"I probably am, I mean, it's almost a week into July and I'm due in October. I'm going to be getting fatter by the day." I smiled as I thought about the baby getting out of my stomach, and being able to hold her.

"I am so excited to move into our new house!" Alice squealed.

"Alice," I laughed. "Settle down!"

"You ruin all of my fun!" she said sticking her tongue out at me. We all started laughing. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I jumped. Then I realized it was Edward and relaxed.

"You scared me!" I accused.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Edward! You interrupted our conversation!" Alice yelled.

"Alice! You are way too loud! And besides, it's time to go."Alice squealed after Edward finished his statement. I covered my ears. Alice started running for her Porsche which had Jasper waiting in it. She sped off before anyone was too their car. Everyone else took their time getting to their car. Edward helped me into the car and then got in on his own side. We started driving towards our new home.

"I am getting huge," I complained.

"Bella, stop it. You look amazing. You're perfect." I smiled.

"I just can't wait until she is out of me though, so I can hold her, and love her."

"Technically Bella, you are holding her and you already love her."

"You know what I mean!" I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

We arrived at the house and got out and waited for Emmett and Rose to arrive. When they did the guys unloaded the trailer and everyone set out to their rooms where their boxes awaited them.

It took us the whole day to unpack everything and figure out where to put it, how to make everything fit, and where to store the boxes. We ended up with three boxes of baby clothes in the baby's room. When we were finished unpacking, Edward and I went to our new room and laid down. Edward broke the silence after about five minutes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That we need to go buy furniture for the baby's room, I don't know if she needs anymore clothes but we need a crib, a changing table, all things like that."

"We can do that tomorrow if you would like."

"That would be great. Just you and me."

"It's a date," Edward laughed softly.

"The perfect date," I joked. I rolled over to face Edward.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. He leaned down and softly kissed me. I returned the kiss gladly. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair. When I had to break away for air, his lips never left my body. He moved from my cheek bone down to the nape of my neck. I moaned softly. He moved back up to my lips and gently caressed them with his lips. When we were both out of breath we finally stopped. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Goodnight, love," Edward whispered.

"Goodnight."Edward held me in his arms as we fell asleep.

The next morning Emmett came into our room and started jumping on our bed.

"Get up! C'mon you two!"Emmett said trying to wake us up.

"Emmett, stop, you're making me sick." I said. I started feeling nauseous. Obviously I didn't say that loud enough because he kept jumping. I got up and ran for the bathroom. I flipped the toilet seat up and starting throwing up. Edward and Emmett came in after me. Edward pulled my hair back for me.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett apologized.

"Its fine," I said as I flushed the toilet. I went over to the sink and started brushing my teeth. I spit into the sink and wiped my mouth off.

"Alright, as I was about to say before you got sick, we're going out to breakfast. Would you like to come?" Emmett invited.

"Sure," Edward answered. "Just give us a few minutes so we can get ready."

"Alright," Emmett said simply and walked out. Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me out of the bathroom into our room.

"I was thinking, you and me could take me Volvo when we go to breakfast and after we finish, we could go shopping for the baby." Edward stated.

"How are we going to fit any furniture in the Volvo though?"

"Hmmm, I didn't think about that. Shit," he muttered.

"You have to remember that I don't have my truck anymore."

"How can I forget that? I am the reason you don't have it!" he snapped.

"Edward, that wasn't your fault! Neither of us was capable of driving but we didn't know at the time!"

"Bella, I knew I shouldn't have been driving! But I did because I knew you were tired!"

"Edward! Stop it! You know that it was an accident and it's not your fault or mine!"

"Why are you trying to take the guilt off of me? You know what? Never mind. That's part of the past. But we can't use my Volvo as you said," he sighed.

"We could use Emmett's jeep," I said.

"Alright. We'll do that. Now get changed," he said as he went and pulled a shirt and jeans from a drawer. I could tell that he was still angry about me bringing up my truck. Apparently the baby knew it too because she was kicking a lot. I sat on the bed and laid my hand on my stomach.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked worried now.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking. I don't think she likes it when we fight."

"Bella, I'm sorry I flipped out, I just can't help but feel guilty for what happened."

"I don't want you to feel guilty though."

"Alright, c'mon, get dressed." He smiled. I pulled out some sweats and a tank top I got from Alice, who went shopping in the maternity section for me while Edward and I were on our honeymoon.

"Ready," I said. We walked out into the living room and saw Jasper and Alice on the couch making out.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" Edward laughed. Jasper looked embarrassed and Alice came over to us angrily. She tried to hit Edward but he caught her arm. She tried hitting him with her other hand but he caught that one too. Then she tried kicking him but he stepped on her foot.

"I wouldn't try kicking me with your other foot. I would stop while you still have some dignity," Edward said letting her go. She tried kicking him again. He caught her foot in his hand and lifted her leg up.

"Edward! You ass!" she yelled.

"Are you going to try to kick me again?" he asked.

"No, just put my foot down." By the time they finished fighting I was sitting on the couch with Jasper.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

"Hey. Where are we going for breakfast?" I asked.

"We were thinking of going to Denny's."

"Ooh, yummy!" I laughed.

"So when is she due?" he asked.

"October 31, but I don't want to wait that long," I smiled.

"Bella, that's just around the corner. Alice is super excited to be an aunt."

"I can tell. Have you seen how many boxes are for the baby even though she isn't born yet?"

"Yeah, I carried them into her room, Bella." He laughed.

"Alright, let's get Emmett and Rose and then go to breakfast," Alice announced. Jasper got up and then helped me up. We went to Rose and Emmett's room.

"C'mon you two, let's go get some breakfast," Alice said walking in. All three of them came out of Rose and Emmett's room.

"Hey, Em, could you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked faking annoyance.

"Could Edward and I borrow your jeep for the day?"

"Why?"

"So we can go get furniture for the baby…_by ourselves_," I emphasized so Alice knew that she wasn't invited. She made a 'humph' sound and crossed her arms. I smiled.

"I guess," Emmett shrugged.

"Cool! Thanks! So we will take your jeep and someone else's car to breakfast and then Edward and I will head out from there to the store."

"Alright." We all headed out to the two cars. Emmett drove his jeep with Rose and Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took Alice's Porsche.

We arrived at Denny's and we went in and sat down. We all split a platter of pancakes. When we finished Emmett gave Edward the keys to his jeep. Edward and I headed out to the jeep and drove off to the store.

We walked inside and were greeted by a worker.

"Hello is there anything that I can help you find?" she asked.

"Yes, we are looking for furniture for our baby's room," I answered.

"Okay, what do you have so far?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright, right this way," she said leading us through the store.

We searched for about an hour through cribs and sheets, dressers and changing tables. We got everything that we needed and stored it all in the jeep. We drove home and got help carrying it in because Edward couldn't do it on his own.

I went inside and saw Alice and Rose watching The Notebook. I went and joined them. I laid on the couch that they weren't on. I fell asleep during the movie, exhausted from walking for a few hours in a store.

"Bella, Bella, sweetie wake up. Come see the baby's room," Edward said sweetly. I groaned. He softly kissed me. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost nine," he whispered. I slowly sat up. He helped me up off the couch and we walked into the baby's room. Everything was set up and put into the room. My eyes went wide.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I said excitedly. I turned to face him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. When we pulled apart I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"Yes, all that walking today wore me out."

"Alright, let's go to bed love." We walked into our room and went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~I hope you do not mind but I did not have anything to write about! So now we are in October, sorry if this disappoints you!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I heard the alarm go off and felt Edward reaching over to press the snooze button.

"Why is the alarm on?" I asked.

"I have to work for Carlisle today, but go back to sleep. I'm going to get ready," he whispered.

I rolled over and he kissed my cheek before getting up. About fifteen minutes later, Edward came and lay down again.

"I thought you were going to work," I laughed.

"I came to lie down for a few more minutes" he chuckled.

"You got ready really fast," I noted.

"That's because I didn't shave," he said and rubbed his chin on my shoulder. I laughed and swatted at him.

"Edward!" I laughed. He stopped and laughed.

"Bella, I have to go, I'll be home around three, though. I'll see you then," he said kissing me. He leaned his head down to my stomach, lifted up my shirt to show my fully grown stomach and kissed it.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Kissing your stomach," he smiled.

He kissed me one last time and then got up.

"Edward wait" I stopped him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"What if I go into labor while you're gone? What will I do?"

"Bella, the baby isn't due for another thirteen days; you aren't going to go into labor. I'll only be gone a few hours. And Emmett would drive you, or someone else. Everything is going to be fine."

"Alright, I am just really excited to be able to hold her in my arms," I smiled.

"Me too, love, me too. But I really have to go, I'm running late, bye," he leaned down and kissed my forehead before hurrying out the door. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep again.

About fifteen minutes into my attempt at sleeping, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. As recognition hit, I started to panic.

"Phil, why are you calling me?" I asked sitting up.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You have to get rid of the baby."

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked, getting scared.

"I've been…_keeping an eye on you_ if you will for the past few months."

"WH-what?" I asked, looking around. "Where are you?" I asked, terrified.

"Bella, calm down, I am not going to appear at your window, or show up in your room. I am going to talk to you on the phone."

"I am not getting rid of my baby."

"It's either you get rid of her, or your husband. Take your choice. Choose wisely, I will be keeping an eye on you. You have five days before I take action and get rid of them both."

"How did you --"and the line went dead.

I sat up and thought for maybe an hour on how I was going to tell Edward.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!! haha, I realize that you guys are probably angry that I left you hanging on that. I have ideas for what she is going to tell Edward but nothing definite yet. I know this chapter is one of my shorter ones, but I did not want to keep you guys from this story for another month (it would have taken me that long to write the Edward thing). Please review! Also, I hope you guys liked it! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	28. Chapter 27

Living a Lie

Chapter 27

BPOV

I got up and grabbed a notepad and a pen. I sat down and started writing. I wrote a note explaining my decision for leaving him.

Once I was finished I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I got up off the bed and grabbed a suitcase from our closet. I proceeded to fill it with clothes and toiletries. When finished, I put the suitcase by the dresser. Next I called Esme.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hey Esme," I answered.

"Bella, what a lovely surprise! How are you?"

"I've been better, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Why of course, sweetie!"

"Could I stay at your house for a couple days?"

"Why, Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when I get there?" I said, not wanting to cry over the phone.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you later then," she said before she hung up. I slapped my phone shut and sat on the bed and started crying. I reached for the necklace that Edward had given me and unlatched it. I pulled it off my neck and stuck it in my pocket. Now I just had to wait for Edward to get home. I looked at the clock and it was 2:30. He would be getting off work in a half hour.

While I awaited his arrival, I did random things but never left the room. I would lie down and cry, or I would go into the bathroom and sit there, nothing involving all of my attention.

After the longest thirty minutes of my life, Edward finally came home. My heart started racing and I bit my lower lip.

"Hey, baby," Edward said. He came over and leaned in for a kiss. I turned my cheek and he kissed it. He pulled back and looked concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I can do this," I said silently.

"Bella, what do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked worried. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so he was looking at me. A few tears started falling.

"I don't think I can have this baby," I said.

"Bella, Bella, don't say that. I know you don't really think that, you wanted it this morning. She will be born in about thirteen days Bells."

"Edward, I don't want this baby," I was crying now.

"Bella, don't say that. I know that's not true," he said wiping my tears away. I pulled away.

"It's either you let me get rid of the baby…or I-I get rid of…you," I cried, my knees getting weak. I sat on the bed and cried.

"Bella," he said weakly, he didn't finish his sentence.

"I-I'm leaving," I said getting up quickly. I went over to my suitcase and put it by the door. I pulled the note out of my pocket. "Don't come after me when you read this," I whispered as I kissed his cheek and closed the note in his hand. I covered my mouth with my hand to control the sobbing, grabbed my suitcase, and walked out the door.

"Emmet! Emmett!" I called.

"Bella, Emmett's not here. What's wrong, sweetie?" Jasper asked getting up from the couch.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" I asked, amazed that I could make an understandable sentence.

"Yeah, where?" he asked, picking up my suitcase. "And why?" he asked.

"I'll explain in the car," I said. He followed me out the door after getting the keys to his car. I got into the passenger seat. Jasper got in next to me. He pulled out of the driveway. I saw Edward on the porch with the note in his hand. His expression was confused. I started crying harder. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and started massaging. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Carlisle and Esme's," I said silently.

"Alright. Now, what exactly happened, Bells?" he asked.

"Phil called; he told me that I had five days to get rid of either Edward, or the baby. I chose to fake get rid of Edward. I wrote him a note explaining it. Dear Edward," I started to recite the note I wrote and memorized. "I understand if you hate me. I don't like what I did to you, I hate myself for it. I don't really want to leave you. The truth is, Phil called and told me to get rid of you or the baby in five days or he would get rid of both. I don't want to get rid of either, so I fake left you. Don't let Phil see this note, he will come after us. I am staying at Carlisle and Esme's for a few days. I love you, and please forgive me because I don't think I will ever forgive myself. Love, Bella." By the time I finished I was crying again.

"Come here Bells," Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder again.

"Can I borrow your phone for a few days?" I asked.

"Of course," he said handing his phone to me.

I texted Alice before I gave my phone to Jasper. The text read: Alice, its Jazzy text me on this phone for the next couple of days instead of mine. Bella has my phone.

Alice's response was simply: K.

We arrived at Emse and Carlisle's house about five minutes later. Jasper turned to me.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, we can get rid of Phil."

"No, I have to. Just until I know Phil is gone."

"Okay, bye Bells," Jasper said kissing my forehead and wiping a stray tear away. I got out.

"Oh! Before I forget; if someone calls by either restricted or the name 'don't pick up', don't pick it up."

"Alright, Bella." Jasper waited for me to enter the house before he left.

"Esme?" I called.

"In here Bella!" she called. She came out in a rush.

"So, why are you staying here?" she asked.

"Phil is back in town, and I fake left Edward, and I needed to stay here for a few days."

"Oh, okay sweetie. I hope you don't mind, but you are sleeping in Edward's old room."

"Yeah, that's fine. In fact, I think I am going to head up there for the night."

"Alright, good night sweetie." I headed up to Edwards' room and pulled the necklace out of my pocket. I went and laid down on Edward's bed. I slowly fell asleep with my necklace in my hand, tears slowly falling downing my face.

I heard the window shut. I sat up quickly. My heart was pounding with the fear that Phil had found me. I slowly calmed down as I figured out it was Edward. I got up out of bed and went over to him hesitantly.

"Edward, I'm --" but he cut me off by putting a finger on my lips. When he took the finger away he moved it down to my chin and brought it up so he could kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped his hands around my face. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Please, don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I don't hold anything against you. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Bella, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." I laughed slightly and wiped he wiped my tears away. "Bella, you need sleep. Alice is going to be pissed if you aren't ready for your baby shower tomorrow." I groaned.

"Alice has been planning this for quite some time, you can't back-out now," he smiled as he held me in his arms.

"Fine, but I won't like it." We walked over to the bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I felt Edward lightly shake my shoulder.

"C'mon, Bells, time to wake up," I rolled over so I could face him. He leaned down and lightly kissed me.

I sat up and got a cramp.

"Ouch," I muttered. I put my hands on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Just a cramp. I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine," I said getting up. Alice walked in.

"Come on Bella! We have so much to do to get you ready!" Alice said pulling me by the hand. I groaned and Alice yelled at me.

We went into her bathroom and she threw a dress at me. I put it on with a strapless bra. The dress was pink and halter strapped and went down just above my knees; the longest dress Alice ever made me wear. She curled my hair and straightened my bangs. She pulled back a few strands of hair with bobby pins. For my make-up I had a light pink eye shadow with brown mascara. After about an hour of getting ready, Alice pulled me down the stairs to see what the living room looked like.

We walked into the living room to find Rose finishing decorating by putting balloons and flowers in random places. When we came in she came over and hugged me.

"So, I hear that you and Edward are alright again, am I correct?" she asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, we're fine," I smiled. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. Before I knew it, everyone was here. Jessica, my mom, Lauren, a few others from school including Angela were all here.

After socializing for about two hours it was time to open presents. I got a variety of things for the baby. From bottles to binkies, bibs to baby toys, I got everything but clothes.

Alice basically rushed everyone out afterward because she needed time to clean up. I thanked everyone as they left. My cramps still haven't gone away since this morning so I drank a little more water.

I was walking up the stairs to go to Edward's room when I heard something spill, even though I didn't have any liquid with me. I looked down and I saw water on the floor right under my feet.

"Uh, A-Alice, R-Rose? I-I think my water just broke!" I yelled for her. "Edward!"

Alice came running in with towels and Edward came running up to me. When he saw the water he looked at it wide eyed, muttered "Oh God," and then helped me to the car.

"Alice, call Renee and have her call everyone back at our house and Charlie. Rose, c'mon, let's get Bella to the hospital."

Rose, Edward and I went into Edward's Volvo and Edward sped off to the hospital. About five minutes into the ride I started getting contractions. I cried out in pain and Edward let me squeeze his hand. I'm surprised I didn't break it with as hard as I was squeezing.

When we got to the hospital Edward and Rose helped me into the waiting room and got me a wheel chair. Edward went up to the counter and started talking to the lady there. She nodded and then told him to go sit down. A few moments later Carlisle came out.

"C'mon, Bella," he said coming over. He led us into the back so we could go to our room.

EPOV

Bella's contractions started getting closer and closer. Carlisle said it will be about another hour or two.

"Edward, I'm scared," Bella said.

"It's going to alright, Bells." I went over to her and put my arm around her. I rubbed her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Bella's hands flew to her stomach suddenly and she started saying "Ow." I took one of her hands and entwined it with mine showing her that it was okay to squeeze my hand. For about forty five seconds Bella squeezed my hand as hard as she could. It hurt but I didn't want to show her that it was hurting me because then she wouldn't do it anymore and let the pain build up.

After the contraction ended she leaned back, breathing heavily.

"When will this be over?" she sighed.

"Soon. It will be over soon," I reassured her.

Someone knocked on the door and we looked up to see who it was. Carlisle came in about a second later.

"Alright, Bells, let's take a look here," he said going over the Bella. Carlisle checked to see how dilated she was. "Bella, when was your last contraction?" he asked.

"About a minute ago."

"Alright, you should be getting another contraction in about a minute or two. I want you to tell me when you get it and then when I say to, start pushing, okay? You are fully dilated and ready to have the baby."

"O-okay," she stuttered. She grabbed my hand and I held hers between both of mine. In about a minute Bella's contraction came.

"Carlisle," she said. He came over and sat down and prepared to help her deliver.

"Alright, Bells, it's time to push," he said.

BPOV

I started pushing and felt agonizing pain. I cried out in pain. Edward was rubbing my back. Tears started streaming down my face. I stopped pushing and gasped for air.

"I need another big push, Bells, I can see the head," Carlisle told me. I drew a big breath and pushed as hard as I could. It was the worst pain I ever experienced.

"Alright, Bella, stop pushing. You don't need to push from here." I stopped and started gasping for air. I felt Carlisle positioning the baby so he could pull it out all the way. I was in a lot of pain and just wanted the baby out. I felt a tearing down there and screamed. I heard crying that wasn't coming from me.

"Congratulations, Bella! You have a baby girl." I sat up and saw Carlisle cut the umbilical cord. He cleaned her off, put a diaper on her and let me hold her.

"Congratulations, baby," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'll let you three be, congrats sweetie," Carlisle said before leaving the room. A tear fell down my cheek when I saw this sweet little baby girl lying helplessly in my arms. I smiled and looked up at Edward.

"She has your nose," he smiled back. She opened her small eyes and they were as green as Edward's.

"I think we know whose eyes she has," I laughed.

"She's beautiful," Edward flashed his crooked smile.

"She is, but I don't think her name is 'she'," I laughed.

"Do you still want to name her Renesmee Carlie?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, do you want to make a nickname for her?" he smiled.

"Nessie? Ren? May?" I suggested.

"Nessie is perfect." I handed her over to Edward so he could get a chance to hold her before the family came in.

We had a bigger bed than the normal hospital bed so that Edward could lie on it with me. I turned and leaned onto Edward and closed my eyes. I listened to Renesmee occasionally make grunting noises and fell asleep.

EPOV

I couldn't get over the fact how tiny and beautiful our daughter was. Bella was leaning on my side and sleeping. I heard a few knocks on the door. In came Emmett and Rose.

"Is she sleeping?" Emmett asked and gestured to Bella.

"Yeah, she's been asleep for a while." Emmett came over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure," I said handing Renesmee to Emmett. She looked even smaller when he was holding her.

"What did you two name her?" he asked.

"Renesmee Carlie; or Nessie for short."

"Hey, Nessie, I'm your uncle Em and I'm going to teach you how to play football, and how to wrestle. You are going to be a dude magnet," He laughed.

"Emmett, just in case you haven't noticed, she is about five hours old. She isn't going to be wrestling anytime soon," I laughed.

"She's got the Swan family curly hair," Emmett pointed out. Bella shifted a little and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched.

"Hey squirt," Emmett smiled.

"I don't think I'm the squirt anymore," she laughed.

"You'll always be my squirt. So how are you feeling sis?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore but I'm fine." Bella answered. Rose went over to Emmett and took Renesmee.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked softly.

"They will be here in a few minutes. Alice went to go get the baby book she got you and Jasper went with her to get her digital camera. Mom is getting you coffee and Dad is…well, I don't know where Dad is," Emmett explained.

"Oh," I laughed. There was a knock on the door and then Mom walked in. She held a carrier of three coffee cups in her hand. She handed one to me and Edward.

"Thanks," we both said.

"I haven't had coffee in…nine months," I said before taking a sip. My mom went over to Rose and Nessie. Rose handed her over to my mom.

Alice and Jasper knocked and entered with my dad a couple minutes later. Alice saw her new niece and "awed". After that she came to the end of the bed and held the camera up. I covered my face and hid my head in Edwards shoulder.

"Bella-a-a! I need pictures!" Alice whined.

"I look hideous! I haven't showered in three days!" I whined back.

"Bella, you're beautiful," Edward whispered. I sighed and decided to get the pictures over with. Alice took several pictures. She made Edward and I kiss for one of them, she made me hold Renesmee, and other stuff too.

Carlisle walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello, Bells."

"Hey, Carlisle," I answered.

"Alright," he said looking at my charts. "It looks like you and Renesmee are ready to leave. So, anytime you are ready, you can leave," he smiled. We thanked him and he walked out. Everyone except Edward left so that I could get changed. When I was changed I picked up Renesmee and we walked out.

Edward drove us home in the Volvo. Alice had brought the car seat with her and put it into Edward's car. When we got home a carried Renesmee in and Alice immediately handed me some clothes that would fit her. It was a little pink one-piece outfit that said daddy's little girl on it.

I went and laid the sleeping girl in her crib and went back out into the living room. I sat down on the couch to join everyone else.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" I asked casually.

"Well, we were thinking me next month and we'll plan Alice's to be when Em and I get back from our honeymoon," Rosalie explained.

"Now why exactly did you guys wait to get married?" I asked.

"So you could fit into a dress!" Alice said in a "you should know this" voice.

"Oh."

"Well, Rose and I are going to Rose's mom's house to start planning. Rose's mom did not want any help besides from me and Rose so I'm sorry for your guys' loss," Emmett said getting up. Alice and I sighed with displeasure.

"Jazzy! Let's go shopping!" Alice screeched. Jasper got up and, probably against his will, followed the little pixie that he was in love with.

When they were gone, I turned to face Edward.

"I think we were set up," I laughed.

"Me too," he said coming over to me. Slowly, he leaned in and I met him with a kiss. We started deepening it when we heard a crash. I screamed. Nessie started crying.

"Stay here," Edward demanded as he went into Nessie's room. I stood up and waited anxiously for Edward to come back.

I felt someone grab my mouth so I wouldn't scream and pull me against my will to the door.

"If you don't scream, you won't get hurt," a voice said. I recognized it but was too scared to figure out whose name it was.

I tried kicking him, but he caught my foot and pressed down on my pressure point. I felt myself become weightless and everything went black.

EPOV

I went into Nessie's room to find that a rock was thrown through her window. I looked out but no one was there. I went to go pick up Nessie and I rocked her until she fell asleep again. I called out for Bella but she didn't answer. I put Nessie back into her crib and went out to find Bella.

When I got into the living room it was empty.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. I searched every room but there was no sign of her. I went into the kitchen to find a note with a number on it.

_If you want to find your precious Bella, we need to talk. 1-783-460-1820._

I called the number and after the second ring a male voice answered.

"Hello Edward," he hissed. It was Phil.

"Phil, where is Bella?" I asked harshly.

"Bella is fine, simply unconscious.

"Where is she?" I spat.

"320 Northwest Street. Don't expect to get her back easily." The line went dead. I jotted down the street name and address and called Alice.

"We left for a reason you know," she sighed when she picked up the phone.

"I know, I know. But, this is an emergency. Can you come watch Nessie for a little while?" I asked in a rush.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I'll explain later, just please hurry," I begged.

"We're on our way," she said. I could hear her and Jasper running as she hung up the phone. I started pacing and running my fingers through my hair anxiously. Nessie started crying again so I went into her room and brought her out into the living room. I started singing a song that I had written before she was born. My voice was different from its original sound due to my panicking.

"I've got sunshine  
on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.  
Well, I guess you'll say  
what can make me feel this way?  
My girl.  
Talkin' 'bout my girl.  
I've got so much honey  
the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song…Than the birds in the trees.  
Well, I guess you'll say  
what can make me feel this way?  
My girl." Alice and Jasper arrived home then.

"Edward!" Alice called.

"Shh, she's sleeping," I whispered, my voice in a panic.

"Just give her to me, and tell me what happened." Alice came over and took Nessie.

"Phil's got Bella. I need to go find her. He gave me the address but said that I wasn't going to get her back easily. But I need to. I need to go get her." I started running for the door.

"Edward, let me come help!" Jasper called.

"No! I need to do this by myself!" I yelled. "Just stay here with Alice." I went out to my Volvo and started out to find my sweet, innocent Bella.

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. As the room started to stand still I realized that I was in an apartment.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. I got up and tip toed out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I screamed, jumped and spun around. Phil was waiting there.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my apartment. Now don't scream like that or I'll beat you," he threatened. I ran for the door. He was faster and threw me over his shoulder. He dumped me on the floor in my original room and I cried out in pain as my side hit the ground.

"Get up," he demanded. I struggled to get up. "I said get up!" he yelled as he kicked me in the side. I yelped in pain. He pulled me up by the arm and threw me onto the bed.

As he was about to punch me the door busted open.

"Let go of the girl and put your hands behind your head!" I heard Charlie yell. He reluctantly let go of me and did as Charlie has demanded.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"Edward!" I cried faintly. He came over to me.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" he asked.

"My side," I replied. He lifted my shirt and started lightly pressing, checking for broken bones.

"Nothing is broken, but you are getting some pretty bad bruises. Everything is going to be fine," he assured me.

"Edward, take her home, it's not safe for you two here," Charlie commanded.

"Yes sir," Edward said picking me up and cradling me in his arms. I held onto his neck and he walked us out to his Volvo.

When we got home, Edward carried me into our room, shut, and locked the door.

"I'll be right back," he said. He went out and told everyone what had happened. He brought Renesmee into her room and put her in her crib for the night. He came back and lay down next to me. he kissed me softly before I drifted to sleep. That night, I dreamt of my life before Jacob.

* * *

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. But on the other hand, this is one of my longer chapters. So, Nessie is here! Phil is in jail! And next chapter will have Bella's dream. Just as a warning, this dream is long. I will try to update as soon as possibly! Please review! I love knowing your thoughts on this story. Happy Memorial Day!**

**Lots of love, **

**Nikki  
**


	29. Chapter 28

Living a Lie

Chapter 28

BPOV

_"Demetri, I can't handle your anger, I need a break," I said as I walked away._

_"But baby, wait!" he called after me. I walked to my truck, turned it on, and drove away._

_When I got home I did two hours worth of homework and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I decided to go downstairs for a snack. I was greeted by Demetri sitting at the table._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"Nobody breaks up with me," he said. It was hard to understand him because he was slurring his words. He was obviously drunk. Demetri got drunk when he got mad and he would beat me. I didn't blame him for it; it was my fault for making him angry most of the time. But this time was worse. He was more drunk than usual._

_"Demetri, go home and get some sleep. You're drunk." He was eighteen and I was sixteen._

_"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," he said as he slapped me hard in the face. I collapsed to the ground from the impact of the hit. He kicked me telling me to get up. I crawled quickly away from him. I hid behind the couch. He grabbed me by the hair and yelped. He grabbed my arms tight and I yelled again._

_I heard our back door slide open. In came running someone._

_"Hello?" I heard Edward yell._

_"Eddie!" I called. Demetri pushed me on the floor and I screamed. Edward came into the room and saw me lying there. He came over to help me up. Demetri came after him. Edward punched him and knocked him out. He pulled Demetri out the door and into the front yard._

_"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked. "I should have told someone, I knew that keeping your secret was going to end badly," he scolded himself. He picked me up and carried me to his house. He helped me climb up the ladder on the edge of his house and we went into his room through the window. He held me as I shook with fear._

_"Shhh, shh, it's going to be alright," he chanted. As I slowly stopped shaking I calmed down._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, checking to see if I was bleeding or had any new bruises._

_"Yeah, I think so," I whispered._

_"Bella, you should have told someone. He could have really hurt you, Bells."_

_"I was too scared about what would happen to him. I thought I loved him, but I guess I didn't."_

_"Well, it's over now," he sighed. He held me in his arms and it felt like an electric current was running through me. We looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like hours and he gradually leaned down and kissed me. That electric current turned into and electric shock. I deepened our kiss._

_"Bella! What are you doing?" I heard Alice whisper-yell as she came in and shut the door. Edward and I quickly broke away and I looked at her with an apologetic smile._

_"Alice, I can explain!" I said. She started walking out and I followed. "Alice, wait!" she walked into her room and quickly went in before she shut the door._

_"Alright, explain," she said as she sat on her bed._

_"I broke up with Demetri. He was beating me Alice," I said as I rolled up my sleeves to show her the bruises I always hid. She gasped. "He came to my house, drunk as usual, and started beating me because I broke up with him. Edward came and helped me. Well, one thing led to another and we were kissing."_

_"Bella, I don't really care, it just kind of took me by surprise. You two were like siblings."_

_"It took me by surprise too."_

_"Just go back to Edward, but don't get caught by my dad," Alice cautioned._

_I tip-toed back to Edward's room and crawled back onto his bed. I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me for a second and slightly pulled away._

_"Bella, this is wrong," he sighed._

_"What do you mean?" I asked feeling rejected._

_"Bella, I don't want to hurt you in any way. I'm in love with you; it would kill me if I hurt you. It's wrong for me to do this and if we go out and it ends badly, I don't want that to jeopardize the way you think of me," he confessed._

_"Edward, I love you too," I smiled._

_"Really?" he asked, his crooked smile playing on his lips._

_"Yeah," I grinned. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me. I sat on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands moved to my waist. We pulled apart and laid down. He kissed my forehead._

_"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he recited._

_"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I smiled. He held me in his arms as I fell asleep._

_We woke up to someone clearing their throat. We looked up to see Carlisle and Charlie standing in the doorway._

_"Shoot," Edward muttered under his breath._

_"What do you two think you're doing?" Charlie asked, anger filling every word._

_"Uh, sleeping…?" I said, the statement sounding more like a question._

_"What I meant is 'why are you two in the same bed'?" Charlie snapped._

_"I don't know, we were talking and we fell asleep," Edward lied._

_"It didn't look like you two fell asleep 'talking'," Carlisle said._

_"We did, honest," I tried lying, but it didn't go over as well as I anticipated._

_"Bella, do you have an explanation for this lying? And the truth, it is way too obvious when you lie," Charlie barked._

_"Alright. The truth," I took a deep breath. "I broke up with Demetri yesterday. He was beating me for the past two months. I didn't break up with him sooner because he had an anger problem and a drinking problem. When I broke up with him, he got drunk and came into our house and beat me," I showed Charlie all of the bruises I had, which made him angrier. "Edward came and helped me. We came back here and we kissed. Then we realized that we loved each other and we fell asleep like that. Nothing happened," I assured them._

_"Bella, you're coming with me. I think you should go live with your mother for a little while," Charlie said coming over to me and pulling me by the arm out the door._

_"Dad no! stop! Eddy!" I yelled._

_"Bella, stop it! Now come on!" he yelled. Tears were streaming down my face. When we got home, Charlie basically pulled me up the stairs and into my room. "Start packing, you have a flight for this afternoon," he said before walking out._

_I packed and cried. Everything in my room reminded me of Edward. I heard a knock on my window. I looked over to see Edward. I went over and opened it. He pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried._

_"Shh, everything will be fine, I promise," he told me._

_"No, it's not! My dad is sending me out of state to live with my mom," I sobbed._

_"Bella, you have to go. I will come visit you. I'll talk to you every single day. Take this with you," he said as he handed me his favorite shark tooth necklace. _

_"The day I take this off, is the day I will stop loving you," I promised, knowing that I would never imagine taking it off. I went over to my nightstand and got my favorite teddy bear that he had given me when I was sick. I would sleep with him every night._

_"Bella, this is your favorite bear," he stated. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. _

_"I love you," I said softly._

_"I love you too," he said before leaning in to kiss me. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth. He stuck his tongue in and started tasting my mouth. When we pulled apart he kissed my tears away._

_"No more crying," he told me. I mouthed okay. He kissed my forehead for the last time and went back out the window. I finished packing and took my bags downstairs._

_"You ready?" my dad asked._

_"No, and I never will be."_

_"Well I think that moving in with your mom will be the right thing for you. Bella, you can't go around saying you love every boyfriend you have and you can't keep boyfriends that abuse you. Now, let's go to the airport." We drove for about an hour to the airport where my life was going to start becoming dull. I said my farewells to my dad and told him to tell Edward that I will miss him, even though I knew my dad wouldn't send the message. I got on the plane and started off for Jacksonville._

_The plane landed a few hours later and my mom was waiting for me. I walked over to her trying to act as if I was excited to be here._

_"Hey mom!" I exclaimed._

_"Hey baby! I missed you!" she said as she hugged me. We went out to her Suburban and put my luggage in. We drove about ten minutes to her house and I went up to my old room._

_I came downstairs when someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door to see a tan guy with black hair and dark eyes._

_"Hi," I said._

_"Hello, I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand for me to shake._

_"Bella Swan," I said returning the shake. And that is how I met Jacob._

I woke up then and gasped for air. I was sweating really badly.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I just had a flashback, but in my dream."

"What about?"

"When we were sixteen, the day when Demetri beat me up and we fell in love and I moved to Jacksonville. I woke up when I met Jake."

"Wait, you remember when you and I fell in love?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, and when Charlie shipped me off to my mom's house."

"Wow," was all Edward could say.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I don't have your necklace," I said.

"When you told me that you had a boyfriend I ripped up your teddy bear and threw it out, so I can't really give it back to you," he said apologetically.

"Its fine, I can't give you your necklace either. Jake asked me about it when we were going out. I told him that an ex gave it to me and that I forgot that I had it on, I threw it out." I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. I have you instead," he laughed. He leaned down and kissed me. Renesmee started crying and he broke away. I got out of bed to go to her crib.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked sweetly, even though that she couldn't answer. I picked her up and started rocking her.

Once she stopped crying, I went back to bed with Edward. He pulled me to lie on his chest. I kissed his tender lips and he had one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. I tangled my fingers in his messy bronze hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip and a let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues began clashing into each other's.

He broke away only to move to my neck while I got air. We heard the door open and someone walk in. He broke away and I unwillingly rolled off of him. We looked up to see my mom standing there.

"Hey, mom," I said hesitantly.

"I need to have a talk with you two," she said seriously without saying hello.

"What about?" I asked nervously.

"I have two plane tickets."

"Okay…?"

"They are for you two."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, to Greece. So you guys can have a second chance at your honeymoon."

"Oh my gosh! No way! Edward! We're going to Greece!" I squealed and kissed him. But then, I remembered about Renesmee. I pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong, Bells?" my mom asked.

"What about Nessie?"

"Well, she has everyone here to look after her. No one works at the same time so someone is always here to take care of her."

"I know, but should we leave her this early?"

"Bella, it is only going to be harder the later that you try to leave her. And yes, it is fine. I went to Ireland when you were about a week old and left you with your grandparents."

"Oh. Alright, then I guess we're going to Greece!" I smiled.

"Well, I have to go to work, but have fun in Greece you two! Oh! Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. Bye!" she basically ran out of the room.

"What?!" I yelled.

Alice and Rose came in instantly.

"Out! Both of you! Alice and I need to pack your bags!" Rose yelled.

"Why can't we pack our own bags?" I asked.

"Because we are going to pack it for you! Now, shoo!" we were basically shoved out of our room and into the living room. I sat on the couch and Edward went over to the DVD player.

"What do you want to watch?" he sighed.

"How about…Spiderman?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he put the disc into the player. We were watching it and it came to the scene where Peter kissed M.J. while hanging onto his web upside down.

"I've always wondered if it was actually better to kiss like that," I said.

"Me too," Edward said as he moved my head off his lap and started lowering his head to my lips. His head was upside down compared to mine, like in the movie. When his lips reached mine, they started moving and blending into mine. My hands cupped themselves around his face as we continued to kiss. This was so much better than regular kissing. He flipped himself over without breaking the kiss and was on top of me. One of his hands went to my side while the other went to the back of my neck. My hands moved to his hair. He pulled away and gave me one last peck on the lips. He rolled off of me and lay behind me, holding me close to him.

"Better than normal kissing?" he snickered.

"Spiderman couldn't have done it better," I giggled. We finished watching the movie.

I went over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I went back into the living room to join Edward again. I bit into it and chewed the sweet meat of the apple. Edward leaned in and took a bite twice the size of mine.

"Excuse you," I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You just ate half of my apple," I joked.

"Would you like it back?" he joked back.

"No thank you," I laughed.

"Hey! We finished packing! I'm going to bed," Alice announced.

"Me too," Rose said. "No looking in the suitcases until you go to Greece!" She warned.

"Fine, fine," we laughed.

Edward and I got up and headed to our bedroom. We went to go check on Nessie. She was just waking up. I figured she was hungry so I took her out so I could feed her. I was nervous the first time I breastfed her but when she started drinking it wasn't as nerve-racking. When she finished, I grabbed a towel, threw it over my shoulder, and started burping her. When I was finished I put her back into the crib and Edward and I went back into our room and crawled into bed. Edward held me in his arms as we tried to sleep.

"Goodnight, love," Edward cooed.

"Goodnight," I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sorry that this is shorter than most of my chapers. I have been busy and thought that it would be mean to make you wait, so here is the latest chapter! I will update as soon as I can, but I have exams coming up and my teachers are piling homework onto my schedule. I finish school June 10th so I will be updating more often after that. I hope you enjoy the latest chaper and as always, please review :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	30. Chapter 29

* * *

Living a Lie

Chapter 29

BPOV

"Bella, wake up," I heard Edward coo.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. He ran his fingers through my messy hair and kissed my forehead.

"If you wait five minutes, you will tell me to wait again and if I keep waiting we will miss our plan," he laughed. "You don't even have to change. Just brush your teeth and hair and we can leave."

"Edward, I'm wearing short shorts and a sports bra. I have to change," I laughed.

"I think you look perfect," he joked.

"Yeah, perfect for staying in bed."

"C'mon, love. I'll help you up," he said standing up and coming over to my side of the bed. He helped me up off the bed and I leaned on him. He picked me up and took me into the bathroom.

"Alright, baby, get ready," he demanded.

"Fine," I sighed.

I tiredly brushed my teeth and hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. Alice taught me the trick to the perfect messy bun, whatever that was. I put sweat pants over my shorts and put on a white tank top with a sleeveless jacket.

I walked out into our room and my luggage was gone. Edward walked in as soon as I sat on the bed. He came over and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Edward! Put me down!" I laughed.

"No, we're leaving," he said laughing along with me.

"I need to say bye to Renesmee." He turned around and walked into Renesmee's room with me still over his shoulder. He set me down and we went over to her crib. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi sweetie," I said sweetly. I picked her up and handed her to Edward.

"She's usually not up this early," Edward stated. "She is like you and sleeps in," he joked.

"She'll probably fall back asleep when we leave." Nessie started crying. We shushed her and Edward started singing.

"I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.

Well, I guess you'll say  
what can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May. With my girl."

By the time Edward finished singing she was sound asleep. We set her back into her crib and tucked her in. Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked out into the living room. We were greeted by everyone waiting for us.

"Bye Bella!" Alice and Rose yelled as they came over and attacked me.

"Guys, shush, Nessie just fell asleep," I warned.

"Oops," Alice giggled. We said our farewells to everyone. I hugged Jasper and Emmett and we left after that.

It was about a half an hour ride to the airport. We got out of the car and grabbed our luggage. We went through security quickly due to the lines being short.

"Alright, go to gate 20 and your plane will be here shortly," the security guard said to me. I walked over and waited for Edward.

He went through the metal detector and a green light lit up on top of the detector.

"Alright, follow the pretty lady," the guard smiled and winked at me.

"You mean my wife?" Edward said acidly.

"Control your tone, sir," the guard warned.

"Why? You were hitting on my wife!" he spat. I walked over to him and pulled him away knowing that he might start a fight.

"Come one sweetie," I said. He let me pull him over to our gate. When we got there he sat down. I sat next to him and rubbed his leg to calm him down. I looked up at his face and jealousy was written all over it. His hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were white.

"Edward, please, calm down," I pleaded.

"He was hitting on you Bella," he said through his teeth.

"I know, but the whole time he was doing that, I was looking at you." He took a few deep breaths and leaned back. We waited another half an hour for our plane to arrive. The waiting room started filling up with people. I continued rubbing his leg until he grabbed my hand and wrapped it in his.

"You don't know how good that feels. Just not right now," he smiled. I laid my head on his shoulder and we waited for the attendant to let us on the plane. When we finally got on the plane we put our carry-on above our seats and sat down.

The stewardess went over the safety procedures. After that we started moving. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed.

"You never did like plane rides," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Ouch, Bells, you're squeezing my hand as hard as you were when you were in labor!" Edward whispered, so no one would hear.

Once the plane was in the air I let go of Edward's hand and he flexed it.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine. Nothing major," he smiled. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep Bells," He said. "The plane ride will be over soon." Yeah, an eighteen hour plane ride will be over soon when we just got off the ground. I ended up closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Bella, c'mon sweetie, we're on the ground. You need to wake up now." My eyes fluttered open and I realized that everyone was exiting the plane. Edward stood up and grabbed out carry-on. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and stood up being careful not to hit my head on the compartments above me.

We walked off the plane and went through baggage claim and went to the parking lot.

"You will love what I got us for a rental car," Edward smiled. I looked at him confused thinking that I didn't really care what car we got. When we got closer to the vehicle my eyes went wide.

"You didn't!" I said, sounding breathless.

"I did," he smiled handing me the keys. Sitting in a parking spot with a sign that said Cullen on it was a 1953 Chevrolet red pickup truck. One just like my now nonexistent truck. I squealed and hopped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. It was more silent than my last one but it was exactly like it.

Edward gave me directions that Renee had printed off for us. It took us to a bunch of buildings and then a main building. When we got out of the car we walked into the main building and up to the front desk.

"Hello," the woman said with an accent. "What name is your room under?" she asked. Edward looked at the paper where Renee scribbled down Cullen.

"Cullen," Edward answered.

"Here you go," she said handing us keys. "You are in building number fifty eight."

"Thanks." We walked out and drove to our building. Inside was beautiful. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room, and there was even a laundry room.

"This. Is. Amazing!" I said.

Edward put our stuff in our room. He came out and picked me up. His lips crashed against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into our room. He laid us down on the bed and started taking my clothes off.

"Do you want to use birth control? Or should I put like a condom on? Or do you want to risk getting pregnant again?" he asked breathless.

"I don't want to get pregnant again. Not right now at least. I'll take some birth control, but I don't know if it will have affect in a short amount of time. Use a condom too," I said, also breathless, and got off the bed to my suit case.

I searched through the pockets in the suitcase and after much searching I found a small round plastic container. In it were tiny pills. I took one of the pills and checked my watch. It was 8:35 p.m. I wrote the time down so that I remembered to take the pills at the same time every day. I went back into the room with Edward.

He was shirtless and had a small square package in his hand. We both undressed ourselves and he opened the package and slid the condom on with no effort at all. He came over and picked me up, taking us to the bed again. He moved his mouth to my neck. He slowly slid himself into me. I forgot how good it felt after nine months. He started moving faster and faster.

"Edward!" I yelled, not being able to hold back my scream as I climaxed. From that Edward climaxed too.

After we were done he threw out the condom and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to Edward's cell phone ringing.

"Edward," I said, lightly hitting his shoulder. He groaned. "Edward, your phone is ringing."

He rolled over and picked it up.

"Carlisle?" he answered. He looked at the clock. It read 4:30. "Why are you calling so early?"

Edward's eyes went wide as Carlisle talked. I sat up, making sure the sheet covered me, and put a hand on his shoulder. I mouthed "What's wrong?" and he held up a finger.

"Is he going to be okay?" Edward asked. I immediately stiffened. "Okay. Damn it! I should have been there! I know it's no one's fault, but I could have helped! I should have been there!" he took a few deep breaths. "Fine, bye." Edward slapped the phone shut angrily. He slammed it down onto the table and ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"That boy with Leukemia, Eric, just went into a coma. He isn't going to make it through the night, Bells." Edward said, a few tears streaming down his face. It took a lot to make Edward cry. I put my sports bra on and some shorts and knelt down on the bed.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said wiping away his tears.

"I should have been there, Bells. I could have prevented this. This was my case, and my first case is going to die, because I wasn't there."

"Edward, you couldn't have been there, you knew he was going to die, you knew there was no cure for this disease. You did the best damn job you could have. I have never seen you work harder than you did when you were treating that boy."

"He wasn't just some boy, Bella," he said drawing in a shaky breath. "If I would have married Tanya, he would have been my brother-in-law."

"Edward, I'm sorry, truly I am. There was no way you could have prevented this. The first time you saw him, he wasn't supposed to live to see ten. Because of you, he lived to be almost eleven. Edward that was the best you could have done for him."

"I know Bella, but it still hurts me to know that I wasn't there when he needed me most."

"I know baby, I know." I rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I am going to go find someplace that is open that sells coffee. Would you like some?" Edward asked. I knew he wanted some time alone to think so I was going to have to let him go on his own.

"Sure, surprise me," I kissed his forehead and he got up and got dressed quickly. He came over and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

"I'll be waiting." I replied. He left after that. I got up and walked out into the living room. It was around 4:45 now and I figured with Greece being about 7 hours ahead of the U.S. it was only 9:45, so I called Alice and Rose.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett pick up after the first two rings.

"Hey, Em. Are Al and Rose there?" I asked.

"Bells! How are you? Yeah I'll get them."

"I'm fine, I guess. How are you?"

"Great. And what do you mean by 'fine'?" he asked, knowing that I would usually say something like good or great.

"Well, considering that it's 4:30 in the morning here and we were woken up by Carlisle, I am pretty tired."

"What did Carlisle want?"

"To tell Edward that his Leukemia patient just went into a coma and won't make it through the night."

"Oh. That sucks," Emmett said.

"LET ME TALK TO BELLA!" Alice yelled, obviously trying to get the phone from Emmett.

"Give the phone to Alice before she has a heart attack."

"Alright, bye Squirt."

"Bye, Big Guy."

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Rose and I miss you!" Alice said as she walked into Rose's room and put me on speaker.

"Hey Bella! I miss you!" Rose called.

"I miss you guys too!"

"What are you doing up so early?" Rose asked.

"Carlisle woke us up."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Edward's Leukemia patient isn't going to make it through the night. He went into a coma today. And it really hurt Edward because it was Tanya's little brother. He was only 11!"

"Awe! How is he doing?"

"He went out to see if there was any coffee place that was open."

"Oh. Well, I'm guessing you would like to know how Renesmee is, don't you."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"She is sleeping right now. Emmett has barely put her down. He is spoiling her. She really misses you guys. She wakes up a lot in the middle of the night and cries. I think she knows when you guys aren't in your actual bed."

"Awe. Tell Emmett that if she won't stop crying for anything that she likes that one song that Edward wrote. He has the lyrics on our dresser. I don't know if it will help because she loves Edward's voice but it might help a little."

"Okay, I will have to keep that in mind. So anyways, how is Greece?!" Rose asked.

"It's beautiful! I love it here!" I said.

"Hang on, talk to Alice, Nessie is crying."

"Oh bring her to the phone!" I told Rose.

"I can't wait until you guys come home!" Alice said.

"We'll be home in a few days. You guys just get yours and Jasper's wedding all together and I will be there to be your bridesmaid," I smiled. I heard some crying that was getting closer. I recognized it to be Renesmee's cry.

"Nessie, mommy's on the phone," Rose cooed.

"Hi Nessie," I said. Her crying started to slow.

"Hi sweetie, mommy's coming home in a few days." When she stopped crying she started making different noises.

"I miss you sweetie!" I said and she started laughing.

"I'm going to change her diaper then put her to bed," Rose said.

"All right. Goodnight, Nessie," I cooed.

"Well, we are going to go because it is 10:30 here. Edward should be back there soon because we have been talking for almost an hour. What did he do, walk?" she asked.

"Probably, but good night you guys!" I said.

"Wait! Jazzy wants to talk to you!" Alice said handing the phone to Jasper. He took it off speaker.

"Hey Bella!" he said.

"Hey Jazz."

"How are you?"

"Tired," I laughed.

"Dude, your daughter hates me," he chuckled. "She cries whenever I hold her."

"Jeez, Jazz, don't scare my baby!" I laughed.

"Sorry!" he said with a mocking tone. We both started laughing after that.

"Well, I just wanted to say 'hi' and tell you about your daughter. Good night Bells," he said.

"Night Jazz," I hung up the phone after that.

I lay down on the couch and turned on VH1. They had a countdown for the top 100 songs in America. Funny, we were in Greece and they were playing the top 100 of _America_. I laughed to myself at this thought. The last thing I remember is hearing My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.

"Bella. I got you coffee," Edward cooed. I smelled the scent of caramel and I opened my eyes. My nose was right. Edward had gotten me a frozen caramel latte. I whiffed in the heavenly smell and slowly sat up, my back stiff from lying on the couch.

Edward handed me the coffee cup from his spot on the floor.

"Did you sleep pleasantly?" he asked.

"It would have been better if you were here," I smiled.

"So, is this all you did while I was gone? Watch VH1 and sleep?" he asked

"No, I called Rose and Alice."

"What did they have to say?"

"That our Nessie is afraid of Jasper," I laughed. "And that you are nuts for going out at 4:30 in the morning to get coffee. It's too early." I smiled again.

"Did they really call me nuts?" he asked.

"No, I guess I made that part up," I giggled. I took a sip of the coffee, the cold slushy running down my throat.

"I am going back to bed," Edward yawned.

"I'll be there when I finish my coffee." I got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for buying me it."

"You're welcome love." He went into the bedroom after that and I heard the bed creak as he lay down on it.

I finished my coffee while watching VH1. I finished it on song number twenty five and decided to go back to bed with Edward. I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Thank you for reading my latest chapter of Living a Lie! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just finished my school year on the tenth and I have been reading non stop ever since it ended. I finally sat down today and finished this chapter. I know that it is one of my shorter ones but I am still trying to think of ideas for future chapters.

I have decided that I am going to keep doing this story for a while and then when I think it is time to move on I am going to make a sequel to this story.

Well, I will update as soon as I can! Please review!

Lots of love,

Nikki


	31. Chapter 30

Living a Lie

Chapter 30

EPOV

I arrived at the coffee shop around 5:00 a.m. It would have taken me less time but it took me a while to think things through my head. If I would have been there, I could have made a difference, I could have stopped this. I wasn't there though; I was on a plane to Greece. I couldn't help but blame myself for everything that the family had gone through. I walked up to the counter and ordered.

"Hi, could I have a regular coffee?"

"Sure," the woman said with a heavy accent.

"Thanks." I waited for about two minutes until my coffee was finished. I went and sat down and drank my coffee.

I thought about how this boy wasn't just some kid that had come to that hospital by chance. It was Tanya's little brother, the boy who was going to be my brother-in-law. Tanya knew how hard I worked in med school until I dropped out. She knew how good I was at being a doctor. She trusted me with her brother. I let her down, I let her parents down, worse of all, I let her brother down. I quickly finished my coffee and went to order Bella something. I knew she like frozen coffee and caramel lattes.

"Is there something else I could get you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, could I have a frozen caramel latte?"

"Sure, that'll be $3.75," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, handing her the money. "Oh, I don't think I paid for my other coffee," I realized.

"That's fine, it's on the house," she said.

"Seriously?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a rough time, like something was bothering you, so it's on the house." How did she know how I was feeling? Did I show it?

"Wow, thanks," I said.

"No problem, here is your latte," she said handing me a cup. I put a few dollars in the tip jar.

"Thank you," I said one more time before walking out.

I walked home to Bella. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 5:30. I hurried back to the cabin. It took me maybe ten minutes to get there. When I walked in I was greeted with the song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. I went over to the couch and found Bella sleeping. I sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Bella, I got you Coffee," I said trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered and slowly her eyes were fully open. She smelled the aroma of the caramel and smiled. She sat up slowly and I handed her the coffee.

"Did you sleep pleasantly?" I asked.

"It would have been better if you were here," she grinned.

"So, is this all you did while I was gone? Watch VH1 and sleep?" I joked.

"No, I called Rose and Alice," she said matter-of-factly.

"What did they have to say?"

"That Nessie is afraid of Jasper," she laughed. "And that you are nuts for going out at 4:30 in the morning to get coffee. It's too early," she smiled again.

"Did they really call me nuts," I asked.

"No, I guess I made that part up," she giggled and took a sip of her latte.

"I'm going back to bed," I said with a huge yawn.

"I'll be in there when I finish my coffee," she said getting up. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for buying me it."

"Your welcome love," I said walking into the bedroom. The bed creaked as I laid on it. I felt Bella curl up next to me and fall asleep. I held her closely to me.

When I woke up the next morning Bella was already up. I sat up slowly and went out into the living room. Bella was on the phone. I stood in the doorway and held my hand up to my ear to resemble a telephone. I moved my lips when she did and she laughed.

"Edward! Stop!" she laughed. "He's mimicking me. Alright," she laughed. "Here, your sister wants to talk to you."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" she yelled. "I miss you," I started laughing.

"I miss you too," I chuckled.

"So, what are you doing mimicking Bella?" she asked.

"Because I felt like it. Hey, put your fiancé on the phone," I said, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, why are you scaring my kid?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Bye."

"Jazz, wait. I was kidding."

"Fine," he laughed. "What's up dude? Have you gotten yourself into any trouble yet?" Jasper joked.

"No, its surprising isn't it?" I joked back.

"Yeah, with all the trouble you get in."

"Dude, let me talk to Edward!" I heard Emmett call.

"No, wait your turn," Jasper said back.

"Dude, just put me on speaker," I chuckled.

"Yo bro!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, whatever you say has to be suitable for Bella to hear because you are on speaker…now," I said clicking the speaker button.

"Hey you guys!" Bella called.

"Hey Bells," they called back.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, Alice and I are fixing the finishing touches on our wedding, well Alice is, I'm not much of a help. But yeah, she is super excited, this is her fairytale wedding," Jasper chuckled.

"Speaking of which, where are Alice and Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Uh, hang on," Jasper replied. He then called for them.

"Yeah Jazzy?" I heard Alice call.

"Hey Alice!" Bella screamed.

"Ouch! Bells! That's my ear!" I complained.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"Bella!" she yelled.

"Damn it Alice!" Emmett complained.

Alice and Bella broke down laughing.

"Hey, do you guys have a computer and webcam at your hotel?" Alice asked.

"One, we are in a cabin, not a hotel, and two, no."

"Well that sucks. I really miss you Bells!"

"I miss you too! Where is Rose?"

"Rosie! Come in here please!" Emmett yelled. Emmett saying please?

"Em, you are soo whipped," I laughed and Jasper laughed along with me. Bella slapped me over the head and I heard Jasper saying "ouch" as Alice hit him too. I put my hand on the back of my head where Bella hit me.

"Was that necessary?" I asked her.

"Yes. Anyways, where is she?" Bella asked.

"I'm here, I'm here, hold on Bells!" Rose laughed.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey Bells." Rose said back.

"How have things been over there?" she asked.

"Besides all the calls from Tanya things have been good." I stiffened when Rose said this.

"Did you answer any?" I asked.

"No. I don't want anything to do with her," Rose said snidely.

"Rosalie, you do know she was calling me because I let her brother die," I said harshly.

"Edward, you didn't let him die. You weren't there, but you didn't know. Edward you have been treating him for over a year, you have seen him getting weaker. Carlisle said he would do his best while you were gone. You know that he did because he is a trustworthy man. Edward, this was unpreventable," Bella lectured.

I got up and walked away.

"We'll call you later," Bella said then snapped the phone shut. She walked over to me. She put one of her tiny hands on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. I didn't try hiding the hurt in my expression.

"Edward, you can't keep blaming yourself, it's not right. You know that you being there wouldn't have made a difference. It was his time, Edward."

"Bella," I was speechless. She leaned up and kissed me. I held the back of her neck in one hand and put the other on her lower back. She pulled back too soon for my liking. I laid my forehead on the top of her head.

"Can we not let this ruin our honeymoon, please?" she begged. I had totally forgotten about Eric until she brought it up again.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thank you. Now, what would you like to do?" she asked.

"Would you like to go roam Greece?" I said.

"Sure," she said shrugging. She came up and was a few inches from my face. I leaned down to close the space and she ran quickly out the door. I started chasing after her.

"Bella! Get back here!" I laughed.

"Ah! Edward!" she screamed. She ran faster. Unfortunate for her, I was slightly faster. I ran and caught up to her. I threw her over my shoulder and kept walking.

"Edward! Put me down right now!" she yelled.

"How about no?" I laughed.

"Edward! Please!" she laughed.

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked with a smile, still walking.

"Maybe, why don't you put me down and figure out?" she said.

"Only if you say I get a kiss."

"Well, you won't find out until you put me down."

"Fine, I guess I'm walking around with you thrown over my shoulder all day."

"Alright! Alright, put me down, you'll get a kiss." I put her down.

"Later," she quickly added. I started picking her up again. She twirled around to face me. Leaning up, she kissed me. I smiled and she pulled away.

We went out for some late lunch, early dinner, considering it was around 3:00 p.m. Bella got a salad and I got a chicken gyro. When we finished eating we went back to the cabin. We decided to go to the beach. I changed into my swim trunks and went out into the living room, sat on the couch and waited for Bella.

Bella came out about fifteen minutes later in a baby blue bikini with white paint splatter designs. On the breast was a skull design **(On Profile)**. She was wearing sunglasses that I have never seen before. In fact, I haven't seen any of the things that Bella has been wearing before. Alice and Rose must have been in on Renee's surprise because they must have bought Bella new clothes.

She came over to me and sat in my lap.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, are you?"

"Yeah. Alright, let's go." She entwined her hand in mine and we walked to the beach. When we got to the beach we set our stuff down and I followed her onto a dock. We stuck our feet in the water. She laid her head on my shoulder.

I sunk down into the water from off the dock. The water was kind of cold but nothing I couldn't handle. I splashed Bella a little.

"Edward! That is so cold!" she laughed. I lifted myself back onto the dock. I stood up, picked Bella up and threw her into the water. She screamed.

"Edward!" She yelled. I jumped down next to her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her lower lip was jutted out, her face in full pout mode.

"Bella, I'm sorry, baby," I apologized.

"It's cold!" she complained.

"I'm sorry," I said going over and holding her. She turned to face me.

"I guess its fine," she sighed. She leaned up as if she were going to kiss me and, taking me by surprise, pushed me over into the water.

I came above the surface and started coughing and shook my head to get the water out of my hair. I gave Bella an evil look and started heading toward her. She started backing away.

"Edward, Edward, don't," she said holding her hands up into the air in truce.

I narrowed my eyes and moved faster towards her. She started moving faster too. Due to her moving backwards she fell. She stood up again but not in time to escape me. I lifted her over my shoulder.

"Edward, put me down! Please!" she begged. I brought her down so her legs would wrap around my waist. Her hair that was once in a loose bun on top of her head was falling out. I smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her. She tangled her fingers into my hair. I pulled away and put my forehead against hers. She had a huge grin on her face.

"C'mon love, let's go back to the cabin," I said carrying her to shore. I set her down and she grabbed her towel. I grabbed my sunglasses and towel. We walked back to the cabin, hand in hand.

When we got there, the door was unlocked and slightly open.

"Stay here," I demanded. I slowly walked into the cabin. "Hello?" I called. I walked into our room and saw someone who I least expected. Tanya. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" I barked. "You can come in Bells, it's only Tanya," I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to see what was more important than _my brother!_" she snapped. Bella heard that and when she came in she went right over to her and slapped her across her face.

"Bella!" I said, while Tanya put her hand on her face. Tanya's expression turned angry and she started toward Bella. I quickly stepped in her way and she tried going around. I grabbed her and made it so she couldn't get to Bella.

"Edward! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Let her go, Edward, I can take her," Bella said calmly.

"Bella no, this is our _honeymoon_ and you will not be fighting Tanya," I said. I emphasized the word honeymoon so that Tanya would catch on for what she was interrupting.

"Maybe I wouldn't be here if my _brother_ wasn't _dead_!" she yelled right into my year. I let go of her. I promised Bella that I wouldn't let it bother me but she was really getting to me.

"Will you shut up already?" I yelled. She looked scared. She collapsed on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just really want my brother back!" she sobbed.

"Get up. He's not coming back. Stop crying. He's gone; there is nothing you can do to change that. Go home, have a funeral, make sure it is everything he would have wanted. Remember the good times you had with your brother, not just cry. Crying gets you nowhere and it won't make you feel better."

"I'm not going to get over it! He should be alive! He should be playing in the backyard with our dog! He should be going to school! He shouldn't be lying there, in a coffin! He shouldn't be _dead_!" she said, the crying slowing. I lifted her up by the arm so she stood on her feet.

"Tanya! I kept him alive longer than he was supposed to live! If he would have come out of that coma he would have lived a few miserable days or weeks as a vegetable! He wouldn't have wanted to live like that!" I countered.

"Let go of me!" she yelled pulling away, I let go and she fell. She stood up and slapped me across the face. Bella pushed past me to get to Tanya. She pushed her.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed.

"Don't push me bitch!" Tanya yelled and pushed Bella back.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Bella yelled grabbing Tanya by the hair. She threw Tanya onto the ground.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" I yelled. I picked her up and held her even though she was struggling.

"No! Let me go! Let me kick her ass! She shouldn't be doing this to you!" she yelled at me.

"Bella! Stop, please. Go get some water. Let me talk to her," I said. With a "humph" Bella left the room, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Tanya," I said calmly grabbing her upper arms. She pushed my chest so I hit the wall with a loud "thump" and kissed me. I tried pushing her away but Bella got there too quick. She dropped her glass of water.

"Edward!" Tanya yelled as she pushed away. "I'm engaged! Get off me!" she yelled pushing me again. I looked at Bella and tried to make a sentence but couldn't.

"I'm going home, I'm taking my plane ticket and leaving right now," Bella said on the verge of tears.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like, or what she made it out to be," I said in a pleading voice. She whirled around and slapped me hard in the face. My hand went up to my cheek, which was now burning. She went back to getting her things packed and grabbing her plane ticket.

"Bella, could you just let me explain what happened! Damn it, Bella!" I went over to her and grabbed the top of her arms, like I did with Tanya. She looked at me and looked away, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What Edward? Are you going to explain how awesome it was kissing her? As I saw, she was the one pushing _you _away, not the other way around." Tanya stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and sighed, as if she were bored. "Tanya get the hell out of here!" Bella yelled.

Tanya was going to put up a fight but the glare I threw her way told her otherwise.

"Oh, and Edward, I'm getting married. My brother was going to be a groomsman. Now we have to reschedule because you let him die! For all I care you and your little prissy wife can go die!" Tanya yelled before she tried walking out of the room. That last comment really got Bella's blood flowing because Bella tried to run after her. I caught her in my arms and she struggled to get away.

"Bella, it's over, she's gone. Can I please explain now?" I asked trying to sound calm. She went back to packing.

"You have five minutes to give me the best damn explanation about that," she said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Bella, when you left, I grabbed Tanya's shoulders she would look at me. She ended up pushing me into a wall and kissing _me_ and making it look like I was the one kissing her when you came back in. I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't let go of me. You know how much I love you. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. Or my life if I would have married Tanya. What can I do to make you believe me?" I was to the point where I would get on my knees and start kissing her feet if that was what it took.

Bella looked at me, her eyes glazed from her tears, her face showing an expression of confusion and sadness. I would do anything to take that look off her face; it killed me to see her look like that. She sat on the bed and I sat down on the floor in front of her. A few tears fell down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Can we just leave?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, let's get out things packed and we'll be on our way home." We packed the few things we brought. Bella looked at the clock. She dug through her bag and pulled out her birth control. I looked at the clock and it was 8:35, the time she had to take it every day until she finished the pack. We finished packing and headed out the door to the truck.

"Would you like me to drive?" I asked. She nodded.

Bella pulled out her phone and called home.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, how did you like this chapter? I spent so much time trying to think of what was going to happen in this chapter!!! I hope you liked it! Please review! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	32. Chapter 31

Living a Lie

Chapter 31

BPOV

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Hey, Jazz," I replied.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" he asked.

"We're on our way to the airport. We're coming home."

"What? Why?" he asked, startled.

"We'll explain later. We just had enough of Greece," I said, lying about the last part. I hoped Jasper wouldn't figure out I was lying.

"Bella, what is the real reason? I know you aren't sick of Greece." Damn it.

"Well, we're at the airport, bye." I said. Jasper hung up after a quick "See ya".

I looked over at Edward. He sensed me looking at him and he glanced over at me.

"You know, we still have another fifteen minutes until we get to the airport," he pointed out.

"Yeah, Jasper saw through my lie though, and I didn't want to explain what happened to him right now. Edward, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I mean, I'm your wife, I should be able to trust you with anything that happens."

"Bella, don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same thing with Jacob," he said. we were silent for a few minutes. "Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I told you the night we got home from the hospital? The time when Felix broke a few of my ribs?" I thought for a second.

"We talked a lot that day, I don't know what part you're talking about," I said, confused at where he was going with this.

"I told you to never forget how much you mean to me."

"Yeah, I remember that…oh." I suddenly realized what he meant by bringing that up. I realized that believing that he kissed Tanya was stupid and I felt embarrassed for thinking that. I could feel warmth fill my cheeks. "Edward, I am _so_ sorry. I feel really stupid for thinking that you were the one that kissed Tanya. I don't know what I was thinking! I-I –," Edward cut me off.

"Bella, stop. I know its fine. It's over, it's done with," He said, taking my hand.

"It's not fine, though! You tell me that you love me all the time and then I just forget that! That is not fine!" I was nearly hyperventilating. I realized that Edward had parked the car and was looking at me intently, my hand still entwined with his.

"Bella, breath, calm down," he coaxed. I shakily drew in a breath of air. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from Edward. When I opened my eyes again I was relatively calm. I looked at Edward and his eyes were pleading for me to drop the subject. I sighed.

"This conversation isn't over," I said holding up a finger, pointing at him.

"Of course it's not," he sighed and smirked. He got out of the car and I realized that we were at the airport. I got out of the car and went to the back of the truck. We got our luggage and headed into the airport. We waited for a few hours after we went through security. Eventually the lady called our plane number and we boarded the train. I felt like I would pass out any moment. I was leaning on Edward's shoulder my eyes drifting shut.

"Bella, don't fall asleep while walking," Edward laughed. I groaned and lifted my head off his shoulder. We were now boarding the plane and once we were on we found our seats and sat down. I put my seat belt on and leaned my head on Edward again.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," Edward said, I lifted my head and opened an eye to look at him. He smirked. "I love you too," he laughed. I lowered my head onto his shoulder again. A smile played on my lips. I drifted to sleep before the plane even took off.

I woke up and we were still in the air. I looked at Edward's watch and it said 8:30, Washington time. It was almost eleven hours since we have taken off. I sat up and looked over at Edward who was sleeping. I stretched out all the kinks in my back. I pulled out my notebook and a pen. I started thinking and then thought of lyrics to write.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

"What are you writing?" Edward asked groggily.

"Uh, nothing. You can't look. It's not done yet."

"Alright," Edward sighed. He closed his eyes again and I began writing again.

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart....mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

I closed my notebook and realized that we would be landing soon. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Can I read it now?" he asked.

"No! I need to write the music for it. I will let you see it when I finish."

"When will that be?" he asked.

"I don't know I need my guitar which, as you know, is at home."

"Oh, alright," he smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in about five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and we will arrive in Port Angeles, Washington in about five minutes. Thank you!" our stewardess announced.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to in time I lifted up my head and held Edward's hand.

"It's going to be all right, Bella."

"I just hate this part about plane rides," I said, my eyes closed tight.

"Bella, you have been brave through so much stuff and you are afraid of landing in a plane?" Edward said jokingly.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I snarled.

"Bella, you know I'm kidding. You're going to be fine, I promise."

The plane landed and I opened my eyes. I let out a breath of relief. Edward stood up and grabbed our carry on. I then unfastened my seatbelt and stood up. We walked out to where Edward left his Volvo after we retrieved our luggage.

"I missed this Volvo, as much as I loved our rental car, I still missed this car," I laughed.

"I missed it too," Edward laughed too. We put our luggage into the back and I got into the passenger seat while Edward got into the driver's seat. I looked at the clock. It read 11:27 p.m. It took about a half hour to get home. We walked in around midnight. The lights were still on but no one was out in the living room.

I went into our room and dropped my luggage on the floor. I came back out and went into the kitchen for some water. I found a note on the counter.

_Bella and Edward,_

_We went to bed; Nessie has been asleep since 8:30. She only cried once tonight. See you in the morning._

_Love,_

_All of us_

The thing that made me think that this note was fake was the fact that I knew everyone's handwriting, and this wasn't theirs.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and turned to find Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, anger rising in me.

"Calm down, will ya?" he asked.

"Where are my friends? Where's Edward?" I asked backing away from him.

"Your friends are in their bedrooms. I tied them up and taped their mouths so they wouldn't yell or anything."

"Where is Edward?" I asked again.

"In your room with Nessie. I locked the door from the outside so he couldn't get out." I ran past Jacob and went over to our bedroom door. The door knob was the type you locked with a key, instead of twisting a switch. I put my ear up against the door. I heard Edward talking to Nessie. He didn't know anything was wrong.

"Edward!" I yelled. I looked back and Jacob was getting closer to where I was. "Edward! Jacob's here! You're locked in there! I don't have a key!" Jacob was about five feet away now.

"Bella, the last time we saw each other, we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologize," Jacob said, coolly.

"I'm not accepting any apologies from you Jacob," I said sternly.

"Wow, use my whole name. Is that how much you hate me?" he asked, he was about two feet away now. I started backing away again and then went for Rose's room. Fortunately, it wasn't locked so I got in fine. Jacob didn't really think this whole thing through. I got into their room and locked it. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the bed, their hands tied behind their back and their mouths taped shut. I went over to them.

"Sorry about this," I said before ripping the tape off their mouths.

"Ouch!" they both yelled at the same time. I untied Emmett and he untied Rose.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Rose asked. I nodded, not sure if it was actually true.

"I am going to kill him!" Emmett said, but I stopped him.

"Em, let me take care of him, I came in here so I could get back up if I needed it. When I go out lock the door. I will yell for you if I need help, got it?" I asked.

"Fine," Emmett said, knowing that he wouldn't win if he started to fight with me.

"Thanks," I said walking towards the door. I unlocked it and walked out. I didn't see Jacob anywhere. I silently walked around the house trying to find him.

"Looking for me?" he asked when I went into the living room, making me jump.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I asked, rudely.

"I told you I wanted to apologize, Bee."

"Don't call me that," I snapped, recalling on a nickname he used to use for me.

"Ouch, Bella, that hurt," he said sarcastically.

"Why did you come here, and I'm not falling for that whole 'I came to apologize' shit," I asked again.

"I sat in a jail cell for, hmmm, 240 days, Bella. How do you think I feel after that?" he asked.

"Happy that you got out?" I asked. He started walking toward me and, being my clumsy self, tripped while walking backwards. I landed with a "thump" on the living room floor.

"Very funny, Bella. But no, that is not how I felt. I felt anger towards you. I felt like you betrayed me. I felt like I would do anything to ruin your marriage. I even felt like killing you," he said, walking closer to me. I crawled backwards until I got to the door. I got up and tried opening it.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. When I looked back, Jacob was standing right in front of me. I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Bella, don't think I am going to let you leave that easily," he said. I scrunched my nose from the terrible smell of his breath. He grabbed my face with one hand and squeezed.

"Ah, ouch! Jacob! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Why don't you call me Jake anymore you whore?!" he said as he threw me onto the ground. I got up and ran into the kitchen. I opened a closet door, got into it and silently closed it before Jacob could get into the kitchen. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't let out any screams.

"Bella," he called. "Where did you go? I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Then he added, "Much."

I screamed into my hand for a brief second.

"Bella, come out, come out, wherever you are," Jacob called. I could tell he was drunk by the way his footsteps sounded and by the way he talked.

Tears of fear spilled over my eyes. I heard Edward trying to get out of our room. I hoped he would find a way to get out.

I heard Jacob's footsteps move farther away. I shifted to a comfier position than I was in. After a few minutes, I heard the front door open.

"Hey! How did you get out?" Jacob yelled.

"What did you do with Bella?" I heard Edward's angry voice.

"I was trying to find her, but I don't know where she is. Now if you excuse me," I heard a fist connect with someone's body. I heard Edward cry out in pain. I screamed again before I could stop myself. I heard footsteps quickly coming toward where I was hiding.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. The footsteps stopped. I then heard Edward walking over to Jacob and then I heard a fist being blocked then another fist hitting someone's body. I heard someone fall to the floor. I hoped to God it wasn't Edward. I then proceeded to hear someone dragging a body and opening the front door. The body was moved out the door and then someone came in and closed and locked the door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. I opened the closet door and ran out. I was greeted by Edward's arms. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and sobbed. "Bella, where are the others?" he asked. He set me on the island counter.

"Emmett and Rose are in their room, I untied them and they locked their door. I think Jasper and Alice are in their room, I didn't get a chance to untie them," I said between sobs.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Don't leave me!" I pleaded. I was terrified. He came back over to me.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be all right, no one is going to hurt you." We heard a door open and it made me jump. "Bella, it's just Emmett and Rose's door. You're fine, Jacob isn't coming back." Sure enough, Emmett and Rose came into the kitchen.

"I'll stay here with Bella. Go get Alice and Jasper," Rose said to Edward and Emmett. I reluctantly let go of Edward and let him go find his sister. Rose looked at me. She wiped away my tears.

"Bella, sweetie, it's all right now, everything is going to be okay."

"How did he know we were coming home?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Emmett and I called Charlie and he is on his way right now."

"Rose, he was here to kill me. He told me he wanted to kill me," I said, then started sobbing again. Rose's eyes went wide.

"Does Edward know about this?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Good, let's keep it that way until Charlie comes. Understood?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. A few moments later Emmett and Edward came back and were accompanied by Alice and Jasper. Edward came back over to me.

"Shh, Bells, you're fine. We took care of him," Edward said. We heard a car pull up into the driveway. "It's Charlie," Edward said as he looked out the window. We heard a car door open, hand cuffs locking, a car door shut. We then heard Charlie walk up to our door as he locked his car. Emmett went and opened the door for Charlie. I tried hard to stop crying, but it didn't work as well as it usually did.

"Kids, are any of you hurt?" Charlie asked, then saw me crying and came over to me. "What did he do to you Bells? Did he hurt you?"

"She's just shaken up Charlie," Edward said.

"He told me he wanted to kill me," I said between sobs. Edward stiffened beside me and I could tell his anger level was increasing enormously.

"He won't be out of jail for quite a while, Bella. You're safe." For some reason, Charlie's words didn't comfort me. I knew that Jacob would find some way to get to me, no matter what it took. "Well, I am going to take Jake down to the jail. You kids try to get some sleep, and lock your doors," Charlie said before coming over and hugging me. My crying had slowed down significantly but tears were still pouring out of my eyes.

"Bye, Charlie," we all said, except for me because I was still hard to understand.

"I'm going to take Bella into our room and we're going to bed. Goodnight everyone," Edward said as he helped me off the counter. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into our room.

We lay down on our bed and I finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I was so scared. He said he wanted to kill me," I said silently, I shuttered remembering his words.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise. He is locked up in a cell, where he will be staying for quite a while."

"That's not the point," I said.

"Then what is, baby?" he asked.

"The point is he was here to kill me! And, how did he even know that we were coming home tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know. But what matters now is that we're safe and that he can't hurt you now," Edward said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

_Jacob's face kept flashing through my head. Then I saw a scene being played before my eyes._

"_Jacob! Get away from me!" I yelled._

"_Bella, I could kill you for what you put me through!" he yelled. Jacob pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at me._

"_Jake, don't do this!" I pleaded._

"_Oh so now you call me Jake! When I'm about to kill you! I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he comes home to find you dead with a gun in your hand. He would think 'I thought she was happy with me,' or, 'Why would she do this?'" Jacob said. I tried to grab the gun from Jacob but he responded by ripping my hand from the gun the hitting me with it. He aimed the gun at me._

"_Bye, Bee," Jacob said._

EPOV

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. Well, that was early for me. I decided to get out of bed. I carefully untangled myself from Bella and walked out into the kitchen. I was greeted by four sleepy people eating cereal.

"How's Bella?" asked Jasper.

"She's sleeping. She woke up a few times in the middle of the night, though. She is really freaked by this," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and went and poured myself some cereal and milk. I was almost finished when I heard Bella scream. I shot up and ran into our room. She was having a nightmare.

"Bella! Bella, sweetie it's me! Wake up!" I said as I shook her shoulder. Her eyes flung open and they looked scared. "What happened?" I asked as I took her into my arms. She was shaking.

"I dreamt that Jacob came and killed me," she said shakily. She put her arms around my neck and held on tight.

"Its fine, Bella. No one is here to hurt you," I soothed.

"I know that. It was just a dream. I'm fine," she said. I could tell she was lying about the last part but I didn't want to fight with her about it.

"C'mon, love, let's go get you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Bella, you need to eat," I pushed.

"I will eat, just not now. I'll eat when I'm hungry."

I picked her up out of the bed and I took us out into the kitchen.

We were met by four pairs of worried eyes.

"I'm fine," Bella lied.

"Hey, Bella, I know this probably isn't the best time but I got something for you," Alice said. She went into her room and came out with a scrapbook.

"I was wondering when you were going to finish it," Bella smiled. I let Bella down out of my arms. She went over and took the scrapbook and put it on the table. She hugged Alice. "I wonder how much I am going to have to hurt you for keeping some of these pictures," Bella joked.

"Bella, I needed to!" Alice laughed. Bella came over to me and sat in my lap. I laid my head on her shoulder and we looked at the scrapbook. It had the word's "The Perfect Couple" on the front and a picture of Bella on my back holding the camera in front of us. This was the picture that Bella found in my nightstand. "I had to get some pictures from Esme and Renee for this because I didn't have any childhood pictures of you two," Alice explained.

BPOV

Edward turned the page. We saw a page full of our school years together. I saw pictures of me in Phoenix when I lived with my mom and pictures of Edward in Forks. We turned the page and it had me holding my guitar. I was about eighteen in this picture. I was playing it and had a notebook in front of me.

"That's when I wrote the song _Fifteen_," I said silently. I was surprised I remembered that.

We turned the page again to see Edward sitting on a stool on a stage singing. We also saw pictures of him playing the piano.

Another turn of the page showed both of us singing on stage.

"This is when you forced us onto the stage to sing _No Air_," I laughed, talking to Rose and Alice.

The next page had only a title on it. It read: "Before the marriage".

I turned the page one more time to find pictures of me and Edward. There were pictures from all of our dates, including our first date. I saw all of the dresses Alice and Rose made me wear.

"Alice, how did you take these pictures without me noticing?" I asked.

"I took the flash off," she said simply. "Ooh! Turn the page again! You will laugh!" she said. I did as instructed. I saw the pictures that I told Alice I wanted deleted and I also saw pictures of me chasing her around trying to get the camera. At the top there was a note that was entitled _Bella_.

_Bella,_

_Sorry, I couldn't resist dedicating a page to your dislike of me putting pictures in here. _

_Love you,_

_Alice_

I started laughing and looked over at Alice who had an innocent expression on her face.

"Remind me to tear this page out later," I whispered to Edward. I felt him smile against my shoulder. We were interrupted by Renesmee crying. "I'll go get her," I said and got off Edward's lap and went into the nursery. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her, as I picked her up. It was nearing Thanksgiving. Nessie was a little over a month old. I took her into my room and sat on the bed with her. I started singing my new song to her, trying to figure out a tune. She fell asleep in my arms. I took her into the kitchen with me.

We turned the page and saw pictures from the night Edward and I got engaged. At the top, in Edward's handwriting, was written: _Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than I have ever felt before. You make me complete and I promise never to hurt you, will you marry me?_

"You were in on this too?" I asked. He nodded against my shoulder. I saw a picture of Edward and me putting a piece of cake in each other's mouths. There was also a picture of us during our first dance, we were kissing. Then I saw a picture of Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and me. The guys were flexing their muscles while the girls blew kisses at the camera.

We turned the page to see a page entitled "What happens when you get married…" it was about Renesmee. I laughed at the title. I saw a picture of me sleeping with Nessie in my arms in the hospital bed, a picture of Edward holding her, a picture of me and Edward holding her, then a picture of her in her crib.

Once we were finished I went and put Nessie in her crib. I went into my room and grabbed my guitar and notebook and went into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me.

After about forty five minutes I had a tune for my song that I called _Inside Your Heaven_.

Once I was finished with the song I went to get Edward because he really wanted to see it when we were on the plane.

"Edward!" I yelled. I skipped over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I finished my song, would you still like to hear it?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, a smiling forming on his lips.

"Can we all hear it?" Alice asked.

"Uh, sure, hang on, let me go get my guitar."

I walked back into my room and got my guitar. I came back out and sat on a stool by the island counter.

"It's called Listen to your heart," I informed them.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart....mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye" I put my guitar down. "So, did you like it?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! That was amazing!" Alice shrieked.

"Really?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes really! Bella, if you wanted, we could get you into a recording studio and we can make a CD! That would be awesome if you became famous!" Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know if I want to be famous," I admitted.

"Well you don't have to become famous, but do you at least want to record a few of your songs?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Awesome! I will make an appointment for you with someone around this area!" Alice nearly squealed. Bella and I walked into our room.

"Wow, I get to have a CD recorded of me," I said grinning.

"Congrats baby," Edward said, walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me, picking me up and shutting the door, and then took us over to the bed. He laid us down and moved to my neck so I could get some air. He started biting lightly. I moaned quietly and he bit harder. I moaned a little louder. Edward moved from my neck down to just above my breasts. He made his way back up to right below my ear. He began nipping and sucking and I tilted my head to the side so he had better access. He moved back to my lips and I sat up in an attempt to get closer to him.

"Bella, you have a – gross you guys!" Alice said barging into my room without knocking.

"Alice," I said, breathless. "There is such a thing as knocking," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that is no fun! Anyway, you have an appointment with Sam Uley from Uley Musical Productions today at 8:00 p.m."

"So soon? It's already 5:00. I need to get ready," I said getting up and going to get my guitar and my lyric book. I sat down on the bed again and started going through my songs. "You guys have to help me pick out songs to use," I said.

"I like the oh my my my one, the angel one, the move along one, the listen to your heart song," Edward named off songs.

"Haha, Edward, I get the point. Those are on my list." I started going through the rest of my songs. By the time I was finished I had five songs. I chose to use Oh My, My, My; Angel; Move Along; Listen to Your Heart; and then one that I wrote before Nessie was born called All American Girl.

Edward followed me into the bathroom as I went to get ready. Alice came in and basically forced me to let her do my hair and make-up. Edward leaned against the wall and watched with amusement in his eyes. I shot him a dirty look for letting his sister do this to me.

"Bella? What is this?" Alice asked, trying not to laugh. I looked in the mirror to where Alice was pointing. A huge brownish green mark was on my neck.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I looked back at him and pointed to my neck. He covered his mouth trying to hold back laughter. "This isn't funny!" I yelled. "You gave me a huge-ass hickey!" Now Edward was on the floor laughing. I turned to Alice. "Could I kill your brother?" I asked.

"No, because you'll regret it afterward. Bella, did I forget to mention that we can use some cover-up on it?" Alice asked.

"Kind of, Alice," I said, giving her the I-am-going-to-kill-you glare. Edward had stopped laughing by now.

"You done?" I asked him. He nodded. Alice went back to doing my hair. I glared at Edward the whole time. By the time Alice was done I had no more glare left in me. She moved onto my make-up. When she finished you couldn't even tell I had a hickey.

"Alright, Bells! You are finished!" she said.

"Thanks." I looked at my phone and it was 7:00. I walked out of the bathroom with Alice. Edward followed close behind.

"Bella, stop walking away from me," he pleaded. I went over to our bed and sat down. "Why are you mad?" he asked.

"I'm not!" I said, couldn't he tell that I faked the anger?

"Then why were you glaring at me the whole time we were in there?"

"Because it was fun," I laughed. He pushed me so I was lying down and he started kissing me. I tried pulling him closer to me by holding onto his neck.

"Bells, let go of me," he chuckled.

"No," I smiled. I kissed him again.

"Fine," he said against my lips. He got up off the bed with me still hanging on to him. He turned and lifted me so I was on his back. I laughed. He walked us into the living room. He dumped me onto the couch and sat down with me. "We have to go soon," Edward said.

"Alright, well whenever you want to go, I'm ready," I said. Edward laid down and put his head in my lap. "Comfy?" I asked.

"Almost," he said. He sat up and started patting my legs, acting as if he were fluffing them like a pillow.

"Edward! I'm not filled with feathers!" I laughed. He laughed and laid his head back down. I started running my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes.

I was super nervous about my recording. Edward seemed to notice.

"Are you alright?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I think so. Just a little nervous," I admitted. He opened his eyes.

"You'll do fine. You have an amazing voice; you're excellent at the guitar. You have the songs you are playing memorized. Just try to relax," he said softly. I took a few deep breaths. Edward was watching me intently to see if I was going to calm down or not. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded. He sat up and then got off the couch. He helped me up and we went to go get Nessie.

Edward picked up Nessie and I went to go get my guitar and lyrics. We went out into the living room and were met by Alice.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Of course. You made the appointment," I smiled. Alice was basically jumping up and down while clapping because she was so happy.

"Alright, let's go," she said, pulling me by the arm. We got into the Volvo and headed to the recording studio.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Well, I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible! Please review!  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	33. Chapter 32

Living a Lie

Chapter 32

BPOV

We arrived at the recording studio about five minutes before our appointment.

"Hello," a man greeted us. "I am Sam Uley. Are any of you Bella?" he looked at all of the girls.

"I am," I said stepping up to meet him. He held out his hand for me to shake. I raised my hand and shook his.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Likewise," I said.

"Alright, I see you brought your own guitar. How many songs would you like to record?" he asked.

"Five is enough."

"Alright, everyone, aside from Bella, wait here," Sam instructed. I followed Sam into a room with a microphone and a bunch of wires. "You are going to play your guitar and sing into here," he instructed pointing to a microphone. He put a stool for me to sit on by the microphone. I took in a few breaths trying to calm my nerves.

"Would you like someone to come up to where I am so you feel more comfortable?" he asked. I nodded.

"Could I have my husband, Edward in there, please?"

"Of course, I'll go get him and go up to that room," he said pointing to the mechanical room. I nodded showing him I was okay. Sam walked out and in a matter of minutes walked into the other room with Edward. He smiled at me. I smiled back and drew in a few more shaky breaths.

"Alright, you can start a song whenever you're ready," Sam said into a microphone. I nodded. I started with All American Girl.

"Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed  
And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl  
Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what is your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye  
But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know  
A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American  
Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl  
All American girl." When Sam stopped the recording he gave me a thumbs up. The next four songs went by smoothly. With the last thumbs up, Edward and Sam met me outside the room I was in.

"I can have the CD in your mailbox by tomorrow," Sam said.

"Okay, thank you," I replied with a smile.

"No problem. Nice meeting you Bella, Edward," he said shaking our hands. He escorted us out to Alice who was holding a crying Renesmee. I went over to her and took her from Alice. She almost immediately stopped crying.

"Damn," Alice muttered. I smiled.

"She knows it's me, so she stops crying," I said and began rocking her.

"Alright, let's go," Edward said. We went out to his Volvo and piled in. I fastened Nessie into her car seat and went back up to the front. I got in the passenger side and Alice got in back with Nessie. Edward drove off and we were home in a matter of minutes. We got out and turned to Alice.

"Hey Al," I said in a sweet voice, trying to suck up.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Can you go put Nessie to bed while Edward and I go for a walk? Please?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice sighed. "Have fun you two."

"Bye!" we said as we walked down the driveway, hand-in-hand.

My phone went off in my pocket, my dad was texting me. I held up my finger for Edward to wait.

_Charlie: Bells, I have some bad news. Jake escaped from jail. He stole a gun. Be on the look-out._

_Bella: Alright, Dad, I will. Edward and I won't be at the house so he probably won't find us anytime soon._

I then texted Alice.

_Bella: don't text back, just lock the doors and windows. I will explain when I get back._

"You ready?" Edward asked. He knew that if I didn't show him the texts that I was getting and sending that I wouldn't want to talk about it either. I wasn't scared of Jacob, he couldn't kill a fly. That's why he didn't kill me like he said he was going to.

"Yeah," I said. I went over and entwined my fingers with Edward's. I smiled up at him and he gave me his crooked smile. We walked to the park that was down the street. The park where Edward proposed.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About the time you proposed."

"It seems like just yesterday," he commented.

"Yeah it does. Time flew by so fast," I said. I turned to look at some swings. Edward followed my gaze and he nearly pulled my over to them. It was dark so we could barely see ten feet in front of us. When we got over to the swings I sat down on one and Edward started pushing me. The swing creaked from the cooling temperature.

When I got off the swing Edward came over and held me tight. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Awe, now isn't that special?" I heard someone say. I looked around and no one was there. Edward must have heard it too because he was also looking around. Out of the darkness under a tree, Jacob stepped out.

"Jacob, I thought you were in jail," I said angrily, trying to hide that I knew he wasn't in jail.

"I escaped. I also found this lying on a desk. Funny how police just leave them lying around," Jacob said, holding up a gun. Edward moved me so I was behind me.

"Edward, let's just go, I don't think he'll hurt us," I whispered. We started backing up slowly and Jacob, unfortunately, noticed. He started walking toward us, putting the gun in his back pocket.

"Don't leave, the party has just begun," Jacob said with a wicked smile. Edward stopped and I went behind him. I started texting my dad.

_Bella: come down to the park by my house, quickly. Jacob is here. He has the gun. Bring back-up if you need to._

When it sent I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Bee, who are you texting?" Jacob asked.

"No one," I said. Jacob looked at me with narrowed eyes. I took my phone out again and erased my messages. I went over to Jacob. "See, no messages," I said. I started walking back over to Edward when Jacob grabbed me. "Let go, Jacob!" I yelled. Edward ran over, extremely angry, and punched Jacob.

"Damn it!" Jacob yelled. He threw me on the ground and Edward came over to help me up.

"C'mon, let's go," Edward said. I got up and we started running, Jacob right behind us. Jacob caught up and grabbed the back of Edward's shirt. He made a gagging noise as he was pulled backwards. I stopped and turned around. Jacob was throwing punches at Edward. Edward tried to block them but Jacob was too fast. After about the fifth punch Edward fell to the ground.

"Edward!" I yelled running over to him. I knelt down next to him. Edward's hand went to his face. He touched his eye and winced. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Bella stop apologizing," Edward said as he got up. He rolled his shoulders and went back over to Jacob.

"Edward! Don't!" I said going after him. Jacob pulled his gun out. Edward held his hands up.

"Jacob, put the gun down," Edward said calmly.

"You aren't getting off easily this time, Cullen," he said. We heard sirens getting closer. "You texted your dad?" Jacob said. He pointed his gun at me. "You shouldn't have called the cops, Bee," he said, angered.

"Jacob, put the gun down!" I said. He cocked the gun.

"Bella! Run!" Edward said. He came over to me and started pushing me to go. I heard the gun go off. Edward cried out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Edward!" I yelled. I turned around and Edward was on the ground holding his leg. The sirens were now by the park and Charlie was out of his car and running towards us. I knelt down on the ground next to him. I couldn't talk, I was too frightened. Anger suddenly coursed through my body. I got up and went over to Jacob. "What the hell was that? I hate you! If you wanted to try to get me back, shooting my husband isn't the way to go!"

"Bella, he stole you from me."

"He didn't! It's your fault that we aren't together! No one else's but yours!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Bee," Jacob said trying to stay calm. By now Charlie had gotten over to us with handcuffs.

"Don't call me Bee, Jacob. I'm not your Bee anymore." Jacob's face was full of hurt. Charlie was handcuffing Jacob with no difficulty. I turned and went back over to Edward. His face was full of sweat and he was trying to hide the pain in his face. "Edward, it's going to be all right, an ambulance is on its way," I said, trying to fight back tears. "I'm so sorry," I said, tears falling down my face.

"Bella, why are you apologizing?" he managed to get out.

"Charlie told me about Jacob getting out of jail. That's who I was texting. I didn't really process it. I knew he would try to find me. I thought he wouldn't find us though because we weren't going to be home. I should have told you, I'm sorry." Tears were now blurring my vision and streaming down my face uncontrollably.

"Bella its fine, don't be sorry. If we would have stayed home everyone else would have been in danger." We heard ambulance sirens coming.

"I know, but now you're hurt and it's killing me that it's my fault."

"Its…not…your…" Edward said, his voice getting faint. He didn't finish his sentence and his eyes closed.

"Edward? Edward! Edward, please, wake up! Stay with me, please!" I sobbed. There were paramedics coming our way. "Please, Edward. I love you," I said quietly. I stepped out of the way so the paramedics could put him on a stretcher. A paramedic turned to me.

"Would you like to ride to the hospital with us?" he asked. I nodded and followed them. I got in the back of the ambulance and sat where I was told.

"There is a low pulse, he's lost a lot of blood," a paramedic said. They hooked him up to an air mask and a blood transfusion.

"Do you have anyone you can call to stay with you while your…husband...is in the ER?" the paramedic that talked to me before asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them when we get there," I said, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"B-Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Quil."

"How long have you known this man?"

"Edward and I have been married for almost a year. I've known him since I was a child," I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty three. I am twenty four in a few weeks."

"Do you have any children?"

"Just one, she's almost two months." We were at the hospital and the doors were opening. They took Edward out and Quil escorted me to the waiting room.

"I could keep you updated if you want me to," he offered.

"Thanks," I said. Quil went to go help with Edward. I called Alice.

"Bella? Where are you guys?" she asked.

"Could you come to the hospital?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked, trying not to freak out.

"Jacob shot Edward in the leg."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, listen to me," I said.

"I'm listening," Alice said, crying.

"Edward will be fine. He is strong; he is in the emergency room now. Just come down here, please."

"We'll be down there in ten minutes," Alice said, still crying. I sat in the waiting room scared about Edward. I started thinking of all of the memories we had.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice and Rose called. I blinked a few times and looked up at their worried faces. I stood up and hugged them both. I broke down crying.

"Shh, Bell's it'll be fine," Rose soothed.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked. Emmett handed me my daughter. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Hi sweetie," I said, rocking her. Everyone sat down. Renesmee slowly fell asleep. Carlisle came out a few hours later. I stood up.

"Carlisle! Is Edward okay?" I asked walking over to him.

"He is in recovery; he lost a lot of blood. We got the bullet out. He is resting right now, would you like to go see him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please." I gave Nessie to Emmett and followed Carlisle. He led me into a room where Edward was. I went over to the chair by his bed. I grabbed his hand and held it.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you so much." A few tears started falling down my cheek. Edward tightened his hand around mine and I looked up to see him staring at me. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Please don't cry," he said. I wiped my eyes on my hand. "I hate it when you cry," he said.

"I hate it when you're hurt. Especially when it's my fault," I countered.

"I don't want you to think that this is your fault Bella. This is Jacob's fault." I swallowed back sobs that were threatening to sound. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." Everyone else walked in after that. Nessie was crying. I got up and went over to get her. I brought her over back to where I was sitting. Edward reached out for Nessie and I handed her to him.

"Hey, sweetie," he cooed. She laughed. Edward started making funny faces at her and she laughed more. Edward looked up. "Why do you all look so worried?" he asked.

"Edward, you were just shot in the leg!" Alice nearly shrieked.

"Al, chill, I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"What's the damage?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, some stitches. I need to take a load off for a few days. As you can see, my face was a target too." Edward had a black eye and a split lip.

"When do you get to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know, actually. My dad hasn't told me yet."

"Oh. We're going to go home. We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Alice said getting up. She went over to Edward and hugged him. Everyone got up.

"Would you like us to take Nessie?" Rose asked.

"Sure, she should probably sleep," I said.

"Are you coming, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here."

"Bella, go home and get some sleep," Edward said.

"No, I'm not leaving you," I said. We stared at each other for a few minutes. He sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, you can stay," Edward said. "Bye guys." When they left he looked at me with stress written all over his face. "Why didn't you just go?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving you here. It's my fault you're in here!" I said standing up and running my hand through my hair. Edward snickered. "What?" I asked.

"You don't know how much you looked like you acting out my actions there," he laughed. I sighed and laughed along with him. I went and knelt by the bed and rested my head on the edge of the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About how worried I was about losing you," I admitted. He patted his bed for me to join him. I sat on the bed. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled it up so I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"You've told me that before. But when you went unconscious, I thought I was losing you," I said silently.

"You will never lose me," he said seriously. He put his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. "You must be tired," he whispered. I nodded my head. "Here, lay down," he said moving over. I laid down and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. I slowly drifted to sleep in Edward's arms.

I woke up and realized that Emmett and Jasper were here. I yawned and stretched.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," Emmett said. I tried getting off the bed but Edward pulled me down again.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"Here, Bells, we got you some coffee," Jasper said handing me a cup.

"Mmm, thanks," I said taking a sip.

"So, dude, has your dad told you when you go home yet?" Emmett asked.

"No, I think he is going to tell me today though. Well, possibly," Edward said.

There were two knocks on the door then Carlisle entered.

"Good morning everyone," he said.

"Morning," all of us said.

"So, Dad, do I get to go home soon?" Edward asked.

"First I have to make sure your leg is fine and I need to see if you can walk." Edward sat up and got up from the bed. He started limping slightly but he walked pretty well. He sat on at my feet so Carlisle could look at his leg. Carlisle raised and lowered Edward's leg a few times and pressed two of his fingers right below the knee on the back of Edward's leg to see how well Edward took pressure.

"Alright, I guess you can leave," Carlisle said. He pulled a bottle of prescriptive medicine out of his pocket. "Take two whenever you feel pain. Make sure it is within six to eight hour time intervals."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," Edward said. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle left so Edward could change. When he was finished changing we walked out of the room. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us in the waiting room. We walked out to Emmett's Jeep and Edward and I climbed in back. Edward entwined his hand with mine.

When we arrived home we went inside to be greeted by my two worried best friends.

"Edward! Are you all right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really, guys, I feel great," Edward said. I walked into our bedroom and went into the bathroom. I started the shower. As I was getting dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Edward appeared in the doorway looking upset. It looked like he had been crying, something I rarely witnessed.

"What's wrong?" I asked; worry spreading quickly across my face.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Hale, Rosalie's mom," Edward said and paused. He looked up at me. "Rose's dad was in a plane crash on his way here for Rose's wedding in two weeks. He died, Bells." My hand flew to my mouth and tears started pouring over my eyelids. Edward came over and let me cry into his shoulder.

"Does Rose know?" I asked, amazed that I could form a coherent sentence.

"No. She and Em went for a walk. Jasper and Alice are in the other room, I just told them, and Jasper isn't taking it too well. He insisted that he is the one to tell Rose, because they are related." I nodded. "C'mon, love. Stop crying. Rose will be here any minute and you can't cry until she knows. For Rose, please stop crying," Edward said soothingly. I tried my hardest to stop crying. I drew in a few shaky breaths and finally calmed down. Edward wiped away my smeared make-up with a tissue.

"Guys! We're home!" Rose called. I looked at Edward. He kissed my head.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you," he whispered. Everyone was out in the living room. Jasper was talking to Rose.

"Rosalie," he said hesitantly. "Your dad was on his way here for your wedding that you know is in a couple of weeks," Jasper said and drew in a shaky breath. Rose started to look worried. "Rose, his plane crashed. He didn't make it," Jasper said, a few tears spilling over. It took a lot to make him cry.

"No," she said shaking her head. "You're lying," she looked at Jasper and a few tears spilled out of her eyes too. "YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed. "YOU ARE FUCKING LYING TO ME! NO!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees. Alice and I rushed over to her. We held her as she cried.

About an hour later, Rose finally stopped sobbing.

"Can we go out, do something? Keep my mind off of this? Please," she begged.

"Alright. I have the perfect thing to do!" Alice squealed. We touched up our make-up that was smeared from crying. After that we headed out to Alice's Porsche and started driving. Alice pulled up to a bar and we went inside.

"We need tequila shots! And keep 'em comin'!" Alice told the bartender. He looked at us questionably and then shrugged.

After about six tequila shots Rose and I were wasted. Alice only had one and she drank a beer the rest of the time.

Rose and I were laughing at God knows what when Alice pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Edward," she said. "Can you come pick us up? We're at the bar by the gym…Yeah that one…I'm not, but I couldn't say the same for Rose and Bella…I shouldn't be driving, I did have a shot and I'm drinking a beer…they each had six or seven…Thanks," Alice hung up the phone and sighed.

"Hey, you. I don't think your friends should have anymore alcohol," the bartender said.

"Yeah, don't give them anymore," Alice agreed.

"Oh, c'mon. Jus' one mo'e," Rose slurred.

"Ya, one mo'e," I laughed. Rose laughed too.

"Alice!" I heard Edward call. "C'mon, help me get them to the car," he said.

"Where is my Porsche?" Alice asked.

"Jasper came with me and took it home."

"Okay, thanks so much Edward," Alice said.

"Its fine, I guess. Just, can you answer something for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said once everyone was in the car.

"Why the hell did you take these two to a bar? Rose was depressed and Bella drinks too much when she is with you guys," he asked, angered.

"I don't know, I thought it might help Rose," Alice said smiling impishly.

"Don't do it again."

I awoke the next day to sunlight shining through out window. I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding and I felt extremely nauseas. My ears were ringing.

"Bella, wake up," I heard an angry Edward. I turned to face him and slowly opened my eyes, despite the brightness.

"Good morning," I said groggily.

"It's not necessarily a 'good' morning, Bella," Edward said harshly. He could say that again. I sat up slowly and realized that I was in Edward's shirt and some shorts. I groaned and got up going slowly to the closet.

"Why can't it be a good morning? I'm alive, you're alive, our friends are alive, our daughter is alive," I blabbed on.

"You're hung over, Bella. Seven shots of tequila. What the hell were you thinking?!" he nearly shouted. My hands flew to my ears because of how loud it was.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" I asked.

"No. Bella, you shouldn't have a hangover because you shouldn't have drunk so much last night!" he said loudly.

"I don't need this. As I recall, Rose was drunk too. Last time you walked out, now this time I am," I said after I was changed.

"Bella! Wait," he called. I went out into the living room and grabbed Alice's arm from where she was sitting on the couch. She stood and followed me. I whirled around to face him.

"No, Edward. No waiting," I said recalling his words. "I'll be back in a little while. _Don't_ follow me," I warned. I turned and stalked out of the house with Alice closely behind me. I heard Edward yell "Damn it," and heard a door slam.

"What was that about?" Alice asked after we got into her Porsche.

"Just drive, let's go to a club, I don't want to drink I just want to dance. Edward and I got into a fight about me being drunk." Alice pulled out of the driveway. "Go to a club where we haven't been before. There is one called _Midnight Sun_ that I know where it is. It'll be harder for Edward to find us. He will come looking for me." I gave Alice directions and she drove to the club. She parked in the back so Edward didn't know we were there. We got in right away and went to the crowded dance floor. We danced for an hour or two with each other.

"Bella! He's here! And he looks pissed!" Alice said so only I could hear her. I saw Edward's eyes scoping the room.

"This way!" I yelled to Alice as I pulled her by the arm. I pulled her around back and we exited the back door. We ran to her car, she shoved the key in and took off.

"Now where to?" she asked. We were a few miles away on the highway before she slowed down.

"Home. We will quickly grab our suits run out and we will change at the beach. You know where yours is?" I asked. She nodded. "Leave the car on," I said. She sped home and we ran inside to get our suits and ran out. A confused Emmett sat on the couch. "Don't tell Edward we were here," I warned him. He nodded. We quickly drove out of the neighborhood through the back way so Edward wouldn't spot us.

"This is so…so…so…Amazing!" I yelled.

"This is thrilling!" Alice laughed. When we got to a beach that was in a town about forty five minutes from our house we changed into our suits. Alice parked in a parking lot for Target so Edward would think we were there if he spotted the Porsche. We half ran to the beach, eager to get to warm, welcoming sand. We laid our beach towels down and lay down to tan.

"Are you excited for your wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" Alice said eagerly.

"When are you getting married?" I asked, not quite sure anymore.

"At the end of next month," she said happily. Her eyes went wide as she looked past me.

"What?" I asked as I turned over. I saw an angry Edward heading our way. "Ditch the towels, just run!" I hissed. We got up and started casually walking away but Edward started moving quicker. We started running. He kept walking at the same speed, not wanting to make a scene. When we got to the pavement we started running quicker. We hid in the girl's bathroom by the end of the beach. I don't think Edward saw us walk into it. After about ten minutes of being quiet we started whispering.

"Do you think he's gone?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to check," I whispered back. I heard the door creak open slightly.

"Alice, Bella, I know you two are in there, and I will wait out here all day if I have to," Edward said, sounding annoyed. The door shut again.

"Shit," Alice and I both muttered. Then we laughed. We walked out of our stalls and looked at each other, trying to think of something.

"The window!" Alice said. She pointed to a fairly big window that was on the ground probably for safety reasons. We opened it and quietly crawled out. We walked quietly away from the stalls. We turned around once we were out of sight and started walking back to Alice's Porsche. Alice was taking many pictures throughout the day. I didn't even know that she brought a camera.

"Why are you taking pictures while we are trying not to be caught by Edward?" I laughed.

"Because this is the most fun I have had in a while!" she laughed back. We made it to Alice's car without being noticed. We climbed in and started backing out. A silver Volvo was parked in the row behind us and I nearly screamed when I saw it. Then I realized Edward wasn't in it. We were driving away and were by the beach now when we saw Edward walking to his car.

"Step on it!" I laughed. Alice sped away and Edward was running to his car now.

"Do you think he's had enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, let's go home," she said as we pulled onto the highway. Edward never caught up with us. We got home and darted inside.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Emmett.

"No, he didn't even come here," Emmett said holding his hands up.

"Okay. Hey Al, let's look through the pictures," I suggested. We sat on the couch and laughed as we looked through them all. We heard the door open and slam.

"Hey baby," I called.

"Don't you 'hey, baby' me, Isabella," Edward snapped. I hated it when he used my full name.

"I told you not to follow us," I said. I continued looking through the pictures and laughing with Alice.

He stalked into our room and slammed the door. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the photos. Alice noticed I wasn't laughing with her.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked.

"Not quite," I admitted.

"He'll get over it, he loves you," she said.

"I know, I just feel so, stupid," I said sheepishly. I got up and went into our room. He was pacing. I went over and sat on the bed. He didn't pause or acknowledge that I had entered the room.

"Edward? I think we need to talk," I said in a calm tone. He stopped to look at me. I noticed a few emotions on his face. Anger, annoyance, hurt, and pain. I gulped. He started pacing again.

"Edward, please stop pacing," I said getting up and going over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing his back. He sighed, heavily and stood still. He turned around quickly and I back up a little, a little frightened, although, I would never admit it to him.

"What, Bella?" he asked, annoyance dripping off every word. The tone of his voice stung me.

"I'm sorry I acted that way. But on my defense I told you not to follow me!" I defended.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let you leave and I don't know a damn thing about where you are?" he snapped.

"I would have come home. I just wanted to get out of the house for a few hours. I needed some time alone, well, you know what I mean," I said trying not to yell.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WHEN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW THE HELL DID I KNOW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO COME HOME!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME TRUST IN ME! BUT YOU ARE TOO FUCKING CAUGHT UP IN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I said standing on the bed and looking down at him.

"DID I SAY ANYTHING IN THIS CONVERSATION ABOUT LAST NIGHT? AND I TRUSTED YOU TO NOT GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT! BUT I HAD TO COME PICK YOU UP BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO WASTED TO DRIVE YOURSELF!" he spat.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! BUT THAT IS THE REASON THAT EVERYTHING HAS HAPPENED TODAY! AND DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT DRUNK! YOU DON'T SEE EMMETT YELLING AT ROSE FOR GETTING DRUNK! IT'S NOT LIKE I GO OUT EVERY NIGHT AND DRINK! I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE MY ALCOHOL!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T!" he snapped. That was it. I had enough so I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Edward was faster and blocked my way.

"You're not going anywhere," he said. "We need to just stop for a second and calm down," he said in a somewhat calm voice. I went back over to the unmade bed and crawled into it, covering my head with a pillow and then the covers. I screamed as loud as I could into the pillow so the sound was muffled.

"Bella," Edward said quietly after I was done screaming. I couldn't remove the pillow because of the traitor tears that spilled over. "Bella, please," he said.

"What?" I said into the pillow.

"Please take the pillow off your face," he said. I took it off and replaced with the covers. He pulled the covers over his head too and I turned away from him. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," I said wiping my hand over my eyes. He tried turning me to face him and I willingly let him.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper. Can we please talk about this?" he asked.

"What about?" I asked.

"Why you ran away from here today. I was so worried," he admitted.

"Edward, I was going to come back. I just wanted some time out of the house. It's not like I was alone."

"What were you thinking though?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"I was thinking that I was angry so I wanted to go do something fun. Alice and I left knowing you would follow so we tried to go somewhere you wouldn't find us. So we went to the club. When Alice saw you and pointed you out we went through the back door and drove to back here. We told Emmett that he couldn't tell you that we were here and then we drove to Target, quickly changed, and went to the beach. When we saw you we tried to hide. So when you told us you knew that we were in the bathroom we crawled out through a window and went back to the car to go home without you knowing. We were just thinking that we wanted to have fun." I didn't look him in the eyes while I said this.

"By making me chase you around town?" he asked. His tone of voice took me by surprise. It was joking. I looked up and he was smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. He cupped his hand around my face, holding me to him. We broke away and Edward pulled the covers from over our head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Me too," he said. His eyes looked at my lips then into my eyes again. He leaned in hesitantly and slowly met me for a kiss. A knock on our door interrupted us. Edward groaned and we broke away.

"Come in!" I called. Alice peaked her head through.

"I can't find Rose or Jazzy. Do you guys know where they are?" she asked.

"They went to the airport to pick up Mrs. Hale. She is staying at a hotel nearby because we don't have any extra room."

"Oh. Alright, do you know when they should be home?" she asked.

"GUYS! WE'RE HOME!" Rose yelled. Rose sounded happy but everyone knew that she didn't like showing her weakness and when she was alone she would break down. Alice left and Edward started kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my thighs. He rolled so I was on top of him. I moved my hands to his hair. I smiled and pulled away.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I know," I said, rolling off of him and getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" he laughed. He caught me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down! You can't lift me for a while!" I yelled. He sighed and put me down.

"You know I hate being babied. I know my limitations, Bella."

"I love you, happy now?" I asked and smiled.

"Extremely," he smiled back. I went over and opened the door. I walked out to see Emmett sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Em, what's up?" I asked as I went over to him. He didn't acknowledge my presence. "Yooo, Em! Earth to Emmett!" I said and lightly smacked his cheeks. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He looked down at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Rose is leaving," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"She said she didn't want to get married and that she was moving out." I got up and Edward stayed with Emmett as I went into Rose and Emmett's room. I knocked and entered. I saw Rose's suit case on her bed and her left ring finger. It was bare.

"Rose?" I called.

"Go. Away," she said in a monotone voice.

"Rose, talk to me please," I pleaded. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk," she snapped.

"You are going to talk; I don't give a damn if you don't want to."

"You wouldn't want to hear it," she sighed angrily and went back to packing.

"Damn it, Rose! What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I went over and held her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me. What the hell does it look like I'm doing! Going shopping?" she said sarcastically.

"What I meant was 'why are you doing this?' You love Emmett," I sighed.

"Why? I can't get married!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because my father is _dead_, therefore I have no one to walk me down the aisle!" she said. Tears started falling down her cheeks. I went over to her and held her. She sobbed into my shoulder and we slowly sank to the ground.

"Shh, Rose, it's going to be fine," I soothed.

"No, it's not, Bella!" she cried.

"Rose, look at me." she looked up at me. "Everything will be fine. I'm not letting you throw away your wedding because of this. I can walk you down the aisle. Your mom can walk you down the aisle. You have been dreaming of this wedding for years, Rose."

"But in my dreams my dad was there. It's not the same. I won't have a daddy-daughter dance."

"Sweetie, you don't need one. Just go back to Emmett and get your ring back. Don't call off the wedding for this."

"Thanks Bells," she said wiping her tears away. We stood up and walked out of the room. Emmett stood up. She ran over to him. He held her tight.

"Shh, Rosie, it's fine," Emmett said. He let her go and put her ring back on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her.

I went and sat in Edward's lap. He leaned his head on my shoulder. For once everything was in place and peaceful.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I am coming to the ending chapters and as a heads-up the next few chapters make the years go by fast. Just be prepared. I am making a sequel though. This will skip a few years from in-between and it will start off where Renesmee is a teenager. Well thank you for reading and I hope you understand me going through the years quickly!! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	34. Chapter 33

Living a Lie

Chapter 33

BPOV

Rose's wedding. The happiest day of her life. We were in a room at the church getting ready.

"Rosalie, sweetie, are you ready?" Mrs. Hale asked. Rose nodded.

"Someone go get Jasper," Rose said, near hyperventilation.

"I'll do it. Be right back," I volunteered. I nearly ran down the hall to go get Jasper. "Jazz!" I said as I was approaching him. Everyone turned around and my cheeks turned red. "Rose needs you," I said. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up, kissed him, and pulled away. "I have to go back there with her. Love you," I said as I went to Jasper and towed him behind me.

"Why does she need me?" he asked.

"She didn't say." We finally got to the room and Rose was nearing hyperventilation.

"Rose! Breath!" I instructed.

"What do you need, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Could you walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. She went over and hugged him. "You look beautiful," he commented.

"I feel like I'm going to puke!" she admitted.

"Rosalie Hale! You better not puke!" Alice scolded.

"I won't, I'm just nervous," she sighed.

"It's time!" Mrs. Hale said. I walked down the aisle first. When I got to where I was supposed to stand, Alice came down. She stood in front of me and turned to face the door, like I was. Next were the flower girls, which were Rose's nieces and the ring bearer, Jasper's little brother. Next, the song changed to the bridal song. Rose and Jasper came down the aisle and Mrs. Hale stood from her seat, and everyone followed.

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Rose looked amazing. Alice handed me a tissue. I dabbed my eyes. I looked over at Emmett. His eyes were full of joy and happiness and he had the biggest smile on his face. When Rose and Jasper got to the altar Jasper took his place next to Edward. The vows were read and the rings were placed on their fingers.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Emmett leaned down and kissed Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone clapped and cheered. As soon as the music played we started walking out. First Rose and Emmett, the flower girls and ring bearer, Alice and Jasper, and finally Edward and me.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

"I could say the same about you. But where is our daughter?" I asked.

"With your mom. She is sitting in a pew."

"Oh, alright." When we finished walking out, Edward and I waited for my mom so we could get Nessie.

"Hello sweetie! You look beautiful!" my mom swooned. She handed me Nessie who now had long brown hair with bronze highlights and was about twenty pounds. She could now say 'mama,' and 'dada'.

"Hey, mom! Thanks for watching Nessie while we stood up there," I said.

"No problem! Oh! Here comes your father!" she said. My dad came over and kissed my mom on the cheek. I stood there wide-eyed, and I sensed that Edward's expression was no different than mine.

"What? Your father and I are together again," Renee smiled.

"That's great!" I said. Edward took Nessie and went over to talk to his parents. I went over to Emmett and Rose. "Congrats!" I said giving them a hug.

"I am so glad we are finally married!" Emmett said, wiping invisible sweat from his forehead and sighing in relief. We laughed.

We all headed over to the hall where the reception was held.

"Can we please have the bride and groom step onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple?" the deejay called. Rose and Emmett went out onto the dance floor and started swaying to the beat of Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls, which was their song. Everyone started joining in. Edward came over to me.

"Could I have this dance?" he smiled his crooked smile. I just smiled and shook my head slightly, thinking _I can't believe he is making me dance_ and placed my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him and he started leading. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Your mom won't let Nessie out of her sight," Edward laughed. "She set up a play pen outside and she is sitting there with her. Your mom is truly happy now."

"She looks it," I said with a smile. When the song ended I went up to the deejay. He nodded and handed me a microphone.

"Excuse me? Could I have everyone's attention? Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and I am the proud sister-in-law of Rosalie and the somewhat ashamed sister of Emmett. I'm kidding, Em. Well, anyway, I would like to say how proud I am of my big brother and my sister-in-law and best friend. I wrote a song for you two, and I hope you enjoy it. Edward, could you go get the keyboard so I can have the tune, please?" I asked. He nodded and went out to his Volvo. He came back in a few seconds later with a keyboard and he plugged it into an outlet.

"Alright, baby, I'm ready," he said. I nodded. When he started playing the beginning I started talking.

"This if for you, Rose and Em, it's called Dreams.

Dreams are just dreams  
When it's stuck inside your head  
And all it takes is a little help from you  
You know it's true  
That dreams are for real  
When you see what I see  
And you feel it too  
We took the longest road  
Just to make it harder  
Let's do it all again  
It only makes us stronger

Dreams  
I guess we're just made of dreams  
Nothing else matters  
As long as we believe  
I'm looking at you  
And I see my life  
Passing before my eyes  
And when the journey's over  
And all my dreams come true  
I dream of you

What do you see when you look inside your heart  
A little thought can walk a thousand miles  
And change your life when dreams lead the way  
The impossible is suddenly in sight  
Every step you take just brings it all together  
You've got to keep the faith when all seems lost forever

Dreams  
I guess we're just made of dreams  
Nothing else matters  
As long as we believe  
I'm looking at you  
And I see my life  
Passing before my eyes  
And when the journey's over  
And all my dreams come true  
I dream of you

You're the one  
That keeps my hope alive  
My vision clear  
I'll spend my life with you Conquer fear  
We'll make it through

Dreams  
I guess we're just made of dreams  
Nothing else matters  
As long as we believe  
I'm looking at you  
And I see my life  
Passing before my eyes  
And when the journey's over  
And all my dreams come true  
I'll dream of you  
I'll dream of you  
I'll dream of you." When Edward took his fingers off the pressed keys everyone clapped and Rose came over and hugged me tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you Bella!" she said. We pulled apart and I wiped her tears.

"Stop crying, your make-up is smearing," I laughed.

"Alright!" the deejay announced. "Men, pick a lady you did not come here with!" Edward came up to us.

"Would you like to dance with me, Rose?" he asked. She went over to him and Jasper came up behind me.

"Bella, do you want to dance?" he asked. I turned around, looked him up and down once and a wicked smile crept onto my face.

"No," I said, then grinned and started walking away. He grabbed me and spun me around. "Well, I guess I will, only because it's you," I laughed. Emmett and Alice danced too. The song was a faster one and didn't have any words. When the song was over Edward and I went to the bar. I got a beer and he had a shot of tequila and then ordered a beer.

"Looks like you're getting drunk tonight," I laughed.

"I can handle my alcohol pretty well, Bella."

By the end of the night Edward was drunk and passed out in the Volvo. I was proud of myself for only having one beer. I bid my farewells to everyone and went to the Volvo and drove home with Edward and Nessie.

When I parked the car I went over to Edward's side and helped him get out. I then opened the back door and got Nessie out. I walked inside, helping Edward and holding Nessie and I managed to get Nessie in her crib and help Edward get ready for bed. Once he was out of his slacks and dress shirt he went straight to bed and passed out again. I sighed and changed out of my dress and put a sports bra and basketball shorts on.

The next morning I woke up to Edward still asleep. I sighed and got out of bed to go make some coffee, knowing that if I woke up after being as drunk as him I would need some. I walked out into the kitchen and found Jasper eating cereal.

"Good morning!" I greeted perkily.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Passed out in bed. Didn't you hear her last night? She was so drunk when we got home," he smiled while shaking his head, probably remembering the night before.

"Like brother, like sister," I muttered. "Edward got drunk too. He told me he knew how to handle his alcohol," I laughed.

Once the coffee had started I went back into our room. I crawled on the bed next to Edward who was just waking up.

"Good morning, baby," I said sweetly.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"10:45 in the morning. I made you coffee. How do you feel?" I asked. I was trying to keep the smirk that was creeping onto my face off, but I was unsuccessful.

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"That passes. C'mon let's get you some coffee," I said as I handed him some sweat pants. He put them on and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the sink and started splashing it to his face. He dried his face off and came back over to me. He looked terrible. I giggled a little but stopped when I saw the death glare on his face. I took his hand and we went out to get coffee.

"Morning Edward!" Jasper said loudly.

"Damn it, Jazz!" he said, clamping his hands over his ears. Jasper and I were laughing uncontrollably because we barely see Edward drunk and it was all new to us. He muttered something under his breath that I didn't understand and went to go get coffee. I sat down by Jasper and took a bite of his cereal.

"Bella!" he whined. "That was the biggest bite ever!"

"Want it back?" I asked as I swallowed.

"Yeah," he said. "Right now!"

"Too bad!" I said and kissed his cheek. He chuckled. Edward came over and sat by me. I took a sip of his coffee when he put it down. I coughed afterwards.

"Gross, Edward! Didn't you put sugar in this?" I asked.

"Nope," he said smiling.

Alice came out of her room and grabbed a coffee mug and filled it up.

"Hey baby," Jasper said going over to her. He rubbed her shoulders. She basically chugged her coffee. She finished it within 2 minutes. She drank it the same way Edward did, black.

"You guys are so gross, drinking your coffee with nothing in it."

* * *

Alice's wedding was three months after Rose's.

"Breath, Alice," I ordered. Unlike Rose, Alice was hyperventilating from being excited instead of nervous.

"Where is my dad?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm right here sweetie," Carlisle said walking into the rom. He went over to Alice and gave her a hug. "Calm dow. Jasper is nervous enough for the both of you." Wow, Jasper nervious? Alice sure had an affect on him. Jasper was never nervous.

Alice took a few deep breaths.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said while letting out a breath. There was a knock on the now closed door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"The pizza man," Edward laughed. I opened the door. He came in and when he saw Alice a smile played on his lips. He went over to her and hugged her.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. Edward turned around and came over to me.

"You better not kiss me if you don't want to face the wrath of the Alice-bride," I laughed. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed my cheek.

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you are," he whispered against my neck.

"We're about to start. Go try calming Jasper down." He kissed my forehead and walked out with a good luck to Alice.  
Rose and I went to join the guys to walk down the aisle. After Jasper went Emmett and then Edward. After they went and the song changed Rose walked down the aisle, then me, then the flower girls and ring bearer. Finally the song changed and we saw Alice and Carlisle coming down the hall. I looked over to see Jasper's eyes light up. I looked back to Alice who had a few tears falling down her cheeks. I noticed my cheeks had some drops of moisture on them too. I used the tissue I brought to dab my eyes.

Esme stood and everyone followed her lead. When Alice made it to the altar she kissed Carlisle on the cheek and he went by Esme and took is seat.

The vows were read and the rings were exchanged.

"I now announce you husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said happily.

Jasper leaned down and took Alice's face gently in his hands and kissed her. the wedding song came on and everyone made their way down the hall.

Edward and I met up with my mom and got our now one year and three month old daughter.

When we got to the hall my mom took Renesmee again and kept an eye on her for us. She could now successfully crawl and got around pretty fast so she needed to be watched at all times.

Edward didn't have any alcohol aside from the champagne from the toast due to his last encounter with alcohol at Rosalie's wedding. I had a beer and the champagne.

"Can I have Miss Bella Cullen up to the microphone so she can sing the song for the bride and groom's first dance?" the deejay asked. I walked up and grabbed themicrophone.

"Before I start, I would like to say something. Congratulations Al and Jazz! I have known these two since we were toddlers. I have seen them go through hard times together and celebrate the good times too. I want you guys to know that I expect to have a niece or nephew," I laughed and so did everyone else. "Well I promised you a song for your wedding and with Edward's help I got one put together with music. Edward and I spend many sleepless nights writing music for it and recording the music."

"That's probably not the only thing you two were doing on those nights," I heard Emmett call and everyone laughed.

"Thanks for that Em," I sighed, my cheeks feeling hot. I got back to the point, "Alright, now to the song. It's called I'll Be." The music started playing and I raised the microphone.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.  
And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life." I pulled the microphone away from my face and everyone started clapping. I went over to Alice and she hugged me tightly.

"That was perfect!" she nearly screamed. She went over to the deejay and talked to him and he nodded. She motioned for Jasper and he handed her a CD. She gave the CD to the deejay and pointed to something on the back. She walked away and smiled at me which is never a good sign.

"This dance is for Edward and Bella Cullen as a thank you from Alice and Jasper," the deejay announced. My song Angel started playing. I then realized that the CD she gave the deejay was my CD. Edward took my hand in his and we started dancing.

"I am going to have to kill your sister," I sighed. "And my brother too." Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't think Jazz and Rose would take it very easily if you kill their spouses," Edward chuckled.

After our dance I stomped over to Alice. "Why the hell did I have to dance?!" I complained. "This is your wedding not mind!"

"Bella, seriously you need to calm down. I have people asking me for your CD now. You can thank me later," she mused. I couldn't believe it. Alice had advertised my CD at her wedding. I went back over to Edward.

"Did you win?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes and no," I said and he gave me a confused look to show I needed to explain. "I didn't win the fight but Alice advertised my CD by having us dance to that song and now people are asking her where to get that CD. So, yes but no."

"Congrats, baby. You're becoming a little more famous," he said smiling. I smiled weakly back not knowing if this is what I wanted. Edward read my expression and his eyes softened a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked brushing some hair behind my ear that had fallen from my curly hairdo.

"I don't know if I want to be famous. I mean yeah I like the idea of it but I don't know if this is what I really want."

"Just tell Alice that. She'll understand." Edward pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started dancing. My thoughts were jumbled and I could only make a few thoughts out.

I didn't want to be famous because I felt it would tear me away from my friends and family. Although, I liked the idea of people listening to my voice and liking it. I let it go and tried to enjoy the rest of my night.

"Alright guys! Grab a lady of your choice! The only catch is that it can't be the lady you came here with." I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper. I kissed Edward's cheek then went to dance with Jasper. Edward danced with Rose and Emmett danced with Alice.

The song was a faster one, Baby Got Back by Sir Mixalot. Jasper and I started dancing but didn't grind. We noticed that no one else was grinding either. All six of us ended up dancing as a group; us three girls grinding against each other. We were all laughing and singing along. When the song finished I went back to Edward.

"Miss me?" I asked. A grin lit up his face.

"Terribly," he laughed.

"I'm going to check on Renesmee," I said starting to walk away. Edward was close behind. I went over to where my mom was sitting. She was holding Nessie and when she saw Edward and me come over she reached her hands out for us. I took her from my mom.

"Hi, sweetie," I said tickling her stomach and she laughed. "Thanks for watching her," I thanked my mom.

"No problem," she said. "It's always a pleasure to watch my granddaughter."

I handed Nessie to Edward and sat down by my mom.

"So where are you staying?" I asked.

"At your father's house," she shrugged.

"Oh," I said simply.

"I think I am going to be staying there for a while," she said not looking at me.

"That's nice," I smiled. I was thrilled that my mom was going to live less than thirty miles from me.

I went over to Edward and kissed his cheek. He set Nessie down by my mom again and we went over to the dance floor. We grinded to Ba Bump by the Black-eyed Peas. Edward had his hands on my hips and I had mine around his neck.

When the song was over we went over to talk to Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" Alice called back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Waiting for Carlisle so we can do the daddy-daughter dance." She said. Rose's face fell slightly.

"Can I have the bride and her father come up to the dance floor for the daddy-daughter dance?" the deejay called. Alice went up to the dance floor to meet Carlisle. When the music started Rose walked out.

"Rose!" I called.

"What?" she asked when she stopped walking.

"Why did you walk out?" I asked though I clearly knew.

"I'm not ready to watch that," she sighed and looked down.

"Alright. Do you want to be alone?" I asked.

"Yes please," she whispered. I walked back inside.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie called. He was standing by Edward.

"Hey, dad," I greeted. He held out his hand to dance. I gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"C'mon, Bells," he said impatiently. I gave him my hand and we walked out to the dance floor. The song was Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.

"You and mom, huh?" I asked casually.

"Now, Bells, that's not any of your business," he said disapprovingly. I sighed.

"Just don't let her get away this time," I warned.

"I wasn't planning on it, Bella," he chuckled. When the song came to an end I kissed him on the cheek. He went over to my mom and I went over to Edward.

"How was it?" he asked smiling.

"Interesting," I said.

"You look tired," he noted. I realized that I felt like my legs were going to five out.

"Just a little," I yawned. Edward chuckled.

We went over to my mom to get Nessie and wished everyone a good night and congratulated Alice and Jasper.

When we got home I put Renesmee in her crib and went back into our room with Edward. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We went over to the bed and he laid us down.

I started taking Edward's shirt off and he helped me. He then started taking my shirt and bra off. One of his hands moved up to take my breast into his grasp. I moaned loudly. I unbuttoned Edward's pants and he kicked him off. I then removed my jeans and panties. He took his boxers off. Edward pulled the blanket over us

Edward started kissing down my body. He moved his hands down my body, caressing it. His hands stopped at my upper thighs. He started rubbing them and moving to my inner thigh. One of his fingers went inside of me. I moaned loudly. He started pumping his fingers in and out. He put another finger into me.

"Ed…Edward," I moaned. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening and it was getting hard to hold on. "I need you in me," I moaned. He removed his fingers and started kissing my lips. He entered into me and I moaned into his mouth. He started bucking his hips and every time I came closer and closer to my release.

After a few more minutes I came and yelled Edward's name. He muttered a few profanities as he came and collapsed. He took my face in his hands my kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." We rolled so I was on my knees on the sides of his body straddling him. At the worst time possible there was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"Go away," I said as I leaned down and kissed him. There was another knock.

"We're coming in on three!" Rose yelled. "1, 2…"

"You better not!" I interrupted.

"3!" and then Rose and Emmett came into the room. I rolled off of Edward and made sure the blanket covered me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"We have something really important to tell you!" Rose nearly screamed. I looked at her with confused eyes. She looked at Emmett and smiled. "I'm pregnant!" she screamed. I screamed with excitement.

"Let me get dressed and we are going to celebrate!" I shrieked. Emmett and Rose left so I could get dressed.

"You're getting dressed and leaving me here?" he laughed.

"Get dressed too, we're going clubbing," I laughed.

"Alright, Alice," Edward laughed. I laughed too and finished getting dressed. I went out to go see Rose. I went over and hugged and we screamed in excitement.

"We must call Alice!" I said loudly. Just then the phone rang. It was Alice so we put it on speaker.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Rose and Alice said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Alright on three," Rose said. "One, two, three!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" they both screamed and yelled.

"Damn it, Alice! Not so loud!" I heard Jasper in the background. We all laughed.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, one more chapter! I will be writing a sequel to it. I would like to thank everyone who supported my writing! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon! Please review and give me any ideas that you may want. I will try to fit them in as best as I can! Thanks!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	35. Chapter 34 The End

Living a Lie

Chapter 34

BPOV

"Ohhh!" Edward and Jasper yelled. Yeah, you guessed it; football. Alice and I didn't understand it. Alice was about eight months pregnant. Alice is having twins and her stomach probably weighs as much as she does.

"I'm going to get some water," Alice said, getting up.

"Baby, let me get it for you," Jasper said, reaching for her.

"Jasper, I don't need you looking after me every five seconds." She walked into the kitchen. I heard water spill on the floor.

"Shit!" she said loudly. I got up and went over there and motion everyone to stay and watch the game. I walked in and saw water on the floor.

"Miss the glass?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she said, her voice shaking. I looked down and my eyes went wide.

"Is that…?" my voice trailed off. She nodded. "Oh my gosh! Jasper! Alice's water just broke!" Jasper came running in with everyone close behind. "Come on, let's get her into the car." We hurried to get into the car and Edward drove to the hospital. "Jasper hold her hand. Alice, squeeze his hand when you get a contraction, it helps; trust me."

Edward pulled up to the curb and everyone got out while he drove to find a parking spot. We got inside and I got a wheelchair for Alice. She sat down and Jasper went over to talk to the receptionist.

"Bella, you've been through this before. I need you in there with me," Alice said.

"Alright," I said. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to prevent crying in pain. I gave her my hand and she squeezed it. It hurt but I wasn't going to let her know that. Jasper came back over and ran his hand through her hair. When the contraction subsided she opened her eyes.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulder and I turned to see Edward. I kissed him and he took my hand when Alice released it.

Carlisle came out quickly to come get Alice. I told Edward that Alice wanted me in there and that I would be out to update when she delivered. I went with Alice and blew him a kiss goodbye as we walked through the double doors that I have been through many times before.

"Alright, Alice, when you get another contraction you are going to push," Carlisle warned. Alice turned to me with worry hidden deep in her eyes.

"You'll do fine. I promise," I assured her.

"Alright, Alice, it's time to push, sweetie. On three give me a big push. One, two, three," Carlisle said. She cried out in pain as she pushed. She held onto mine and Jasper's hands and squeezed hard.

"I'm going to kill you Jasper!" she yelled. I looked over at him. He had wide eyes. He looked up at me and I shook my head and mouthed 'no she won't'. Alice looked at me and said, "I'm going to kill you too for saying that to him." My eyes went wide.

"Alright, stop pushing Alice," Carlisle instructed. She stopped and was breathing heavily. "This is going to hurt," Carlisle warned. Alice made a scared whine. Carlisle pulled the baby the rest of the way out and Alice screamed in pain. I rubbed her back. "It's a girl," Carlisle said smiling. "You're going to need to start pushing again. One, two, three, push!" Alice started pushing and crying out in pain. She squeezed our hands again.

"You're almost there Alice. You're doing great!" Jasper coaxed.

"Stop pushing Alice," Carlisle said calmly. She stopped and leaned back on the bed. "Here comes the part that hurts, sweetie," Carlisle warned. She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. Carlisle pulled the baby out and she cried out in pain again. Tears were streaming down her face and she let go of our hands to wipe her tears away.

"It's a boy," Carlisle informed Alice.

"You did great baby," Jasper said.

"I'm going to tell Edward. You guys decide on the names and I'll be back in about ten minutes," I said. I walked out of the door and down the hall to the double doors. I went out them and saw Edward pacing. When he heard the doors open he looked up and saw the smile on my face. He smiled widely.

"Congrats, Uncle Eddie," I laughed. "You have a niece and nephew." He came over to me and picked me up, spinning me around. I laughed.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is good. I think a little sore but things went smoothly. Would you like to see your niece and nephew?" I asked. He kissed me gently and when he pulled away he nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him through the double doors and down the hall to Alice's room. We knocked and heard Alice yell for us to come in.

"Hey, Alice!" we said.

"Hey guys. We decided on names," she smiled. "Our daughter is named Jordan Isabella Hale and our son is Jackson Martin Hale," Alice announced,

"Awe, thanks Al!" I said.

"It's the least I could do. You let me tell you I was going to kill you," she laughed. I laughed remembering her exact words. I turned to Edward.

"Speaking of children, where is our daughter?" I asked.

"She's at your mom's house. I took her there while you guys were back here," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said leaning up to kiss him

* * *

Rose went into labor about two weeks after Alice. This time everyone was there. I was in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper and Edward when Emmett came out to tell us. We all stood up and waited for him to tell us the news.

"Well, Edward and Bella, you have a new nephew." Everyone screamed and Alice and I were jumping up and down. I went to Edward and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around like he had done three weeks ago.

"C'mon, I'll take you guys to him. His name is Nathan Charles Swan. You know, Nathan was Rose's dad, and Charles is mine and Bella's dad."

We walked in and went over to Rose.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore. He is nine pounds six ounces."

"That is a big baby," I laughed. "He's already like Emmett." Everyone started laughing hysterically.

The End.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! I will be making a sequel! I do not know what the name is yet but it will be posted on my profile when the first chapter is done! Thank you again for reading it! Tell your friends about my story! I need more reviews :]. Well, I will update chapter 1 soon!!! Please review!  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


End file.
